23 Presents
by Imagi
Summary: He was homeschooled, crude and sexist. He didn’t fit in and he certainly didn’t belong. So why on earth would he send them a Christmas present? Holiday story featuring the TDI cast. Be prepared you are in for one heck of a wild ride. :D Enjoy! :D
1. BETH

23 Presents

by Imagi

This holiday Total Drama Island story will contain the usual canon pairings (you know who they are) and a new pairing. Minor romance, minor violence, hurt/comfort, friendship as well as forgiveness. In other words a TDI episode with heart. An Also at the end of each chapter there will be a Xmas wish from a DIFFERENT TDI Fan! Here's the basics...Name, what state or country you are from, Favorite character or characters and your wish. There will be 23 Xmas wishes and 23 only...so first come first served. :)

And I don't own Total Drama Island by the way to make things clear.

Present 1: BETH

The moment Beth had entered the kitchen she had noticed the box. The normal deep brown of the package was almost overtaken by the trees. A triangle on top of a stick, each carefully inked in green marker. This simple pattern added a festive feel to the ordinary container.

Curiously she looked at the recipient's name and smiled, the shine off her metal braces catching the overhanging light. Unlike her friend Lindsay she only received packages from her dear relatives and only on two specific occasions. Without wasting time she quickly located a pair of scissors.

The tape quickly slashed away, the twin flaps flung open, while her heart raced from the excitement. Her hands dove eagerly into the Styrofoam filled box, quickly finding its true contents.

"Oh my goshth Oh my goshth Oh my gosth!" Beth yelled out happily staring at the pair of plastic plates. Both plates were overflowing to the brim with all different types of goodies, each kept in place by clear wrap and topped with a brightly colored bow.

She recognized the arm of a gingerbread man, and the large chocolate chip cookies, but the rest of the sweets were a mystery. Her smile though faded as she realized something odd.

"Hey waith a minuteth! Where isth the note?" She wondered out loud. After searching the box once more she lost it and overturned it on the counter. Sure enough in the mass of Styrofoam was a small object wrapped in tissue paper and a red note.

She practically lunged for the latter, eager to solve the mystery of the sender and almost dropped it in shock. She reread the note, blinked a few times and tried again. The green writing didn't change.

_Two plates. One foor the person I met on the island and the other to share with friends and family eh._

_The one that gots caramels in it has the red bow._

_And In case I never said soo, I didn't knoo I was hurting people with my woords and I'm really really really soorry for what I said on the island before eh!_

_Happy Holidays, Beth _

_Ezekiel_

Time had flown by as she sat there staring into space. Abruptly she found herself back at the Screaming Gophers table her fork motionless in her hand as she stared horrorstruck at the Homeschooled Bass. The way Ezekiel he had spoken about girls as a whole was so unbelievably sexist. If it wasn't for the anger clouding her judgment, she might have noticed the look of shock and confusion written all across his face as Eva throttled him.

Just as quickly another memory crossed her mind of her first night at Playa des Losers.

_Thanks to the boat stalling in the middle of the lake, it was very late when she finally reached the hotel. So late that no one was there to greet her or to check her in._

_Exhausted she wandered through the hotel hoping to find someone to help her out. It was by pure chance she found the housekeeper. _

"_Hi, I'm Beth. I got kicked off today and I'm trying to find out where my room isth." Her bright smile faded as the woman looked at her with a bright smile of her own while shaking her head. "No speak English." The housekeeper said simply in very broken English._

_To add to her displeasure one of the doors in the corridor opened and a very sleepy teen peered out, his ever present toque still on his head. Ezekiel's eyes widened as he took in the scene before him and immediately intervened._

_To Beth's shock Ezekiel had easily launched into a discussion with the housekeeper, the speed of the foreign words made her head spin. The housekeeper nodded her head at Beth and continued down the hall satisfied that the situation was under control._

"_Marabella said someone brought your bag up to the third floor where everyone else is eh! Oh! And you turn right not left. Yoou do that and yooul get lost again eh!" Ezekiel's smile disappeared as he noticed the ponytailed brunette staring at him. Nervously he played with his hat. _

"_How did you do that?" Beth finally said her tone completely awestruck. The other teen straightened up. "I'm fluent in 8 languages eh!" Ezekiel said proudly before starting to retreat back indoors._

It didn't make sense then. Now though it hit her like a flash. Ezekiel's room may have been with everyone else's but he resided in another room. "Why would he do that?" She wondered absentmindedly as played around with the green tissue paper. Something cold suddenly fell into her hand and she stared at it astonishment.

It was a metal cookie cutter of a ponytailed gingerbread girl. However it was unlike any she had ever seen. The girl was kneeling and happily cuddling a smaller cookie cutter, one of a pig no less.

"Big Bertha." The farm girl whispered, before a smile lit across her face as she raced for her room, quickly grabbing for her favorite pig shaped stationary.

Dear Ezekiel,

Thank you so much for my Christmas gift. I really appreciated it.

If it's not too late…I'd like to start over from the beginning.

Hi, my name is Beth. I'm 16 years old and I'm about to be on a reality TV show with 22 other teenagers. I hope I can make friends with all of them.

Imagi's Ramblings: Well this is my attempt at Ezekiel's accent. I hope I did okay…any pointers though are appreciated! :)

Yes, all of the main people on Total Drama Island…. (23 to be exact) WILL be receiving a present from the lovable homeschooled boy, BUT they will not ALL be in ORDER. :)

Also at the end of each chapter or rather after each camper or main person receives a present, there will be a holiday wish from a DIFFERENT TDI FAN!

And the writer will now gladly demonstrate! :D

_Hi this is Imagi from Chicago and my favorite characters are Ezekiel, Noah, Izzy and Harold. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas! :)_

Already ToonGenius has claimed his wish, but Twenty One Holiday wishes still remain to be claimed! :D

Again there will be a DIFFERENT holiday wish from a DIFFERENT TDI fan for each CHAPTER! :D And yes ask nice and I might let you pick which character your wish will be posted under. First come and nicely asked will be first served. Beth and Bridgette are claimed though. ;)

Also the more people review will mean just how fast this writer will update! :D

Merry Xmas early everyone! :)

Imagi


	2. BRIDGETTE

Present 2: Bridgette

_Like her departure from the Dock of Shame, her arrival at Playa des Losers was met with a similar reception. All forms of welcomes, regrets and would be comfort came to a grinding halt as the other losers got wind of her new "perfume."_

_Katie and Sadie had promptly dropped the sandwiches they were eating and raced towards the hotel, their hands over their mouths. Tough Eva, mcgorgeous Justin and cynical Noah were clinging to each other in fear and had actually run away screaming as she had approached, their actions knocking a wheelchair bound Cody, Tyler and Beth off the dock in the process._

"_Oh come on! It's not that bad!" Bridgette protested looking towards Courtney for support. The CIT however was not listening as she proceeded to violently shake an unconscious Harold. "Darn you! Wake up so I can kill you!" She screeched. Sighing in defeat the blonde surfer started towards the hotel._

"Bridgette…Bridgette…"

Bridgette had been peacefully napping on the old couch, when the voice of her mother penetrated the summer memory. Groaning the blonde uncurled herself a grimace on her face as the warmth started to leave her body from the motion. Sleepily she rolled over onto her back, only for something to be placed on top of her stomach.

As expected her eyes shot open, immediately locking on a brown package decorated with green trees. Her annoyance at being awoken in such a manner had faded as she curiously picked up the box and shook it. The slight rattling of the contents only stoked her curiosity. Smiling her mother handed over the pair of scissors.

In a manner that would have made the unstable Izzy proud, the box was now in ragged pieces, and Styrofoam was scattered all over the couch and floor. The surfer girl was now happily holding aloft a cookie cutter of all things, while two plates filled with sweets lay next to her.

Rolling her eyes at her daughter's antics and then warning her to clean up afterwards, the elder woman left the room. Once her mom had left, Bridgette's hand found its way into the sea of packing popcorn and retrieved a red piece of paper.

As she started to read her smile disappeared and was replaced with minor disappointment. The lack of her pet name at the top as well as the usual enthusiastic dude comments confirmed it. Geoff didn't send her the package. Sighing she continued to read the note.

_Two plates. One foor the person I met on the island and the other to share with friends and family eh._

Bridgette's eyes were wide with shock. There was only one person that she had met on that horrible island who spoke in such a matter. Hurriedly she read the rest.

_And In case I never said soo, I didn't knoo I was hurting people with my woords and I'm really really really soorry for what I said on the island before eh!_

_Happy Holidays, Bridgette _

_Ezekiel_

Bridgette's mind spun. Ezekiel had sent her a Christmas present. Ezekiel! The most clueless sexist person she had ever met in her life! The same Ezekiel who had a crush on her! The thought was too much.

Annoyed she got up from the couch and headed for her stationary box in the kitchen. This had gone on long enough. Several sheets of the ocean themed paper were quickly filled up as she harshly and very bluntly explained that she was taken, to leave her alone and that if he continued to stalk her she would call the police.

In her anger she managed to knock over an open can spilling tomato sauce onto the floor. The sight of the liquid suddenly froze her in place.

_It took a few minutes for it to sink it. Annoyed she pointed a finger at the startled musician. "Hey wait a second…! You took the skunk bath too! In the wheel of torture challenge! How come YOU don't stink?!" Bridgette accused._

_Trent's eyes watered from the closeness of the skunk smelling peeved female and the corner she had blocked him in prevented escape. "Ezekiel. He ambushed me in one of the hallways and doused me with a red liquid." _

"_Do you know what it was?!" When the other teen shook his head she slumped in disappointment until he explained. "To be honest I didn't really want to know. You'll have to find him and ask." Bridgette had wasted no time and quickly went around Playa Des Losers searching for the elusive prairie raised teen._

Bridgette's anger faded slightly as she remembered finding Ezekiel and then chasing the terrified boy throughout the hotel. It had taken her even longer to get him to stop blurting out apologies and to get him to listen.

Finally though he agreed to give her the cure, but dumping tomato juice over a female…willing or no had earned Ezekiel one heck of a beating from Eva and silent treatments from the rest of the campers.

"He was just trying to help." Bridgette said absently to herself, before her eyes widened with the realization. "He was just trying to help." She repeated louder. The crushing, the chauvinist comments…especially the crushing….somehow that one memory over powdered the others.

Glancing down at the venom filled sheets she made up her mind. Crunching the hate filled words into a ball she started again.

Dear Ezekiel,

To be honest, I never would have expected this from you, but I'm glad you went to the effort. As you mentioned in your letter, this is the time of year to celebrate with family and friends and the plates of sweets will be gladly shared with them.

Just to make things clear, I am in love with Geoff, however… I don't think I would mind becoming FRIENDS with you, but PLEASE!

Lay off the crushing on me and at least TRY to work on your people skills some okay?

Merry Christmas, Bridgette

And Ps….Where did you find that cookie cutter of the ponytailed surfer girl?!!!! That is sooo unbelievable cool!!!

_Hi, this is ToonGenius from Arizona and my favorite TDI characters are Ezekiel, Noah, DJ, and Bridgette! Merry Christmas! _

_************************ _

Imagi's Ramblings: Okay Bridgette is done, see who I do next! :D

As for the Xmas wishes here is the update! Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Chris(seriously?!!), Chef, LeShawna, Harold and Eva…are TAKEN!

16 Christmas Wishes are left! :)

Reminder….Alias name, State or country, Favorite Characters, Christmas Wish. ;)

Thanks again for the reviews! :)

Imagi


	3. CHEF

Present 3: CHEF

Amidst the houses of brown and white was a little pink house. And on the snow covered lawn, pretty colored ponies of every color pranced around happily. Even the brightly lit windows proclaimed of the owner's love for the creatures. Smiling at the adorable scene the mailman rang the doorbell.

As the door started to open, the postal worker held out the clipboard with one hand and turned his head to adjust the brown and green package he held with the other. "Package for you Ms. Hatchet." He commented cheerfully. "Now if you would just sign…."

"DO I LOOK LIKE A WOMAN TO YOU BOY?!" The young man involuntarily jumped from the booming voice. Turning to face the owner of the voice he was horrorstruck to see a very big dark skinned man. Who also had very big muscles. And who was now glaring at him.

Even with the oddity of the pink chef hat and the "I love ponies" apron that MR Hatchet wore, the man was undoubtedly very scary. "I don't believe you answered my question." Mr. Hatchet said calmly his smile making the young man shake with fear. The smile disappeared. "DO I LOOK LIKE A WOMAN TO YOU BOY?!"

"Sir no sir!" The smile started to return to Mr. Hatchet's face. Terrified the postal worker held out the package, his body trembling violently. The moment he was relieved of the package he sprinted full tilt towards his truck and quickly punched down on the accelerator.

Chef laughed long and loud at the sight of the rapidly disappearing truck. Since his time on Total Drama Island, life had been pretty dull in comparison. Any chance to strike fear in any young person warmed his heart and he greatly treasured each terror filled scream.

Entering the house he continued into the kitchen in a much happier mood then before. Spread across the large counter was several sheets of freshly made sugar cookie dough. Next to it several trays sat ready to be filled with the soon to be cookies. The rest of the kitchen however lay in shambles.

"Now where did I put those blasted shapes?" Chef grouched throwing the box to the side carelessly as he roughly reopened cabinets and cupboards, his gentle touch causing various items to fall creating a much larger mess in the process.

As each search for the object turned to be in vain, Chef grew and angrier and angrier. His hands grabbed the nearest item, a meat cleaver and hurled it in a random direction. The sound of a clang filled the air pausing him in his tracks.

Searching for the heavy knife had proved to be an easy task. The sharp blade had easily cut the Christmas decorated box in half. Removing the blade, his large hands reached into both pieces of the box and pulled out its contents.

A happy grin spread across Chef's face and he laughed gleefully. The clang had been the result of metal hitting metal. A metal cookie cutter to be exact. Immediately it was put to use. The cookie dough on the counter rapidly disappeared onto the trays with each imprint of the burly gingerbread man and his pony.

Once the smell of cookies baking filled the air, Chef sat down to read the red note.

_Two plates. One foor the person I met on the island and the other to share with friends and family eh._

_And I meant what I said on the island! I'm just soory I couldn't prove it then. Coourse I didn't knoo I'd be kicked off first eh!_

_And yep made them myself eh!_

_Happy Holidays, Chef Hatchet _

_Ezekiel_

Chef smirked remembering all too well the challenge. It had occurred right after Ezekiel and Noah had been force fed one of his on the fly concoctions. Once the greenish tinge had left his face, Ezekiel had thrown down the gauntlet.

"_SO! YOU THINK YOU CAN DO BETTER FARM BOY?!_

"_I knoo I can eh! The prairie boy retorted back as he continued to grab the table in front of him like a lifeline."_

_Maybe it was a momentarily attack of consciousness, or perhaps it was the fact that even as the pale faced teen continued to shiver violently from the after effects of the horrible soup like glop, he still didn't back down. A moment of boldness or an involuntary action, which one he wasn't sure. Finally Chef smirked._

"_All right Farm boy…If you LAST the first challenge, I'll let you cook the next day."_

_The prairie teen had immediately agreed._

_The next morning after the Cliff challenge, Chef Hatchet had prepared his kitchen for Ezekiel. He had even labeled everything. Even the sink with little mocking post it notes._

"_All right guys, now that the sexist pig is gone we need to really concentrate on winning the next challenge."_

_The voice of the bossy camper Courtney suddenly filled the mess hall as she led the rest of the Killer Bass team to their table. Sure enough there were now ten campers. Ezekiel was gone._

_The realization that the homeschooled teen would never be able to prove his supposedly superior cooking capabilities had aggravated the older man more then he thought. Silently he had vowed to make the rest of his cooking practically unbearable for the next couple of weeks._

The memory of the disturbed and sick teens had made Chef smile for weeks. And he was smiling now as he unwrapped the clear wrap one of the plates and picked up one of the sweets. "All right Farm boy let's see what you've got." Chef smirked as he plopped the whole treat in his mouth chewing carefully.

As he swallowed Chef Hatchet scowled darkly. "You win this round Farm boy, but there will be others. Oh believe me, there will be others."

_Name: logicaltiger__Izzy__ and DJ. _

Yeah, I'm from the US. My fav characters are Gwen, Trent,  
Bridgette, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Leshawna,

_I'd like to have a holiday wish that the hungry will have  
something good to eat for the holidays._

………

Imagi's Ramblings: Well that one's done. It's super late here but it's done and I'm going to bed! But first…

14 Xmas wishes are now claimed! Campers UNCLAIMED are Izzy, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Heather, Duncan, Courtney, Owen and Trent.

9 Xmas wishes left! :)

Thanks again for the reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter! :)

Imagi


	4. EVA

Present 4: EVA

"You better not be expecting me to go though with this." Eva growled out, staring daggers at the person in front of her. The husky blonde man in front of her just raised an eyebrow, before nodding once.

Eva knew that warning well. Letting out a primal cry of anger and frustration she turned to the terrified teen next to her. Grabbing the skinny boy by his shoulders she easily lifted him off the ground. Ignoring the high pitched wail she quickly planted a kiss on the pale face.

The shocked daze on his face disappeared the instant his back hit the wooden floor. Without wasting time the male quickly ran out the door wanting to be as far away from the strong young woman as possible.

Eva glared at the retreating figure before refocusing her rage back on the husky male. "You are SO lucky it's the holidays." She snarled her mood growing even darker at the sight of the smiling blonde man.

"In some countries kissing under the mistletoe is considered good luck." The blonde remarked grinning broadly as the female in blue let out an enraged yell. "Mistletoe shouldn't be allowed to be hung up at all! ESPECIALLY not above the gym door! You should know better then that Tony!"

Tony grinned. "My gym. My rules." As the dark haired woman continued to rage his smile grew. "Oh by the way…this came for you." Without giving her a chance to reply he tossed a brown package at her. Eva caught it easily and looked at the green trees decorating the package with a raised eyebrow.

"Nice package." Eva remarked holding her hand out for the scissors. She didn't look up as the cold metal was placed in her hand. With one quick flash of the tool, the box lay open. Momentarily ignoring the red note she pulled a small package wrapped in green tissue and two paper plates filled with Christmas goodies.

Eva raised an eyebrow. "Well this was unexpected." Without waiting for a response she picked up the note.

_Two plates. One foor the person I met on the island and the other to share with friends and family eh._

_And In case I never said soo, I didn't knoo I was hurting people with my woords and I'm really really really soorry for what I said on the island before eh!_

_Happy Holidays, Eva _

_Ezekiel_

Eva's face was a mixture of disbelief and anger. "How did Homeschool, find out what gym I go to?! In response to her question, Tony pointed to the dark bag she carried. In the corner of the gym bag was a small black symbol with a name under it in small letters.

The fit teen frowned. "Whatever. I'm hitting the locker room. That said Eva left the main gym carrying the small gift with her.

_Though she was still beyond furious at the backstabbers back on the island, the sight of a very terrified Ezekiel waiting for her on the dock lessened her anger and a nasty smirk appeared on her face._

"_No witnesses here Mr. Sexist!" The smirk grew as the other teen visibly winced before reluctantly starting to speak. "That awakeathon thing, that mean girl Heather took your music thing right under Chris's noose eh."_

_That new piece of information made her eyes widen in shock before they narrowed. "Oh? And how would YOU know that?" To punctuate her words she pounded her fists together causing Ezekiel to yelp._

"_The tape eh! I was watching it the game room!" Ezekiel took a step back as the highly volatile woman came closer. "Don't kill me eh!"_

_Eva grinned. "That depends on just how fast you can get to that game room."_

_Eva had to admit for a boy who had been homeschooled his entire life he could move extremely fast when he wanted to. For showing her what she wanted to know an unwritten agreement was formed. Ezekiel would stay away from Eva and in return Eva wouldn't kill him._

Ezekiel running for his life over and over again. The thoughts of the many encounters had brought a smile to her face. Slowly she reached for the green gift. Jim had raised an eyebrow as Eva had come out. Attached to the handle of her gym bag was a cookie cutter of a ponytailed gingerbread girl holding a weight in each hand.

"Uh Eva…" In response the woman shoved one of the wrapped plates in front of his face. "None of your business. Now shut up and take your cookie."

_Hey Everybody this TaylorMan021983 hanging out in Florida and my Favorite TDI Characters are Eva, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy and Ezekiel. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone Peace out!!  
_

Imagi's Ramblings: Before you ask…I DID say NOT everyone will be in order. ;)

Campers UNCLAIMED are…Katie, Sadie, Owen, Trent, Tyler, Duncan and Heather. :)

Thanks for the reviews! :) Now off to type another chapter! :)

Imagi


	5. DJ

Present 5: DJ

_Since DJ had found Bunny out in the woods, the pair was very seldom apart, the sole exception when he entrusted the care of his furry pet to Geoff. A mistake he had sorely regretted. His faith in the party boy had been broken and only the return of his beloved rabbit by his delinquent teammate had started to mend the rift._

_Bunny however was now a safely guarded treasure one he was willing to protect at all costs, especially after the attack. He didn't know how the slithering demon had gotten into their cabin and he frankly didn't care._

_The snake was pulled away from his midnight snack, by a very angry DJ. While normally the gentlest of all the campers, the giant was a force to be reckoned with when angered. _

"_Threaten to eat my Bunny will you!" DJ growled as he wrestled with the reptile. The slimy devil wasn't about to give up without a fight. Bunny had meanwhile hopped away to safety. Bunny huddled next the warm body, his little grey furred paws covering his eyes. _

_Duncan however had been less then pleased, until he laid sight on his teammate being crushed by a very large snake. "He blinked as he remembered a similar situation at the Wheel of Torture. "Talk about your déjà vu." DJ's screams bring him back to earth. "DJ dude! Hang in there!"_

_Trent, Owen and Geoff had also been awakened by the noise and had been similarly startled by the uninvited cabin crasher. Geoff in particular was very annoyed. "You again!" The party teen had joined the other four boys in pulling the stubborn reptile off the peaceful camper. "Oh no you don't! You won't eat another one of DJ's bunnies!"_

_Geoff's declaration as expected had upset his friend. "The snake ate my bunny!" DJ gasped out. As the big guy started to put the clues together, Geoff quickly amended the situation. "I mean he ate Bunny's brother! In the woods! That's why Bunny ran away!"_

"_And I found him!" Duncan quickly added. With the combined force from the boys the large snake was pulled off the gasping camper. The villainous reptile was held out firmly by the other campers as the almost dead camper looked it straight in the eyes. "This is the last time your ever going to eat one of my bunnies."_

_The girls in the Gopher cabin were awoken by the sound of a loud splash, followed by a loud crunch. Their yawns and complaints were cut short by the sight of the large bite taken out of the end of the dock. "Justice has come full circle." Owen eventually explained. _

_The next day it had been decided unanimously. When the next camper left the Dock of Shame, Bunny had to go with them. DJ had spent an emotional fifteen minutes saying goodbye to his pet while Trent was reassuring, yet clearly uncomfortable about the whole thing._

_When his own time at Camp Wawanakwa had come to an end while sad, he was delighted to be reunited with his pet bunny. However the smiling yet sympathetic faces over the other ex campers said it all. "Wait…where's Bunny?" The fifteen teens winced as the dark skinned teen's agony filled cry of Bunny echoed throughout the resort._

_Between Courtney's violent search for Harold, Noah's one sided intellectual battles with Eva, Ezekiel trying in vain not to upset anyone, and now the sleepless nights caused by DJ's wailing, the tension at the resort had reached an all time high._

_Courtney as expected had been the first one to lose it. The CIT had organized a search party consisted of every person she thought could be of use. Harold and Ezekiel had been excluded._

_After several exhausting hours, the campers returned to the pool area only discover DJ, Harold and Ezekiel watching the next episode of Total Drama Island on the television screen. To their shock and delight DJ held the object of his search in his arms._

"_How did?!"_

_DJ smiled and patted the prairie boy's shoulder. Ezekiel had tensed from the action, but he grinned as he explained. "Well, one of the girls on staff here is allergic to rabbits eh! She doon't knoo English too good so she didn't knoo who's rabbit it was."_

"_And I SUPPOSED the bunny was dropped MAGICALLY in your room." Ezekiel blinked in confusion at Courtney. "No, Marabella brought him to my room eh. And then I went looking for DJ."_

"_Oh my gosh, Sadie wasn't that just soo totally smart of him?"_

"_That was sooo smart." The shorter twin suddenly frowned. "I'm still mad at him though."_

"_Ooh! Me too! We are so totally BFFL's!" _

"_WHAT! Are you kidding me?! Do you honestly believe that sexist pig over here??!"_

_Noah couldn't help smirking at the annoyed CIT. "The irony kills doesn't it? One of the campers you deemed useless in actuality turned out to be the most useful."_

"_Shut up Noah!"_

"_He was just pointing out the facts eh!"_

_As the conflict between the bossy young woman, the know-it-all and the farm boy rapidly escalated, DJ had winced and quickly tried to smooth things over. "Guys, what does it matter? Bunny has been found and Bunny is safe. That's the important part."_

_The trio looked at each other for a brief moment before the arguments started again. DJ sighed as he watched as a red faced Courtney pushed the prairie boy harshly. The push accidently sent Ezekiel flying into Bridgette and then into Katie and Sadie. The other losers gasped as the off balanced quartet fell into the water._

"Man that guy just had the worst luck." DJ thought as he stared at the cookie cutter in his hand. A buff gingerbread man was holding a small bunny in his hands. DJ then smiled. "It was sure thoughtful of the dude though." He said out loud as he stroked the grey creature in his lap. "Isn't that right Bunny?"

_Two plates. One foor the person I met on the island and the other to share with friends and family eh._

_Happy Holidays, DJ _

_Oh! And Bunny too eh!_

_Ezekiel_

Anonymous Fish ()

I'm from Canada and My favourite TDI characters are Leshawna, Bridgette, Mr. Coconut,  
DJ and Izzy.

Imagi's Ramblings: Well this is my first attempt with writing this many personality types in the memory of one person…hope I did okay! :)

Another Camper down and soon to be 6…Hope you guys liked this one. :)

Imagi


	6. CHRIS

Present 6: CHRIS

"Wow. Chef… you really shouldn't have." Chris grinned broadly though on the inside he was more then a little disturbed by the plate of frosted sugar cookies the larger man had placed in front of him.

Instead of the normal Santa's snowman and reindeer shapes there was the abnormally buff gingerbread man with his pet pony. Normally that wouldn't have bothered him much. That is if it weren't for the large smile gracing the faces of both man and pony.

Chef had also been exceedingly creative with frosting. Each of the "happy" cookies was dressed in a different couple costume ranging from ballet to Mrs. Claus. To make things worse the TV host had picked up the worst of the bunch…the hula "girl" complete with grass skirt and coconut bra with the pony wearing a Hawaiian shirt.

Keeping his trademark grin on his face he desperately stalled for time. "Interesting design you got there! I don't think I've ever seen one like that before." Lucky for the host, his sadistic assistant bought it.

"Yeah Farm boy found it." The new piece of information instantly caught Chris's interest. "Wait…Ezekiel? You mean that teen from freaky prairie people land?" The cook nodded. "Got the package a few days ago, the cookie cutter was inside along with the plates."

"And you actually ate something that Ezekiel sent. EZEKIEL! As in the boy who never learned how to get along with anybody? Ezekiel! Who also had managed to offend every single one of the girls at camp in only a few hours?"

Chef frowned darkly before opening his mouth. "As much as I hate to admit it… Farm boy knows how to cook." Chris nodded. "I see." Chef in turn raised an eyebrow before smirking. "Farm boy's package has green trees all over it." The brawny man chuckled deeply as the host raced off.

Though Chris's house was large, it took no time at all before he reached THE ROOM. While it might be enormous by normal standards, it was no match for the amount of fan letters and otherwise. The moment he opened the door, envelopes spilled out engulfing the TDI host in a typhoon of paper.

Now that the Chris knew what to look for, it only took the entire day to find the package and that was by mere chance. Had he not lost his temper and started throwing bags of letters right and left it could have easily taken him several days. Once he caught glimpse of a tiny green Christmas tree his mood had vastly improved.

Triumphantly he carried the box into his living room for once not caring about the messy state of his hair and clothes. Ignoring the chuckling Chef, he proceeded to open the box.

_Two plates. One foor the person I met on the island and the other to share with friends and family eh._

_And even TV hoosts deserve to be remembered during the season eh!_

_Happy Holidays, Chris _

_Ezekiel_

Chris stared at the letter for a brief moment and then at the gingerbread man brushing its hair. Then he started to laugh. "Hahahaha! That boy is so homeschooled. And speaking of homeschooled, I think it's time to check what TDI's one and only prairie boy has been up to!" Chris smiled broadly as he clapped his hands together causing several video screens to appear from their hiding places.

"Ahhh…secretly spying on a former contestant. Is there no greater joy?" Chris and Chef exchanged a wicked grin as one of the screens was activated showing Ezekiel in a large yet old fashioned kitchen.

Unaware he was being watched, Ezekiel blissfully went from task to task. Ordinary brown packages were being drawn with simple green trees; the marker the teen used finishing the work quickly.

Empty plates were filled with a variety of sweets before being tightly bound in clear wrap and topped with a brightly colored bow and metal cookie cutters were wrapped neatly in green tissue.

The boy had done it with such an ease that they couldn't tell who they belonged to, let alone what the cookie cutter was of. Fortunately for the watchers, several sheets of the red paper lay nearby.

"Ohhh! The infamous Ezekiel notes! Let's see what they say shall we." Chris grinned broadly as the camera lens zoomed in until the letters were finally readable. Generally most of the notes said the same thing to the host's disappointment, until he noticed just who the letters were addressed to.

"Harold, Izzy, Justin and LeShawna?!" Oh, now this is surprise! Chris's grin became bigger and more delighted, a warning sign that many a camper had quickly learned to heed with caution. Sure enough the other screens lit up and other ex campers were on each one.

Pulling out a remote control, Chris pressed a single button. The video images stopped and rewound themselves revealing ordinary as well as amusing previous events which had had happened to the various campers.

"STOP!" Chef had yelled out suddenly startling the host who had done so on reflex. The annoyed look on Chris's face had turned into an evil grin as he noticed the frozen image of a brunette haired boy with a black eye curiously picking up a simple box decorated with tiny green trees.

"Ohhoho! Good eye Chef!" As Chef smiles at the praise, Chris's grin grows. "Oh Chef, are you up for ordering a pizza and a little late night television viewing?" The grin on his helper's face said it all. Laughing in delight Chris grabbed his phone.

_Hi this is cascading ice and my fave characters are Brigette, Geoff, Duncan  
and Chris (no one really seems to like him, but I think he really made the  
show come alive) Oh, and Ezekiel is a new fave after reading total drama  
comeback_

Imagi's Ramblings: WHEW! 6 is done! And let me tell you writing Chris can be hard! ;) Camper number 7 is next. :)

I have 6 Christmas wishes left! If you want to have a Christmas wish in my story you need your name, where your from, who you favorite character is and what your wish is. ;) Or the Name and character is fine too. ;)

Campers who do NOT have a Christmas wish at the end of their story chapters are Heather, Katie, Trent, Tyler, Owen and Duncan.

I WILL need the Duncan wish next. His chapter will be right after Courtney who will be right after this camper so I need a request for his chapter quick. ;)

As always glad you guys like, I very much appreciate your opinions, I'm happy you're reviewing and wish me luck! I still have a lot more campers to go! :)

Imagi


	7. CODY

Present 7: CODY

The falling snow had caused many a student to take the bus home from school, so many in fact, that Cody was unable to secure a seat. Smiling he ignored the jeering taunts and cruel laughs coming from the vehicle.

"That's okay. It gives me more time to enjoy winter wonderland." Cody commented brightly as he started on his way home singing as he went. Even the obnoxious snowball thrown at his head from the passing transport, couldn't dampen his mood.

_Have a holly, jolly Christmas  
It's the best time of the year  
I don't know if there'll be snow  
But have a cup of cheer._

One of the greatest things about Christmas time was the songs. Unless you were performing in front of someone or going door to door singing Christmas carols, it never really mattered if you could sing or not.

Even the poorest attempt was contagious and before you knew it, everyone would be singing along. The warmth and togetherness that a simple song had brought….in Cody's mind it was truly one of the best parts of Christmas.

_Have a holly, jolly Christmas  
And when you walk down the street  
Say Hello to friends you know  
And everyone you meet._

The brunette paused to grin at a couple of ladies in passing each heavily loaded down with Christmas gifts. "Hey there ladies need some help?" Unfortunately they didn't share his enthusiasm and either turned up their nose in disgust or snorted behind one free glove covered hand.

Unfazed Cody shrugged his shoulders and continued his long walk towards his home. If there was one thing he learned from that reality show it was not to sweat the small stuff and to take things as they come. And most importantly…don't ever carry around bags of chips.

_Oh, ho, the mistletoe  
Hung where you can see  
Somebody waits for you  
Kiss her once for me._

Cody sighed as he thought of his dream girl. Just like a dream though she was unbelievably perfect and unfortunately for him completely unattainable. Though he was grateful for having earned Gwen's friendship, it did sadden him a bit seeing Trent with the goth. However her happy smile told him he had done the right thing.

His musings came to an end as he suddenly smacked into a firm object. The larger and stockier teen greatly towered over his skinny form and he glared darkly at the smaller boy with a Heather-like blonde gripping his arm looking down at Cody in distain.

"Oops. Sorry for running into you man." Cody smiled in apology looking up just in time to see the fist fly. The force from the blow had knocked him into a deep snow bank, the snow on his face slightly easing the pain now coming from his left eye.

"There's some LITTLE payback for you small fry! Hope you learned your lesson from messing with the BIG boys!" As the callous teen and his girlfriend laughed in delight, Cody frowned. Using ice cupped in one of his gloves as a makeshift icepack, he confronted the laughing pair.

"Please. I've been mauled by a bear, eaten food that would instantly cause you to hurl, met the most sadistic TV host and cook EVER to exist and survived jumping off a 1,000 foot cliff. And that's just for starters."

Cody noticed the dazed looks on their faces and couldn't help the smug smirk that was now on his own. "And just for the record, LITTLE boy… black eyes are NOTHING at Camp Wawanakwa. I seriously doubt you could even survive any of the challenges let alone the campers on that island."

With that final barb, Cody quickly left the area leaving the still stunned pair behind. While he was immensely proud of himself for standing up to the bully, he didn't want to push things. His eye stung badly and already he could hear the angered cries and the pounding footsteps coming for him.

Easily hiding behind a nearby bush, the small teen watched as the bully ran down the street while the Heather-wannabee ran down the other direction. Several times the couple intersected as they ran back and forth not even bothering to search anywhere else but the street itself.

Cody rolled his eyes wincing from the action as the clueless pair ran past his hiding place repeatedly. Once they had finally collapsed from sheer exhaustion, Cody continued on his way home.

The eventual sight of his house was greatly welcomed and he quickly entered making an immediate beeline for the freezer. The package on the table though stopped him in his tracks. Curiously he picked it up. After examining the note he quickly retrieved both scissors and an icepack.

_Two plates. One foor the person I met on the island and the other to share with friends and family eh._

_Happy Holidays, Cody _

_Ezekiel_

Cody's mouth was wide open in disbelief. A Christmas present from Ezekiel? There was no question in his or anyone's mind that the prairie boy bass had absolutely zero experience when it came with dealing with other teens. This was just the latest of the odd things Ezekiel had done.

_It had happened right after Bridgette had gotten kicked off that he noticed it. Cody had watched as Ezekiel discreetly entered the pool area and immediately stopped in his tracks staring at the group of females playing ball in the water._

_What happened next was so quick that anyone not paying attention would have missed it. However Cody was still wrapped up in bandages and bound to the wheelchair. He saw Ezekiel's face turn red._

_Clearly amused, he had continued to secretly spy on the homeschooled teen long after his bandages were removed. It had taken hard work and much sleuthing to decipher Ezekiel's subtle and not so subtle actions._

_Contrary to what everyone else had thought Ezekiel did have a crush on another camper, but it was NOT Bridgette. However the prairie teen's nervous and highly unsure actions of approaching the girl to talk to had accidently ended him up in one bad situation after another with the surfer girl._

_It had grown worse once DJ, Geoff and Duncan had arrived at Playa des Losers. Poor Ezekiel had been chased by one and all of the group more then once for "hitting" on Geoff's girl._

Cody shook his head while still holding the ice patch in place. Thanks to the enforcement of the trio, Ezekiel never really was able to talk to the girl. In fact the homeschooled boy had made sure from then on to ignore everyone for the most point alienating himself from the group even further.

Looking down at the gingerbread man holding the heart in his hands Cody smiled. Taking out a piece of paper he started to write though it was more then a little lopsided thanks to the black eye.

_Unexpected, but a welcome surprise after the day I had._

_Thanks for thinking about me by the way dude._

_And by the way… I soo know who you're REALLY crushing on! _

_I could hook you too up. Shouldn't be too hard after all the Codemeister DID hook up Gwen and Trent._

_As for those three…don't worry about them. I could take them. _

_Thanks again, Cody _

_Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And in case you didn't hear  
Oh by golly, have a holly  
Jolly Christmas this year._

_Hey there, everyone! This is Kat from West Virginia and my friend Nini from Virginia, and we both like Gwen, Trent, Cody, and Ezekiel the most. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! ^_^_

Imagi's Ramblings: Oh wow that was long! Done though. :D

"Holly, jolly Christmas" was written by Johnny Marks, and performed by Burl Ives.

In other words song not owned by me. ;)

Thanks for all the reviews I so appreciate them! They are inspiration and energy…getting this crazy writer THROUGH this! ;)

Campers are down to 4! Katie, Trent, Tyler and Owen. ;)

Thanks again...I'm going to bed now. :D

Imagi


	8. COURTNEY

Present 8: COURTNEY

_It only took one. No matter how many unsecure the situation, the mistakes she had made if she had made any at all would be easily erased once Courtney pointed out her true self worth. "I'm a CIT. I have the experience and therefore the sole person with the ability to lead the Killer Bass to victory."_

_That reasoning though wasn't good enough for her team and to her horror; the delinquent ogre had suggested voting her off! Knowing that speed was the key to her survival on the island she quickly defended herself, while quickly looking around the table for someone to take her place._

_Like any good person running for office, she knew all it took was one major mistake from the opposition to turn the tide in her favor. The so called jock, Tyler had been her choice. The guy couldn't even land in the water without hitting a buoy for Pete's sake!_

_The red suited boy had been taken aback, Lindsay from the other team had protested and weakly tried to cover it up and Duncan was quick to point out that the teen's lack of chicken hat. However much to Courtney's relief, another of her teammates chose then to do something far far worse._

_While the CIT was steaming on the outside over Ezekiel's highly socially uneducated explanation, on the inside she couldn't help but feel her own redemption. The prairie boy's sexist comments had put himself on the chopping block and all she had to do now was organize a girls unite vote to insure the guillotine came down on Ezekiel's stay Camp Wawanakwa. _

_The results of the bonfire ceremony had been far too close to her liking. Had Geoff not voted with the girls in hopes of gaining Bridgette's favor it would have ended up in a tie! And who knows what would have happened then! Chris might have gotten to choose and knowing the sadistic man he would have voted in favor of Ezekiel just to see the bloodshed and chaos that would have occurred._

_Quickly blotting her almost loss from her mind, Courtney had concerned herself with reinforcing her claim as the team leader. After all worrying about the past was just that….the past. It was not like she would ever see the sexist pig again or any of the other future twenty one losers. _

Courtney violently stabbed at her meal trying in vain to block out the memory of her wrongful termination. Of all the places the boat could have brought her the last place she had expected was the fancy resort and a reunion with of the "true" losers.

_Katie's, Sadie's and Beth's sympathetic greetings had fallen on deaf ears as Courtney quickly moved past them grabbing the nearest person's arm in the process. Without turning to see the startled teen's face, she opened her mouth. "Look. I'm not supposed to BE here, but until this MISTAKE is corrected I'm stuck here. In the meantime though…"_

_Courtney's grip on the teen's arm tightened. "I'll need a guide." Without waiting for a response from her "guide" or the group of ex-campers, she moved forward towards the inside of Playa des Losers forcing her captive to accompany her. _

_Once the elevator doors closed behind them Courtney turned to see her companion and she let out a shocked gasp. "You!" The prairie raised teen looked confused. "Uh my name's Ezekiel eh."_

_Courtney slapping her hand to her forehead in annoyance she forced herself to remain calm. "I already know who you are. I was just more then a little…surprised that's all." The awkward silence was broken by the sound of the elevator chime. Once the door opened Courtney had practically bolted outside eager to get away from the pale teen._

"_Hey wait a minute! I thought you wanted me to steer you around here eh!" Courtney's smile was becoming more and more strained especially as Ezekiel politely reached for her suitcase. "No! I mean… no thank you. I can find my room on my own."_

_The eyes under the toque suddenly narrowed darkly taking the CIT by surprise. "What? You think joost cause I'm homeschooled that I can't do anything right eh?"_

"_You've already proven it."_

"_No…I just prooved I'm lousy at talking to people eh."_

Courtney's musings had abruptly come to an end by the sound of the doorbell melody. Her father had momentarily left the table to answer the door and came back with a package decorated with green Christmas trees. "It's for you Courtney."

To say she was pleased was an understatement. Courtney had practically knocked over her chair in her mad rush for the scissors. The greenish-brown package was quickly opened and a red note was yanked out. As Courtney skimmed the note her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open from astonishment.

_Two plates. One foor the person I met on the island and the other to share with friends and family eh._

_And In case I never said soo, I didn't knoo I was hurting people with my woords and I'm really really really soorry for what I said on the island before eh!_

_Happy Holidays, Courtney _

_Ezekiel_

"Who's it from Courtney?" In response the CIT pulled out the pair of wrapped Christmas plates. "It's a Christmas gift. From…Duncan."

As Courtney had expected both parents were instantly by her side examining the carefully wrapped treats with a fine tooth comb. Finally her mom took a cautious bite of a yellow shaped tree sprinkled with powdered sugar before smiling. "Alright….he may visit."

Courtney let out an excited squeal as she hugged her parents happily before quickly regaining her composure. It had been several hours later that Courtney had finally unwrapped the hidden gift from Ezekiel. A metal gingerbread girl with hair down to her shoulders held a violin in her rounded hands. Placing the girl next to a carved skull, Courtney smiled. "Until Tomorrow." She whispered softly before turning out the light.

_CoolandDark__Christmas Wish__: I wish that this christmas I will be able to have the  
christmas party. I know that seems frivolous but it means alot. Me and my new  
friends are trying to have a party for all of our friends and almost all of  
our classmates. I want to host the party because I want something to do with  
it. And it might be fun. Besides, I wanna do the present-giving-outting thing.  
We're doing __secret santa__ this year. :-D But that's __my christmas wish__ and  
there's no changing it.  
_

Loca: Illinois which is in the United States.

Fav Character: Courtney, Duncan, Lashawana, Bridgette (sometimes), Ezkiskiel,  
and Noah.

Imagi's Ramblings: Okay originally I was going to attempt the dreaded double chapters, but I can't…too tired! ;)

Anyway Duncan is gonna be the next one. I think I got Courtney mostly in character…I started dozing off at the end so I'm not entirely sure. If she's not do let me know so I can eventually work on it. ;)

Still have the 4 Xmas wishes for Katie, Trent, Tyler and Owen by the way.

*YAWN!*

Okay well this is 8 done I'm getting close to the halfway point!!!! Come on half point mark! :D Oh and thanks again for the reviews guys! :)

Imagi


	9. DUNCAN

Present 9: DUNCAN

He had to admire the amount of detail. The trademark hairstyle, the various piercings, the spiked collar and the hands clasped tightly in front of him. The only thing that was truly out of place was the bright red Santa hat decorating the skull symbol.

With a sudden flash of pearly white teeth, the head was gone. With one final swallow the man in blue nodded his head. "It's all clear Joe!" As the parcel was taken away the security guard had to shake his head with amazement. "The lengths some people will go to just to decorate a cookie."

The brown package decorated with carefully inked green trees had arrived early that afternoon. As with everything sent to an occupant of the juvenile detention hall, the box had been sent through the scanners before being opened. The carefully wrapped present in green tissue paper had been ripped opened and the metal cookie cutter had been confiscated.

Only when the clear wrap had been removed from the plates of sweets were they able to see the cutter was meant merely as a gift instead of an attempted weapon. The red note from one of Duncan's teammates on the show had repeatedly mentioned it.

To doubly make sure the wrong impression had not been given, the other teen had also included a highly detailed recipe list of every item on the plate. The plate of sweets had gone in front of the guard dogs and then finally each had been tasted.

That had finally decided things. Instead of being destroyed, the cookie cutter would be placed with Duncan's belongings, though the teen wouldn't be receiving it. Not until he left juvi.

It was an afterthought from Duncan's parole officer that a photograph of the cookie cutter had been taken. It was a gift after all and besides the teen had been on a good behavior streak lately, though the sole reason had yet to arrive.

It had taken a lot of work. Letters from the boy's parents, a few of the campers and the host of the reality show had been written. There had even been a very detailed letter from the reason herself. However it had been Duncan himself who turned the tide.

Since Duncan's time on Total Drama Island the rebellious teen had greatly improved in attitude, though anyone who suggested such a thing quickly found themselves on the wrong end of a fist.

His parole officer as an incentive had even hinted on the possibility of having Courtney being able to visit the center. The rules at Juvi stated quite clearly family only was allowed to visit, but there were very few exceptions to the rule.

To say the least Duncan had been on his extreme best behavior. The idea of having his favorite "Princess" come by for a short visit had been one the teen had not been willing to pass up.

As Duncan tapped his fingers impatiently against the hard table, a box was placed in front of him. Raising his eyebrow he reached his hands into the open box pulling out two plates filled with wrapped sweets and a red note.

_Three plates. One foor the police to check over, one foor the person I met on the island and the other to share with friends and family eh._

_Happy Holidays, Duncan _

_Ezekiel_

"Oh yeah…that guy is homeschooled." Duncan scoffed as he remembered what happened the day after his arrival at Playa des Losers.

_It had been at breakfast time when it happened. As Ezekiel started to approach Bridgette and Courtney at the table they had acted. The prairie boy's eyes went wide with shock as he was pulled away from the dining hall and slammed against the wall. The surprise on his face turned to annoyance and he glared at the taller trio. "Wot was that foor eh!"_

"_For trying to hit on our girls!"_

_The horrified look on Ezekiel's face, made DJ shake his head before explaining. "What Geoff means is your trying to attempt to date a girl who is already taken, not hurt them physically."_

"_Ooh okay then eh." Ezekiel stated calmly with a smile before his mood changed abruptly. "Foor the last time eh! I doon't…. like… either of thoose girls like that! I like someone else!"_

_The declaration had multiple effects. Duncan let the shorter teen go and Ezekiel had quickly taken advantage of it and had moved out of the reach only to bump into the now smirking Geoff. The annoyance of the situation had faded some by the homeschooled teen's outburst._

"_Okay then Homeschool….who do you like then?" The brunette's face burned red and he shook his head in defiance. Duncan grinned wickedly at Geoff and DJ before continuing. "So you are crushing on our girls then."_

_As Duncan had anticipated the prairie teen took the bait. "I am not! The girl I like is really cute and pretty and….." Ezekiel trailed off as he noticed the dark glares had returned to Geoff and Duncan's faces._

"_I know you're not saying that Bridge or Courtney is ugly right?" The humorless tone of Geoff's voice and the cracking of Duncan's knuckles caused Ezekiel to pale. Quickly the farm raised boy tried to remedy the situation._

"_No! I just said I liked a pretty girl…not that Bridgette and Courtney isn't pretty! It's joost that she's prettier and cuter and……OH SHOOT!!!!"_

_Ezekiel realized his error and fearing the threat to his life, he instantly bolts away from the group of enraged boys running full speed to the elevator. The homeschooled teen had gotten lucky. Noah had just vacated the elevator and the boy managed to just slip inside just before the elevator doors closed and then proceeded to climb upwards._

In remembrance, Duncan slammed his hand against the table. Paying a visit to Ezekiel's room had proved fruitless. As much as he hated to admit it, the other teen was extremely elusive when he chose to be. Growling in annoyance he looked up to see Courtney's smiling face.

"Princess!" The smile had disappeared off the CIT's face as the delinquent raced over and picked her up spinning her in circles. "Duncan! I'm getting dizzy!" The tan skinned female complained.

The moment Courtney was let down she staggered towards the table and her eyes widened in shock as she noticed a familiar package on the table. Duncan frowned. "Oh just some package Country boy sent me."

"You know Duncan; you should be nicer to him." As expected the punk's eyes widened in shock. "Am I hearing this right? PRINCESS…. telling ME to be nice to teen sexist?" In response the CIT unwrapped the plate and removed a yellow tree sprinkled with powdered sugar.

"You're not the only one to receive that package." The girl smiled as she took a bite out of the lemon tree. "And mom says you can't visit me unless you bring a batch of these with you. There her favorite. Mine too." Courtney takes another bite of the treat.

It would be several hours later that Duncan's shock over the whole thing wore off. It would be a day later that he finally picked up the pen and started to write. For Courtney he would do almost anything…even ask the most clueless teen he had ever met for a cooking recipe.

_My name is Backyardigans101 Im from Canada my fave characters are Courtney, Duncan,  
Izzy, Gwen Bridgette, trent Geoff & Leshawna! and my wish is that everyone has  
a very merry christmas/Hawnaka or Kwansa (sorry if its speled wrong) and a  
happy new year and all there wishes come true! thank-you! =)_

Imagi's Ramblings: Research is finished, Camper 9 is now finished! :D Thanks for the reviews, I'll try to catch up tomorrow and now I'm going to bed! :)

Imagi


	10. GWEN

Present 10: GWEN

Gwen had seriously thought of drowning herself in the bowl of mashed potatoes in front of her at least more then once. As she had feared, her mother was very pleased at the thought of meeting the mysterious boy that her daughter liked.

The fear had continued the moment Trent had walked in the door. To Gwen's great embarrassment; her mother's smile had broadened as she shook the dark haired teen's hand repeatedly. "Oh thank god! I thought for sure you'd have piercings and a Mohawk."

"Uh no… that would be Duncan." Trent had commented awkwardly looking with his eyes at Gwen. His goth girlfriend was currently slamming her head repeatedly into the wall next to her.

Dinner had unfortunately not been much better. Gwen's mother had reminded Trent very much of a grown up Lindsay or Katie and Sadie, with the exception of the eeeee's and the frequent bubble headed moments.

"So you met on that reality show that Gwenny was on."

"Watching the stars….Ohhh…that's how Gwen's father and I met."

"Wait you were the one who left my daughter to be buried alive?!"

"My daughter may be "goth" but she's really just the sweetest girl in pink underneath. It's just buried underneath all the layers of black."

The one-sided conversation would have continued if there wasn't the sudden cheerful chime of the doorbell. With an apologetic smile the mom left to answer the door. Once she was gone Gwen's younger brother smirked as he revealed the small recorder in his hand.

Gwen recognized the opportunity and quickly pounced. "I'll give you 20 bucks if you keep mom away from us for the rest of the night!" The younger boy gave her a skeptical look.

"Hmm… that's funny…I thought for sure…"

As the sound of her mother's voice and the nearing footsteps started to approach the dining room, Gwen quickly renegotiated. "Okay fine! Two hours! And I'll get you in that new slasher film."

The brunette haired teen smirked. "Done and done! Mushy moments excluded of course. You're on your own for that one." As their mom entered, Gwen quickly shook the outstretched hand. "Deal!"

Extortion aside, her kid sibling could be pretty cool. And considering he just volunteered to watch the gushiest, most romantic movie that their family had owned to her mom's jubilation, the demands weren't that reasonable.

For the next two hours Gwen was relishing her alone time with her boyfriend. Curled up by the fire with Trent by her side, the pair was toasting marshmallows over the flame, each telling the other an unheard story from camp.

"So yeah, waking up in the middle of the night to see a 50 foot python wrapped around the brickhouse was pretty shocking, but it didn't really sink in until after we tossed the thing in water.

"So that was why there was the hole in the dock." Gwen commented with wide eyes. Inwardly she was thanking her lucky stars that the cabin switch had been the other way around. Trent smiled back. "Okay your turn."

Well remember how everyone was wondering about the "crushing on Bridgette" book that Ezekiel always carried around?"

"Yeah…the dude never let go of the thing…not even after Geoff tried to…discourage him from reading it. What was his deal?"

"Well you're not going to believe this one."

_When the telephone had rung at exactly 6:00 a.m. Gwen had merely groaned and rolled over. It was obviously a fluke. She reasoned to herself trying to drown the shrill alarm out with the pillow. As silence filled the room once more she sighed with relief and tucked herself further in the covers._

_She had just drifted off to sleep once more when the telephone rang again. And again. And again. Finally the goth lunged for the phone picking it up harshly. "WHAT!" She growled deeply only to hear an automatic recording of a cheery woman announcing that it was time to get up._

_Ezekiel was already outside lying on one of the pool loungers in the sunshine. His eyes masked completely by the dark shades he had taken to wearing. Silently she watched as the short male took a bite from the breakfast plate nearby before staring again at that book._

_The sight of the dolphin on the cover jumping over the ocean of blue had caused many different reactions. Bridgette had rolled her eyes, Geoff wanted to rip it into pieces and the others wondered what was so important about it. _

_It wasn't until she noticed Ezekiel pick up the pen to write in the book that she had understood. "Who would have guessed Mr. Sexist keeps a journal." Ezekiel jumped in surprise, accidentally flinging the hardcover away from him. _

_It took a minute to sink in and when it did the prairie boy let out a horrified yell. Scrambling out of the lounger and falling in the process, Ezekiel had wasted no time in jumping in the water searching frantically for the book._

_An amused Gwen held the journal above her head and cleared her throat catching the other teen's attention. Ezekiel had smiled in relief as he climbed out of the water and headed straight for her._

"_Uh you might want to dry off first." Gwen suggested holding the book out of the reach of the dripping hand. The homeschooled boy nodded as he grabbed a towel. In the process the toque had been removed showing off the mullet in greater detail._

"_So Mr. Sexist…what's the deal with this thing?" The boy spun around to face her with his eyes darkened in anger. "Foor the last time eh, stop calling me that!" The towel was flung to the ground and the book was yanked away. Holding it protectively in his hands, Ezekiel continued, removing his sunglasses to look her straight in the face._

"_Courtney didn't jump, didn't do none of the challenges, and insulted everyone. Beth had that statue thing. Geoff stripped on a moose, Bridgette loost the tent…it goes on and on! And I'm joost homeschooled."_

_Ezekiel let out a sigh as he broke eye contact. Opening the book quickly he stared down at the unseen written words for what seemed like forever. Then without warning, he turned the book around allowing the goth to see what had been written._

"_TRY"_

_The single word had baffled her mind. So much that she didn't notice the journal being removed. The sound of the door slamming had broken her out of her daze. Looking around she wasn't surprised to see the homeschooled teen had left the area." _

In real time Trent looked just as stunned. Before he could comment, Gwen's brother came in the room carrying a brown box decorated with little green trees. "Snagged it before mom noticed." As it was tossed over Gwen nodded her thanks before the younger of the siblings disappeared once more.

Opening the box she pulled out the pair of plates practically overflowing with sweets. Undoing the wrap she raised an eyebrow as she noticed the gingerbread cookie. Someone had carefully iced it to resemble a miniature version of herself complete with sketchpad.

"It's a good likeness." Trent commented looking over her shoulder. "However I tend to favor the original." Gwen blushed as she reached in the box once more to reveal a small gift in green tissue and a red note. The gift contained the cookie cutter while the note…Gwen almost dropped it as she read the green words.

_Two plates. One foor the person I met on the island and the other to share with friends and family eh._

_And In case I never said soo, I didn't knoo I was hurting people with my woords and I'm really really really soorry for what I said on the island before eh!_

_I think I'm up to 14 now…_

_Oh! Uhhh.._

_Happy Holidays, Gwen_

_Ezekiel_

Gwen smiled. "Just when you think you know someone, they turn out to surprise you." Trent looked up from the cookie. "So who sent it?" Gwen's smile grew as she moved the note out of reach. "Oh somehow I have a feeling you'll find out for yourself."

_I'm Zatchie from __South Dakota__, my fav characters are Cody and  
Gwen, and I wish for a new pet cat._

Imagi's ramblings: Finally! 10 is done! These 4-10 shifts everyday is zapping all my energy to write with all those crazy holiday shoppers! And my free day today is about to get cancelled…got called in to work for another evening shift!

Oh well….income is income….though now it might be more unlikely I'll finish this before vacation…I'll try though.

Okay Camper 11 hopefully will be up tonight…if I have the energy.

Only two campers left without reviews! Tyler and Trent! :D

Later…got loads to do today.

Imagi


	11. IZZY

Present 11: IZZY

The brown package. Ordinary save for the simple tree symbols covering it. Each carefully etched in green ink. And to the postman's dismay much too large for the mailbox. Looking at the name written neatly on the box, he once again cursed the random toss up. Wincing, he reluctantly left the truck.

"Pleasedon'tbehomepleasedon'tbehomePleasedon'tbehome." The young man continued his mantra as the house grew closer and closer with every footstep. With every tree and bush he passed, he grew more and more anxious.

Finally though he reached the front door and relaxed visibly as he rang the doorbell. The postal worker's relief abruptly ended as the door opened and a blur of green and orange flung itself towards his horrified form resulting in an impromptu burial of white.

In dog-like fashion Izzy shook the snow of her body smiling brightly as she took the package from the dazed form. "Yeah! Dagwood eat your heart out!" Looking down at the brown box, the red haired girl grinned. "Izzy got a package!" Letting out a triumphant battle cry, the girl ran back into the house holding her prize above her head.

The sound of a chainsaw, loud thuds and mad cackling that had shortly followed from the domicile made the postal worker frozen with fear. The unpredictability of the red head was legend in the post office. Any package or letter going to the insane teen's house had a special label attached to it.

_Highly unstable_

_Keep away from vehicles and fire_

_Proceed with extreme caution_

The bright orange label warned in big black letters. To make it exceedingly clear at the bottom was a picture of a red headed teen with an enormous grin. The warning though was never taken seriously. Not at first anyway.

The man shuddered. Slowly he pushed himself to his knees and wobbly stood up. It was then that he realized his clipboard was missing. Before the dread could sink in, one of the windows opened and said red head stuck her head out.

"Hey don't forget your clipboard thing!" Izzy commented cheerfully from behind a very large crossbow. The wooden board had somehow been attached to the arrow. Completely oblivious to the very scared postman, the wild teen launched the weapon.

Letting out a high pitched squeal of fright, the postal worker dove out of the way in the process taking another snow dive. "Merry Christmas!" The girl grinned before closing the window.

Now that the clipboard had been returned, Izzy returned to what she had been doing grinning largely at the revealed cookie cutter on the living room table.

_With a sigh Ezekiel had prepared himself for the inevitable ride home. Over and over memories off the day ran through his mind. Without a doubt the extremely high cliff into shark infested water had ranked as one of the most thrilling and stupidest thing he had ever done. Especially after he hit part of the cliff rock. _

_The cheering from the other campers on the shore had been worth it though. Ignoring the stinging in his chest, Ezekiel grinned broadly his hand giving his teammates thumbs up. Or rather his now former teammates. _

_As the boat stopped the homeschooled teen sighed and grabbed the dark green bag. Without looking he stepped off the old tug boat onto the wooden dock and listened to it chug away into the night. He sighed again. "It's noot fair eh. I jumped."_

"_Yeah but you also upset all the girls by saying that! It's like the first lesson that you learn in school! Offend the girl and you get seriously beaten up! Or maimed."_

_Ezekiel as expected had not been expecting a response to his question. Jumping back in shock, his shoe catches the very edge of the dock. Pin wheeling his arms wildly he felt a soft hand grab his before his momentum causes himself and the stowaway to fall into the water._

_Sputtering, the prairie raised boy froze when he noticed the bright eyes of green and the wide smile of Camp Wawanakwa's resident psycho. Ignoring the fact that both teens were swimming in the shark ridden water, Izzy continued. "Oh right! Your homeschooled! So what you said before doesn't really count since you really didn't know you were being sexist unless of course you did. You didn't mean that…did you?"_

_The look in the girl's eye made Ezekiel nervous. "No! I mean…I meant…I'm sorry eh!" Izzy only stared at him before without warning she lunged. Trying to keep afloat was one thing…but trying to do so with a crazed girl hugging you was quite another._

_More then once the pair had sank under the water before Izzy let go allowing them to swim back up to the surface and head to shore. Grinning broadly the red head continued. _

"_See that wasn't so hard! Now all you got to do is make 10 other apologies and you're all set! Hey! Is this were your staying?! This is soo totally wicked, Izzy almost wishes she was staying here now, but not really cause Izzy would miss all the fun!" _

_Ezekiel could only nod at the other teen's enthusiasm. "So your name is Izzy eh?" As the grin on his companion widened, a smile appeared on his own. "I'm Ezekiel."_

_Somewhere in the middle of grabbing snacks from the well stocked kitchen and chatting about the difference between homeschooling and regular schooling they had realized that it would be dawn in a couple of hours._

_Bribing the sharks with several raw steaks had been Ezekiel's solution. Izzy laughed madly as she enjoyed the wild ride to the island from an extremely deadly fish. She had arrived just in time for the early morning wakeup call._

Izzy grinned brightly from the memory as she played with the cookie cutter of a gingerbread girl with long hair riding a shark. "Nah nah nah nah naaaa! Izzy Shark!"

When the next postal worker visited later he would be taken aback by a snow sculpture of the unstable girl riding a shark. To have the unstable girl suddenly burst out from the statue yelling out "Izzy shark" would continue to give him nightmares…..3 years later.

_Two plates. One foor the person I met on the island and the other to share with friends and family eh._

_And thanks again for the visit eh!_

_Happy Holidays, Izzy _

_Ezekiel_

_Hi! My name is JoeMerl and my favorite TDI characters are Gwen, Izzy, Harold,  
Cody, Noah and Leshawna. Hope everybody has a happy holiday season, and  
lookout for stories I might post in the new year. ;-)_

_Imagi's Ramblings: Okay that's 11!!!! :D Finally! :) And points to those who guess who Dagwood is from! ;) Thanks for the reviews! :)_

_Now for the super important stuff. I leave on vacation TOMMORROW. I will not be back until after the 30__th__ so Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas! :)_

_I am NOT abandoning the story. It will just be on Hiatus until I get back. Sorry! The late night shifts and crazy customers did me in! I was still cleaning an hour after closing time!_

_To those wishes I haven't done yet I will get to them. TRENT though still needs a wish! I'm bringing my notebook to write down any TDI ideas I get in the meantime. Hopefully I shall be rested and ready to finish writing/typing the next story when I get back._

_So hope you liked Izzy and see you all after Christmas! ;)_

_Imagi_


	12. HAROLD

Present 12: HAROLD

The surroundings blurred together in a mass of color and music faded into nothingness, until only the rapid heartbeat remained. With a firm kick, the lanky body was propelled upwards. With two quick rotations, the young man landed.

Balancing perfectly on one foot with the other extended in the air, Harold glided back effortlessly from the force of his jump. Turning his head, he smiled at the pair of watchers. While one clapped pleasantly, the other's mouth had dropped open.

"Care to give it a try Leshawna?" Harold smiled brightly at the shorter black woman. Shaking herself out of her daze his girlfriend gave him a look of skepticism. "Boy your crazy. "There's no way Shawnie's gonna go prancing around in some teeny weeny tutu and performing circus jumps!"

The plus sized sister's skinner friend Jasmine snickered. "Not to mention she'd break the ice." As expected LeShawna immediately turned to face the other girl. "I'm going to forget that you said that." LeShawna commented dryly.

"Uh for starters that "circus" jump was a double axel." Harold explained using his fingers for emphasis before continuing. "And the skating outfits are only for experts and wannabees." Harold finished gesturing to his own ensemble.

Unlike the heavy sweaters of red and teal that the ladies wore, the male teen wore a tight leotard, bright red with black vertical stripes. "This is just for practice and training purposes. The ones for competition are much more elaborate."

To punctuate his words another professional skater passed by dressed in what looked like a futuristic version of an old time cowboy and sea creature. However the frilly pantaloons mixed with a star trek like outfit and the scaly green make up and glittery accents left much to be desired. In unison both girls winced.

Harold though rolled his eyes. "Oh that's just Jonathan. Don't worry most of the outfits are okay. There just fancier and have a lot of sequins." Speechless his girlfriend and her friend could only nod. "Now are you going to try or not?"

After an hour had passed it became clear that LeShawna and ice were not friends. After the hundredth time of falling on her generous posterior she lost it. She was grateful when her man had suggested a break.

LeShawna smiled when Harold handed her a mug of hot chocolate and pulled out a plate filled to capacity with sweets. "And that's why I keep you around." Harold grinned back. "Because of my wickedly awesome skills?"

"And you're this extremely freaky and sweet white boy with eyes only for this big beautiful black sister." As the mismatched couple exchanged a kiss Jasmine winced. Clearly uncomfortable, she forced a smile on her face before changing the subject.

"So you guys will put in a good word for me right?" Harold exchanged a glance with LeShawna. "Uh for what?" Jasmine laughed. "For Season 2 of course!" Ignoring the stunned looks, the other teen continued with her speech unaware that her companions' cheeks were puffed out in an attempt to hide there laughter.

"And it would be the perfect alliance! With those two by my side I would so play that game." Jasmine finished. That did it. The couple broke down. Once the laughter had subsided some, Harold started to explain things to the indignant teen. "Uh for starters trusting Heather is usually a bad idea."

"Usually?! That girl is nothing but a two timing, prissy, man stealing, self indulgent sk-" Harold waited patiently for LeShawna's rant to end before continuing. "So that explains Heather. As far as Courtney goes she's….she's okay I guess…at least once you get her away from that IDIOT!"

"And that temper of hers! Psh! That girl is worse then the shoppers who wait til the last minute to get there child an ipod! Speaking of which how did you get tan girl to listen?" Harold blanched both from his girlfriend's look and then at the memory. Letting out a heavy sigh he started to explain.

_Anyone who had met her knew that she was a near unstoppable force. For someone to harness that power was either very brave, very smart or very stupid. Somehow he had a feeling that it was all three._

_It had been a very bad wakeup call to discover he had been tied to a chair in his pajamas. It was even worse to discover the biggest threat to his life was sitting directly next to him in her nightgown similarly bound. To add to the trauma factor, the chairs were attached to another rope and were dangling far above the ground. Looking down at them were the culprits._

"_GET ME DOWN FROM HERE YOU STUPID HICK!" Courtney screamed from her suspended perch. Harold was likewise annoyed but remained calm. Or as calm as a person could be hanging from a makeshift ski lift. _

"_Noot until you knook it off with the war eh!" Ezekiel retorted from inside one of balcony railings. Tied tightly to one of the metal rails was one end of the rope. From another balcony the other end of the rope was secured with Izzy sitting on the railing edge grinning happily. _

"_Oh yeah we're like so tired of the whole he's a traitor bash bash blah blah and I would have won blah blah fishcakes! So until you kiss and make up you get to hang here!" _

_Courtney looked repulsed by Izzy's idea as did Harold. "I'M NOT KISSING HIM!!!" The CIT screeched out as Harold nodded. "IDIOTS! Only a lesser man would stoop that low. I on the other hand will never go astray from my fair LeShawna. GOSH!"_

"_Okay then eh." The prairie teen exchanged a look with Izzy, before the pair started to loosen the knots. As the chairs keeping them captive dipped abruptly the bound teens screamed. _

LeShawna looked at him in disbelief while Jasmine was more then disturbed. "So when did this happen again?" Harold smiled back weakly. "Really late at night. Right before Duncan came to the resort. Izzy and Ezekiel kept us up there until I apologized for the zillionth time and Courtney accepted it."

"So you were up there until morning." Harold nodded. "By that time Courtney lost her voice and was more then ready to listen." LeShawna shook her head. "Well that's one way to get someone to cooperate." The large lady randomly grabbed a treat, but paused looking at the gingerbread man. The cookie was in a ninja stance and had been iced to look like her beau.

"Uhh… Harold?" The skinner teen grinned as his love held up the cookie. He had been surprised when a package from Ezekiel had arrived for him that morning. Smiling at the simple gift Harold explained. "Oh someone sent me this special package full of stuff that they made. I just brought this part to share."

Despite further prodding from his girlfriend, Harold refused to divulge any more information about the plate or the identity of the strange sender. On the plus side after chasing her boyfriend around the ice, LeShawna finally did learn how to ice skate.

_Two plates. One foor the person I met on the island and the other to share with friends and family eh._

_Happy Holidays, Harold _

_Ezekiel_

_This is SSBFreak from Canada. My favourite characters from TDI are Ezekiel, Harold, Izzy and Tyler. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!"_

Imagi's Ramblings: Well I'm back! Vacation was fun especially since no yard work on Christmas day! Yippee! :D Hope everyone got what they asked for this Xmas! :)

Oh and the character Jasmine is LeShawna's best friend. She's in the video message from home to LeShawna. ;)

As I mentioned before yes I am continuing the story even though it's no longer before or Christmas time. Hopefully it will be all up soon…I'm working on the dreaded bad luck chapter now and with luck it should be done soon.

And points to logicaltiger for guessing the right comic strip! :D

See what happens with a relaxed Imagi? You get more updates. :D

Thanks all for the reviews…did I mention I love reviews? :D They are fuel. Energy to convince me to continue onwards into finishing this story! :) So yeah..review. :D

11 to go I am now officially HALFWAY! Hooray!!! :D Posting from another much older computer Roadblock successfully navigated! Now I can work on the next camper! :) Now onwards! :D

Imagi


	13. HEATHER

Present 13: HEATHER

_To say that Heather was still annoyed with weird goth girl's sneaky gang up trick with Slothen was an understatement. Though Gwen's loss to Mr. Stuffshisface had improved her mood slightly, the queen bee had no intention on letting the goth off that easily._

_All it took was a few calls to the front desk and the right room number. Hearing the angry yells from the room next door would always brighten her morning. The wakeup calls that she had set up would ensure that the phone alarm in Gwen's room would ring every single day and repeatedly until the goth answered. Unlike her pale skinned enemy, Heather had no intention of waking up with the sun._

Heather yawned as she made her way to the shower, dressed in her favorite bunny shirt top and pink sleep shorts. As she reached her bathroom, tired eyes became instantly alert. Her demon of a little brother loved to booby-trap her room, particularly her bathroom.

Cautiously the former raven-hair tested each of her favorite products, particularly her hair conditioner. The memory of the glue tainted bottle, punkish spikes and her hands stuck to said spikes for several hours had been one she had no desire to repeat.

"Of all the little brothers I could have gotten, I had to get the Prankster King!" Heather grumbled before stepping into the shower stall, heedlessly discarding her clothes in the process. As steam filled the bathroom, the queen bee sighed with pleasure losing herself in the warmth of the running water.

Unfortunately for Heather, she forgot to close the door. Masked by the steam, the shadow stealthily crept into the room and moved to the sink. With expert skill, objects were removed and just as quickly replaced. Snickering in amusement, the shade left the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

It was over an hour later that the water turned off. Sighing contentedly, Heather stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a lilac towel. Without looking she grabbed the waiting wig on the sink and placed it on her head. Similarly she grabbed the tube of lipstick and applied it generously before leaving the bathroom.

After dressing in a burgundy sweater complete with tight beige pants, Heather left her room and passed by a nearby mirror. Seconds later Heather screamed out in horror, the scream echoing through the house, the nearby neighborhood and parts of Canada. A few of the ex-campers even stopped what they were doing to look skywards.

"DAMIEN! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!" Heather raged as she ran down the staircase with intents of bodily harm on her younger brother floating around her head like sugar plums. To her annoyance, Damien was in the dining hall eating breakfast with their parents.

Damien spat out pieces of egg and laughed at his fuming sister. While Heather was out on one of her guy dating and dumping sprees he had secretly altered her spare wig changing the length as well as adding a great deal of color to it. The results though were better then he hoped for.

"Good morning to you to GWENABEE!" The younger boy taunted as he continued to laugh with amusement. Green tinged lips curled back in a snarl. "I look like Goth girl's twin sister!" Heather yelled out angrily her mood darkening as she once again tried to yank off the hated wig crying out in pain as she did so.

Heather though eventually had to give up. Venomously she glared darkly at her brother. "You have messed with the wrong older sister here!" Heather declared firmly glaring daggers at her sibling. In response Damien stuck out his tongue.

Before things could escalate any farther, Heather's father interrupted. "By the way Heather Feather this came for you." The queen bee raised an eyebrow before accepting the package dotted with green trees.

Carefully opening up the box, she removed two plates packed tightly with sweets. "Oh how nice. Someone sent me an early Christmas present." Heather cooed before unwrapping one of the plates. In a deliberate move, she slowly leaned over her younger brother while holding the confections out of his reach.

"Mother? Father? Would you care for one?" Heather questioned sweetly waiting patiently for the adults to take the offered treats. As they did so Heather turned her head to smirk at Damien. In response her brother stabbed his fork viciously into his eggs.

Taking a final treat for herself, Heather replaced the clear wrap and started to place the sweets back in the box, when she noticed a small package wrapped in green tissue and a red note. Removing the latter two she unwrapped the tissue revealing a metal cookie cutter of a long haired gingerbread girl in a ballerina costume. Wordlessly she picked up the red piece of paper.

_Two plates. One foor the person I met on the island and the other to share with friends and family eh._

_And In case I never said soo, I didn't knoo I was hurting people with my woords and I'm really really really soorry for what I said on the island before eh!_

_Happy Holidays, Heather_

_Ezekiel_

The prairie boy's gift were clearly inexpensive and thanks to her eye for detail she could tell it had clearly been homemade, but for some reason she couldn't stop staring at the ballerina cookie cutter in her hand. Heather had been so enamored by the simple gift that she has been unaware that she had been subconsciously climbing the stairs back towards her room.

Only when her free hand fell on an object did Heather snap out of her daze. Somehow she wasn't surprised to find it was Ezekiel's COB book. Staring at the small book she immersed herself in the final memory of the homeschooler.

_Heather's walk towards the pool area of Playa des Losers was instantly interrupted the moment she turned the corner and collided headlong into somebody sending them both to the ground. "Watch where you going!" Heather cried out irritably._

"_Soory aboot that eh." Ezekiel said simply before getting to his feet and offering a hand to Camp Wawanakwa's most despised camper. Not surprising his hand was slapped away as the queen bee pulled herself up, adjusting the horrible wig in the process._

_The snobbish raven hair had started to leave once more when it hit her. Ezekiel was walking in the opposite direction towards the way she had come. Spinning around she turned to face the homeschooled teen. "Uhh…hello! Big wrap party is that way." Ezekiel smiled back. "I knoo that eh." Ezekiel said calmly before continuing to walk towards the lobby._

_If it wasn't for the unnerving calm expression on the homeschooler's face and the dark green duffle bag slung over his shoulder, the queen gopher wouldn't have bothered. Against her better judgment she followed the brunette. It didn't click in until after they walked outside and she saw the white boat. _

_The surprised look on her face turned to a scowl and she immediately blocked the prairie boy's path. "You're leaving? Now?!" The former raven hair cried out incredulously. Ezekiel nodded. "I can tell when I'm noot wanted eh."_

_As the farm raised teen tried to move to the side, Heather moved with him. "You could at least TRY to go to the party." Ezekiel smiled back as he slowly shook his head. Heather let out a gasp as the toque wearing boy suddenly and gently picked her off to the ground setting her off to the side._

"_Good bye Heather." Ezekiel said simply before he continued forward uninterrupted. By the time Heather snapped out of her shock, the boat was already pulling away from dock with its passenger._

_After Ezekiel had left, Heather stormed through the lobby area. In her hurry she didn't notice the object on the floor and she tripped sending her once again to the ground. Angrily she searched for the culprit only to discover The Crushing on Bridgette book lying nearby._

Shaking herself out of her daze, once again Heather gazed at the strange book. No matter how she tried somehow she was unable to open it. It had both amused and infuriated her. Heather let out a sigh of frustration before letting her hand fall away from the book once more.

_Hey this is frosty and I live in America. My favorite characters are Cody, Bridgette, Noah, DJ and Gwen._

_And my holiday wish is for the world to get along on the week before christmas._

Imagi's Ramblings: Okay let's do a countdown shall we? 10! 10 campers left! Holy cow if I wasn't this far along in the story I'd be tempted to stop, but I'm beyond halfway now…might as well keep going. :)

And Damien if you check the official interactive site he really is Heather's brother. ;)

Thanks much for the reviews! I sooo need them! Nothing inspires a fan writer more then hearing praises as well as criticisms on there work! :) Thanks again! :)

Okay 13 is done and 14 will soon be here and ready to party hearty. ;)

Thanks again everyone! :)

Imagi


	14. GEOFF

Present 14: GEOFF

It had to have been pure luck. No sooner then his former bass teammates entered the house, the doorbell rang again. Taking the tree decorated package from the postman, Geoff had turned around to face a trio of surprised faces.

"Dude! You got one too?" DJ had blurted out first followed by comments from Bridgette and Courtney. "Looks like it man." Geoff replied back with a smile. "And by the looks of it, so did Bridge and Courtney." The party boy added giving the box a shake.

"Not to mention Duncan." Courtney added earning more surprised looks from Bridgette and DJ and a confused one from Geoff. Silence reigned briefly before Bridgette shook off her daze and smiled at her boyfriend. "Well go on and open it! I want to see which one you got!" Shrugging Geoff grabbed a penknife and sliced through the stiff cardboard.

_Two plates. One foor the person I met on the island and the other to share with friends and family eh._

_Happy Holidays, Geoff_

_Ezekiel_

Geoff's eyes widened in astonishment and the red note fell from his slack hand. "DUDES SERIOUSLY?!!" Geoff said aloud looking up at the others only for them to gesture to the open package. Sure enough there were other items placed inside. Removing a pair of plates filled with sweets, he handed them to Bridgette who smiled before pointing to the box once more.

With confusion clear on his face, the party boy started to dig in the Styrofoam filled box searching for the unknown object. When Geoff's wandering hands clutched something other then the plastic peanuts he let out a triumphant yell. "Yeeeaaah!" Geoff cried out holding the sought after present wrapped neatly in green tissue.

Ripping apart the thin paper revealed a cookie cutter of a gingerbread man. However Geoff had never seen one that bore his signature cowboy hat. Or one that held the infamous heart shaped box in one hand. The other teens had gathered around to look at his prize and reacted in different fashions. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." Courtney complained while rolling her eyes at a highly amused DJ and Bridgette.

Once the laughter had finally subsided, the group of teens gathered in the living room at Courtney's insistence. The CIT also pulled out a notebook from somewhere and held a pen at in one hand while the other held a lemon tree. "Okay people let's think." The would be counselor directed thumping her pen against the paper for enthusiasm.

Her captive audience looked at each other in confusion before Bridgette took a bite out of her cookie. DJ grinned at the action. "Sure gives new meaning to biting your boyfriend's head off." The brickhouse commented through bites of caramel earning snickers and giggles from the blonde couple. Courtney growled and slammed the notebook down causing the trio to jump.

"People focus! Sure it was nice that sexist pig sent us the packages, but there has to be a reason behind it!" Earning more looks of confusion Courtney sighed. "Let's start from the beginning. Geoff what do you know about Ezekiel?"

The party animal of Wawanakwa scratched his head shifting the cowboy hat in the process. "Well that guy hit on Bridge…like a lot…and he crashed into her in the pool….and in the hallways and at the-"

As Geoff's mood stared to rapidly darken, DJ once again played the mediator. "Geoff!" DJ yelled out before gesturing to the cookie cutter on the floor. "Positive things man. Positive things." Geoff nodded. "Okay there was that time at Belly Up…"

_For a resort hosting only a few teenagers, severely injured and recovering interns and camera men, The Belly up Bass Restaurant was as usual filled to capacity._

_However they had gotten lucky seeing the sole deserted table off to the side. Ignoring the plate of half-eaten fruit and a glass of orange juice, the blonde couple had wasted no time in claiming the table for their own. Bridgette and Geoff had just ordered lunch when a very familiar and unwelcome figure approached their table._

_Ezekiel had of course been oblivious to the warning looks and glares sent his way as he sat down and took a bite of fruit. Shortly after, a waiter came by and set a full plate in front of the homeschooler. _

_Realizing that the table claim had been the other way around, Bridgette muttered something about going to the bathroom before she vacated the table leaving Geoff with prairie boy. The party happy teen glared at Ezekiel only for it to once again go unnoticed as the shorter male took bites from his hamburger. _

_Geoff's annoyance turned to curiosity as the other teen pulled out a small pill bottle from his jacket. "Uh Ezeke dude…what's in the bottle?" The homeschooler stared at Geoff in surprise as if just noticing the taller teen before he shrugged. "I've goot vitamin d deficiency soo I goot to take it every day eh and sit outside for several hours." Ezekiel explained before he paled. "And I doont need anymore help eh!"_

_Before Geoff could question Ezekiel any further, Izzy suddenly popped up from under the table wearing a snorkeling mask, stethoscope and a shark fin over her normal clothes. "Doctor Izzy says its outdoor activity time! Let's go search for Inky!" Ezekiel sighed in acceptance before letting the crazy girl drag him off. _

"I'm not even going to ask." Courtney said simply receiving nods of agreements as she scribbled details in her notepad. "So continuing…there are only two reasons I can think of behind Mr. Sexist's illogical actions. Either it's a pacifier or it's a group gesture."

"Uhh Courtney I think we're a little old for that sort of thing." Geoff said calmly before Courtney lost it. "Not baby pacifier! Pacifier! As in bribe or offering!" Courtney yelled out in frustration.

"Oh!" Geoff said with a smile of understanding, before it faded. "Well the first is kinda of heavy you know?" DJ nodded in agreement. "Yeah man. Ezekiel doesn't seem like the type of guy to do that. Now sending care boxes to everyone on the team I could see him doing."

As DJ's words sank in his friends looked dumbfounded by the thought. Courtney broke the silence. "Oh you have got to be kidding me! That's 10 packages! And where did he find out our addresses anyway?" The CIT complained.

Geoff slowly nodded. "Well there's only one way to find out for sure." He said seriously glancing at the others. The trio leaned in closer eager to hear Geoff's answer. With three simple words the blonde teen would cause a symphony of rolling eyes, giggles, hi-fives and forehead slapping.

"_KILLER BASS PARTY!!!"_

_Lizz_

_Delaware, USA_

_Bridgette,DJ,Geoff_

_I wish that Bridgette got roses and chocolate from Geoff._

Imagi's Ramblings: Awesomeness! More reviews and another camper down! :D Not to worry the wait shouldn't be that long this time around…I was working on "her" when I was supposed to be working on he. Or Geoff's. ;)

Hope I didn't disappoint with Geoff's! :)

As always thanks so much for the reviews! :)

Imagi


	15. KATIE

Present 15: KATIE

"Now that we've gone over the rules let's start. Kids under 21 pick from the bowl shaped like Santa and the Adults pick from the one with the Snowman." A deeply tanned man explained gesturing to a pair of holiday bowls next to him stuffed with pieces of paper.

One by one the large crowd of people gathered in the food court of the mall, swarmed the bowls and retrieved a piece of paper waiting with various degrees of patience as the Santa and Snowman were emptied.

Only then were they allowed to unfold the slips of paper. As the names were revealed to their eyes most smiled or simply nodded before folding the paper once more. Some however were far more vocal.

"_SadieSadieSadieSadieSadieSadieSadieSadie". _Katie chanted in her head as she slowly opened her paper. Seeing the Letter S followed by the Letter A had caused the thin BFFFL to grow excited.

"EEEEEEEE!!!! EEEE EEEE EEEEEEEE!!!!" Katie squealed in delight seeing the long line following the Letter A undoubtedly belonging to the letter D. Katie then shifted her finger. Hearing the excited squeals abruptly die out Sally and Sam looked at each other with horrified expressions on their faces.

The preppy girl and the skater teen remembering all too well the pink elephant and the boy band CD past gifts ago had wasted no time in blurting out appropriate gift ideas. Absently the tanned skin BFFL nodded before her ever present smile was back once more.

"Your turn Sadie!" Katie chirped watching as her best friend nodded eagerly and started to open her own slip. The rest of the group however just sighed bracing themselves for the next chorus of excited squeals.

"Oh my gosh. Sadie don't you just love the annual block party Secret Santa?" Katie commented a few hours later as the pair came out of the music store each carrying the newest shopping bag over their arms. "I love love love it!" Sadie replied happily. "I'm so glad that we could find Sally's and Katlyn's gifts at the same store."

"Seriously! Do you know how really bad it would be if we had gotten someone else?" Sadie nodded her head in agreement. "I know! Didn't Sam want some kind of cheese?" The plump BBF asked only for Katie's smile to disappear. "Salami and Olive. And…and….." Katie winced as she tried to get out the rest of the spoken request.

Sadie meanwhile grabbed Katie's hand. "I'm here for you Katie! Whatever it is we'll get through it! It can't totally be that bad." Katie after several minutes had passed had finally gotten the courage to speak. "And a bottle of grape jelly to dip it into."

"EWWWWWWWW!!!" The BFFL's cry of unified disgust echoed above the usual clamor of holiday mall shoppers and announced their approach to the food court. Several of the waiting adults chuckled and shook their heads.

By the time the best friends had returned, boxes of hot pizza were already ready and waiting on the long tables. Smiling happily the mismatched pair dumped their purchases on their table before heading over to makeshift buffet.

Ignoring the more unique topped pizzas, the girls headed down the line to where the normal flavors had been placed. They had been lucky. There were exactly two slices of sausage pizza remaining.

Smiling happily, Sadie had retrieved her own piece, but when Katie went to do the same the slice had disappeared before her eyes. Katie and Sadie turned glaring at Sam. "You jerk! That was Katie's!" Sadie yelled out only for the skater boy to smirk as he took a large bite.

Before tempers started to flare, one of the other parents had kindly informed them of the second order. Though still peeved at Sam, both girls returned to their table to wait. "Some guys can be so totally rude!" Katie commented through bites of her half of pizza. Sadie rolled her eyes holding the other half. "Seriously! They cut in line, they take your food...."

"Well sometimes they can be like nice." Katie admitted earning a questioning look from her best friend. "Remember the blueberry pancakes?" Sadie smiled brightly clapping her hands in excitement. "Yes! At the Gopher Flambé at Playa des Losers!" Both BFFL's squealed happily their anger from before quickly forgotten.

_At Playa des Losers there were two restaurants. Gopher Flambé and the Belly up Bass. However the former was only open for breakfast and for good reason. Waffles, eggs, crepes, croissants fruit, omelets and much more…just about every single food item that could exist for a morning meal had been placed somewhere on the long buffet table, pleasing greatly the varied tastes of the voted off campers. Well all except one glaring exception._

_The surprise addition of pancakes to the breakfast buffet one morning had been immediately taken advantage of and the popularity of the golden disks of joy disappeared at an astonishing rate. _

_Katie and Sadie had squealed in delight as they reached the head of the line and discovered the pancakes were more varied then they had first thought. It took a few seconds for them to decide. "Blueberry please!" The girls chimed happily. _

_Nodding the server took Katie's plate and filled it with the fluffy treat, but when it was Sadie's turn the server smiled apologetically causing a feeling of dread to descend on the pair. The words "Out" and "Sorry" had confirmed that fear._

_Before Katie and Sadie could become truly upset, a pale hand took away the empty plate and replaced it with one filled with the much desired pancakes. Oblivious to the surprised looks he was receiving from the BFFL's Ezekiel proceeded to order another type before the homeschooler headed over to the fruit table._

"_Sadie look! He gave you his blueberries!" Katie gasped out glancing from the blueberry pancakes to Sadie and then to Ezekiel. Sadie nodded a smile now touching her plump lips. "Oh my gosh! That was so super nice of him!" _

"_Totally nice! I didn't even know Ezekiel liked blueberry!" Katie said her bright smile turning to thoughtfulness as she watched the prairie raised boy heading towards one of the side tables. Exchanging another look with her best friend the pair walked over as well._

_Ezekiel had been taken aback by Katie and Sadie wanting to sit with him, but had quickly agreed. The pair had scarcely sat down at the large table before Eva, Izzy, Lindsay, Beth and Cody approached. "You don't mind having a few more GIRLS sitting at your table right?" Eva darkly grinned. Ezekiel quickly shook his head._

_While the homeschooled teen was slightly improving socially it had been obvious to the group of females and Cody that Ezekiel wasn't entirely comfortable with their presence, but he was attempting somewhat. Besides answering a simple question every now and then the toque clad teen had kept his mouth shut, something that had pleased Eva greatly._

_Cody meanwhile had been studying the homeschooler with a sly eye and a smirk on his face. Opening his mouth the tech teen prepared to say something. However it was then that Ezekiel was suddenly waved over by one of the workers. Ezekiel nodded simply before leaving the table._

_Shortly after Courtney and Bridgette entered the restaurant and sat down a few tables from their own. Ezekiel started to head back over to their table when Geoff, DJ and Duncan ambushed the brunette from the side and navigated the boy out to the restaurant. _

"_What do you supposth that was all about?" Beth wondered out loud. Katie, Sadie and the other females shrugged while Cody simply shook his head._

"KATIE!" The call from Katie's dad ended their musings. Running over the pair had expected to see the latest round of pizza boxes. An ordinary brown box decorated with simple green trees had been unexpected.

"Almost forgot. This came for you this morning and I thought you would like it now." Katie's dad grinned as he handed Katie a pair of scissors. Squealing in excitement, the best female friends for life attacked the box and pulled out the treasures within.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

As the squealing from the pair grew in both excitement and volume, most of their neighbors had walked over curious to the reason behind the girls' joy. Katie held in her hand a metal cookie cutter of a pigtailed gingerbread carefully balancing on one leg. The other was propped high in the air. Metal arms were extended and slightly curved.

Sadie on the other hand was holding a pair of gingerbread girl cookies in her hand. One represented the cookie cutter Katie held to a t and had been carefully iced to look like the sweet girl.

The other gingerbread girl was almost identical to the first with the exception of being a little chubbier, the shorter pigtails and the angle. It had also been iced to look like Sadie. "And look! They can hug each other! GBFFL's!!!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

_Two plates. One foor the person I met on the island and the other to share with friends and family eh._

_And In case I never said soo, I didn't knoo I was hurting people with my woords and I'm really really really soorry for what I said on the island before eh!_

_And Sadie starts with S…I did noot forget her eh._

_Happy Holidays, Katie_

_Ezekiel_

_I'm ironbloodaika from_

_freezing Missouri in US, my favorite characters are Duncan, Courtney, Eva,_

_Harold, Leshawna, Bridgette, Geoff, Izzy, and Noah. I just want to wish all my_

_friends, both real world and on the net a safe and awesome Christmas/Holiday!_

Imagi's Ramblings: Wow I think that's my longest one yet! Hope you enjoyed the first half of the BFFFL's! :)

And as vague as they are this time Sally and Sam belong to me…there not official characters or anything. ;)

Let's see…we're down to 8 campers, but this is far from over. ;) Thanks again everyone for the reviews! :)

Til next camper! :D

Imagi


	16. THE LETTER

THE LETTER

The chill of the snowy air had become more apparent as his body gave another involuntary shiver. While the post office wasn't that far by truck, on foot it had been more of a trek then Ezekiel had originally thought. Dragging the now empty sled behind him, the homeschooler wearily trudged up yet another hill.

For most people navigating a simple yet bumpy dirt road in the middle of the forest just to get to a few farms and homes in the middle of nowhere had as expected not been the ideal of most people. To the few who lived there it was home.

Climbing up the next hill, Ezekiel let his thoughts wander. Before the fiasco that was called Total Drama Island, Ezekiel had been more then content to just continue his homeschooling in peace and to watch the outside world from afar.

"Stoopid D deficiency." Ezekiel grouched before a relieved smile replaced the frown. Ignoring the exhaustion of his body, he forced himself to run full tilt down the final hill, the sight of his family farm propelling him forward.

********

Slamming the front door shut, Ezekiel proceeded to stomp his snow covered boots on the welcome mat. "Ezekiel hon?" Not expecting the sudden call of his mother, Ezekiel had almost fallen over as he tried to take off his boots. "Coming Mom!" Ezekiel called out hopping around as he quickly tried to remove the stubborn footwear.

The brunette haired woman smiled as her only child entered the kitchen. "Ezekiel you goot a letter eh!" As her son took the letter, the woman continued. "Georgina in the main office found it this morning eh. She gave it to me when she saw yoor name in the corner."

Ezekiel nodded. "Thanks mom." He said quickly before leaving the kitchen, his eyes still glued to the letter. Unlike the letters that accompanied his workbooks and videos, this one had been addressed to his mother's school. His name had been written in big letters on the bottom left corner. Without saying a word he slowly opened it.

_First off Homeschool let's make things clear. If you show this to ANYONE you are so going to get it! EVA will be the LAST of your worries when I get done with you! GOT IT!_

_Now that you understand I'll continue. _

_Thanks of course for the sweet plates. It's a nice change from all that juvy food. Oh and Awesome job with the metal work. Yeah I know you did it…the copyright EZ on the inside gave it away. As in how I spotted it? Well let's just say I have an eye for detail. Too bad my parole officer won't let me have it right now…RATS! I could have used it!_

_MY Princess also received your package and yes she thanks you too, but more importantly she really likes those lemon tree things of yours and I mean REALLY LIKES. And it's not just her! Apparently her mom likes them too which means WE have a problem!_

_Since Princess told her Mom that I made those treats, I can visit her now. Which normally would be awesome! Only I have to bring those lemon things with me…which by the way is kind of hard to do when I don't even know how to make them in the first place! _

_So as much as I hate to resort to this…_

_Please of Please can you give me the recipe for those yellow trees? I mean do you know how hard it is to impress Courtney's parents?!! If it takes me learning a cooking recipe to get me in good with the folks I'll do it! So please oh please of please! I'll even let bygones be bygones if you just give me the recipe!_

_Oh yeah and Merry Christmas and Happy Whatever_

_Duncan _

Ezekiel had stared adamantly at Duncan's letter, reading rereading and rerereading the piece of paper over and over again. The homeschooler's expression was unreadable as he thought long and hard. Finally he sighed. "Hooliday Spirit eh." Ezekiel mumbled as he grabbed a nearby pen. "Hooliday Spirit."

Imagi's Ramblings: Doing the unexpected is fun don't you think? :D

Thanks again so much for the reviews! :)

Imagi


	17. LINDSAY

Present 16: LINDSAY

*gasp* "I can't believe I'm finally going to a sleepth over! And you senth a helicopter to get me! That is incredulously cool!" Beth commented excitedly as she exited the aircraft. Enthusiastically she waved at the pilot before quickly withdrawing her hand. Though the spinning rotors were far above her, the short girl didn't want to take any chances.

"Well duh! Your mom and dad's farm is like totally several hours away!" Lindsay replied stepping out of the aircraft as well, carrying Beth's suitcase in one petite hand. "And sleepovers are for makeup, low cal snacks and boys. You sooo need like all 29 hours of day!"

The buxom blonde explained raising four fingers as she counted them off. "Uhh…Lindsay there's only 24 hours in a day." Beth corrected staring at her friend in disbelief. Unlike the heavy sea green coat she wore, the blonde was only dressed in her pink night clothing.

The dark interior of the helicopter had made it hard to see her BFF, but Beth had automatically assumed that Lindsay knew the importance of dressing warmly. As if echoing her thoughts, the blonde shivered.

Almost instantly the large space heaters placed on either side of the long walkway activated blasting balmy air over the pair. Beth could only stare in amazement and Lindsay gasped. "See that's what I mean! We've lost five hours already!"

Beth could only shake her head, listened absently to Lindsay as they continued down the warm path and into the small building. It was there that disaster struck. "Oh this is soooo beyond bad! It's like major bad!" Lindsay wailed gripping her cell phone tightly.

"What isth it?" The pretty blonde sniffed before explaining. "Daddy's straw fur man Angus flattened the limo by tiring them out so Chester is coming instead." Beth scratched her head in confusion. "But that's good right? We're not stuckth, and someone isth coming to get us."

"Yeah but that will totally take forever!" Lindsay whined. Hearing a loud click, the flaxen haired beauty abruptly turned her head. Curiously she watched as her new BFF started to remove a few sheets of paper from her suitcase as well as a something that for some reason she recognized.

"That looks sooo familiar." Beth in turn grinned back showing her braces as she held up a paper bird. "Don't you remember? It's the crane! You know from the origami lesson at the resort."

Lindsay bit her lip and looked thoughtful. Thinking hard she tried to recall the memory. The farm girl shook her head as she proceeded to help her friend remember.

_Ezekiel was sitting at a large wooden table intently listening to one of the hotel workers. Every now and then he nodded enthusiastically at the dark haired woman, before fiddling with something in his hand._

_The other present campers had tried there best to ignore what was going on at the far end of the pool. One by one though the pool games had stopped as their curiosity became too much. "Alright who wants to check out what social inept is up too?" Noah had inquired first._

_Lindsay's hand flew up in the air and the lovable blonde bounced up and down in excitement. "Ooh! I'll do it Nate!" The buxom female abruptly paused in her jumping as a thought came to her. "Wait…there's only 32 of us! Who's social imp?"_

_Noah pinched his forehead in a vain attempt to save off the incoming headache while a couple other campers snickered at Lindsay's cluelessness. Regaining control of himself, the booklover continued._

"_Just go see what Ezekiel is up to." Lindsay nods eagerly, but doesn't move. "Ezekiel…boy…not Tyler.....wearing hat…table over there." Following the tanned finger Lindsay finally spots Ezekiel. "Ohhhhh…so that's Ethan!"_

_Climbing out of the pool, Lindsay scampered happily over to Ezekiel completely obvious of the loud splashing sounds in the background caused by Noah repeatedly trying to drown himself in the water to avoid any further brain damage._

_Ezekiel in the meantime carefully folded the paper he held grinning happily as it started to take shape. His grin faded when he felt the presence of someone behind him. Glancing around with a confused look on his face, the homeschooler finally shrugged before continuing what he was doing._

_Lindsay slowly raised herself up from her hiding spot behind the chair enough to see the contents of the table. Practically every inch of the table was covered with brightly colored sheets of paper. Nodding in understanding the blonde stood up._

"_ETHAN'S JUST FOLDING PAPER!" Lindsay yelled out causing Ezekiel to let out a startled yell. "AHHH!" Don't do that eh!"Ezekiel cried out before calming down. "And it's noot joost paper. It's origami."_

"_Ohhhh! ETHAN'S DOING ORANGE GAMEY!" Lindsay once again shouted out. Ezekiel fought to keep a straight face as he explained. "Noot Orage Gamey…Origami. Oru meaning foolding and kami meaning paper eh."_

"_That's Japanese by the way." Noah finished drolly as he walked over to them with the infamous twins, Izzy, Beth and Harold close behind. Courtney had also joined the group on the basis that learning an art from another country was always good for the resume._

_The moment the CIT noticed Harold had somehow snuck into "her" group she had thrown a massive fit. Surprisingly Ezekiel had been the one to end it. "Yoor being rude. You wanna learn, you goot to ask nice and ask Yue eh!"_

_Before Courtney could protest further, Noah had walked past her and stood before the Japanese woman. "Ohayou." The cynical teen greeted while bowing politely. The other teens were quick to repeat the greeting._

_Yue nodded simply before gesturing at the table. The origami class continued on with most of the ex-campers successfully managing to create the crane. Izzy however once again had exceeded expectations._

"_It's a submarine!" Izzy grinned holding up her origami with a happy smile. Just as quickly the red head's trademark grin was back. "And look! It even shoots flaming torpedoes!" As Izzy proceeded to demonstrate, the others quickly grabbed their own creations before vacating the table. The group watched in horrified fascination as the wooden table went up in flames. _

"So do you remember now Lindsay?" Lindsay opened her mouth to answer Beth, when she was interrupted by the much welcomed sight of her family's "straw fur man" entering the building carrying a brown package decorated with tiny green trees in his hands.

"Chester!"Lindsay squealed happily before noticing the box the driver held. "Oooh is that for me?" Without waiting for a response, Lindsay took the gift away and opened up the box flaps. In no time she had located the plates and the gingerbread cookie cutter of a long haired girl wearing a bikini and sunglasses. The red note she stared at in confusion. "Who's Ezekiel?"

_Two plates. One foor the person I met on the island and the other to share with friends and family eh._

_And In case I never said soo, I didn't knoo I was hurting people with my woords and I'm really really really soorry for what I said on the island before eh!_

_Happy Holidays, Lindsay_

_Ezekiel_

_Hey! This is InvisiPen comin' at you LIVE from __New Jersey__! My favorite  
characters are Gwen, Harold, Trent, Leshawna, Duncan, Izzy, Katie and Sadie,  
Lindsay, and Noah! (It's just too hard to limit the list!) Happy holidays to  
all! I hope you get what you want!_

Imagi's Ramblings: Lucky you guys the authoress was a bit of insomniac today. ;) Okay so "Ohayou" Is Japanese for Good morning. Origami…think I already explained. ;)

Now that everyone's favorite blonde is done we have 7 campers left! :) While you guys enjoy or I hope you enjoy this chap I'll work on the next one….tomorrow as in this girl is now going to bed! Night and as always thanks for the reviews! :D

Imagi


	18. JUSTIN

Present 17: JUSTIN

It was no secret that Justin held a soft spot for the Unattractive-Looking People Wish foundation. "Helping the non beautiful men and women of the world has always been a passion of mine." The man of few words had declared more then once.

However despite Justin's support of the organization, the male model had yet to make a non televised appearance at their benefits. So when the radio disc jockey had announced Justin's attendance at the upcoming ULPWF benefit; the phone lines had gone crazy.

The mall hosting the event had been besieged by people. Email, phone, in person...the demand to see "McGorgeousness had been so extreme, that the mall was now selling tickets just to enter the large building. Holographic and featuring the gorgeous face of Justin the tickets sold out in a record 2 minutes and 48 seconds.

To the mall's great delight and dismay, two thousand tickets were not enough. The day of the ULPWF benefit, the parking lot was overflowing with cars and people. To keep things more or less under control, the majority of the RCMP was handling everything from security to ticket checking.

In Justin's mind that was a very welcomed necessity. Hopefully a certain red headed girl would be less inclined to make an appearance. Putting on his most heart stopping gorgeous grin, Justin stepped out from behind the curtains.

The loud roar of the adoring crowd and the constant flashes of light from the cameras were music to his ears and a joy to his eyes. In approval Justin flashed another smile causing several of his adoring fans both male and female to swoon.

_I love being me_. Justin thought inwardly before reaching to take the mike. Instantly the surrounding audience quieted down. Shooting another dazzling grin at the assembled fans, Justin started to speak.

"Thank you everyone for your support in this worthwhile cause. Thanks to your generous donations we have taken another step forward in the beautification of the unfortunate. Now their inner beauty will match their outer beauty."

As the gathered multitude of people started to cheer, Justin held up a hand causing silence to fall once more. "And as a personal thank you from yours truly… a chance to have a picture taken with…me. All proceeds going to the ULPWF of course."

Taking in the cries of delight, sighs and screams Justin was in his natural element. Several hours later the male model would come to regret his rash decision of generosity. Exhausted Justin practically collapsed in a chair the moment he walked into the converted break room.

Grabbing a hand mirror, Justin stared at his reflection for a few minutes before sighing in contentment. "Ahhhh...the fountain of the youth. And in such a visage of gorgeousness." Justin smiled before he noticed something in the corner of his eye.

"Hellooo…what do we have here?" Justin smiled as he stared at a giant Christmas present placed off to the side. Reaching out to grab the hanging tag his smile grew. "For the one whose gorgeousness is unparalleled by any other from… a Secret Admirer."

Wasting no time Justin reached for the long ribbon and gave it a sharp tug causing the sides of the box to fall to the ground. Instantly his smile turned to shock and horror at the dangerous creature contained within.

"Thee Vanity be thou downfall." The demon cooed. Sticking out from under a ninja's hood were strands of bright red hair. Grinning in a feral manner she held up a smaller box only this one decorated with little Christmas trees.

"That doesn't belong to you." Justin frowned at Izzy whose grin grew even bigger and slightly maniacal. "And those that lie to Izzy are not worthy of the treasures contained within!" Izzy declared juggling the box from one hand to the other.

Justin's frown darkened. The dark goggles Izzy wore distorted his perfect image making her immune from his Adonis-like charms and the RCMP were nowhere in sight. As much as he hated the thought, a deal had to be made.

"Name your stakes." In response Izzy tossed the box up even higher and pulled out a dangerous looking katana. With a few quick slashes of the sharp blade, the box was separated in four neat pieces. Grinning happily at the horrified expression on Justin's face she continued.

"Alright Mister really hot liar guy! Answer right Izzy will give you a piece of the treasure." Without waiting for a response, Izzy tossed a piece of the package onto the top of the sword and proceeded to balance it.

As Justin had expected, Izzy's questions were odd to say the least. The purpose of the box was a Christmas gift obviously, a fact that made the red head scowl before flinging the box off of the sword.

Inside of the cardboard piece were Styrofoam peanuts and a ripped hunk of red paper. Justin opened it in hopes of a clue.

_Two_

_f_

_Hap_

Groaning, Justin had continued to play the unstable girl's game. A very lucky guess about cooking earned him another scowl as well as the next piece. As Justin held the plate of sweets, he absently wondered about the sanity of anyone who dared to talk to the redhead.

Owen would be a prime example of course…as for the other…

_Justin had been sunning himself down by the Playa des Losers dock when his least favorite person walked by dressed in a pink and green scuba suit. Izzy promptly turned her head away and continued to drag a very reluctant figure dressed in a scuba suit of green and black._

"_Caan't we joost call Inky from shore eh?" Ezekiel asked grimacing as he stared into the dark water. In answer Izzy shoved the prairie raised teen off the dock before leaping into the water herself._

_Justin raised an eyebrow as the timid male chased after Izzy's form getting farther away from the dock. Eyes widened in surprise as a long tentacle suddenly grabbed the cheering Izzy and another grabbed the prairie boy dragging them underwater._

_Alarmed the male model left the beach lounger and started to run towards the hotel when a loud whoop stopped him. Turning around Justin was dumbfounded to discover Izzy flying through the air laughing in delight._

_Ezekiel was similarly at ease as he was also launched into the air thanks to the tentacles of a giant octopus. Staring in shock his mouth dropped in an ungorgeouslike manner, Justin watched as the odd game between giant octopus, boy and girl continued. _

Justin shook his head in disgust to get rid of the memory, before turning his attentions back to Izzy. The red head was still there and was now spraying hairspray over the box piece she held. When Izzy pulled out a small blowtorch, he focused back to the task at hand.

Several hours later Izzy relinquished the last of the captive pieces. Smiling in triumphant as the female disappeared into a thick cloud of smoke; Justin studied the rest of his hard earned prizes. Putting the other plate aside he examined the remaining two.

A cookie cutter of a gingerbread man gazing into a mirror made Justin smile and the other piece of the red note made him raise an eyebrow in surprise.

_Two plates. One foor the person I met on the island and the other to share with friends and family eh._

_Happy Holidays, Justin_

_Ezekiel_

Hi, I'm Fluffy Otters in the state of Colorado, and my favorite characters  
are Justin (hah, he's the bomb! I love that guy, even though he never talked,  
except in the special, lol and like 2 lines in the first episode), Duncan,  
Trent, Tyler, Gwen, Geoff, Leshawna, and DJ, the greatest people on that whole  
island of torture (for them hehe, for us viewers, it's funny). I wish the joy  
of Christmas to all, that Season 2 of this awesome show starts in January  
after the final showdown and special are shown, that Justin gets much farther  
being the top competitior he is, Heather becomes nice, and everyone gets what  
they want for Christmas, for me this being an assortment of books, games, and  
various other things.

Imagi's Ramblings: I love having bad traumatic memories come in the middle of working on a camper's story. Finally though I have recovered enough to say I am now up to 17 campers! Which means 6 left! Finally!

Other parts yeah the octopus tentacle is in the theme song as in does not belong to me either. As for the giant box….yeah couldn't resist that one. :)

Camper 18 the lovely sassy streetsmart sister LESHAWNA will soon be here….just couldn't work on her while I had Justin's to finish, but he's finished so I can now! :D

Thanks for the reviews I greatly appreciate them! :) And to fans like logicaltiger and Kat and Nini and..and…and…I miss hearing from you guys!!!!!

Thanks again guys…I'm beyond the half mark I'm at the three quarters mark! To stop now would be silly! Just keep me motivated k? ;)

Imagi


	19. LESHAWNA

_Hi Imagi here! Hope you guys have been enjoying 23 Presents! :) Just to let everyone know that while humorous at times, 23 Presents is also a friendship and hurt/comfort story._

_This is by far my DARKEST chapter and most likely will be the darkest chapter in my series. There is minor trauma and brief mentions of suicide. There is also an implied "dark"' side at the end of the Ezekiel flashback._

_To my Corpse Bride Readers this warning probably means nothing. To everyone else I put the warning to be on the safe side._

_As for why this camper? LeShawna lives in the projects and unfortunately most likely has one or two dark memories she would like to stay buried. _

_Again…minor trauma, brief mentions of suicide and implied but not proven dark side at the end of the Ezekiel flashback._

_To those who are still with me and are willing to keep Winter-Rae from killing me please enjoy LeShawna's chapter of 23 Presents._

_Imagi_

Present 18: LESHAWNA

Leroy Levon was a man of simple wants and desires. As his name declared he was the king lion. The master of all in his domain, his fellow high school students were only there for his amusement and eye candy.

Though reluctantly he had to admit he could never be an immortal god of hotness like the infamous male model Justin, he knew he was still a heartbreaker. With one smile from perfect teeth any girl he wanted he got…with interest.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Shawnie's already got a man and Shawnie's going with HIM to the winter formal!"

Unfortunately LeShawna the sultana of lusciousness didn't seem to get the memo. The sweet and sassy sister was playing "hard to get" to the extreme, but Leroy Levon was no quitter. It was only a matter of time.

Pulling out his secret weapon, a box of chocolate dipped exotic fruit and a flower bouquet, he prepared to change the sister's tune. "Sweets for the sweet?" Leroy Levon smiled angling his head slightly so the light caught his dazzling smile.

LeShawna stared at him with a look of incredulity, before reluctantly taking the offered heart shaped box. Removing the top she stared at the contents with wide eyes, before she smiled at Leroy Levon with a coy smile on her face. Hiding his smirk, Leroy Levon awaited the juicy sister's acceptance.

"Leroy Levon Leroy Levon Leroy Levon…." LeShawna cooed as she sashayed towards the grinning and very eager teenage male. "Has anyone ever told you…little old LeShawna….IS ALLERGIC TO PINEAPPLES!!!!!!"

In one swift motion, the heart shaped box is overturned and smashed on top of Leroy Levon's head. As bits of fruit and chocolate dripped down his forehead, the greek god wannabee had his mouth open in shock.

Taking advantage of his stupor, LeShawna stuffed the flower bouquet in the open trap. "Has it sunk in yet big boy?" The chocolate toned lady mockingly asked. Without waiting for a response LeShawna walked away with her giggling posse by her side.

The sounds of the school hallway overflowing with laughter brought the most popular male out of his daze. Burning with embarrassment, Leroy Levon viciously yanked the flowers out of his mouth spitting out petals as he did so. In another quick motion he removed the box.

The sight of the half mashed chocolate on top of and trickling down the formerly suave hair of the school's resident hottie sent the crowd into another bout of hysterics. "SHUT UP!" Leroy Levon screamed out while inwardly he venomously planned a little revenge on the male who caused a woman to say no to Leroy Levon.

_The night of Winter Formal_

"Allergies have no effect, Luscious LeShawna, apple of my heart." Harold proclaimed holding out the box containing a wrist corsage composed of lavender and yellow roses. LeShawna had not been expecting the gesture.

The sassy lady quickly grabbed her boyfriend in a fierce hug causing the brunet haired male to let out a happy sigh. Immediately LeShawna removed the corsage and snapped the elastic into place on her left hand smiling as she did so.

"Ooh! I almost forgot! Wait right here sugar baby." As LeShawna walked towards the kitchen she missed the sight of Harold's pupils morphing into heart shapes, but she did hear his barely audible response. "I'll wait for you forever my chocolate goddess."

The winter committee had been creative this year. As the couple walked under the balloon archway into the gym, they gasped taking in their surroundings. "Are we in a gym or back at Wawanakwa?" LeShawna commented pointing out the surrounding trees and the snow covered ground.

Nearby were a pair of wooden cabins off to one side reminding them very much of the less then pleasant summer camp. "I think that's where we take the pictures." Harold said noting the line of couples.

"And I think the point was to recreate a winter wonderland coupled with the traditional snow covered cabin in the middle of the forest. Harold finished before his grin faded. LeShawna had also seen what had caught his eye and had been similarly displeased. "Tell me that is not who I think it is!"

The disc jockey must have heard them. Dressed somewhat normally for once, Chef Hatchet waved the pair over a large grin plastered on his normally serious face. LeShawna and Harold blanched. "Let's just get this over with." LeShawna said getting a nod of agreement from her beau.

Shortly afterwards the confused woman walked over to one of the side tables carrying a brown box covered with little green trees that someone had inked all over the package. Harold had been ecstatic and kept crowing that he knew she would get one and started babbling about something about Geoff.

LeShawna only nodded her head absently as she opened the box. Seeing the familiar plate of sweets her eyes widened. "So guess I get to find out the mystery sender now huh?" Harold grinned back. Preoccupied by the red note, LeShawna didn't see the serpent strike.

Leroy Levon grinned as he noticed luscious LeShawna in a dress of emerald green. Gold sparkles added detail and made the dress eye-catching. It certainly had caught his. His smile grew even wider as he noticed the lanky brunet.

Dressed in a hideous tux of yellow with a red rose boutonniere, the outfit was appalling. The sight of the unknown male sitting next to such a gorgeous creature was even worse. Lucky for Leroy Levon ambush and humiliating the nerd in front of a large audience was always his favorite game.

"LESHAWNA!!!! THERE YOU ARE! YOU PROMISED ME, LEROY LEVON THE FIRST DANCE AFTER ALL!" The microphone that Leroy Levon held magnified his booming voice and it quickly filled the gym.

"Excuse me?" LeShawna questioned her voice filled with contempt. Ignoring it Leroy Levon quickly grabbed her right hand with one while the other held the microphone. "SHE ACCEPTS!!!" Leroy Levon yelled into the mike causing the whole room to break out into applause. "MAESTRO IF YOU PLEASE!!!"

As soft music started to play and the crowd parted, the dark skinned male smiled showing off his dazzling grin. "Shall we?" Scowling darkly LeShawna reluctantly stood up. "You try anything funny little boy….!" Leaving her warning hanging in the air, the short woman practically yanked the cocky male to the dance floor wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

_They read you Cinderella_

_You hoped it would come true_

_That one day your prince charming would come rescue you_

_You like romantic movies_

_And you never will forget_

_The way it felt when Romeo kissed Juliette_

Harold closed his mouth as the shock started to recede. Just as quickly it was replaced with a dark frown seeing his soul mate being forced to dance with another man. The look of distain on LeShawna's face only made his fist clench tighter and shake with fury.

Standing to his feet he immediately jumped at the sudden loud screech. Turning he saw Chef bang his fist sharply causing the music player to start again. However this time there was a far different song now playing.

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some _

_Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

Harold froze. Instantly he bolted towards his girlfriend, just as LeShawna's knees gave out. Leroy Levon not prepared for the sudden motion had automatically pushed away and let go of the plus sized lady.

Lanky arms though quickly wrapped around LeShawna's body supporting the large teen. Surprisingly another much larger set did the same. Looking up Harold was for once glad to see the normally sadistic Chef.

His smile turned to a frown as LeShawna started to shake violently. "TURN THAT OFF NOW!!!!!" Harold bellowed out causing a great deal of people to look at him in shock. One of the other teens raced over to the station and pressed buttons causing the song to end and to switch to a more upbeat one.

With the ex military man's help, Harold guided LeShawna outside the gym, to a pair of waiting chairs. Once LeShawna was seated Harold gave a firm nod to Chef who quickly left. Letting out a sigh, Harold hugged his trembling girlfriend. LeShawna in response burst into tears.

Harold sighed again as he continued to comfort his chocolate goddess. LeShawna has always had a problem with sad songs, but the ones involving someone hurting themselves, life loss and memory caused the sassy sister to remember a very traumatic memory from her past.

The last time the bad memory had popped up was at Playa des Losers courtesy of a certain outcast and homeschooled teenager.

_The faint melody coming from the normally quiet room had made LeShawna raise an eyebrow. "Hmmm…Homeschool is actually in his room." The dark skinned girl mused as she crept closer to the door._

_Curiously she creaked the door open just enough to peek inside. Ezekiel was on his stomach lying on top of the large hotel bed. Bobbing his head slightly to the music beat he continued to write in a small book. LeShawna's smile faded the moment she listened to the lyrics of the song._

_But no one would listen_

_Cause no one else cared_

_As the lyrics continued, ice started to fill her veins as a combination of fear and anger started to overtake her. The sound of his room door banging open caused Ezekiel to jump in surprise. Seeing the look of fury on the female's face, the homeschooler quickly flung himself off the bed and hid on the far side of the furniture._

"_If you are writing a goodbye letter so help me I'll strangle you myself!" LeShawna roared as she stormed in. "Wot are you talking aboot eh?" Ezekiel questioned hesitantly peeking at the enraged female._

_Had LeShawna been a much calmer mood she would have laughed at the sight of the blue toque and a pair of timid eyes peeking at her from the other side of the bed. However Ezekiel had unknowingly brought forth a very bad memory._

"_The goodbye letter!" LeShawna growled pointing at the fallen book. "I already lost someone I cared about to suicide because LeShawna was too foolish enough not to see the signs! And I'll be **** If I lose another one!"_

_As LeShawna collapsed onto the bed as grief started to overwhelm her, Ezekiel tentatively sat next to the upset female. After a moment of silence he opened his mouth. "Marabelle called it a joornal and a diary eh. I goot it as a gift right after sur-I mean BRIDGE! Err…BRIDGETTE! came to the hootel eh. "_

_Ezekiel's strong accent mixed with his usual slip-ups snapped LeShawna out of her pain long enough to see the prairie raised boy's face was stained red from embarrassment. The blush grew even darker as the male continued._

"_She says you goot to write in it everyday, soo I've been dooing it eh. I wroot what I remember like Izzy shark riding and origami and Inky…" Ezekiel trailed off as he noticed the look on LeShawna's face. _

"_Wait hold up! I know that white girl is nuts, but riding a shark? I thought only pretty boy could do that without getting eaten!" Ezekiel grinned. "Yoou need loots and loots of steaks to do it safely eh."_

_Just as quickly his smile faded and he stared fully into LeShawna's eyes. "There's pain in there sure eh, but noothing I'm goona kill myself over." Ezekiel looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing. "Knoo that I think aboot it that's a whole loot dumber then saying guys are much stronger and smarter then girls eh!"_

_Ezekiel's eyes suddenly widened in horror as it gradually sunk in what he had just said. As if confirming that fear, a group of people now stood in his doorway. Bridgette and Courtney glared at him darkly as they retrieved the shorter female._

_As the pair said reassurances, LeShawna turned her head in time to see the resigned look on Ezekiel's face as Duncan and Geoff entered the homeschooler's room and shut the door behind them. _

"THOSE IDIOTS!!!" Harold yelled out clenching his fist tightly from the memory. "Yeah…leave it to the worst possible group to pass by at the worst possible moment." LeShawna commented weakly as she rubbed at her eyes.

Ignoring the fact that he had just spoken the memory out loud, Harold reassuringly rubbed his girlfriend's back. "Feeling better LeShawna?" The plus sized woman slowly nodded before her normal evil grin started to spread across her face.

"I will as soon as I teach Mr. Suave wannabee over processed cocky needs to be taken down a few pegs little daddy's boy Leroy Levon a lesson in respecting little LeShawna!" LeShawna roared up standing to her feet. The sight of the mystery's sender's box sitting next to their chairs caused her to sit back down.

"Right after I find out the identity of Mr. Plate sender." Reaching inside the box once more LeShawna fished out the red note.

_Two plates. One foor the person I met on the island and the other to share with friends and family eh._

_And In case I never said soo, I didn't knoo I was hurting people with my woords and I'm really really really soorry for what I said on the island before eh!_

_Happy Holidays, LeShawna_

_Ezekiel_

Staring at the note in disbelief, LeShawna turned just in time to see Harold pull out a small green present. Ripping off the tissue, the large lady looked both delighted and confused at the revealed cookie cutter.

"Alright I know this is supposed to be me because of my hair weave and my bootylious booty and generous curves, but why on earth would prairie boy put a top hat on my head and a whip in my hand?"

Hearing a muffled snort next to her, LeShawna turned her head just in time to see Harold hold out a cookie of gingerbread girl. Like Harold's ninja styled one from before, this one had also been iced to look like the recipient.

It took only a few seconds to notice what had greatly amused her man, and when she did she laughed as well. On the ginger bread girl's shirt under her favorite apple symbol were the words Heather Tamer.

_"Hi, Winter-Rae here. My favourite TDI characters would have to be: Duncan,  
LeShawna, Eva and Harold. I wish everyone a very __Merry Christmas__, and a  
rocking New Year! Stay safe and have fun!"_

Imagi's Ramblings: So Important parts! The first group of song lyrics was from the music group _All 4 One and from the song "I could love you like that." _The second song is from the group _Linkin Park and titled "Leave out all the rest."_

So both parts of those songs belong to those parties…Imagi owns them not.

Well if you've gotten through this monster of a chapter Congrats! You have successfully survived Imagi's latest round of messing with your heads! :D

And trauma is not fun…happy, hysterical happy, crying and so forth..yeah not fun.

Oh yeah….Leroy Levon is mine jerk that he is. Ask if you wanna use very big jerk!

And so is the haiku…Imagi sooo cannot write haiku….

I hope you guys enjoyed what I did with LeShawna both good and bad…especially Winter-Rae. :)

_Noah: Please. In a mere 7 pages you have successfully toyed around with people's emotions at least three times. And to your fellow author friend too…Oooh! Bet she really appreciates that._

_Trent: Uh… Noah…Xnay on offending the authoray._

_Owen:Xnay?? Authoray? I thought her name was Imagi._

_Geoff: Yeah man. Especially since dudette Imagi has a very creative imagination. _

_Noah: Please…spare me. There is nothing that that writer can do that will faze me._

_Duncan: Uh… Dude you do realize that you are so asking for it._

_DJ: Especially since she hasn't written your chapter yet._

_Izzy: And Imagi writes the cynical book reading weakling next! Yay! Izzy looks forward to it! Just think! She could have you riding a unicycle on a tightrope over shark infested water or could have you on a monkey space flight or……_

_Noah:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! _

Imagi blinks. Well good suggestions there, but I've got it under control. :D

_Geoff: Snap! Dude you are so in trouble. _

So yeah as Izzy said cynical book reading weakling aka Noah :hug: is next. FIVE! FIVE campers left! I can count them all on one hand now! YAY!!!! :D And as always thanks so much for the reviews! :) Hope this chapter was worth the wait despite the roller coaster of emotional turmoil I put you guys on. :)

And lucky you guys! There's another roller coaster lurking in the future! Imagi loves rollercoasters! Specially the surprise ones! :)

So tune in and see what I have in store next. :D

Imagi


	20. NOAH

Present 19: NOAH

"Gee who would have thought? The world video game tournament held in a dilapidated old gym. Oooh…can't wait to go in. Noah said fake enthusiasm and distain heavily drenching his every word."

Taking another glance around the area, Noah's frown deepened as he noticed the bundled up people lingering nearby the gym entrance. "And judging from the obvious camera men, which I clearly remember from that god forsaken island this could mean only two things."

"Either my lovable and caring ex-host is up for hosting another round of humiliate the smart guy or this is some sort of fitness challenge." The one year older triplets grinned back at their younger brother. "So you'll do it?"

"No." Noah answered before burying himself back into his book. The trio looked at the know it all and then at each other, before grinning wickedly. Much to Noah's great displeasure, the mischievous threesome had quickly swarmed and overtaken him.

"I can walk you know, you don't have to carry me in like a skewered pig." Noah said glaring at his older siblings in distain. His brothers held his arms and feet firmly while the female triplet grinned downwards at Noah. "And have you running back to the van? Nothing happening."

Noah rolled his eyes. "The phrase is NOT happening. If you studied your schoolwork as much as you did boy watching you might eventually end up with a more eloquent vocabulary." Noah finished with a smirk.

Seconds later as the bookworm was thrown into a large snowdrift and then picked back up in that humiliating position he remembered why it was never a good idea to insult any one of the triplets.

_Right. All three share the same brain_. Noah said inwardly as the group carried him into the large and very noisy sports club. From his awkward position he could barely see the looks of joy and laughter on people's faces as he passed by.

"Great. This possibly can't get any worse." The cynical teen muttered under his breath. It was then that a very lanky brunet male walked out of the locker rooms dressed in a blue t-shirt and beige shorts.

"Thank you world. Thank you." Noah grouched as the self proclaimed king of cool swaggered by grinning in his so called the girls all want me way. Cody's smile turned to surprise the moment he noticed the most recent hot girl grinning in mischievous delight at a familiar and less then pleased teen held captive by a pair of well built males.

"Noah! Man I haven't seen you since TDI ended!" The dark skinned know-it-all just looked at him with a fake smile. "Oh hey, Cody! I can't tell you how glad I am to see you." Noah commented before turning to glare at his snickering captives. "Will you clowns put me down!"

Cody was offended that the other ex-TDI male had talked to the really hot lady that way until the lovely creature spoke. "Sure baby bro! That is when you give your boyfriend a kiss!" As Noah growled audibly and the abdominal muscle blessed duo laughed uproariously, Cody could only stare in shock. At least until a blur of brown appeared directly in his line of vision.

Cody's eyes widened before he ducked barely missing the ball. Others however weren't so lucky. With a loud thud the older teens went down. Freed from his organic prison, Noah brushed off his sweater vest and retrieved his fallen book.

"For once I'm actually glad to see the maladroit." Noah said with a smile touching his lips. Following the book lover's gaze Cody noticed another familiar figure in red and another dressed in yellow not far from there location. Tyler currently had his hands wrapped around Lindsay's shoulders trying to instruct the lovely blonde on the art of free-throwing.

As expected the lessons weren't going all that well. As another basketball bounced off the rim with a violent rebound, Noah and Cody were forced to duck once more. Both boys winced as the dangerous projectile found another victim.

"So those are your brothers and sister?" Cody questioned absently earning a frown from Noah. "Three of them. The triplets to be more precise." Cody grinned. "Dude I didn't know you had triplets in your family!"

"Try an older brother, two sets of twins and then one set of triplets." Ignoring the stunned look on the brunet's face as he walked away the black haired male continued. "Eight kids….more then enough for any family. And just when everything is all sunshine and rainbows… along came the surprise child. Dear old dad had a vasectomy right after I was born."

The bitterness and fake enthusiasm coming from his ex-teammate caused Cody to blanch as he realized he had accidently ripped open a deep wound in the egghead. "As for the reason I'm here…supposedly the triplets were being "nice" and were taking me to a video game convention. And lucky me I fell for their joke." Noah finished.

Glancing at the other gopher boy, Noah smirked sensing his opportunity. ""Well while this has been a fun and enlightening experience I think I'll sit this one out." Noah said dryly before practically making a beeline for the bleacher benches his head already in his book.

Cody stared at him in surprise before he scowled and raced ahead of the cynical teen. The unexpected wall that was now in front of Noah quickly yanked his book away much to his shock and annoyance.

The venomous words on the bookworm's tongue died before they began as he noticed Cody's constant smile was gone and replaced with a dark scowl. In one hand the brunet held Noah's precious book.

"Oh no, you don't! You're not backing out of this not this time!" To punctuate his words Cody passed the book to a complete stranger. "Hey dude! Mind keeping an eye on this for me?" Grinning at the answering nod, Cody proceeded to lead a protesting Noah away.

"Now since this time you WILL be attempting to PLAY a SPORT I thought we'd start with something easy!" Cody grinned gesturing towards part of the gym. Noah was less then pleased. "Basketball with Tyler and Lindsay? Thanks but no thanks."

"Basketball or DODGEBALL. Your choice man." Cody grinned brightly showing off the gap in his front teeth. In response the raven haired male recoiled and his eye twitched. "Sooo." Cody prodded. Noah in response stalked towards the basketball court.

"Oooh! I think I got it now Tyler!" Lindsay said happily as she threw the ball at the hoop. Unlike the other wild rebounds caused by the endowed blonde's other attempts this time the basketball actually landed where it was supposed to be.

"Yeah! You did it babe!" Tyler cheered as the ball went through the metal hoop. Likewise Lindsay let out a delighted squeal bouncing up and down in excitement. "Now that's one! Care to try for tw-Murph!" The jock's words were cut off as Lindsay flung herself into his arms and kissed him deeply.

Ignorant of everything around them, the make out session would have no doubt continued if not for a very well-known voice. "Wonderful. After several attempts on people's lives you finally make one in. Good for you."

Breaking the kiss Tyler scowled as he recognized the familiar dark haired know-it-all. Lindsay let out another squeal. "Nate!" She cried out in delight hugging the wide-eyed teen tightly. Just as quickly she released him. "Oh wait...I don't like you!" The fair-haired beauty said before sticking out her tongue at Noah.

Rolling his eyes as Lindsay repeated the greeting to "Casey" Noah wished he had just decided to play dodge ball instead. Or that he had just said no period to the triplets. At this point anything would be preferable to being around his ex-gopher teammates and the ex-bass.

The sound of a shrill whistle caused Noah to look with hope in his eyes, only for it to be instantly extinguished as a scowling figure wearing dark blue clothes and had her dark hair pulled back in a tight ponytail stepped into the gym. Noah groaned. "Clearly someone up there hates me."

"LISTEN UP AND LISTEN GOOD CAUSE I'M NOT REPEATING MYSELF!" Eva yelled out. Instantly the gym went silent. Eva grinned causing the quivering Lindsay to grab onto Tyler tightly. Secretly Noah wanted to do the same. _Better him then me_.

"Welcome to the annual Fitness Challenge and Free day." Eva said as she studied person after person. "If I point you over to the locker rooms congratulations you get to participate in the Fitness Challenge game. The rest of you get to be the spectators. In other words…SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP! Oh yeah and enjoy the game."

The gathered crowd nodded quickly in response. As the iron woman pointed to each person they tensed up in either fear or anticipation. Most had let out a relieved sigh before bolting to the bleachers. A few were disappointed and protested her ruling.

To her credit Eva didn't bite there heads off. In fact the dark haired woman grinned evilly as she gestured the now happy people to the locker rooms. Noah was happy as well. The more people chosen meant that he could happily cheer them on from the sidelines.

"YOU THREE IN THE LOCKERS! YOU FIVE HIT THE BENCH!" As Eva's selection process continued more then half of the gymnasium had either gone to the bleachers or the locker rooms. A few boys and girls had even tried to secretly sneak off to the bleachers.

Noah would have joined them had they not gotten caught. All in that sneaky group had promptly been sent to the locker rooms a punishment he had no desire in sharing. A trio of excited whoops and yells announced that his siblings had been the next chosen.

Noah looked around confidently as he noticed the large cluster. The amount of participators still left would insure it. Odds were in his favor. The quota of people chosen for Eva's sick game would be filled long before he would ever be picked.

"YOU TWO LOCKERS! YOU LOCKERS! YOU THREE BENCH! YOU BENCH! YOU-" Eva paused briefly as her eyes caught a glimpse of red. Following the color revealed a person wearing a red sports outfit. In fact the person was dressed in red from head to toe he even wore a red sweatband. Eva grinned wickedly.

"MY BACKSTABBING BASS TEAMMATE AND BLONDE GOPHER GIRL! LOCKERS!" Tyler smirked back at the tough woman his eyes promising challenge. Tyler then grinned happily and grabbed Lindsay's hand running in delight towards the locker room and unwittingly dragging the uneasy blonde behind him.

Noah smirked in delight. His grin grew as Cody was similarly chosen. The gap toothed male shrugged before making his way to the locker room as well followed by a few others. Feeling more at ease Noah discreetly moved from the rapidly thinning group into a much large one. The selection process had slowed considerably. It wouldn't be long now.

Finally Eva nodded her head in satisfaction. "ALRIGHT I NEED 8 MORE PEOPLE THEN WE'LL HAVE OUR TEAMS!" A few people raised there hands and waved them frantically catching the tough woman's attention.

Sending the volunteers over to the locker room, Eva studied the rest with a careful eye. Singling out two more and then a third person she only needed two more players. Eva's eyes suddenly went wide and her grin deepened.

"EVERYONE EXCEPT FOR LITTLE BOY BLUE AND……NOAH HIT THE BLEACHERS!" Eva watched in delight as Camp Wawanakwa's most cynical camper stared at her in shock before abruptly bolting for the exit.

Eva easily outdistanced the bookworm to the door and stood tall staring down at Noah with a devilish grin. "You know what that means know it all? You're finally going to get a chance to show your sports forte."

Blowing her whistle sharply Eva announced Noah's doom. "IT IS NOW TIME FOR THE ANNUAL SPORTS CHALLENGE! THE DODGEBALL TOURNAMENT!!!!!!"

Inside the locker room Noah's eye twitched violently as he looked at the orange and green jersey. The shade was so brilliantly obnoxious that it looked like it would glow in the dark. Noah grimaced as he reluctantly tried to convince himself to wear the Izzy approved top.

"Let me help you with that buddy!" Cody said cheerfully before he and Tyler forcibly held the book lover in place as Lindsay slid the jersey over the struggling Noah. Each of the other ex-campers was also wearing the orange and green nightmare.

Noah scowled. "Oh come on man! Sports are totally wicked! You might even like it!" Tyler said pumping his arms in excitement. Lindsay nodded happily and Cody grinned. Noah's frown darkened. "Thanks but I prefer to immerse myself in the literary works. Not sweat."

"You know Noah it might help if you actually try this time! I mean we're all on the same team now and heck we're not going to let you slack off!" Lindsay nodded. There is no I can't in Team!"

"First off it's there's no I in team. And second why is it also sports with you people? Teams don't always have to be athletic you know! There's even Reading Teams! Not that any of you would care."

"Reading Teams?" Tyler snickered. "You're kidding right?" Cody asked staring at the other ex-gopher. "Oooh I could sooo do that! Do you know how many issues of Star Stalker magazine and Total Trendy Teen I read?"

Noah stared at the trio in distain. "Read a selection of novels and answer specific amount of questions before the other team? Please. Magazines don't count. And I actually had enjoyed my mornings at Playa des Losers. Then you all came and chased away my reading buddy!"

Wait reading buddy?" Cody questioned. As it sunk in what had just slipped out Noah slapped his forehead and sighed. "So there is not another incident involving another much unwanted rumor….I'll tell you."

_At Playa des Losers Noah was enjoying himself in his favorite manner. Lying on the pool lounger with a book in his hand and an umbrella topped drink resting on the table nearby. The absence of the other voted off pair had made things practically perfect._

_The weight obsessed gorilla spent her time in the weight room and the homeschooled social outcast was rarely seen outside the hotel. And that was just fine with Noah. He wanted to enjoy the peace while it lasted._

_Unfortunately it ended all too soon. The rarely seen prairie boy had been making more of an appearance around the pool area lately and his enjoyment of both pool and the hot tub were far from quiet._

_Noah frowned as the other teen jumped into the hot tub spilling hot water over the edge. His annoyance only grew as the prairie raised teen discovered the button on the side of the hot tub and gave a strangled cry of fear before bolting out of the water._

_That did it. Noah scowled as he looked over Ezekiel staring down at the overabundance of bubbles. Noticing Noah the other teen smiled back weakly. "I think the water wanted to bool me alive eh!"_

_Noah slapped his forehead. "You have got to be kidding me." Putting his book down on the side table he stalked over to the hot tub. Stepping into the hot tub the cynical know it all reached over and pressed the button causing a new surge of bubbles._

_Ezekiel instantly recoiled causing Noah to roll his eyes in annoyance. "It's inanimate. The bubbles come when you press the button. Don't want bubbles don't press the button!" Noah punctuated his words by hitting the button once more._

_As the bubbles came once more and Noah remained unharmed, Ezekiel slowly crept back and slowly climbed back into the warm water. Another press of the button by Noah caused the pale skinned teen to tense._

_Slowly though Ezekiel relaxed and grinned sheepishly. Noah in response rolled his eyes. "Now that death by Mr. Hot Tub monster is over, I'm going back to my book." Noah finished dryly as he climbed out. _

"_Doon't you get tired reading the same thing oover and oover eh?" Noah frowned. "And you know it's the same book how?" Ezekiel in response got out of the hot tub himself and picked up the book despite Noah's complaint. After a quick examination Ezekiel stared at him triumphantly._

_Noah scowled. "And I suppose Mr. Homeschool knows where I can "magically" obtain new literature?" Ezekiel in turn frowned back. Without saying a word, the farm teen grabbed the bookworm's arm._

_The elevator doors opened on the second floor and Ezekiel led a less then pleased egghead down the maze of rooms. "Hate to tell you this genius, but our rooms are on the third floor." Ezekiel ignored the sarcasm as he continued down into another corridor. _

_After a few minutes of twists and turns, the homeschooler finally stopped before one of the doors. Turning the handle, the pale teen stepped inside. Reluctantly Noah did the same. Instantly his eyes widened._

_This room clearly belonged to Ezekiel, though neat, the bow and arrow and the folded jacket were obvious hints. To Noah's surprise the small desk in the room was practically overflowing with books. _

_Walking over Noah raised an eyebrow as he took note of the book titles. "Homeschooling is all the time eh." The bookworm absently nodded as he poured through the stack of books and pulled out several of interest._

_Discovering a kindred spirit in Ezekiel had been unexpected. Up until Izzy's arrival at the resort both the cynic and the homeschooler could often be found in the hot tub with a book in each of their hands._

"And obviously you know what happened next." Noah finished looking at the others pointedly. Tyler and Lindsay refused to meet his eyes and Cody looked thoughtful for a moment before he grinned.

"So did you get Geoff's note?" When Noah looked at him, Cody pulled out a piece of paper from his shorts. Noticing the looks of disgust on his companions' faces Cody grinned sheepishly. "Yeah…I'll just read it then."

_So here's the deal dudes and dudettes!_

_If you got a certain special package with green you know what and the small thing in green that's wrapped inside your invited to Casa Geoff's to party!_

_But dudes and dudettes you gotta bring the cc to come in. That's like majorly important. The red papers too dudes!_

_Geoff_

"Oh gee…invited to a party by Mr. Party Obsessed!" Noah mocked before smirking. "Too bad I never received one." Almost immediately a box decorated with tiny green trees is hurled at the startled bookworm.

"Didn't want you to miss out on a date from your boyfriend!" The triplets grinned at there younger brother each dressed in a purple jersey. Noah snapped. "For the last time it was an unconscious gesture! Let's see how you act on a sadistic 7 a.m. wakeup call coupled with missing 24 hours of sleep!"

Noah's anger only seemed to amuse his sister and brothers even more. Laughing the trio left. Only the sight of mysterious package prevented Noah from chasing after the annoying threesome.

Opening the box Noah raised an eyebrow as he pulled two plates filled with sweets each topped with a different colored bow. Lindsay let out a happy squeal. "Oooh you got one too!" Cody grinned as well and held up a hand. Noah just looked at him sardonically before pulling out a red note.

_Two plates. One foor the person I met on the island and the other to share with friends and family eh._

_The second one with the green bow doon't got none of your fatal allergies I made sure eh!_

_Happy Holidays, Noah_

_Ezekiel_

Staring at the package with shock filled eyes Noah turned his attention to the plates. Carefully attached to the plate with the green bow was a little present wrapped in green tissue. Unwrapping it revealed a cookie cutter of a sitting gingerbread man holding a book in its hands.

"Well don't want Ezekiel's present to go to waste." Noah commented off handedly as he removed the plastic wrap and passed around the plate. Tyler's eyes went wide as he took a bite of the confection. "Dude! Ezekiel made all this stuff?!!"

Lindsay let out a shocked gasp. "That's right Tyler hasn't gotten Ethan's package yet!" The blonde let out another gasp as she realized something important. "Oh no! Does that mean Tyler doesn't get to go to the party?!!"

As Lindsay started to become upset, another hand reached into the cookie plate. "Anyone objects Blondie and they'll answer to me." Eva promised taking a bite out of the Noah cookie. Ignoring the startled looks the iron woman continued. "What? I can be nice. Now finish your treats! Your team is up next!"

_My name is The Kobold Necromancer from crazy __California__. I enjoy Ezekiel,  
Noah, Bridgette, __Izzy__, Cody, Gwen, and Harold the most. I wish, this  
__Christmas__, to find someone special to be with._

Imagi's Ramblings: Oh wow! Another long one! I think the more people I talk about the longer this gets!

Important parts Noah does have 8 older brothers and sisters but as for them being twins, triplets and an older brother….yeah…that was my guess anyway that and Noah's bitter memory.

So hopefully this chapter was worth the wait! :)

And we are down to 4! :D

More surprises rolling your way! Now Imagi is rolling her way into bed! Good thing I don't work today! :D

Imagi


	21. DECEMBER 19th

December 19th

_12 hours and counting_

While Geoff had unknowingly invited both host and assistant to his party, both had reluctantly turned it down in favor of a much bigger prize. So they had come up with the next best thing.

"Hahahaha! See Chef all it takes is a lot of makeup, the right clothes and the disrespecting attitude and Waa La! Teenagers!" Chris McClain commented happily as he pointed out his lucky subjects to his stunned friend.

The no longer hospitalized interns stood before the giddy host and his assistant. Each of the males were dressed in an outfit identical to one belonging to a former TDI competitor, but what really made Chef Hatchet stare was the makeup the interns wore.

It had been Chris's order that each trainee spend time with a very talented makeup artist. After several hours of work, a very giddy Chris McClain showed off Chris Noah, Chris Geoff, Chris Duncan, Chris Justin and Chris Tyler. Chef just scowled.

"Not as good as the original of course, but they'll pass." Chris commented dismissively as he continued with his master plan. The interns trembled and silently prayed for something non explosive and did not involve cliffs or blowfish or worse.

A quick game of rock, paper and scissors had decided their fate. Chris Noah, Chris Geoff and Chris Duncan let out a sigh of relief when they discovered they had the truck while the other two groaned in disappointment. Reluctantly and happily the interns left Chris's house one team in the old and should be shot plane and the other in the pickup truck.

_Several Hours later_

Okay now Bobbie dude… this is super heavy so pay close attention. As the long haired blonde nodded enthusiastically, the grand master of parties continued. "Now as you know I've got the Killer Bass reunion party tomorrow." Geoff said gesturing to the large recreational room.

Bridgette was inside hanging red streamers up on the ceiling with DJ's help. Courtney was nearby setting up several graphs and posters while at the same time issuing orders to her friends. Smiling Geoff closed the door.

"So as you can see my Killer Bass buds and my girl are hanging out overnight to get everything ready for the big get-together. Most of the other dudes and dudettes from the old team I haven't seen since the show so the KB party is going to be so totally awesome!!!!

Geoff pumped both fists in the air in his excitement causing Bobbie to grin as well. Just as quickly the pink clad male's smile turned serious. "So that means that I'm entrusting you with the awesome responsibility of being both the host and the all around party guy for the Wickedly Awesome Saturday party.

Bobbie pumped his own fists. "Your legacy of parties will continue despite your absence. You can count on me man!" Geoff grinned back. "So now that's settled lets go over the finer details of party hosting." To punctuate his words the doorbell rang.

"Starting of course with the pizzas!" Geoff's broad smile turned to confusion as he opened the door and noticed the pizza man. "Chris Wannabes Pizza and Entertainment! Where do you want them dude?" The Noah dressed sadistic host impersonator commented cheerfully gesturing to his companions.

Chris Duncan carried the stack of pizza boxes while Chris Geoff had a large black box on a dolly. Blinking in disbelief, Geoff finally gestured inside the house. Nodding Chris Noah held out the clipboard.

His fellow ex-teammates were similarly dazed at the Chris Wannabes as they quickly went around the large room placing the equipment and pizzas. They then proceeded to do the same thing outside where the latest awesome Saturday party was to be held.

Geoff like any good party planner had inspected everything. Everything was in working order. And the cameras secretly hiding in everything from the boom box to the tiny complimentary pins were functioning perfectly.

Waving goodbye to the departing pickup truck, Geoff turned around for one last pre-party check. It was during that last check that he noticed something half hidden among the large trees surrounding his home.

Pushing the snow covered branches aside Geoff's eyes widened in shock. "Oh man is that what I think it is?!!!" Opening the well worn wooden door with the crescent moon symbol revealed a video camera taped to the door.

_Confessional Can_

_The camera turns on to reveal Geoff staring in close up disbelief. The shock lasts only for a few seconds._

Geoff-Hello out there Dudes!!!!! Oh man I can't believe the Confessional Can is outside moi's house! (_The party animal pauses for a moment.)_

Geoff-Oh man I gotta tell Bridge!

_The screen fades to static for a few seconds before it reveals Bridgette her green eyes wide with shock._

Bridgette-Oh wow.....never thought I'd see this thing again…it's like a big ugly puppy you can never seem to get rid of. (Remembering where she now was the blonde quickly snapped to attention.) Not that I would EVER get rid of an innocent creature! (Bridgette calms down and continues.) Anyway so Courtney, DJ and I were invited to help Geoff out with the big Killer Bass reunion party tomorrow.

_More static before the screen changes once more to reveal DJ._

DJ- Yeah this whole reunion actually came about thanks to Ezekiel. Maybe that was the reason behind him sending all those presents?

_The screen fades out once more showing Courtney._

Courtney-I know Chris "supposedly" has a fan club but a whole business of Chris disciples?!! Have people lost their minds?! And speaking of minds lost WHY DID MR. SEXIST SEND A PACKAGE TO HAROLD?!!! HE'S NOTHING BUT A LYING, CHEATING NO GOOD SON OF A-

_Chris's house_

Chris stared at the screen in shock as Courtney continued to rant. "Wow…the film editors are gonna have a field day with her! Hahahaha!" Grinning broadly the sadistic host turned to his helpers.

"Okay so the early discovery of the Confessional Can wasn't supposed to happen, but all this AWEEESOOOME footage makes up for it! Hahahaha! Nice work Group one!" Chris Noah, Chris Geoff and Chris Duncan grin weakly back.

"Now as for Group two…you two did get everything set up…right?" Chris Tyler nodded. "15 campers are now in route by either plane or vehicle and will arrive at the hotel in a few hours." Chris Tyler's smile disappeared as he noticed the look on both Chef's and Chris's faces.

Correct me if I'm wrong…but I5 is not 17 is it Private? Chris Tyler started to sweat. "Ummm..well no but- " The other interns quickly stepped back as the ex-corporal's fake smile disappeared. "So your saying TWO of the required 17 campers have gone AWOL?!!!"

"Actually her mom said they went to visit her aunt." Chris Justin calmly spoke up bringing the attention of military man and narcissist onto himself. Chris Tyler let out a relieved sigh as Chris McClain's face screwed up into a pouty face.

"Okay…Fine! We'll just have to deal with 19 then!" Just as quickly the broad smile was back on his face and he laughed. "Hahahaha! Geoff and his buddies have no idea what's going to happen next! This is going to be so AWEEESOOOME!!!!"

Imagi's Ramblings: So yep I'm back with another fun chapter! :) Hope you guys liked! :)

At this point in time Imagi is gonna have to insist that her readers all buckle up and hang on tight! Geoff's party is next and if you think I messed with your heads in LeShawna's chapter you haven't seen anything yet! :D

As always thanks so much for the reviews! :)

Imagi


	22. GEOFF'S PARTY: PART ONE

Geoff's Party: Part One

Courtney's happy smile was instantly replaced with a scowl and she viciously slammed the door on the other person's face. As the doorknob started to turn, the CIT gripped the knob on her side and used her superior strength to keep it from opening.

Unfortunately for Courtney someone much stronger suddenly forced the door open sending the CIT flying back onto the ground. The reason now stormed into recreational room. "Oh no no no no no! You did NOT just slam the door in my man's face!"

LeShawna glared darkly stepping into the room with Harold in tow. The anger on Courtney's faded slightly when she noticed the large and sassy female. "LeShawna?!! What are you doing here?!!"

"My Chocolate Goddess and I are here for the party. GOSH!!!" Harold said holding up his cookie cutter with his working hand. Scoffing at the Harold Ninja hanging from a cord around the nerd's neck Courtney noticed something else.

Harold's right hand was bound in a brilliant green plaster cast supported by an equally bright red sling. The sight of the injury caused Courtney to smirk in pleasure. "The karma retribution hurts doesn't it?"

Harold's mouth dropped open in a combination of surprise, hurt and anger. LeShawna however just saw red. "Tell me you are not still on that trip! For the last time! Nothing in the rules said you couldn't switch the votes!"

"That's because NO ONE with any sense would try to CHEAT their way to the top! The RULES were simple. The person with the most votes was OUT! Not the person who CHEATED GETS TO STAY INSTEAD!!!"

LeShawna scowled back at the red faced CIT. "Sure it wasn't the smartest thing that my Sugar Baby's done, but you weren't little Miss Perfect yourself! At least Harold can say that he WON the first two challenges for your team! Challenges that YOU didn't WANT him to even compete in! Heck you didn't even want to give him a chance!"

FOR GOOD REASON! Your little "boyfriend" is nothing but a scrawny weakling CHEATING loser! And I was a CIT!!! I was the LEADER! And I would have led MY team to victory! And I would have EASILY WON the game if not for HAROLD!!!!

"YOUYOUYOU YOUYOU! Some leader…only thinking of herself." LeShawna scoffed before continuing. "And does the word Straight Flush mean anything?" Courtney let out a scream of rage and tried to fling herself at the injured Harold only to be blocked once more.

"And you know what? MY MAN wouldn't have gone to THAT IF YOUR MAN and his little BUDDIES didn't torment him EVERY SINGLE SECOND OF THE DAY! And YOU white girl needed to be taken down a few pegs! One Heather was enough."

The CIT let out another cry of anger and flung herself once more this time at LeShawna. The black sister was knocked to the ground this time by the force of the tackle. Harold grimaced as his girlfriend and one of his worst enemies wrestled viciously on the ground.

Normally the brunet haired nerd would have gladly come to his lady's rescue, but unfortunately his mad skills were greatly compromised by his injury. Cursing inwardly, Harold quickly left the room to find help.

Harold let out another inward curse as he found Geoff and Bridgette in another room making out on the couch. "GUYS! GUYS!!" As his plea went unanswered by the oblivious pair, Harold lost it. "Would you IDIOTS stop making out for FIVE SECONDS to help?!"

The annoyed glares on the blondes' faces turned to shock as they noticed the upset brunet. "Oooh!" Bridgette winced taking in Harold's injury. Geoff had a similar reaction. "Dude what the heck happened to your hand?!"

"Never mind that! My lovely LeShawna is trapped in a battle for survival with Duncan's She-Devil!" Geoff and Bridgette looked at Harold with different reactions. "Uhh…Her name is Courtney!" Bridgette said angrily. In response Harold shrugged. "Same thing."

As aggravation started to take over Bridgette, her words were cut off before they started by Geoff. "Wait…LeShawna is here?!! So does that mean she got a package too?!!" At Harold's nod the party animal grinned broadly. "That is so AWESOME!!!!"

Harold grinned back before his smile faded. Without another word he dashed back to the recreational room with Geoff and Bridgette close behind. Opening the door they immediately noticed the feuding rivals. Letting out a gasp, the pair of blondes raced forward.

It had taken several minutes and the combined effort of Geoff, Bridgette and DJ to break up and separate the still battling pair. And both Courtney and LeShawna were far from running out of steam any time soon.

Huffing and panting both females glared darkly at each other and continued to hurl insults as each struggled against there captors. "See! Just as I said! YOUR geek boyfriend is USELESS! He couldn't even defend your honor!"

"I'll take my mad skilled honor saving haiku writing sweet freaky man over your punk boy any day! And in case you've forgotten… my Sugar Baby's wearing a cast!" LeShawna retorted back. Courtney's would be reply was quickly cut off as someone else spoke up.

"Great. 8 weeks are going to fly by sooo quickly now that I have someone to share the joy of broken bones with. It just makes me feel sooo much better." Noah commented sarcastically from the doorway. Ignoring the stunned looks from the group, the know-it-all swung into the room on a pair of crutches.

Behind Noah were a very apologetic Eva and a sympathetic Cody. "Well look on the bright side dude! You did score the winning hit against your brother!" The tecno lover's optimism faded as Noah stopped briefly to glare darkly at the other male.

"Wonderful! The coveted glory and bragging rights of winning the game is all mine. The trip to the emergency room was just an added bonus!" Noah yelled out the sarcastic humor gone from his voice. Grimacing in slight pain and annoyance the bookworm of Wawanakwa wasted no time in hobbling towards one of the couches and promptly lying down.

"Yet another reason behind my justifiable hatred of sports." Noah finished glaring pointedly at Eva. The normally unshakable iron woman actually cowed a bit from the force of the glare. Cody frowned. "Hey lay off! It's not like she or any of us intended on that to happen!"

"Yeah the ball soooo just rolled under your foot just as you were landing back on the ground! I sooo didn't see it coming. It was like a total flipper!" Lindsay chimed in cheerfully walking in with Tyler.

Noah scowled as the clueless blonde once again mispronounced the word. "Fluke Lindsay. Not Flipper…Fluke. Owww!" Noah cried out in pain as he moved his leg wrong. To his surprise and relief LeShawna came over and assisted the arrogant teen in elevating his injured leg.

"Hey party boy! You mind getting a few plastic bags filled with ice and a couple towels for my man and Noah?" Geoff's mouth had dropped open since the arrival of three more ex-Gophers. Shaking himself out of his daze, Geoff grinned.

"No problem dudette!" Rushing off with DJ, both boys quickly came back carrying the requested objects. "Awesome. Cast swelling works against my healing mojo." Harold commented as he happily took the ice and towel DJ offered in his working hand before sitting down next to LeShawna.

Noah also took the items offered and actually gave Geoff a grateful smile before assuming his normal indifference. At least until a series of happy squeals echoed throughout the recreational room announcing the latest arrivals.

"Oh my gosh! Sadie look! LeShawna's here! Hi LeShawna!!!" Katie squealed out waving happily at the large sister as Sadie did the same. Noah groaned. "Oh goody the Siamese twins are now here." In response LeShawna sharply squeezed Noah's exposed toes causing the cynical teen to hiss out in pain.

"Keep being a disrespectful turkey and next time I'll aim higher broken leg or not!" Noah's eye twitched from both the comment and threat as he glared hatefully at the large sister who glared back. Harold sighed.

The sigh seemed to catch the larger BFFFL's attention and her smile instantly disappeared. "Oh my gosh! Harold! Noah! What happened to you guys?!" Sadie cried out as she and her counterpart raced over to the couch.

"Let's see demonic older siblings, impromptu meeting with those four and oh yes! I got to play Dodge Ball." Noah venomously spit out the last word and shot an equally poisonous glare at his ex-teammates, Tyler and Eva.

"Seriously?!! You like actually played a "brawn" game?!" Sadie questioned in disbelief. Katie nodded her head. "Like we totally don't believe it, but then again you do have that pretty red cast. Hey it's not white!"

"Yeah I could sooo totally see you having a white cast. Or grey! Hey Sadie, do they even make grey?" The plumper girl thought for a moment before smiling. "Oh my gosh! Your right! For the sports teams and stuff like that!"

"And some people just like the color grey." As the two best friends continued to chat away happily, Noah rolled his eyes before interjecting. For starters my doctor insisted on my actual choosing of a color that has a pigment…..said it might make things a little more fun." The pessimistic explained using his fingers to emphasis fun.

"As for my actual involvement in the game, why not ask those directly involved?" Noah commented gesturing to a sheepish Eva rubbing her neck and a nervously chuckling Cody. "See Lindsay and I were still really steamed that Noah apparently didn't get picked for Eva's big tournament."

"Oh yeah! Nate totally didn't want to play and he kept creeping into other people groups which soooo was not nice. He could have at least asked first!" The group of teens looked at her and then each other before focusing back on the Codester.

Cody dug his shoe into the floor as he continued. "So naturally we were so syked when Noah had finally been found out. After we forced the jersey on our sports hating buddy we had to then practically drag him back onto the floor.

"And oh man the triplets! Tyler commented pulling out a photo envelope from his pocket. Noah's eyes were wide with shock and horror. "Don't even think about it!" Noah snapped as he tried to get up. LeShawna pushed him back down.

"Fool! Don't you know you're supposed to elevate that leg as much as possible? So elevate it!" Noah glared at LeShawna while Harold gazed dreamily at his girl.

_Tougher then the darkest wrath demon_

_Benevolent Lady Robin Hood _

_Truer treasure I'll never find._

The haiku was barely audible, but the softly spoken words somehow rose above the shouts of the eager ex-campers demanding to see the envelope. Lindsay gasped. "That is soooo sweet!" She cooed.

The blonde let out another gasp as the dark skinned lady showed her appreciation to a very happy Harold. "Awwwwwww!!!" Lindsay, Katie, Sadie and Bridgette cried out enjoying the romantic moment.

Courtney scowled, but before she could speak, Tyler strolled purposefully towards his still awing girlfriend. Spinning the surprised girl around to face him he proceeded to kiss her passionately causing Lindsay's doe like eyes to flutter shut as she wrapped her arms around the jock.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" The CIT fumed before turning to Bridgette. "See! Inner team dating! If we had axed Tyler and Harold when we had the chance I wouldn't have been CHEATED off and our team would have lasted longer!

Courtney paused when she realized Bridgette was staring at Geoff. "Bridgette? Bridgette? Are you even liste-" Bridgette leapt into Geoff's arms and immediately joined the group of kissing couples.

"AHHHHHHHH! I don't believe this!" the mocha skinned girl screamed out angrily throwing her hands up in frustration. Turning around she came close to crashing into a certain goth girl holding hands with a music man. Gwen frowned but mostly ignored the CIT as the bossy girl stormed off.

_Confessional Can_

Courtney-Let me reiterate. WHY THE HECK DID MR. SEXIST SEND A CHRISTMAS PACKAGE TO HAROLD?!!!! I mean Christmas Holiday or not HAROLD should NOT be receiving a Christmas kiss! It should be ME! I SHOULD BE the one being passionately kissed! Not that Cheating Worthless Dweeb! Duncan and I should be the ones every couple awes over!!!!! (_Courtney's eyes went wide with shock before she scowled.) _And for the last time I do not like Duncan! I don't even know why people think I do!

Back inside the Rec room Gwen raised an eyebrow as she looked from the uninterested reclining bookworm with the broken leg propped on a pillow, to Harold resting his own cast on another pillow, his uninjured hand pulling LeShawna closer.

Turning her head she noticed the slightly jealous looks of Katie and Sadie as they continued to admire the triple kisses. DJ gave an oblivious Geoff a thumbs up, while Cody pulled out a small electronic device and was madly typing on it between glances.

Gwen shook her head. _Pointers no doubt_. The goth mused to herself before speaking up. "Yeah. Where's the confessional can when you need it?" Geoff broke the kiss long enough to answer. "On the side of the house hidden in the trees." The party animal answered offhandedly before the surfer girl pulled his head back."

Gwen's bemused expression instantly faded. "Tell me you're not serious!" When Geoff didn't answer, Gwen glanced around and meet DJ's firm head nod.

_Confessional Can_

Trent-At first I thought Geoff was pulling my leg. When the big guy confirmed Geoff's story let's just say I wasn't the only rushing outside in a hurry.

Cody-The last time I saw this thing was back on Total Drama Island right after I got mauled by a bear. And while the mummy look attracts the la-dies…I much rather prefer being out of the bandages.

Gwen- My first big party and two people are already wearing arm or leg casts. How and why I don't know. Yeah…this will be a fun party.

Harold-Courtney might think otherwise, but this injury of mine was actually caused when I defended my chocolate goddess's honor. It was so wickedly awesome when-

_The camera fades to static before it shows Noah. _

Noah- So obviously you now know why sports are not my forte. (The indifference fades and the bookworm bares his teeth.) If someone even mentions the word dodge ball so help me!! (The know-it-all threatened before taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.) On the bright side my injury has brought two people together. Glad to help.

LeShawna- That's right y'all The Heather Tamer is in the house! And I've got the cookie cutter to prove it! (LeShawna holds her cookie cutter to the camera proudly before continuing) Right now Miss Mall shopping boyfriend stealing queen bee has yet to make her royal appearance at party boy's party, but I'll tell you what when she does she had better check herself! Or she'll get another lesson from The Heather Tamer! (LeShawna snaps a whip at the camera before staring at it in shock) Do I even wanna know where this whip came from?!

_The confessional can turns to static for several seconds before showing Katie and Sadie sitting side by side each holding a pink cellphone._

Katie-See I got my package from…but Sadie sooo hasn't gotten hers yet!

Sadie-Katie swears up and down that the mysterious sender who sent her package is going to send me one too! (the heavier BFFFL frowns) And its sooo has been at least a week since Katie got hers!

Katie-I know packages get stuck in the mail sometimes, but why hers! Why Sadie's package?!

Sadie- So Katie's totally calling the post office and I'm calling my mom in hopes of finding my package. I mean I can't be the only one who doesn't have one yet right? Right?!

Katie-That would so totally be unfair! I don't want to be at the party without you Sadie!

Sadie-And I don't want to be at one without you Katie!

The inseparable best friends cry for a few minutes before dialing their respectable number. Holding the phones to their ears both listened with pounding hearts as someone picked up on the other end.

Imagi's Ramblings: Why did I put another haiku in! I can't write haikus!!!!

So anyway that's part one! :)

…Hey cool! My first split chapter! Awesome! :D Getting back on track…

Chocolate Goddess is Harold's nickname for LeShawna. Not official just my personal nickname from Harold to LeShawna. ;)

I think I did better with the Confessional Can this time…I'm still working on it though. :)

Hope you guys liked. :) Next part of Geoff's Party will bring the return of more campers, will answer the BBFL's question, bring more questions to be questioned and answer more answers! :D

Does that make sense? Ah…oh well. :)

So again hope you liked and please review! I LOVE hearing what my readers like and dislike! :) And those that did review last time THANK YOU!!! :)

Imagi


	23. GEOFF'S PARTY: PART TWO

GEOFF'S PARTY: PART TWO

_The foursome of males wearing the bright red jersey's grinned wickedly in promise pointing cockily at their chosen victim. On the opposite side of the court, Noah was far from pleased with the gesture._

_Once again the Wawanakwa bookworm snuck another glance at the bleachers. More then anything he wished he could just stand still or even better cross the yellow line in the center of the gym._

_Eva's wrath though froze him in place. The last two individuals who tried to deliberately throw the game for their team were still doing pushups from two games ago. Forcing his eyes away from the benches Noah frowned as he noticed Cody's gap toothed grin._

"_Alright! Four to Two! We can soo totally win this!" The ladies man cheered holding his hand up for a hi-five. Noah's looked at the gym rats in red and then back at the green and orange clad techno geek. "Does David vs. Goliath mean anything to you?" _

_The whistle blew and the game restarted with the muscle head quartet bounding up to the line grabbing the balls and quickly launching them. "Jump Nate! Jump!" Lindsay called out from the sidelines. Noah didn't need to be told twice. _

_Screaming girlishly, he jumped away from the murder ball and jumped again as more of the spheres of death came for him. Unfortunately the know-it-all leapt high enough to catch the final threat. The extreme force behind the ball propelled Noah into the gymnasium wall._

"Oh snap! Dude! I can't believe Noah caught that! Geoff cried out looking at the pictures in his hand. The party lover winced as he noticed the final picture. Noah was lying on the ground staring blankly into space the ball still in his hands while a vengeful Cody launched his infamous static ball.

"Yeah that was game one for our team." Cody said nonchalantly as he passed over more pictures. "And these are of matches two and three. Piece of cake compared to the first one. Nodding absently Geoff kept flipping through the pictures. "So where's the one where Noah you know…."

"Game four right here!" Tyler yelled out walking quickly towards the ladies man and party animal. Somehow the jock tripped and went flying forward landing in a surprised DJ's arms. Before they could react there was the bright flash of a camera.

"Chicken Hearted meets Chicken Man! And here I thought this party would be dull." Heather smiled before snapping a few more pictures including one of a thunderstruck Geoff. "My parties are sooo not boring! Geoff finally snapped out angrily.

"Sure. Whatever. Oh! And Merry Christmas early everyone!" Heather said waving to the gathered group before strolling over to the other unoccupied couch. Tyler and DJ frowned. Turning their heads both suddenly remembered their situation.

Tyler yelped and immediately vacated DJ's arms while the brick house leapt away with a scream. Both jock and the big guy looked at each other briefly before looking away again with a frown.

"Hi everybody Merry Christhmasth!!!" Beth waved happily before an envelope is shoved into her hands by a rapidly retreating Tyler. "What did I missth?" The farm girl wondered out loud as she stared at the photos in confusion

_Confessional Can_

Tyler-Just to set the record straight I am straight.

DJ-What happened in there was a freak accident. That's all. (pauses) Man…now I know how Noah feels and I didn't even kiss the guy!

Tyler-Straight dudes! Like the yards of the football field!

_The camera fades to static before revealing Lindsay sitting on Tyler's lap making out with the jock._

Tyler-See Straight! (Any other words from him are cut off by Lindsay's kisses)

The atmosphere inside the recreational room had changed the moment the queen bee had walked in. Most ignored Heather and continued to chat while LeShawna had moved to a large chair near Heather's couch to keep a closer eye on her enemy.

Noah smiled at his seatmates vacating, first Harold being waved over by Cody and now LeShawna with the queen bee watching. His smile quickly disappeared when Beth bounded over begging to sign his cast.

"Sure! Knock yourself out." To Noah's greater joy, his indifferent acceptance caused a chain reaction. Almost instantly the know-it-all found himself surrounded as pens lay siege to the unmarred red canvas of his cast.

Rolling his eyes Noah turned his head and met the slightly jealous eyes of Harold. Rolling his eyes again he spoke. "So fellow "cast buddy" how did you get your bone broken?" Harold ignored the sarcastic tone of the bookworm and grinned.

"Defending my LeShawna's honor." Harold pointed to himself with pride. Ignoring Courtney's snort of derision he continued. "See this IDIOT! Well he was really driving my chocolate goddess crazy with all his outrageous public love proposals. IDIOT!!"

"Outrageous! Oh he was more then that! Besides the PINEAPPLE covered chocolates, and the RED roses there was the cheerleaders personalized cheer, the chalkboard messages, the telegram guy, the singing fish, the singing gondolier on a gondola and oh yes! THE X-RATED BLOW UP POSTER OF ME AND HIM HANGING UP IN THE GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM!"

As LeShawna went on the other teens hung on her every word. Pineapple caused people to wince and roll their eyes, mentions of the gondolier and his gondola caused several sighs, but the last gift caused the room to freeze in complete horror and shock.

_Confessional Can_

Bridgette-He gave her WHAT?!!

Geoff-DUDE! If you're listening out there that is sooo not cool!

DJ- I thought Geoff's coin heart gift to Bridgette was the worst, but hearing that?! NOT COOL MAN! NOT COOL!

Cody-Yeah pretty much got to agree you really crossed the line with that one. And FYI LeShawna's already got a great guy so lay off got it?! (Cody cracks his knuckles threateningly before his eyes water in pain)

Courtney-Okay even I have to admit that was by the far the worst present ever! Even DUNCAN has way more class then that! I mean NUDE BLOW UP pictures in the GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM?!!! (Courtney's hands fly up to her mouth before her eyes narrow) DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THAT DUNCAN!!! DO YOU HEAR ME! DON'T YOU DARE!

_Static before the camera shows Katie and Sadie hurling into the can_

Beth-Wow…I can't believe thisth is here. (Beth's wonder fades and she scowls) And I can't believe someone would stoopth that low! Yeah I'm talking to you Mr. Mystery Stalker Guy! No one doesth that to my friend!

Heather-Uh…Tact-LESS!

Harold-LEROY LEVON!!! If you think my mad skills were wicked before you haven't seen ANYTHING yet! I can't believe you would stoop so low! ESPECIALLY to MY LeShawna you-

_Outside the Confessional Can the line of people wanting to vent had grown greatly but the annoyed comments stopped as they heard the long strand of curses coming from inside. "Wow…and I thought I was mad at Heather." Lindsay said her blue eyes widening even more._

"_Talk about your repressed emotions." Noah commented raising an eyebrow. Most of the others nodded vaguely while LeShawna cheered. "That's right Harold you tell him!" Next to her Gwen smiled. _

_Confessional Can_

Harold-So you better not try that again GOSH!

_The brunet geek viciously punched the air fiercely with his uninjured hand sealing his promise. Finishing his tirade, Harold stood and exited the outhouse. The sharp push of the door caused the camera to catch part of the wildly cheering teens before the door swung back shut. _

Gwen-Wow….Go Harold! WOO-HOO!!!! (Gwen suddenly blanched) Oh god I can't believe I did that!

Justin-And here I thought my fashion model rivals got steamed, but then again who wouldn't?

_Justin punctuated his words by ripping off his green sweater with ease before winking at the camera._

Justin walked back outside into the snow staring at the lovestruck females and mostly smiling guys. "Thanks for letting me cut in. That line was getting pretty long." Another heart melting grin caused Sadie to faint and the other girls to sigh.

"Anything for you Justin." Beth breathed her heart beating quicker as the model turned the full power of his smile on her. "Well I don't know about you but I'm starving. Modeling work sure takes it out of you."

"Uh huh." Smiling at the dazed look on the farm girl Justin continued. "Anything good to eat? Like I don't know a cheese pizza?" Beth quickly latched on to Justin's arm and dragged him into Geoff's house much to the other girls' jealousy.

_The news that Team Izzy had won against Team Pounder, Team Tiger and now Team Cougar as expected had greatly thrilled all the members except for one. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Tyler cheered punching the shoulder of his nearby teammate._

_Noah scowled back as he rubbed his arm. Somehow against all odds this team of misfits had battled there way straight to the final match. And even more surprising he was still mostly unharmed from the constant murder ball threat._

_As Cody, Lindsay and Tyler screamed out their delight, Noah grinned sarcastically. "Great four teams down one to go! Woo hoo!" Noah's mock smile disappeared. "Now can I sit this one out?"_

_Cody and Tyler looked at each other before grabbing Noah's arms and dragging him back onto the gymnasium floor. Noah frowned at his teammates before turning to face the opposition. Instantly his eyes widened in horror. "Oh no."_

_On Team Annihilate the triplets waved evilly. "Hey baby bro! Break a leg!" Noah's sister grinned widely. "Then your boyfriend can carry you off into the sunset!" Noah felt his eye twitching from the barbs of both sister and brother._

"_Or at least off the Dodge Ball court! The final comment from the final member of the trio caused Noah to scowl. "Ummm…Noah dude, their just razzing you. Nothing to get so steamed over. Though I have to admit your sister is-"_

"_One I'm 13 years wise to Triplet Threats of Athleticism. Two she already has a steady boyfriend. Three remind me to kill you guys IF I survive this!" Ignoring Cody as he snapped his fingers in disappointment, Noah sighed inwardly before preparing to embarrass himself once more. _

_Due to Lindsay's frequent space case moments, Cody's static balls and Tyler's twister of doom the game should have been in their favor as Team Annihilate members were quickly eliminated from the combined onslaught. _

_However as Noah had accurately described, the Triplets were truly a triple threat. Incredible flexibility, dodging and overwhelming strength, Cody and then Lindsay were the first to fall. Tyler followed shortly after, but not before completing one final twister. _

_The wildly thrown dodge balls of the jock eliminated two members of the trio. Still recovering from the rapid spinning, Tyler was easy pry for the sole remaining triplet. All too soon it happened. Noah was the last person standing for Team Izzy while his brother, leader of the triplets stood on the other._

"_Yeah this is just great! Reenactment of Harold vs. Owen!" Noah snapped irritably as his older brother grinned as the dodge ball in his hand was launched through the air… _

"Man! Lindsay was right. That was a fluke." DJ commented through bites of chips as he looked over Geoff's shoulder. "Especially when you accidently threw the ball in your hand and it hit the player on the other team! Dude!"

"And lest you forgot…I broke my leg because of it!" Noah snapped at his party host as he tried to move from the couch. Gwen pushed him back down again. "You want me to finish this or not?" Noah crossed his arms in annoyance, but the darker glare from the goth girl caused him to sigh.

"Fine, but I do have to move around eventually. Get thee old circulation pumping. Not to mention I need a break from all of these surprises." Gwen smiled. "Oh come on it hasn't been that ba-"

"Chris Wannabes Pizza and Entertainment!" Chris Noah commented happily while the real Noah slapped his forehead. "Or maybe it can." Gwen said staring at Chris Noah and his companions in immediate mistrust.

Tyler and Justin looked similarly disturbed and both quickly moved out of the way of their Chris mixed doppelgangers placing pizza boxes on the table. Though seeing Chris Duncan caused Tyler to let out an amused chuckle. "Where's Duncan when you need him?" The jock chortled.

"For once I actually wish that bully was actually here to see this. Mainly to see his reaction to his Chris double. And of course to see him wail on someone other then yours truly." Tyler around to see Harold standing there. Grinning at the skater nerd's words Tyler slapped hands with Harold in approval.

Both teenagers frowned as Chris Tyler approached and both assumed ridiculous fighting stances. "Oh dude almost forgot I was supposed to give this to you this! It's from Chef Hatchet. Harold after a moment's pause held out his free hand.

Exchanging a glance with Tyler the jock helped Harold open the large manila envelope. At the contents both boys grinned. "Wicked! It's LeShawna and my Winter Formal pictures! Harold cried out happily causing everything around them to grind to a halt.

Imagi's Ramblings: Okay I lied...The party is much longer then I first thought maybe another chapter past….still working on it.

For sure Katie and Sadie's question will be answered next and that's all I'll say on that. ;)

So yeah...more campers come in, more rage and humor and the dodge ball game revealed. :)

Think that equals a somewhat decent chap. :)

Thanks again to all my reviewers! :D

And let the truth be known! The glitch went down before I could post on the early morning on Feb 22!

In the meantime now I can actually focus on the next chapter now! :)

Imagi


	24. GEOFF'S PARTY: PART THREE

GEOFF'S PARTY: PART THREE

_THEY SAID ALL_

_TEENAGERS SCARE_

_THE LIVING S**T OUT OF ME! _

_THEY COULD CARE LESS _

_AS LONG AS SOMEONE'LL BLEED_

_SO DARKEN YOUR CLOTHES_

_OR STRIKE A VIOLENT POSE_

Joe switched off the radio much to his passenger's annoyance. Defiantly the male next to him switched it back on.

_BUT IF YOU'RE TROUBLED AND HURT_

_WHAT YOU GOT UNDER YOUR SHIRT_

_WILL MAKE THEM PAY FOR THE THINGS THAT THEY DID_

Once again Joe turned the music off and fixed a pointed look at his parolee when he reached for the dial again. Duncan scowled. "It's called real music. Not to mention it's a good song!" The delinquent smirked. "I don't even know how you can listen to that dolphin's in space crap."

"It's called New Age Music. And it's a good song." Officer Joe frowned as Duncan snickered. "You want to here good music pops? Here's good music." Before Joe could react the teen turned the dial.

_ALL TOGETHER NOW_

_TEENAGERS SCARE_

_THE LIVING S**T OUT OF ME! _

_THEY COULD CARE LESS _

_AS LONG AS SOMEONE'LL BLEED_

_SO DARKEN YOUR CLOTHES_

_OR STRIKE A VIOLENT POSE_

_MAYBE THEY'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE_

_BUT NOT ME_

Officer Joe sighed as the teenager continued to bob back and forth to the obnoxious beat. Good behavior or not he regretted the decision of allowing Duncan to sit in the passenger seat instead of the barred back seat.

Deciding to ignore it for now the parole officer turned the corner leading into the town and his eyes widen. "Man, when Geoff throws a party he throws a party!" Duncan commented staring appreciatively at the overly packed beach.

The police car navigating the packed streets until it reached their destination. Finally! Duncan cheered as he reached for the door handle. Finding it locked, the delinquent turned to meet his parole officer's gaze. Duncan sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine…let's get this over with."

_Thought you and your lady would appreciate having these a little early._

_And Harold, nice work defending your fellow soldier on both fields of battle. Your picture of honor is now hanging on my wall._

_Chef Hatchet_

You're kidding. You actually took a picture with psycho Chef?! Heather cried out staring at the first picture. Chef was in the center of the picture grinning hugely while each of his huge hands hugged Harold and LeShawna close to him. Both sister and nerd were smiling awkwardly and Harold's hand was wrapped up in temporary bandages.

"Chef helped me out earlier when I needed it and then wrapped my sugar baby's arm. You should have seen the look on his face when we offered to pose with him in a picture. I've never seen that man so happy!"

"As they say kindest begets kindness. It was the least we could do as a manner of thank you. The sudden early arrival of our winter formal photos was very unexpected, but welcomed." Harold explained smiling at LeShawna.

"And believe me Shawnie doesn't mind one bit!" LeShawna declared proudly showing off another picture as other teens crowded around eagerly. "Oooh...I love that little cabin and the snowman! And your dress is sooo gorgeous LeFonda!" Lindsay chirped while Beth, Katie and Sadie nodded in agreement.

Bridgette with Courtney next to her stared at the photograph she was handed. Harold and LeShawna were grinning happily as they ninja posed at the camera. The surfer's amused smile faded as she noticed something important. "Wait Harold's hand isn't broken in this one."

Flipping the picture around so the plus sized female could see, the sister grinned. "Oh that was taken right BEFORE my sugar baby broke his hand." Punctuating LeShawna's words Gwen suddenly laughed.

Trent was similarly pleased. "Oooh! You seriously messed up that jerk's face." Gwen smiled at the nerd. "Wow I'm actually impressed. To tell you the truth I didn't think you had it in you." The goth girl turned in annoyance as the photographs were taken away.

"Neither did I." Duncan declared studying the pictures with his unibrow raised. In one picture Harold was pushed roughly aside by the hand of a gorgeous black male while the unknown male pulled a shocked LeShawna close with the other his lips puckered and ready.

In the next Harold had recovered and had angrily decked the strange male on the face much to the delight of the luscious sister. The final picture shows the jerk on the floor with one heck of a bruise, Harold screaming out in pain and LeShawna coming over to comfort her boyfriend.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but nice job skater nerd!" Duncan smirked extending his hand. After a moment's pause Harold walked over and slapped it with his uninjured hand. Courtney scowled.

"Well now that LeShawna has had her bragging rights, Noah's and Harold's injuries have been explained and the OGRE has finally decided to grace us with his arrival we can finally start the meeting."

Katie and Sadie's smiles promptly disappeared as the best friends for life clutched each other tightly.

_Earlier in the Confessional Can_

_After what seemed like an eternity of constant redials, busy signals and constant rings someone finally picked up. Sadie's grip on her phone tightened and she crossed her fingers tightly as she opened her mouth to speak._

Sadie-Oh hi mom! Yes…we got to the party safe and we're having fun. (Sadie nodded happily before her smile faded and turned serious.) Mom did the package I told you about come for me today?

_Outside the outhouse Katie clasped her hands tightly as the door started to open. The hopeful look on her face fell and she raced forward to comfort her distraught BFF._

In remembrance both girls gripped each other tighter an action that caught the CIT's eye. As if confirming her suspicions, Katie quickly spoke up. "Wait! We're still missing Izzy and Owen and umm Ezekiel!"

"They can catch up." Courtney said dismissively before strolling over to the large pile of coats and purses the other teens had discarded minutes after entering. Effortlessly she found her own purse.

"Alright everyone bring out your cookie cutters!" Courtney declared removing her own cookie cutter from her purse and holding it up. As metal symbols of different campers were brought out from purses and pockets Tyler, Trent and the BFFFL's were becoming more and more uncomfortable.

Courtney nodded approvingly as she inspected the cutters one by one. Pig, Surfer girl, weights…it was clear that each were made by the prairie boy. Inwardly scoffing at the ballerina Heather, Bunny DJ and mirror gazing Justin, she paused when she noticed the next one.

"A ringmaster?!" LeShawna grinned. "You mean Heather Tamer." The heavier teen corrected her grin growing at the shocked expression on the queen bee's face and the laughter coming from the other teens. Heather promptly stuck her nose up in the air as Gwen exchanged hi-fives with her friend.

Courtney coughed hiding her smile behind a well placed hand. "Moving on." Passing the Harold Ninja she nodded at the gingerbread man and girl holding a book and sketchbook respectfully. Finally she reached the end of the eighteen teens.

Katie and Sadie gripped each other as Courtney approached with a raised eyebrow. "Well girls do we have a cookie cutter or not?" The inseparable best friends cringed under the CIT's look, but finally Katie reluctantly withdrew her cookie cutter.

"Fine. Sadie, Tyler and Trent you're dismissed." In response the BFFL's clung to each other, Trent smiled back at Gwen as he stood up and Lindsay stood defiantly in front of Tyler. "You can't have my Tyler Coral!" The buxom blonde declared as she gripped the jock's hand tight.

Courtney pinched her forehead. "Your boyfriend doesn't have a cookie cutter therefore he can't be at this meeting. Heck he shouldn't even be here at all!" As the CIT started to reach for the jock's hand, Eva spoke up.

"Look CIT jock boy was in the locker room when know-it-all Noah got his package, so he knows just what this meeting is about, so back off!" Courtney's eyes narrowed. "It doesn't matter if he knows or not! Technically Tyler didn't get a cookie cutter so he cannot technically be here!"

"You seriously want to talk technicality lets talk technicality! Technically if Ezekiel didn't speak up at the table on the first day you would have been the one gone since you "technically "didn't jump and you like "technically" took the leadership rule even though he like totally jumped. And "technically" if Harold wasn't on our team we would have lost since "technically" he won like the dodge ball game and the talent show! As for the apple I was blindfolded!!!!"

Sadie's anger faded away as she noticed the looks of shock on her best friend's face as well as the rest of the room. The larger girl blushed. "Oops." Noah's mouth was wide open and he stared at Sadie as her face turned pink. Courtney on the other hand her face was red.

"And that's our cue to leave! Trent blurted out grabbing Sadie's hand before the BFFL could react. "Well find something to do in town that is strictly friendship and far far from here. See you in a few hours Gwen!" Trent called out with a smile before he exited the room in a hurry. Seconds later Courtney blew up.

"So first things first." Courtney said calmly several minutes later. "We didn't like Ezekiel and he certainly didn't care for us so why would he send each of us a Christmas present?!" The remaining seventeen teens shrugged.

Courtney sighed. "Okay…next question. Does anyone know anything about Mr. Sexist?" Lindsay's hand shot up causing the CIT to roll her eyes. "Besides the obvious disrespect of anyone female." The hand went down.

"Ezekiel can speak 8 different languages and he's got Home Ec teachers for parents." Cody said promptly earning a few surprised looks. "And just how do you know that?" Gwen questioned earning a sheepish grin. "TDI website." The technogeek answered receiving a few nods in return.

"And knowing just how "much" Ezekiel seems to listen to his parents, particularly his father I think it's safe to say that he made everything." Bridgette said. Geoff nodded. "And that dude had to make these cookie cutters! I mean DUDE! Have you seen anything even close to one of these?!"

Courtney nodded begrudgingly. While I must admit Mr. Sexist knows how to cook AND he apparently knows metal craft, I still think that his being able to speak 8 languages is a vast exaggeration."

"Well itsth not!" Beth snapped standing up. "I got losth on the firsth day right outside his room and he talked to this housekeeper so fluently! And don't forget the origami lesson! If he and Noah didn't constanthly translate I don't think I could of gotten it sooth quickly."

"Hate to break it to you Braceface, but everyone was on the third floor. Including Homeschool." Duncan's smirk abruptly faded as LeShawna slapped him sharply. Before another fight broke out Noah spoke up. "Actually 9 ½ times out of 10 Ezekiel stayed in another room on the second floor."

_Confessional Can_

Lindsay-Okay I'm sooo confused. Was the room nicer on that floor? That's like sooo unfair!

Geoff- That seriously explains so much man.

Duncan-Prairie boy stayed on a separate floor huh? Real clever. Stupid, but clever. Kind of like that amateur who tried to break out of Juvy. Hoarding mystery meat only works if you get rid of it pronto. (laughs) Guard dogs are tougher then you thought huh Safecracker Barry?! (laughs)

"Wait why would he be on another floor? Noah let out a snort. "Well let's see first there were reasons one through eleven B through S for starters, attacks by overzealous revenge seekers, then the usual yet expected misunderstandings due to an individual with near zero social contact being forced onto a reality show." Noah finished staring pointedly at the group.

"Hold on Ezekiel was FORCED on the show?" Geoff said in disbelief. Noah rolled his eyes. "Oh don't you know? Part of his Doctor's Orders. Said interacting with teenagers of different stereotypes would be good for him."

Noah snorted. "So let's see. Strangled and voted off the first day, constantly running for his life and hiding away from everyone. Gee…and you wonder why Ezekiel left when he did." The razor sharp words coupled with the memory caused most of the group to wince as they remembered.

_Okay I want one more picture of the whole TDI gang! Geoff cheered handing his picture over to the staff member. While the others had smiled for the most point, Heather rolled her eyes and started to walk away._

_Geoff immediately left his place and blocked the queen bee. "As much as I hate to say it you have to be in here." Heather scoffed. "Newsflash! You're already missing a person. What's one more?"_

_As Heather started to leave she was stopped again. "What are you talking about? Everyone's already here!" In response Heather smirked. "Here's a clue. He was one of the first 10 to get voted off." _

_As the other campers start counting names in their head and on their fingers it soon became clear and they groaned. "Well someone go get him!"Courtney demanded. Duncan next to her rolled his eyes. "Why bother?"_

"_Okay, while I have to admit Ezekiel is more then a little weird he's still one of us you know?" One by the one the other teens nodded reluctantly and they started to disperse. Heather adjusted her wig as she dropped the bomb._

"_You won't find him here. Homeschool left on the first boat back home over an hour ago." Heather's nonchalant comment slowly sunk in as the group froze and turned to face the queen bee with varying reactions. "Why would Ethan do that?" Lindsay wondered out loud. Most of the other campers couldn't answer that. The one who could was silent, her eyes staring in the direction of the pier._

Duncan shook off the memory first. "Well I'm guessing Homeschool is over it by now. I mean he sent each of us a present and not to mention he sent this." Duncan declared grinning like a maniac as he held aloft a green letter marked with holiday symbol.

The letter was addressed to the prison and had Duncan's name in the corner. Grinning broadly at the flabbergast group, Duncan started to read the red note inside imitating Ezekiel's thick accent as he did so.

"Knooing CI-Coortney! Her mom's gonna want you to shoo her how you made them eh! No recipe is as good as being taught how first eh. Only way you learn right eh!" The delinquent's smile faded as he looked at the rest of the note. "What the hell is this chicken scratch?"

Noah held out his hand for the note. After studying it for a moment the bookworm smirked. "Actually it's Russian." Noah grinned as Duncan cursed violently. "What do you know? I guess Ezekiel hasn't gotten over it yet." Noah actually laughed as Duncan let out another string of curses.

Imagi's Ramblings: I don't own the song "_Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance. _Still a good song though.

So Duncan comes, more questions answered and Zeke actually responds back to Duncan! And I still have 4 campers and more surprises to go. :)

Thanks to all my reviewers! And look on the bright side! Christmas spirit alive and well in February. :D

Til next camper! :)

Imagi


	25. TYLER

Present 20: TYLER

"Truly Ezekiel is more of an enigma then first realized." Harold said sagely before grinning broadly at the still cursing punk. "Though you have to admit that was pretty funny." Tyler who was next to the injured teen snickered.

"After what Duncan did to him he's lucky Zeke didn't write it in all 8 languages." Tyler muttered before slapping Harold's shoulder in his mirth. "Ow!" Harold yelled as Tyler grinned back sheepishly. "Whoops sorry dude."

_Confessional Can _

Harold-JOCKS! GOSH! Still jock or not Tyler's a good guy, just a little athletically challenged.

Tyler-Yeah Harold's a guy you want on your team no doubt. Sure the dude might not look like much, but that guy's got skills. I mean he's like this super secret weapon! Oooh look! I'm weak, and got health problems! Easy game for my rivals! And then BOOM! Air out on the clothesline!

_The camera is static for several seconds before showing an annoyed Duncan._

Duncan-Oh real clever Homeschool reeeaaaal clever. Next time you mind writing the important stuff in ENGLISH?! They don't have Balgo Slaves…Alto Lavi….D****T! How did Private Lazy pronounce that again?!! Anyway they don't have that in prison! Or at least I don't think they do!

Noah- It's called Balto-Slavic. Simply put…languages spoken mostly in Eastern Europe. (smirks) Excellent work Ezekiel. Excellent work.

Lindsay-My Head hurts. I thought school lessons were over! At least until after Santa comes of course. I mean Santa delivers good stuff like makeup and spa treatments…NOT homework. Or maybe he does that for the bad kids…

Since Courtney refused to continue the meeting without her ogre present, some of the other ex-campers took the opportunity to use the facilities while the rest revisited the food table. The few remaining slices of semi warm pizza as well as other food items quickly vanished under the onslaught of hungry teens.

Courtney at first waited patiently as the large group ate, socialized and repeatedly left and returned to the Rec room. However as the minutes passed she was starting to become impatient. With an annoyed huff she finally left the room.

Once outside, the CIT rubbed her arms for warmth as she walked towards the Confessional Can. Fixing the teens gathered outside with a pointed glare she pointed a firm tanned finger at the house.

Ignoring the dirty glares and the rolling of eyes, the counselor in training continued to make her way to the outhouse where the curses and death threats of the occupant could easily be heard from outside.

_Confessional Can _

Duncan-So Farm Boy I'll be expecting another one of your notes with the entire thing in ENGLISH this time got it!

_The door to the Confessional Can abruptly opens catching part of the snow covered scenery before swinging back to reveal the backside of the CIT with her hands placed on her hips in annoyance. _

Duncan-Prin-cess.

Courtney-Meeting now…Venting later.

_Without a word more the tanned skinned female flung a hand out and proceeded to drag the delinquent off of the toilet._

Duncan-Gah! Courtney cut it out! Hey!

_The camera catches part of the punk being dragged away by the annoyed female before the door slams shut leaving the camera to focus on the empty toilet seat._

As Courtney continued to drag the protesting punk back inside the house, Geoff grinned at the pair before turning his attention back onto the postal worker. "Here you go bra." Geoff commented cheerfully exchanging the clipboard for the package.

Whistling Jingle Bells, the party animal made his way back to the Rec room where the other teenagers were engaged in different activities. Gwen was drawing a picture of a ninja on Harold's cast much to his enjoyment, Bridgette was talking to LeShawna over various details of the dance and Lindsay was showing off her latest shade of nail polish Christmas Green Dream to Katie and Beth.

The taller BFFL nodded in approval of the bright shade, but unlike Beth, it was clear her heart was not in it. Several times the sweet girl sighed and stared at the Rec room entrance willing for Sadie's return.

Katie's sigh turned to a gasp as Geoff walked back in carrying a brown box decorated with tiny green trees. In a flash the pink clad girl dashed over. "Oh please oh please oh please! Please tell me that one's Sadie's!"

The eager yet desperate cry had caught everyone's attention, especially when they noticed the package the party animal held. Geoff looked from Katie's watery eyes, to the rest of the teenagers particularly Gwen, Tyler and Lindsay.

"Ummm.." Geoff paused as he flipped the box around and glanced at the name on the label. Offering an apologetic smile to Katie, he turned his attention to the gathered trio. "Tyler Dude! Heads Up!" With that warning, the package went soaring across the room.

Lindsay squealed happily and threw her arms around Tyler in excitement while the jock grinned and prepared to catch the flying box. However in true Tyler fashion not only was his aim badly off, but the box also managed to clobber both him and Lindsay knocking both unconscious in the process.

_Confessional Can_

_Duncan is doubled over laughing uncontrollably in front of the camera before it briefly turns to static. When the picture is back Courtney is sitting there._

Courtney-Put the non talented wannabee jock with stereotypical dumb blonde and you have an accident waiting to happen, which of course JUST DID happen. I mean what are the odds! Hello, it's not even a heavy box! Even HAROLD with his stupid broken hand could catch it!

_More static reveals Duncan is still laughing. Screen flips over to show the wincing ladies' man._

Cody-Tough luck there bra! At least Courtney can't complain anymore about you being here since you just got your package.

Katie-This is so unfair! Why did that package have to be Tyler's? Why oh why couldn't it have been Sadie's instead?!! SADIE!!!!! I MISS YOU!!!!

As Katie continues to wail to the Confessional Can, inside Tyler was starting to wake up. Almost immediately the box is thrust in front of him by the tanned CIT. "Good you're up. Now if you don't mind open the stupid thing already!"

_Two plates. One foor the person I met on the island and the other to share with friends and family eh._

_At first I was gonna do a chicken, bot I remembered it was a fear of yours that you still need to beat so I switched it eh. And mimes are that sadist's fear. In case that…..uses that card yeet aegin. _

_Happy Holidays, Tyler_

_Ezekiel_

The gingerbread man had a dodge ball gripped in each of its hands. Like the others before, the cookie cutter held an obvious resemblance to its recipient. Tyler stared at the small gift marveling in the detail with a happy, but slightly downcast expression on his face.

"Alright spill." Gwen said causing the jock to grip his cookie cutter tightly. "That B****d Chris filled the boat with crates full of….CHICKENS! " Tyler growled out clutching the gift even tighter. "And take a guess just who tried to help me get off that boat."

_The Boat of Losers had been at Playa des Losers for almost an hour, but other then the odd sight of crate after crate of chickens being carried into the lobby by the hotel staff, no one else had entered the building._

_Ezekiel sighed as he looked at the other teens. Eva was busy with her weights as usual and Justin and Noah were preoccupied trying to calm down the near schizophrenic Katie caused of course by her sudden separation from Sadie._

_It had been early in the morning on her first day when the sweet girl jumped off the dock and tried to vainly swim to her friend's side. Had Marabelle not run into the pool area when she did Katie would have been shark food._

_The other teens might not have been able to understand Marabelle, but they did understand Ezekiel's rushed words as he ran towards the dock. Due to his lack of outdoor exercise, both Eva and Justin easily overtook him and dove into the water first._

_Thanks to Justin's stunning visage distracting the sharks, Eva was able to grab the struggling girl and swim to shore. Ezekiel reached a hand down to help assist the strong woman only to have his hand harshly slapped away._

_Ezekiel sighed again from the memory and forced a smile on his face as he tried once again to talk to the gathered group. "So who do you think it is eh?" When he was once again ignored, the farm boy's false enthusiasm promptly died away and he sighed again. "Never mind eh." _

_With another sigh, Ezekiel left the lobby and headed unnoticed to the dock. Even in the darkness he could make out the huddled form in the back of the boat. The prairie raised teen boarded the boat and approached the trembling form with a worried expression on his face. "You ookay eh?"_

_The ride to wherever he was going seemed to last for an eternity made much worse thanks to being stuck on a boat with his deepest fear. Tyler had curled up as tight as he could his hands firmly covering his ears in an attempt to drown out the sound of the demon poultry._

"_You ookay eh?" The sound of a compassionate voice somehow overpowered the bawks of the caged chicken. "Chi…Chi…GET ME AWAY FROM THEM!" Tyler hollered the fear evident in his voice._

_Feeling the hand on his shoulder, the jock grabbed it and held onto it like a life line as the person slowly helped navigate him off of the boat. "Almoost to the front of the boat…Ookay there's a step there so take it easy eh…Nother step…ookay take it easy…Doon't woory I've goot you eh!_

_The guiding yet calm voice was slowly starting to ease some of his anxiety, especially when he felt the firm surface under his feet. Tyler breathed deeply as he slowly opened his eyes to look at his rescuer. _

_Ezekiel smiled back at the jock, but it disappeared when he noticed the look of horrified shock on Tyler's face. "Tyler? You ook-" The homeschooler's question was abruptly cut off when the jock let out a terrified scream to his great confusion. _

_Seconds later Ezekiel let out a yell of his own when the jock tackled him into the water screaming out "DIE CHICKEN LORD DIE!"_

"Die Chicken Lord Die?" Courtney commented incredulously while Tyler scowled. "It was the light! And those demon poultry!" The jock practically snarled when he heard Courtney start to giggle.

"You try being in a vat of green jello all the way to Playa des Losers and see how well you take it!" Tyler snapped causing the CIT to stop giggling and reel back slightly from the mention of her phobia.

"Well great. This is just great. We now know that TYLER mistook Mr. Sexist for a Giant Chicken, and that he knows 8 languages, can apparently metal craft and he has Home Ec teachers for parents, but we're missing the point. Why did Mr. Sexist send us those packages?!"

"Must I be the brains behind everything?" Noah drawled bringing all attention to him. "Did any of you write back to Ezekiel?" Slowly but surely almost everyone had raised their hands. Noah nodded. "And did you bring those "returned" letters with you?"

Exchanging surprised looks, one by one the returned mail is brought forward to Noah who carefully studied each one. Finally the bookworm smirked. Courtney pounced. "Well what did you find out?"

"None of the addresses match." Ignoring the gasps of surprise, Noah continued. "It means that there's a dual meaning to the gifts. Ezekiel thanked everyone for the time he spent with us, but it's clear that none of us were intended to reply back. Hence the duality. The presents are both a thank you and a goodbye.

_I'm natureboy3 from oregon and my favorite characters are izzy and ezekiel  
and I want an internal frame backpack for christmas._

Imagi's Ramblings: Yay!!! 3 campers left! :) And the truth behind Zeke's presents are now revealed. Coming up will be the next camper, more questions and more answers solved.

And as I keep mentioning I still have more surprises in store. :)

Thanks to my readers and my reviewers! :)

Imagi


	26. OWEN: PART ONE

Present 21: OWEN: PART ONE

With each passing day, December 25th drew closer and closer. And the roads similarly were becoming more and more packed. For some the long journey involved the wait for a parking spot in the over crowded mall.

For others it was traveling the vast distances to reunite with loved ones over the holiday season, the vehicle packed to capacity from everything from luggage to Christmas presents. And without question it was also a time to sing along with time honored Christmas classics being played on the radio.

_Jingle Mmmmmrgh_

_Jingle Grrraaaah _

_Jingle Bell BRAAINS_

_Jingle Bell AHHHH!!! And Jingle Bell RUN!_

_Biting, Delighting up bushels of gore_

_Now the Zombie hop has GET AWAY FROM ME!!!_

Then again most people didn't have "It's a Zombie Christmas" playing in the CD player. The sounds of the cheerfully warped song echoing from the open windows of the mini van had caused more then one look as Izzy drove through town after town, waving happily at the disturbed people. One person however took things to another level to Izzy's glee.

"Did you see that?! That guy actually sprayed seltzer water all over the van! Like he's so lucky that I'm not really a vampire or I would have so already flown over and chomped his neck as I drained all his blood. Or laughed first. I mean that's just crazy right? I mean it was SELTZER water!"

As Izzy laughed in delight, Owen in the passenger seat smiled weakly. "Yeeeah…crazy!" Owen hesitantly chuckled before his gaze landed on the CD player which was still issuing out the Halloween approved Christmas classics. Izzy noticed and scowled.

"Okay fine." Izzy pouted before her smile was back. "Hey! How about this one!" The redhead leaned over to fiddle with the dials ignoring the sounds of cars honking in protest as the mini van dangerously cut in front of the person in the next lane.

_You don't know what you're up against,_

_No, no way, no how._

_You don't know what you're messin' with, but I'm gonna tell you now!_

_I'm just a mean green Izzy from outer space and I'm bad_

Or what about this one!

_This is Izzy town this is Izzy town_

_Fires rage both day and night_

_This is Izzy town everybody party down_

Ooh I really like this one!

_I feel Izzy_

_Oh so Izzy_

_I feel Izzy and witty and bright!_

_And I pity_

_Any girl who is ablaze tonight._

Owen grinned. "Wicked soundtrack!" Izzy grinned back broadly. "I know isn't it?! It was a gift from my old boyfriend Graham." As Owen's happy smile disappeared, there was a honking sound from next to the mini van.

Izzy waved at the little red car next to her rapidly gaining speed before glancing at the road in front of her. Seeing the road ahead merging into one lane and the brightly colored warning signs Izzy grinned wickedly.

Abruptly she slammed her foot on the gas pedal causing the vehicle to shoot forward just as the road started to curve dangerously. Owen screamed out in fear as his girlfriend took the road curves with the insane precision of a racecar driver all the while explaining about Graham.

"See there was this project in school to do something about another person accurately describing their character and he chose me! I was so touched. Especially when Graham had a different song played during the morning announcements!"

Izzy looked thoughtful before she grinned. "I don't know why everyone was laughing and why Graham kept insisting it was a great big public joke! Of course I had to insist on keeping the CD which he remixed especially for me. "I'd love to have a sequel to the "Insanity of Izzy", but of course there is that restraining order."

Owen sighed in relief. As the road straightened out he started to relax, or as much as one could with a crazy redhead at the controls. "And Ezekiel! I mean it's so weird that the others really don't like him for making those comments on the first day when he's really not that way at all!"

"Yeah…Ezekiel! I remember that guy! He's the guy who sent all those sweets!" As Izzy smiled and nodded her head the large teen grinned as he continued. "And the cookie cutter! Now we can go to Geoff's party! WOO HOO!!!"

Izzy quickly turned her head and glared darkly at the blonde, her action causing the wheel to turn as well. Neither teen noticed that the road was once again dividing and that the mini van was now traveling on another route.

Owen blanched at the glare. "I mean your aunt's house! Who needs some dumb old party when you can meet distant relatives instead!" Owen inwardly let out a sigh of relief as Izzy turned her head back to the road. Just as quickly the redhead grinned broadly.

"So anyway if Zeke didn't have this huge crush on another girl and he wasn't Izzy's best friend I would so totally date him. Izzy then frowned slightly. I'm still mad over him leaving the farewell party early though. If Zekey didn't teach Izzy how to speak Scandinavian, Izzy would have completely missed saying goodbye!"

Owen looked confused. "Yeeeah…Ezekiel. Right. Who is he again?" Owen's question caused Izzy to grip the wheel tightly as she followed the winding road through a snow covered forest. Her eye twitching slightly from annoyance, Izzy calmly spoke.

"Ezekiel was on the island with us. The one wearing the toque and was homeschooled?" Most people would have recognized the dangerous tone in Izzy's voice. Then there was Owen. The jolly teen put a finger to his generous chin as he thought hard.

_As the shouts of glee rang through Playa des Losers, most of the other teens either smiled or rolled their eyes in annoyance._

"_I WON! I WON I WON I WON!" Owen cheered holding up his check proudly in front of the gathered teens. Katie and Sadie clapped their hands excitedly while Noah raised an eyebrow. "Wonderful. You won yay you." With that Noah went back to reading._

_Owen was undaunted as he ran to the next group of teens. "Hey guys I won!!!" Geoff broke his kiss with Bridgette long enough to offer a thumbs up before the blonde reclaimed the party animal's lips. Duncan offered a smirk before trying to get a very disgruntled CIT to dance. _

"_Hey Courtney I got one hundred thousand dollars!" The hefty teen cheered oblivious to the forced smile on the bossy girl's face. "Good for you Owen." Almost immediately she scowled. "I would have won if it wasn't for Harold." The CIT whispered inaudibly as the TDI winner bounded away._

_After a long time of proudly holding the large check above his head and screaming out his joy to the entire resort, Owen quickly found out it was getting harder to speak due to the increased dryness in his mouth._

_Luckily for him he was right outside the Belly up Bass Restaurant. Looking around at the near deserted restaurant, Owen noticed a pale skinned teenager with a mullet talking to an older gentleman. _

_Wasting no time Owen sat at one of the tables closest to the pair. "BIG Glass of WAAATER." Owen ordered bringing his fist up to his mouth for visual reference. The older man hurried off while the younger boy remained. _

"_Manuel knoos English Owen. Yoou owe him an apoology foor that eh!" Owen blinked. "Hey the staff guy knows my name!" Ezekiel stared back at the larger teen in disbelief. "Uh… Owen I was on the show too eh! And my name's Ezekiel."_

_Owen takes a closer look at the other teen. The brown mullet, olive green jacket, blue jeans…going through his mental list it doesn't ring any bells. "Sorry dude, but I've never seen you before now. Hey you mind fixing me a little snack?"_

"_Owen, I do noot work here eh. And I was on the other team and goot vooted off first." As Owen continues to stare, Ezekiel tries to quell the rising feeling of hurt starting to well up inside of him. _

"_I was on yoor side from the beginning eh! I even cheered foor you when you climbed Mt. Poole! You were even hugging me at the end after you won the race!" Despite himself Ezekiel couldn't help the near desperate tone in his voice._

"_Are you SURE you were on the show? I don't remember you at all." Owen said nonchalantly right before he noticed just how pale the staff member had gotten. "Hey staff dude guy, you okay?" Ezekiel couldn't answer. Without a word the other teen quickly left the restaurant grabbing a dark piece of material along the way. _

"Oh yeah…I remember now! He was the guy in the restaurant! Poor guy looked like he'd have a nervous breakdown when I asked him to make me a snack; I mean he was on staff." Owen commented indifferently. Seconds later he would be regretting his comment.

"YOU DID WHAT?!!! Izzy screeched out in anger at the flustered teen as she slammed on the brakes causing the tires to squeal in protest from the action. Unfortunately it was never a good thing to stop suddenly in wet snowy weather.

The mini van did a 360 more then once as an insanely grinning Izzy fought to regain control of the wildly spinning vehicle. One of those spins sent them down yet another road and sliding down a small drop-off before the mini van came to a rolling stop.

Owen's eyes swirled as he shakily unbuckled his seatbelt and reached for the door handle. The almost 300 pound teen promptly fell into the snow ground creating an impromptu snow angel. Izzy climbed onto the top of the overturned van and squinted as she scanned the surrounding area.

Besides Owen's snow imprint, the red head could see nothing but the road they had tumbled from and the forest. Frowning, Izzy scanned another area and promptly let out a Tarzan yell as she jumped down from the vehicle.

"For the love of Kris Kringle! That was nuts!" Owen declared as he pulled himself out of the snow just in time to see the free-spirited girl race happily through the forest. Owen stared at his disappearing girlfriend and he let out a heavy sigh.

_Have some more chicken_

_Have some more pie_

_It doesn't matter_

Hearing his cell phone suddenly go off, Owen immediately pulled it out from his winter coat eager for the simple distraction it provided. "Hey this is Owen."

_OWEN! DUUDDDE!!!_

Owen grinned as he recognized the voice of the infamous party animal. "GEOFF! Man! Am I glad to hear from you!"

_Me too bra. So you and Iz coming or what? _

The large teen winced. "Yeaah about that…we were supposed to be seeing Izzy's aunt Martina or something like that when I uhhhh…upset her while she was driving." Owen chuckled sheepishly.

_DUDE! You let IZZY drive?!! AND you pissed her off?! Oh Snap! Dude! You're so lucky you didn't crash down a ravine or something!_

Owen grinned guiltily. "Well actually she slammed on the brakes and the vehicle spun around a lot and THEN rolled down a hill. And that was after-" Hearing the silence on the other end he paused. "Geoff? You there dude?"

_IN THE NAME OF ALL PARTIES! WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO?!!!_

"Nothing!" Owen defended before looking thoughtful. "Well Izzy did get upset when I didn't know who this guy was…yeah supposedly he's also her best friend…and he was at the resort too…and…"

_And what?_

Owen chuckled weakly. "And I told Izzy I treated him like one of those staff guys. I guess that's why that guy was so upset. And Izzy. I mean who knew right?" There was silence before Geoff started to speak.

_Owen dude…you have-_

Geoff's answer was abruptly cut off when a horrified scream echoed through the woods followed shortly by Izzy's mad laughter. "Got to go Geoff!" Owen said quickly ending the call and ran in the direction of the scream.

The hefty teen came to a halt at the scene before him. The odd waiter from the resort was lying on the snow covered ground, his eyes wide while Izzy sat on her knees on top of the teen's chest chatting away happily.

Imagi's Ramblings: Yep…bet Izzy is a pro at Bumper Cars. :D

So now that's more campers revealed and more answers answered. :) Hope you guys liked the songs I warped! :)

Speaking of them...Beside the fact that IMAGI DOES NOT OWN ANY OF THEM can anyone guess all FOUR songs that I've changed? And the Fifth one? I'll do either one of these in the NEXT CHAPTER. :D

Alright Cody spill it! Who does Mr. Sexist like?! Courtney demanded. The technogeek smirked. "Well it certainly isn't you." Ignoring the red faced CIT Cody continued. "And it can't be………………….."

Alright Cody spill it! Who does Mr. Sexist like?! Courtney demanded. The technogeek smirked. "Well it certainly isn't you." Ignoring the red faced CIT Cody continued. "Alright…I'll spill. Ezekiel likes…The group leaned forward eager for the answer. "A girl who has either an E or a Z in her name."

FIVE different reviews/answers decide if I reveal one of the girls' that ZEKE does NOT have a crush on. :D And NO cheating by reading other's reviews. :P

And does anyone want the return of "The Insanity of Izzy CD?"

Oh yeah...and Graham belongs to TDA. ;)

Hope you guys liked! :) Next chapter will be up as soon as I get 5 reviews and/or answers to my question. :)

Thanks Winter-Rae and Necromancer for the help. :)

Imagi


	27. GEOFF'S PARTY: PART FOUR

GEOFF'S PARTY: PART FOUR

Several seconds passed. Then minutes as Noah's words slowly sank in. The other sixteen teens stared in disbelief at Noah before exchanging glances with each other. Finally Lindsay blinked. "So is that good goodbye, sad goodbye or bad goodbye?" The voice of the buxom blonde shook everyone out of their daze. Not surprisingly LeShawna was the first to react.

"Oh he better not have meant that last one. Not after he promised Shawnie!" LeShawna snapped before her eyes went wide with realization and she scowled. "Then again that was before Punk and Party Boy paid him a visit! Speaking of which what did you two knuckleheads do anyway?!!!"

Duncan scoffed as he waved off the dark glare. "Just set the guy straight about hitting on our girlfriends." LeShawna scowled. "Let me rephrase that. What happened inside Ezekiel's room?!!

_

* * *

_

Ezekiel let out a resigned sigh as the door to his room closed and the duo of upset males approached his bed. Closing his eyes he waited for the inevitable beating. It was this calm acceptance that caused Geoff to act.

_Duncan glared as the party animal held his arm back shaking his head firmly. Wrenching his arm away he settled for pounding his fist on the bedside table. The loud bang caused Ezekiel to wince and dip his head his eyes disappearing under his beloved toque._

_Both boys exchanged a dark glance at the smaller teen who continued to sit on his bed quietly with his head down. "What no more words of "wisdom" from Homeschool?" The barbed words caused Ezekiel to frown. His eyes still hidden, the paler skinned boy spoke._

"_There is knoo-thing I could say or do here that will noot coodemn me in yoor eyes. Yoo've made that clear eh." _

* * *

"So after that majorly heavy comment we just warned him again about hitting on Bridge and Courtney before leaving the room." Geoff finished. Some of the teens smiled. Others simply nodded. Cody winced and stood up.

"Sorry to break it to you bra, but Ezekiel never had a crush on Bridgette or Courtney." The confident tone of the tecno geek had more then one camper look at him in surprise. Courtney frowned.

"Let me get this straight. That sexist pig has fallen on Bridgette, tried to kiss her, grinned at her, tried to sit by her, that STUNT he pulled in the hot tub and………" As Courtney continued to rant the other teens nodded in agreement. "And of course when he-"

"Good point!" Cody quickly interrupted causing Courtney's face to turn even redder from the interruption. "However you forget that Zeke is homeschooled. And…well let's face it. His social skills aren't all that great."

Duncan scoffed. "And you're point Captain Obvious?" Cody frowned as he explained. "You see after you've been given the mummy treatment and trapped in a wheelchair for awhile you tend to notice things."

Cody hit his chest proudly before gasping for breath afterwards. "The sunglasses Ezekiel wore……well not only did it protect his eyes from the sunlight…it also hid the fact that Ezekiel was staring at a girl BEHIND Bridgette."

_

* * *

_

Confessional Can

Duncan-Wow. Didn't see that one coming.

Noah-I did. After the first vote off and the light post attack by Miss Caterwaul in Training it doesn't take a genius to see that Ezekiel wouldn't touch her. Or the 10 and 1/2 half foot pole stuck up her-

_The screen turns to static before showing Harold. _

Harold-Those IDIOTS!!! Their insecurities over the possibility of losing their girlfriends has undoubtedly traumatized as well as successfully alienated my Bass brethren! And now we find out that Ezekiel actually liked another girl at the resort? GOSH!

_Camera goes to static before revealing LeShawna on the toilet next to her boyfriend._

LeShawna-Gotta agree with my sugar baby. What is with guys wrecking before their checking?! (Scoffs) I'm started to see why Ezekiel did what he did.

Harold-No doubt my Chocolate Goddess. Something tells me this is only the start of things.

Duncan-Okay what's up with that Chocolate Goddess stuff?

Harold-GOSH! Hasn't he heard of mythology? Everyone knows that in the Greek and Roman hierarchy that the Goddess ranks above the Princess. (Harold smirked before letting out a happy sigh.) Ahhhh…my Lusciously Lovely LeShawna…

_The Confessional Can shows Katie is giggling._

Katie-Oh I so have to tell Sadie!

_The thinner BFFFL pulls out her phone and dials a number waiting patiently for the person on the other end to answer._

Sadie-Hello?

Katie-SADIE!!! Oh my gosh! You will never believe what just happened!

_

* * *

_

Starlight Roller Ring

Trent fought back the urge to barf as his surroundings turned into an obnoxious spinning blend of neon colors. Next to him Sadie chatted excitedly as she held onto his arm as the pair zipped around the ring with the heavier BFFFL leading.

Wistfully the musician thought back to earlier. When Sadie had spotted the roller ring as they traveled through the beach town on a passing trolley he had willingly agreed to her eager pleas. After all, a little distraction from Katie every now and then would be good for the sweet girl.

The happiness he felt from successfully managing to cheer up Sadie died the moment they entered the building. Trent had promptly found himself surrounded by adoring fan girls each coyly trying to flirt with him.

Sadie instantly took offense. Especially over the guy this hot would never date an overstuffed walrus comment. To Trent's further shock, Sadie had proceeded to kiss him passionately in front of the outraged girls before leading him over to the rental station.

"Like don't worry Trent, I toootally know that your Gwen's man, but they don't need to know that right?" Sadie winked gesturing to the furious Heather and Courtney like females. Shaking off his daze Trent grinned back in agreement.

Several hours later he would be regretting his decision. Especially as the blur started to waver and shift violently. Luckily for him at that moment Sadie immediately perked up and started to sprint her way to the rink exit heading for her purse locker.

Trent wasted no time as well. Sadie giggled as the dark haired musician charged into one of the nearby bathrooms before picking up her phone. "Hello?" Hearing the chipper voice of her best friend Sadie squealed before eagerly listening in.

_Oh my gosh! You will never believe what just happened! You know how Duncan and Geoff were totally whaling on Ezekiel for crushing on Bridgette and Courtney? Well it turns out he was actually crushing on another girl!_

Sadie gasped. "No! I would sooo like never have guessed!"

_I know! Cody hasn't told us who the girl is yet, but when he does you will be like the first to know…and that's not all…you remember how totally mean Courtney was when she got the others to vote you off?_

The other girl frowned. "Seriously! Oh my gosh stuffing her cheeks full of marshmallow and then pulling it out to bite it half that was sooo seriously tacky. Not to mention gross! And all cause I accidently knocked her out. I mean hello? Blindfolded!

_Major chills! I mean it should have been DJ…or Geoff since they like caused the team to lose and all. _

"Seriously!" Sadie agreed her smile abruptly fading at the sudden gasp on the other end. "Katie? Katie? What happened?!"

_Oh my gosh! I almost forgot! Sadie I was outside the Confessional Can when Harold was in there and he totally said that he calls LeShawna his Chocolate Goddess since- _

Trent exited the bathroom just in time to see Sadie start to slump to the floor. Rushing over he was surprised to see the plus sized girl giggling happily as she listened to the person on the other line.

_

* * *

_

Confessional Can

Katie-I know right?

_Katie's own giggles fade as hears the loud knock on the door. The camera turns to static revealing the blonde party boy._

Geoff-So let me get this straight…this whole time that dude liked another girl?!! Man…this is like Karanda retribution at it's finest.

_That's Karma retribution Geoff!_

Geoff-Oh right! Thanks babe! (Just as quickly his smile faded.) Man...I can't believe Moi is partially responsible for breaking up a possible couple! I have GOT to make this right. But that first means finding out the girl the Zeke man has fallen for. I mean that shouldn't be too hard.

Back inside Bridgette was more then confused over this new turn of events. "So if it was another girl Ezekiel liked why was he always in the hot tub with Geoff and me?" Noah cleared his throat.

"Actually before you and party boy made it your own private "love nest" Ezekiel as well as myself used the hot tub as a reading nook." Noah noticed the disbelieving looks aimed at him and scowled.

"He could hold an intelligent conversation for more then five minutes and he shut up when I wanted to read." Shifting his leg he turned his attention back to Cody who spoke up. "Continuing. When all is said and done Zeke is extremely shy."

Add to the fact that he's now at Playa des Losers with several girls that hate his guts… well he got really jumpy, especially after he started to really crush on one of them." Cody hinted causing the others to lean in eagerly.

"So don't keep us in suspense Koda! Who's the girl that Ethan likes?" Lindsay asked causing Tyler to exchange a look with her. The blonde blushed. "I mean I don't think it was me since I was almost always with Tyler."

Cody grinned. Courtney scowled. "Alright Cody spill it! Who does Mr. Sexist like?!" Courtney demanded. The techno geek smirked. "Well it certainly isn't you." Ignoring the red faced CIT, Cody continued. And it can't be Gwen, Heather or LeShawna since they weren't at the hotel long enough."

"And excluding Courtney and Bridgette… that leaves us with six girls. Lindsay, Eva, Sadie, Beth, Katie and Izzy." Gwen deduced before smirking at the queen bee. Heather huffed. "No accounting for taste."

LeShawna laughed. "Actually it means Homeschool has a brain after all. Not many guys out there care for the shrew over the goddess." Courtney coughed. "You mean the princess." The sister smirked. "Goddess trumps Princess."

As the CIT reeled back from the comment and Heather scowled, DJ quickly spoke up. "Hold the bloodbath until after we find out the crush girl." The brick house then frowned at the techno buff. "And you have to narrow down that list down to at least five."

Cody smiled. "Alright…I'll spill. Ezekiel likes…..The group leaned forward eager for the answer. "A girl that has either an E or a Z in her name. Tyler sighed in relief and the other scowled. Geoff grabbed for the house phone.

"What are you doing Geoff?" The party animal grinned. Calling up Owen. Maybe he and Izzy can shine some more light on this mystery." Placing the phone on speaker, the teens waited for the 296 pound of loving joy to pick up the phone.

_

* * *

_

Hey this is Owen.

Geoff motioned for the other teens to remain silent as he answered. "OWEN! DUUDDDE!!!"

_GEOFF! Man! Am I glad to hear from you!_

The blonde cowboy grinned back. "Me too bra. So you and Iz coming or what?" Hearing the sudden hesitation he waited patiently for Owen to answer.

_Yeaah about that…we were supposed to be seeing Izzy's aunt Martina or something like that when I uhhhh…upset her while she was driving._

Owen's sheepish chuckle echoed around the Rec room as more then one teen's eyes widened in horror. Several opened there mouths to speak up before being promptly muffled by their neighbors as Geoff answered the most pressing question. "DUDE! You let IZZY drive?!! AND you pissed her off?! Snap! Dude! You're so lucky you didn't crash down a ravine or something!"

_Well actually she slammed on the brakes and the vehicle spun around a lot and THEN rolled down a hill. And that was after- _

The gathered teens stared on in disbelief and shock. Geoff's hand shook as he fought to remain calm.

_Geoff? You there dude?_

That did it. "IN THE NAME OF ALL PARTIES! WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO?!!!" Geoff roared into the phone receiving several nods of agreement from his action.

_Nothing!_

Owen insisted before he paused.

_Well Izzy did get upset when I didn't know who this guy was…yeah supposedly he's also her best friend…and he was at the resort too…..and…_

"And what?" Geoff prodded not liking where this conversation seemed to be heading. On the other end Owen chuckled weakly.

_And I told Izzy I treated him like one of those staff guys. I guess that's why that guy was so upset. And Izzy. I mean who knew right?_

Silence filled the room as each of the seventeen teens stared in shocked disbelief at the phone. For more then one some of the pieces to the puzzle were starting to fill in. Geoff was similarly taken aback. "Owen dude…you have-"

Geoff's reply was abruptly cut off when a horrified scream suddenly echoed from the phone followed shortly by Izzy's mad laughter.

_Got to go Geoff!_

Owen said before the call cut off.

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings-Let's see…start off with anxiety attacks, then ripping off part of my fingernail particularly my right index, then add the week long loss of appetite and energy…and all Imagi has to say is this. I'm BAAAAAACCCK and feeling much much BEEEETTTER! :D

And now after the light headedness I had at work and the miracle of now being able to swallow TWO White Castle hamburgers I am gradually starting to feel more like my old self. Still have a LONG way to go before I'm at the point where I can eat stuff like pizza and chocolate again. RATS!

Continuing on I'll give you guys one more chance to guess the songs before I post the answers in the next chapter. :) Necromancer and Winter-Rae came the closest with all or almost all right! :)

Congrats guys! :D

For everyone else here are some hints. The first is a Xmas song, 2-4 are from musicals and/or movies and the ring tone is a mock version of a legendary song. ;)

And time for more group participation! :D

1. I need ideas of horror movies guaranteed to cause an individual who has never seen one before to yell out in horror especially if it has to do with a certain movie scene.

2. A classic Christmas cartoon that no matter how many times you've seen it you still cheer for the hero and wait anxiously as he/she battles the villain or confronts the problem.

3. And most importantly this one. Like most people we all start off with the simplest and basic ring tones before converting to something more fitting. Izzy needs one of the WORST and MOST ANNOYING automatic ring tones you can think of…something that would make this wild and crazy girl wince every time her phone rang.

These three questions as well as one or two more WILL be ANSWERED NEXT CHAPTER so have fun with it guys. ;)

And as always…Thanks so much for the reviews! :) Especially right now when I'm feeling so icky. *hug* :)

Imagi


	28. OWEN: PART TWO

Owen: Part Two

Ezekiel took a deep breath as he studied his 8 ft target. After a few minutes later he grinned as he picked up the axe. Readying himself he let the axe fly. The successful thump of blade hitting tree was a good sign.

Taking another breath he prepared to do it again when he heard the unmistakable sound of brakes squealing followed shortly by thumps and a loud crash coming from somewhere nearby. Alarmed he looked around trying to decide whether to investigate or to decide to stay put and call for help.

_Aaaaaaaaahhh_

_Eeeeeeeeaaaaeeeeahhhh_

_Eaaaaeeahhhhh!!!!_

The unearthly cry followed by someone running through the snow evaporated his worry. Smiling Ezekiel picked the ax up from where he dropped it and started to swing it when the tree suddenly swung towards him seconds after his blade connected with the wooden trunk.

Looking up at the bent tree, Ezekiel let out a horrified scream as he noticed a red headed girl now grinning wickedly at him hanging upside down from the tree he was cutting down. Had the fun loving girl surprised him earlier…

Ezekiel's hands flew to his mouth and he rushed away as far as he could before the contents of his stomach came up. Heaving for several seconds he heard Izzy laughing gleefully in the background. Wiping his mouth with his snow jacket sleeve, he scowled at her his body still shaking from the upchucking and the sudden shock to his system.

"Doon't scare me like that Izzy! I could have clipped you eh!" Ezekiel snapped angrily before looking around in confusion. Izzy had vacated the tree and was no where in sight. "Izzy? Izzy? Where did you go ehhhh!!!!"

Ezekiel let out another yell as he found himself flung onto the snow covered ground with the red head now kneeling on his chest. Still in a daze, he vaguely heard Izzy talking about friendship, monsters and pickles.

Shaking his head he noticed someone else come into the clearing. Blinking in shock he recognized the TDI winner staring at them with his mouth open. Ezekiel winced. "This is noot what it looks like eh!" Ezekiel blurted out instinctively closing his eyes while his hands reached up to protect his head.

* * *

Owen stared at the resort waiter on the ground in confusion. The young waiter had finally noticed him and his eyes went wide. "This is noot what it looks like eh!" The waiter blurted out his face slightly red before he closed his eyes tight and braced himself for a beating.

Owen didn't really notice as he focused in on the brunet, gulping as his eyes met Izzy's in the process. Undoubtedly the red head glared back in warning. Gulping again he turned his attention back to the cringing teen.

It wasn't until his eyes locked on the odd blue hat the other boy wore that things finally clicked. A replay of images from both the island on the resort played in his mind particularly the one in the dining hall. That was the only time that Ezekiel was not wearing his beloved hat.

As the rerun of mental thoughts ended Owen grinned. "Ezekiel! Woo Hoo!!! It is soo Awesome to see you!" The large teen cheered before racing over. Ezekiel stared at the blonde in confusion as Izzy allowed him to get off the ground.

"You…wanted to see me?" The prairie boy questioned right before Owen lifted the surprised homeschooler off the ground. Ezekiel let out a startled squeak finding himself trapped tight in an Owen hug.

"Well actually our vehicle got stuck down a hill and we were going to start searching for help…but this is even more awesome!!! Woo Hoo!!! We get to stay with one of our friends from the island!" Owen cheered happily before his smile disappeared.

"We can stay with you right?" In response Ezekiel shrugged or at least tried to. "Uhhh..sure eh. Since you and Izzy are stranded and all." Owen let out another loud whoop as he hugged Ezekiel tighter. Izzy grinned.

"Yeah my favorite! Zeke Sandwich!" The wild girl cheered promptly leaping up on her boyfriend and proceeded to hug the shy teen from the other side causing him to turn colors from both the lack of oxygen and Izzy's close contact. "Nuff…with…the hugging eh!" Ezekiel gasped out.

"Oops sorry." Owen grinned sheepishly promptly letting go, sending both the prairie boy and his girlfriend crashing down to the ground. Ezekiel gratefully took in deep breaths of air causing the blue tints on his face to disappear while Izzy gave Owen another dirty look.

As the chubby blonde let out a nervous chuckle, Izzy turned her head back to where Ezekiel was pulling the axe out of the tree trunk. With one final pull the blade was out the force almost knocking Ezekiel off his feet again.

Adjusting his hat, the homeschooler swung the axe again causing Izzy to grin eagerly. "Wicked! Chopping the Christmas tree! I remember this time when my cousin Angie went to a tree farm and-"

Izzy stopped when she noticed the tree starting to fall. "Oooh! TIIIIMBER!!!!" The red head roared happily as the tree fell to the ground. Noticing the confused look on Ezekiel's face she explained.

"You're supposed to say that right before a tree falls and I never got to say that before now! See back home we have these Christmas Tree cutting parties but for some reason everyone gets this really weird look on their faces when I offer to chop the tree down and then they want me to stay behind and-"

As Izzy continued her story, Owen was helping Ezekiel with the tree. With the larger boy's help the tree was placed onto a waiting sled shortly after the prairie boy removed a helmet. As both boys worked to secure the tree, neither noticed that part of the rope had somehow wound around one of Owen's ankles.

Following Ezekiel down the hill both Izzy and Owen gasped in delight at the sight before them. "Oh Jack Frost! A Snowmobile! AWESOME!!!" Izzy bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement. "Izzy gets to drive! Izzy gets to drive!"

Grabbing the helmet from Zeke and placing on her head, Izzy leapt onto the snowmobile waiting impatiently as Ezekiel tied the longest end of the rope tightly to the back of the machine. "It's aboot twenty minutes to my house and aboot five to get to the town eh." Ezekiel explained looking up at his companions. Zeke suddenly blanched in realization.

Rubbing his hat nervously he explained. "Snoo mobiles can't hold moor then two people at a time eh and…they can only hold 350 pounds." Seeing the crestfallen look on the blonde's face Zeke explained the rest hurriedly.

"I doon't knoo where yoor vehicle is and someone has to stay behind until I can get help eh. And the town it's noot far!" The cuddly chubby let out a heavy sigh. "Don't worry about me...I'll be fine."

Ezekiel offered another apologetic smile and Izzy grinned. "Come on let's go!" Ezekiel grinned back as he removed the spare helmet from the snowmobile compartment. "Sure okay! I'm still driving though eh."

Owen sighed again watching as a pouting Izzy reluctantly let go of the controls and allowed the prairie teen to sit in front of her. With a turn of the key the snowmobile started up, the roar of the engine easily drowning out the peace of the forest and barely drowning out Izzy's excited yell.

From a safe distance Owen took the opportunity to vent his feelings. "Where's the Confessional Can when you need it?!" The large teen yelled out angrily to the sky. His words going unheard…or so he thought.

Irritably Owen turned his head and let out a gasp. Hanging around a pair of nearby trees was a white shower curtain with gold stars on it. The curtain was currently open revealing a tree stump in the center. What really drew his attention was the video camera that had been tied to one of the tree trunks.

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_5 minutes ago_

Chris Trent-Hey guys welcome to the Traveling Cam. I'm…well the Chris version of the camper named Trent. Yeah...Once Boss McClain got wind of the reunion at the party he sent all of us Chris "doubles" to secretly track all the campers. Currently Chris Duncan and Chris Justin are at the party guy's other party replacing the camera film any chance they can.

Chris Tyler-According to the Chris Justin they've already gone through a week's worth of camera film! And that party is still going! Chris Noah and Chris Geoff are at the roller ring with the musician and the other best friend and we're here trailing the psycho female and the first winner of Total Drama Island.

Chris Trent-But them running into the homeschooler…wow that was a surprise.

_

* * *

_

Chris's House

_Traveling Cam_

Chris-That was AWESOME!!! Owen letting Izzy drive…Izzy scaring Ezekiel and the hurling?! Hahahaha!

Chef-In case you all at home are wondering, the Traveling Cam is portable. Set up a curtain, grab a camera and boom you have the Traveling Cam ready to go.

_Static._

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Woods _

Chris Tyler-So that's about the long and short of it.

The Chris mixed jock paused when he heard the roar of engine coming from somewhere outside.

Chris Tyler-Whoops! It's go time again!

_Static before darkness?_

Owen-Oh venting camera how I've missed you! Muwah!

Silence before the darkness fades revealing the close up of Owen sitting back down.

Owen-So anyway I have something really important to say.

_The almost 300 pound of fun then proceeds to let out some of his infamous sounds for the next few minutes after which he sighed in contentment. _

Owen-Okay now for the important part. I mean sure Izzy has said over and over again that she and Ezekiel are just good friends, but somehow I get the feeling…Nah! (laughs) Sure I don't know the dude that well, but he's a good guy. It's not like he's going to leave me out in the middle of the woods to die or let anything bad happen to me right?

_The rope around Owen's ankle suddenly jerks and yanks the jolly giant off of the stump._

Owen-AHHHH!!!! SOMETHING BAD IS HAPPENING! SOMETHING BAD IS HAPPENING!!!!

_That was all the happy go lucky boy was able to say before he is dragged outside the Traveling Cam._

* * *

Izzy let out a loud cheer as the snowmobile started to finally move, heading down the snowy hill with the sled being pulled behind them. "Faster Zeke! Faster!" Izzy insisted. The prairie boy obliged and increased the speed some.

"We cannoot go too fast it's really steep here and we might loose the tree eh." At Ezekiel's reasoning's Izzy pouted. Hearing an increasing rumbling sound, the crazy fun loving girl turned her head and she cackled in glee. "Yeah!!! This is just like the movies except with snow instead of a boulder!"

"What are you talking aboot-" Ezekiel started to ask slowing the machine down some to look. The sight of an enormous snowball quickly bearing down on them caused him to let out a horrified scream before proceeding to floor the machine.

The next past minutes were just a blur to Ezekiel as he swerved at full speed to avoid the snowball, trees, little drops and other hazards. His heart beat frantically and more then once he fought back a scream with each close call.

Finally it ended. The snowy ground leveled off and the ever persistent snowball started to slow down as Ezekiel did the same. The homeschooler let out a relieved sigh as this new hazard finally came to a halt.

As he turned off the engine, Izzy let out another happy cry. "That was so awesome! Let's do it again!" Ezekiel quickly shook his head and dismounted. Looking back in the direction in which they had come, the teen let out another shudder.

"I have no idea how we survived that eh." Ezekiel muttered to himself looking back from the hill to the snowball. He let out a shocked cry as the snowball suddenly erupted revealing a very dazed Owen smiling goofily at him. "Ball cold and goes round and round!" Ezekiel winced.

* * *

Several hours had passed since the snowball ride of doom. The happy go lucky teen had since then had the rope removed and had recovered from his ordeal and was currently riding in a truck with Izzy.

The town mechanic had taken care of Izzy's mini van and after lecturing Ezekiel about having a double passenger with him, had loaded up their things in his truck and proceeded to follow after Ezekiel on the snowmobile much to Izzy's disappointment.

Both she and Owen though quickly cheered up at the sight of the farmhouse. The moment Ezekiel and the truck stopped Izzy flung herself outside in excitement eager to explore. Owen was more interested in smell of food wafting from inside the house.

The large teen was so eager to get inside that he accidently dropped his cell phone, which Ezekiel picked up curiously. After examining it and pressing the talk button he was momentarily surprised to hear the phone ring. After several seconds it clicked causing the toque wearing brunet to almost drop it. Ezekiel placed the phone to his ear just in time to hear the words leave a message. Shrugging he did so.

"Hi there eh Mr. and Mrs. Owen's parents. The snoo up here is pretty thick eh so Izzy can't get to her aunt's house tonight eh, so there staying overnight at my house. I was on the same show and my mom is home so there safe here eh. I joost want you to knoo. Thanks eh…"

"Ooh hey! You're a cute little fella!" Ezekiel turned his head and paled as he noticed Izzy had somehow found and was now holding a red fox as she started to head indoors.

"Izzy no! Fooxes doon't go in the-"

_Beeeeeep._

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: Still crummy and yep lied again. I decided I wanted to update as soon as I could so I ended it there.

The weird cry in the beginning was my attempt at the Tarzan yell. Yeah…I need to work on that.

Notes…to ride a snowmobile you have to be 16 but to have a passenger 18. ;)

Other stuff…The songs I used in Owen Part One was…

Mean Green Mother from Outer Space Little Shop of Horrors, I feel Pretty From Westside story and the Muppets, Jingle Bell Rock written by Joe Beal and Jim Bothe performed by Bobby Helms, Eat it By Weird Al and This is Halloween from Nightmare before Christmas. ;)

Thanks for the reviews hope you liked. :D

Imagi


	29. THE COB BOOK: PART ONE

THE COB BOOK: PART ONE

Geoff stared silently into space oblivious to the drone of the dial tone while Bridgette and Courtney attempted to knock him out of his daze. The other teenagers were torn between watching the duo reassure the party boy and what was now happening on the other side of the room.

Hearing the muffled snort of laughter coming from the corner decided it. Most of the teens gravitated towards the other couch where Noah, Cody and Harold were gathered around Cody's lap top with the returned letters and a notebook.

Noah smirked. "He keeps this up and I might get to like him." Cody shook his head as his fingers flew rapidly over the keys. "You have to admit when Ezekiel doesn't want to be found he doesn't want to be found!"

Harold nodded his own hands busy scribbling down the information in the notebook. "Considering the information gathered from the various sites, it certainly answers the question on why Duncan received an answer from Ezekiel while no one else did."

"Alright then doofus enlighten us." Harold glared at the delinquent before explaining. "Ezekiel being homeschooled received all sorts of packages in the mail. Everything from Giantess Online to Cuisine Monthly."

"Ezekiel also used a green marker to decorate the boxes not just for holiday purposes, but to cover up the remnants of where his real address used to be. He then made a new label and substituted the phony one in its place to ensure that the packages could not be sent back." Cody added.

"As careful as Ezekiel was he did make a minor mistake." Noah commented drolly fixing his gaze on the punk. "Unlike the others, YOUR package came from a public school in Northern Canada. Also when you wrote back to the school not only was the letter addressed to the proper place, you also put it to Ezekiel's attention."

"So it's like the time I ordered these two different shades of limited addition nail polish and only one came." Lindsay nodded in understanding. The other teenagers looked at each other. Noah sighed. "Yes Lindsay it's like that."

Gwen shook her head, but she couldn't help the hint of a smile that touched her lips. Turning her head the smile instantly turned to shock as she noticed that Heather was pulling a small book out of her purse. The goth had only caught a glimpse of the cover, but it was enough.

"How did you get that?!" Gwen shouted earning confused looks from most of the others at least until they recognized the infamous Crushing on Bridgette book. Heather rolled her eyes. "Homeschool crashed into me right before the wrap up party. I found it after he left the island."

Duncan scoffed. "So what's the big deal? It's just Homeschool's dumb spying book." The contempt on his face disappeared when he noticed LeShawna fixing him with a pointed look. "Actually it's Ezekiel's journal. That white boy told me he got it as a gift from someone named Marabella."

_

* * *

_

Confessional Can

Bridgette-You mean this whole time-

Geoff-The Crushing on Bridge book-

Bridgette-Was Ezekiel's journal?!!

Geoff-Man…I really don't like where this is heading.

Bridgette-Ezekiel's journal is in Heather's hands. And knowing Heather she's going to read it out loud… Oh god! He must really hate me…

Beth-Hey isn'th Marabella that housekeeper from the resort?

* * *

Ignoring the shocked looks, Heather opened the COB book and studied the cover in confusion which was written in very shaky English. "The waves of knowledge are shaky. To quit would to allow yourself to be dragged under?! What kind of garbage is this?!"

Katie sniffed. "That is sooo beautiful." Lindsay and Beth were similarly overcome. Gwen frowned. "That's enough Heather!" DJ was similarly displeased. "That's like a serious breech of privacy."

"They have a point. Contained within are Ezekiel's inner most thoughts and feelings at the resort. Which undoubtedly will be filled with pain." The nerd looked from teen to teen silently judging the different emotions. Heather however was smirking.

"Then it's settled then. If we want answers from a prairie boy we first need to know the prairie boy." Ignoring the looks of incredulity, the queen bee turned the page and let out a huff. "I see the accent carried over." Heather turned to another page and she scowled. "Oh come on! Hasn't he heard of dating things?!"

Despite themselves the queen bee's cries of frustration over Ezekiel's journal was slowly igniting the flames of curiosity. Finally they could no longer take it. "Would you just read it already!" Courtney snapped only to have the pages of the book abruptly in her face.

"Go ahead Miss CIT…read!" Courtney's scowl turned to confusion as she stared in disbelief at the book. "Okay even I have to admit that's a little unusual." Duncan grabbed the book away ignoring his girlfriend's complaint.

"A little? On one page is just the word TRY and the other is a giant spiral of tiny words!" In emphasis Duncan passed the book around the room. Several of the ex-campers turned the book repeatedly in attempt to decipher the page.

Finally it reached Noah's hands. "Oh by all means let me do the honors!" The know it-all raised an eyebrow as he flipped through a few pages before he closed the book again. "Keep any interruptions at a minimum, I'm only doing this once and I do intend to sleep in my own bed tonight."

Without waiting for a response, Noah opened the book and started to read, the cynicism for once gone from his voice.

_

* * *

_

Marabella gave me this thing called a journal today after the surfer girl goot here eh. She said each day I gotta write in it to unboodle my feelings. And she said it's important to start from the beginning or what I remember from each day. So here it goes eh.

_Right before I goot on that big white boat, My dad had pulled me aside and told me some good advice. Or I thought it was at the time. The girls on my team didn't seem to think so eh. I think I still goot scars from where that ponytail girl grabbed me! Wot was her name again? Kathy? Emerald? Bethany?_

He didn't even know our names?

Wow…poor Ethan...Even I know that their names are Ava, Beth and Kitty.

Shh!!

_

* * *

_

I still doon't knoo why I got vooted off when I jumped eh! I guess what I said must have been pretty awful. I joost didn't knoo until the red head from the island surprised me from behind and we fell into the water. I still doon't knoo how she got on board eh.

It's Izzy! Who knows what goes on in that head of hers!

Hate to say it but I actually have to agree with Heather here.

Noah groaned. "At this rate it will be midnight before we finish the first page."

_

* * *

_

If I remember right from the island she's supposed to be the crazy girl. True she's really different then anyone I've seen in my entire life, boot she's also really smart. I mean she came right out and asked if I watched Loving Heartbreak, Teen Town and the Real life of teens. Wow she's a good guesser eh.

Soap Operas and those junk teenage shows? (Laughs)

Especially when you've got those teeny little girls who can't do a darn thing without someone helping them blow their nose!

Wow this explains so much…

Oh my gosh I looove Loving Heartbreak! Especially when-

Moving on!

_

* * *

_

She asked me what it was like to be homeschooled so I told her eh. When your folks are your teachers you learn real quick to pay attention. Otherwise you get the silent treatment and that's noot fun eh!

_Izzy told me aboot detents and being grounded. I mean what does taking down a tent and walking on the ground have to do with school anyway? Come to think aboot it she never did tell that answer eh….she was laughing too…_

Yeah…that boy is clueless.

Give him a break! I mean he's never been to a public school before so how should he know what detentions are?!

He should at the very least know what groundings are…

_

* * *

_

Now that I think aboot it I'm glad she snuck onto the boat. Boot now comes the tricky part getting her back to the island when the boat was gone eh. "Too bad I don't have powers like that LIAR does! Then I could get a condor, or a pterodactyl to fly me into camp!" I remember her saying. Since dinosaurs are extinct and I didn't know where we could find a giant condor I suggested trying to bride the sharks eh. It took a loot of steaks but it worked! Izzy gets to ride on a shark unharmed back to the island.

Oh great. Crazy girl's craziness is contagious!

Will you hush already?! SHEESH!

_

* * *

_

I watched the Awakathon at the resort today. Izzy made it back safe and unnoticed. I'm glad boot I miss her already eh. Noot that I would want her voted off next, it joost can be kinda lonely here eh. It never used to soo why now?

_I think I'm ripped in half between emotions. On one side I feel soory for the Killer Bass. On the other other I'm still upset and a little full of hot air…especially over the Awakeathon. I mean why are they having so much trouble eh?!_

Jogging around the campground…

Turkey dinner after nothing but slop…

And then having to stay awake?! Dude has no idea how tough that was!

_

* * *

_

Truth be written I should have been there instead of the chicken hat CIT girl.

That's one opinion. Under MY leadership we were successful in accomplishing our goals…at least until I was CHEATED OFF!

Will you get over it!

Yeah!

Seriously!

_

* * *

_

Especially after I goot the girls all boiling. Last time I was attacked by a girl was in this spelling bee a long time ago and I couldn't sleep for over a week. And after seeing Chef in that giant lamb suit and that pink tip toe dress I knoo I'd be up foor even longer then that eh!

(Scoffs) Now he tells us.

_

* * *

_

I might not knoo a lot aboot teens, but I do knoo that taking someone's stuff isn't nice and moost of the time the one returning it was the one who took it in the first place. I can't believe they fell foor it! And then vooted off the really scary ponytail girl. I joost knoo there gonna regret it in the future.

Eva glared darkly at the group of ex Bass. While most winced in discomfort, Bridgette buried herself deeply into Geoff's arms in remembrance.

_

* * *

_

And knoo she's coming here! I…I…I'm joost gonna get this over with and then I'm hiding!

Wow…the guy actually learned.

DUNCAN!!!

What??

_

* * *

_

Okay that had to be one of the hardest things I've ever done, boot I did it…I told the girl…Eva what I saw on the TV and I managed to apologize, boot I'm noot taking chances eh! I moved all my stuff to another floor…she might noot want to kill me on the dot anymore, but the less I see of her all the better eh!

_I joost hope that its noot the other ponytail girl on the Killer Bass ends up here next...I doon't think I would survive._

Bridgette whimpered as she buried herself even deeper.

_

* * *

_

Confessional Can

Eva-(smirks)

Bridgette-He was that terrified? Oh god…

_

* * *

_

Okay so the next person here is a guy named Noah. He's real jaded and quiet and he likes to read. And he's happy when people don't put an insect on him...or something like that. I'm still trying to learn teenspeak eh.

_

* * *

_

Confessional Can

Tyler-Ezekiel-Dude…its bug him not put an insect on him.

Noah-I reiterate. I could get to like Ezekiel. (Noah suddenly frowned) As a friend not as a romantic interest! So get your minds out of that gutter people!

_

* * *

_

Marabella finally caught me ignoring my doctor's orders eh. I think she's like one of those hotel mom's who watch you if you do something bad. And I'm noot going through another lecture aboot not going outside again eh!

_I heard there's a pool outdoors so I decided to try that eh. Noah wasn't too pleased. Especially after I panicked from the how did he phrase it? Oh! Death by Hot Tub Monster! That's it. _

Death by… (snickers) Hot Tub Monster?!!!

(Snickers)

Wow…inanimate fear. This is getting interesting…

I know I shouldn'th find thisth funny but I can't help it!

_

* * *

_

So since Noah was nice enough explaining aboot hot tubs I wanted to return the favor. He seemed really surprised aboot the amount and types of books I had. He was really happy though.

_I decided to sit in the hot tub the next day to read one of my books and I was surprised when Noah did the same! I wanted to say something, boot I didn't want to have someone else mad at me so I didn't eh._

(smirks) Wise Man.

_I think I finally did something right. Noah mentioned something about me liking this author, before going back to his book._

_The day after that was more of an improvement and the next day too. I'm really starting to enjoy these moments of peace. Of course then the next camper got voted off. And she was a real mess eh! I joost didn't knoo how bad it was until she jumped off the dock!_

Yada yada yada…everyone knows this already so let's move on…

_

* * *

_

I think the next guy here Justin has calmed Katie down some, but it's caused a new problem. Every single female at the resort practically falls at his feet every time he walks by!

_

* * *

_

Confessional Can

_Justin just smiles at the camera._

_

* * *

_

Noah's has also started to call him the "Anti Me." More and more I look forward to the early mornings and late afternoons in the hot tub joost reading eh. I think Noah does too. I doon't see him as tied up as he is when Justin's nearby.

* * *

Confessional Can

Noah-Behind the pretty face of Anti me a master strategist lies in waiting. Had I in fact made it to the Talent round I would have voted whole heartedly for Justin to go. Without a doubt he is the true threat…next to Heather that is.

_

* * *

_

As with anything good it came crashing down. Tyler the next camper, I tried staying away from after he tackled me into the water screaming aboot a Chicken Lord. And like the noot fun encounters with Eva it was the same with Tyler.

_The worst was when he decided to jog around the pool to keep in shape as he called it. Somehow he tripped and crashed right into the hot tub splashing Noah and me and the books with a loot of water. It might have been an accident, but I loost two things…I'll never knoo what happened next in the book until after the show is over and I loost the minor peace I had with Noah. According to him I seem to attract Tyler._

I just…wanted to apologize.

Save it jock boy.

Hey! Don't talk to my Tiger Ty like that Hanna!

_

* * *

_

After what happened with Tyler I started to dread the next camper's arrival…

* * *

Owen dumped his things carelessly on the floor of the bedroom before he flopped eagerly onto the other bed. The loud explosion of gas created by the action caused Ezekiel to open the window.

"Oops! Sorry dude!" Owen laughed. Ezekiel smiled back weakly. "It was an accident eh." The prairie boy said simply as he set down the remainder of the other boy's things down neatly in the corner.

The happy go lucky teen winced. The actions of the homeschooler showed he wasn't very comfortable with his presence though he halfheartedly attempted to hide his discomfort. Glancing quickly around the room he looked around for a distraction. He found it in a neatly framed picture above Ezekiel's bed.

"Hey that's the camp picture! AWESOME!!!! There's Izzy, and Noah and Gwen and-" As Owen continued to announce the names of all 22 campers he was oblivious to the bittersweet smile on the other boy's face. At least until he spoke.

"To move forward you need to knoo where you were eh. I actually did enjoo myself at first on that island." Ezekiel sighed before shaking his head violently to clear the memory. Owen nodded absently as his attention fell on a book that was lying on the prairie boy's bed.

Seeing the words Playa des Losers, the cuddly cubby wasted no time in opening it. The happy smile on his face faded as he took in the first picture. Izzy was grinning happily at the camera hugging Ezekiel who had a sheepish smile on his face.

Both his girlfriend and the prairie boy were soaking wet and Izzy was covered in soot. Next to them also posing was one of the infamous man-eating sharks. Ezekiel noticed what Owen was looking at and a smile touched his lips.

"Marabella took that after I saved Izzy and brought her to shore after the helicopter blew up. Izzy was right riding sharks is fun, boot I doon't want to do that again eh. And the hotel ran out of steaks that day so Izzy suggested spa treatments instead as payment foor noot eating us. Oh... that was the first time Izzy goot voted off eh."

Owen nodded though he was clearly uncomfortable over the picture. Flipping through the book he noticed a few more odd pictures. Noah and Ezekiel reading in the hot tub, Ezekiel posing next to a few staff workers, scenes in the kitchen, Courtney and Harold suspended in the air while Izzy and Ezekiel grinned from the balcony…all too soon it ended.

"The hotel staff gave it to me foor a gift on the last day and Marabella put in the pictures eh." Ezekiel explained. Owen stared back in disbelief. "But there's only 3 pages filled! And only Izzy, Noah, Harold and those people at the hotel are in them! Well except Courtney."

Ezekiel nodded. "Hey! So what was it like with the paintballs in the woods eh?"

_

* * *

_

In the end I think that mean girl Heather shoould have been the next to go since she asked for the chips in the first place eh. Injured or noot Cody shoould have stayed especially after the next challenge the cooking one. He could have been the team captain…I think he'd at least listen to the others instead of running for the face paint and barking oot orders eh.

Cody beamed with pride, Heather scowled and the others snickered.

_

* * *

_

I think that's the challenge that bites me the most eh since I knoo how to cook. And also the amount of errors both teams made. Chris is lucky he choked when the pineapple cake was charred to a crisp. He'd have woorse problems since the pineapple was chunked. You doon't chunk pineapple you crush it eh!

Ohhhhhhh!

You mean you DIDN'T crush the pineapple?!

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Chris's House_

Chef- (scoffs) Even I knew that one. You down one of those whole and you're in trouble. I remember this old private of mine did that back in the day and his throat swelled like this big bullfrog. Eventually he had to go the infirmary and they had to cut it out of him-Chris? You feeling alright man?

__

The TDI host's eyes are large as dinner plates and he babbles incoherently as he twitches violently on the floor. Chef grins.

Chef-Heh Heh. Serves him right. In Chef's kitchen he is the king! Not some Home Ec High School Wannabees!

_

* * *

_

And that "pastry" as Courtney called it is a cannoli. For someone who's never done one befoor its noot bad, boot even from here the consistency and texture is off.

Okay…that boy has skills in the kitchen.

Which is like a good thing. I love my dad dearly but he will burn even water. And Sadie's mom is the same way! We each have a parent that can't cook worth beans! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

_

* * *

_

Chris shoould have given it a foor instead of a six eh.

I told you! You crushed the pastry!

And you curdled the filling!

_

* * *

_

I think the biggest mistake was the jookes that…Geoff…Duncan and BJ are playing on the other guy…Harry? Anyway when you step foot in a kitchen you leave the war at the door eh! It doesn't involve cooking it does noot matter!

The trio snickers from the memory, Courtney smirked and Harold scowled.

_

* * *

_

And homeschooled or noot when it comes to cooking, you doo noot wanna cross me on that eh! Continuing it was the ponytail girl on the Screaming Gophers Beth who goot vooted off because of a tiki doll I saw on Giantess Online. And they call me the clueless one.

So this curse thing…wasn't real?!

And it was fake too! (gasp) I am soooo sorry for voting you off Beth!

Another thing we got played at.

Gah! I hate that man!

_

* * *

_

Izzy discovered the note from my doctor aboot the Vitamin D deficiency. Even though I have been good aboot spending time outdoors she wanted to help and insisted I play something called Chicken. She never told me you play it in the water against killer sharks!

Disturbing.

But not unexpected.

True.

_

* * *

_

So after time in the infirmary we watched the next episode of the shoo on the television with the others. Is it joost me or is the Gophers noot the only one with an alliance eh? And the CIT girl Courtney is at the head.

That is an unfounded accusation.

Actually the guy makes sense! Sure I didn't confront my fear, but you didn't either and it was for triple points!

Shut up Tyler!

* * *

"_When I say people go down they go down." At least the girl…Sadie tried eh! And she wasn't the one who blew it eh! And Harold should have got the marshmallow first since he caught the surfer girl! Moore and more there's an alliance there eh._

Ezekiel brings up a valid point.

Shut up Harold!

No he's like sooo right. He caught Bridgette and Sadie tried hard to hit the arrow!

That goes for you too Katie!

_

* * *

_

And wot aboot that marshmallow thing eh?! And they say I doon't have any manners. If I had stayed instead of Chicken girl I would have been nice aboot it and I knoo I would noot do that snide smirking and waving she was doing. Is it rude of me to wish she chooked on it? Maybe Sadie would have stayed instead then eh.

That little sexist CREEP!!!! How dare he! And you! Stop laughing! I mean it!!!

_

* * *

_

Another day another challenge and Geoff and Duncan still haven't learned eh. While I'm glad the CIT is off the island finally I doon't approve of the way Harold did it eh. So she comes to the resort and she practically forced me to shoo her where her room was. And in the elevator she changes her mind! I wouldn't have minded so much if it wasn't for her answer. "Yoo've already proven it."

_Joost cause I happen to be homeschooled I am unable to do anything right? That was what I asked her. Who is the biased one now eh?_

Hence the irony. The only smarts Ezekiel lacked were in communication.

Dang girl…the dude's got a point there. Both of them.

WHAT?!! Are you kidding me?! I was CHEATED OFF and now you agree with Mr. Sexist?!

Train to catch in one hour. No time for incessant lectures.

(gasp) How DARE you! I am a CI-

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: Yeah this was getting really really long so I divided it into two parts. Here is Ezekiel's thoughts up to the first eleven campers voted off for good or bad. And ironically it took eleven pages.

As for the interruptions between each memory…yeeeahh…I'll let you guys figure out who is who. ;)

Torturing Chris is fun, but Chef's details are a guess...didn't really care to do the research on that one this time since it would have more then likely given me nightmares. ;)

In the meantime I'll work on the second half of eleven now that I'm feeling better and the swelling in my fingers has gone down. ;) Fingers slammed in the trunk…perfect end to a lousy week. *rolls eyes*

Thanks always for the reviews guys! :D

Imagi


	30. THE COB BOOK: PART TWO

THE COB BOOK: PART TWO

"And of course THAT was when the Hunter's paintballs ran out!" Owen declared throwing his hands up in exasperation while Ezekiel nodded his head. "So would you do it again eh?" Owen didn't answer so he tried again. "You knoo the paintball. Would you want to play that again eh?"

Ezekiel's faint smile faded immediately as he realized the large teen was ignoring him. Before the familiar pains of rejection once again set in, Owen reacted. "Oh Heavenly Siren! I hear and obey!"

The prairie boy stared at Owen in confusion particularly when the bigger male walked out of the bedroom in a daze. Curiously he followed his guest out of the bedroom and down to the dining room where his mother was placing several covered bowls on the table with Izzy's help.

"Good. I was joost gonna call you for dinner eh." Ezekiel's mom commented cheerfully snapping Owen out of his daze and he gasped. "Wow! You talk just like Ezekiel does!" Ezekiel and his mother chuckled. "She's my mom eh. I get the accent from her."

"Oh." Inwardly berating himself for the stupid question, Owen quickly tried to focus on something else. His gaze landing on his girlfriend who had the red fox draped over one shoulder. Izzy grinned.

"Yeah Zeke takes after his mom on a lot of things. They both can cook, they have brown hair and the same accent, but there are differences. Like he dove off the 1000 foot cliff, rode a shark and stuff like that and his mom has a prosthetic leg!"

"Prosthetic wha?" Ezekiel's mom sat down on one of the chairs with a calm smile and to Owen's horror removed the false leg revealing the bandaged stump underneath. Izzy grinned. "Isn't that sooo cool?!" Owen proceeded to scream bloody murder.

The door to the farmhouse opened and the happy go lucky teen ran outside into the snow with Ezekiel and Izzy running after him. Unaware he was being followed; Owen continued to scream as he passed by the many fruit trees on the property.

Most likely he would have continued running until he hit home or Wawanakwa, but the sight of the Traveling Cam nearby stopped him in his tracks. Eagerly he charged forward.

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Hidden among the fruit trees_

Owen-Great Snowman Carley Brownie and that big snow monster that chases the reindeer and the elf! Man that was nuts! I mean she took off her LEG! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

_Owen finishes his scared cry and sighs in relief._

Owen-Man is I glad to get that off of my chest! Now I can concentrate on the fine art that is eating! (He charges out of the curtain.)

_Static before Ezekiel peeks inside the curtain curiously._

Ezekiel-Owen? You in here eh?

_The prairie boy steps inside the Traveling Cam and fully searches it in case the larger teen is hiding behind him. Ezekiel then sighed._

Ezekiel-First it was Izzy on the tree scaring me, then it was Owen scaring me, and then the snowball ride of doom and now Mom scared Owen. What's next eh?!

_Ezekiel turns around to exit the curtain when he notices the camera in his face startling him._

Ezekiel-Where did that come from eh?!

_

* * *

_

Chris's House

_5 minutes prior_

Chris McClain had inwardly thanked himself for having the foresight of having the cameras placed in each of the camper's homes particularly Ezekiel's. Especially after seeing how Owen reacted to the Ezekiel's mom's false leg.

The joy continued as Owen found the newly relocated Traveling Cam and then the homeschooler wandered in by accident. "Hahaha! This is great! It almost makes up for our country boy ruining the million dollar briefcase hunt!"

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Chris's House_

Chef-Pretty boy's still steamed that his dramatic entrance was ruined before he got there thanks to Farm Boy leaving a few hours before the special challenge could be announced. The producers axed that the moment Loud Mouth mentioned the boy left. Which meant that Chubby kept the 100 g's, the interns did a lot of editing and that the campers were free to leave when they pleased.

Chris-Which was Boring! I mean come on! 22 campers fighting over a briefcase supposedly full of cash? I mean think of the possibilities! Somehow tractors, hot air balloons and bears come to mind. And sharks. Don't know why, but they do.

_Static _

* * *

Chris had just taken a swig of his soda pop just as a red fox tail appears moving across the television screen in slow motion before disappearing. The red fox tail then appears again traveling the other direction. A few seconds pass before without warning Izzy pops up in view of the camera growling in a feral manner her fingers curled like claws.

Izzy-RAWR!!!!!!!!!

The TDI host abruptly did a spit take much to Chef's great amusement. Chris scowled and wiped his mouth. "Not cool dude!"

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Hidden among the fruit trees_

_Izzy is laughing in glee._

Izzy-I love doing that!

_The crazy female looks around the new location with interest while cradling the fox in her hand. _

Izzy-Woah hey! New confessional place! Awesome! So anyway Snakey is on vacation in the tropics. He hates snowy weather. So I wanted another animal friend in the winter to keep me company! So this is my new fox buddy! Yeah at first I was going to call him Foxy or Tails, but then I realized those names are sooo unoriginal!

_Static before Izzy appears again._

Izzy-Oh hey! Almost forgot! Izzy is staying at Zeke's place! I mean how awesome is that?! And you should see all the cool stuff around here! And you know what's even cooler?! Seeing Zeke's mom up close. That picture he showed me back at the resort-

_

* * *

_

Izzy has goot good eyes eh. It's hard to see in the photo since my Mom is sitting down, boot she could tell there was something different aboot her. When I told her that my mom had a prosthetic leg she immediately checked booth my legs to see if they were real or noot.

Why does that not surprise me.

Gasp! His mom is a prosti-

Prosthetic Lindsay!!! It means she has a false leg!!!

Ohhhh…Why would she need a false leg for anyway?

Whispers.

_

* * *

_

Confessional Can

Gwen is almost entirely unrecognizable thanks to the vast amounts of barf covering her from almost head to toe.

Gwen-Lindsay drank a skunk smoothie, ate moldy worms, jellyfish pizza and so on and this is what causes her to almost lose her lunch. HEATHER telling Lindsay in detail about amputation CAUSED Lindsay to LOSE her lunch.

_Heather is sitting on a fluffy towel to avoid getting vomit on her clothing. She is also smiling._

Heather-I got to say…I actually like Goth girl's new look. Both she and the CIT really bring new life to the…splattered with vomit look. (claps)

_Static before a very furious Courtney appears on the screen similarly unrecognizable. Unfortunately she was sitting right next to Gwen during the upchucking onslaught. _

Courtney-Ooooh…I have had with this reunion! I'm going to run for office one of theses days and not only do I have to worry about that picture of me being DRAGGED to the dock thanks to HAROLD voting me off, I NOW have to worry about the one with me being COVERED in BARF thanks to the clueless blonde's weak stomach! LINDSAY!!!!!

_A few minutes pass before Lindsay appears on the screen with a more then a little sheepish smile on her face._

Lindsay-Wow…she was reallly mad. And I mean reallly. It's sooo not like I did that on purpose. It was when Heather said what happens when you….and the…

_The camera catches a brief glimpse of Lindsay throwing up before the screen is covered with the mess._

* * *

Back inside the house Geoff holds open the bathroom door open kindly before it's slammed shut by the irate goth. Courtney at the other end of the house is similarly not amused as Tyler courteously did the same for her.

Unlike Geoff, the jock didn't let go of the door in time and some of his fingers got caught in the door frame. As Tyler yelled out in pain the door opened briefly freeing the trapped fingers. Courtney wrapped in a white towel shoved the yelling jock away from the door before it slammed shut once again.

_

* * *

_

Confessional Can

_Tyler is holding a pack of ice over his injured hand and is wincing slightly from both the cold and the pain._

Tyler-Now that I think about it holding the door open for one of the puke covered girls was really bad. Especially since I'm dating the girl who puked on them in the first place.

_The jock winced as he tried to flex his fingers._

Tyler-At least I'm not the newest member of the cast club.

* * *

"Not that this hasn't been entertaining…but I still have the train to catch. The others will just have to catch up." That said Noah buried himself back into the COB book, letting a bemused smile appear on his covered face.

_

* * *

_

So today she wanted to play something called volley the ball.

Snickers and giggles echo around the room.

_

* * *

_

Izzy was starting to shoo me how to play when Tyler and Eva came over and wanted to play too. So it was Izzy and I against them with Noah keeping score. And boy did my hands turn as red as lobsters eh. It took a few hours boot I think I'm starting to get the noose of it.

The noose? (chuckles)

_It hasn't killed me yet so I think I'm doing good eh. Then there was this really loud scream of rage. That was the last thing I remembered. _

Ahhh….yes…this is where Homeschool Boy gets knocked out by Eva's volleyball. I saw it in my mirror reflection.

Sighs.

(scoffs) He deserved it for taking his head out of the game.

And the scream was Courtney. Izzy said she hid the DVD of the last episode and Courtney found it and didn't take it to well.

Uhhh…hello? Nerd boy got Courtney kicked off!

I wouldn't have resorted to such extremes had you and Geoff actually stopped with the practical jokes GOSH!!!

Yeah but-

The kitchen grease, the underwear sandwich, the peanut butter on the bed, waking up at the dock NAKED!!!! GOSH!!!!! And you IDIOTS wouldn't stop! I may be a person of peace and of mad skills, but even I have a limit of tolerance.

So why did you vote Courtney off huh! Cause you thought she was useless? Cause you hated her?! Or was it because you wanted to hurt me through my girlfriend? Stop me when I'm getting warm.

It's not like I don't regret it. It's just you would… not…STOP!

Do you want me to translate these entries or not?

_

* * *

_

I think cause I had the minor injury and wore the white bandage on my head it saved me from her wrath. Boot I heard the words Cheater, Harold and Lawyer so many times I could hear it my sleep eh. At least when I finally am able to sleep anyway.

_I think that's why I was really annoyed when Harold was the next person here. Especially after this morning. Izzy had me play ping pong. I goot the hang of it faster then the volleying ball. And since Izzy insisted on dollar bills, Tyler and Eva played ping pong at the other table. _

Dollar Bills? Oh he means singles.

That Dude has a LOT to learn about the real world. (chuckles) Though you have to admit that word usage of his is a real riot.

_Izzy hit the ball really hard at me and I joost swung as hard as I could. It flew past Izzy and right past the CIT who walked in talking on that…ummm…portable phone. She didn't seem very happy eh._

When is she ever happy. (snickers)

OWWW!

IDIOT! He was just stating an opinion. And you almost hit his hand! GOSH!

_

* * *

_

When she grabbed the paddle away from Tyler I knoo she wasn't happy. It's noot like I tried to hit her on purpoose! She joost walked in. Boot it doon't matter eh. She really hit that ping pong ball and right at me eh! Izzy tackled me to the carpet and the ball smacked into the wall right where my head was. I think it's stuck there eh.

And the mystery behind the imbedded ping pong ball is now solved.

It was the CIT with the ping pong paddle in the game room!!!

I was wondering how that got there…

_

* * *

_

Back to after. There was a rumor that the lawyer guy that CIT was talking to made it so she goot to go back and compete after the next camper was vooted off. Another one was that noot only would she be back competing, boot a detailed Harold humiliation ceremony would be taking place before he was forcibly kicked off by her own "honorable" hands.

A detailed ceremony…

To humiliate Harold?!

And kick MY baby off?!

Okay now that's crossing the line.

Yeeeahhh…not cool of the dudette.

I don't know….sounds like justice to me. I would have been more then happy to host it.

You would! IDIOT!!!

Gwen and Courtney wrapped in blue and white towels respectfully chose then to walk into the room. "So what did we miss?" Courtney commented brightly.

_

* * *

_

I still felt a bit soory for him though. Even on top of those rumors. CI- Coortney never seemed to loike him and this I think joost pushed her off the cliff eh. Which is weird since she never jumped.

LeShawna and Gwen give Courtney a look which she pointedly ignored. She however did feel the hand gravitating towards her towel. Scowling she gave Duncan a harsh slap_. _

_

* * *

_

So when he ran by still carrying his stuff, I grabbed him. Since it was the hidden staff entrance Coortney did noot notice.

So that's how you got away!

_

* * *

_

I shooed him how to get to his room without Coortney noticing, boot I told him how I felt. Geoff had made the mistake stripping on a moose and you would have won had Heather noot tried to cheat. If she didn't lean down with the hunting knife to cut the rope, her top would noot have come off eh.

So that's how you saw her boobies?!

Chuckles.

Wait a minute…you showed MY MAN your BOOBIES AND tried to CUT MY sugar baby's rope?!

Last season…old news and continue Noah!

GET BACK HERE!!!!!

_

* * *

_

When you think aboot it a loot of people ended up cheating since they messed up and stayed when they should have been gone eh. Boot fair or noot switching how people wanted to vote is joost wrong.

HUMPH!!!!

_

* * *

_

The next challenge is making me sick to my stomach. And Zee… er… Lindsay yeah that's the right name eh…well I goot to agree with her eh. All I have to say is if Chris does a challenge loike that one again to give him a taste of the apple eh!

The eight who had unfortunately participated in the Brunch of Disgustingness agreed wholeheartedly with that one.

_

* * *

_

Izzy wanted to help cook this morning. And by cook she took one of the raw fish that Chef Pierre was going to prepare for breakfast and she raced off. I chased her to the dock joost in time to see the big white boat was there with Chef on it. The moment he saw us he demanded that we get on the boat cause we were going back on the show eh.

Wait hold the phone!

So EZEKIEL was SUPPOSED to be with you and crazy girl?

Eva scoffed. "Supposed to nothing. I happened to be around to see what was happening and well…I wasn't thrilled. Homeschool tried to convince Chef to let me back on too and when Chef put his foot down on only two campers, Homeschool GAVE UP his spot on the show so I could have another chance."

As expected more then one camper was floored by this.

_

* * *

_

Confessional Can

Courtney-You mean Ezekiel was going to be on the show again?! And he just gave it up?!! It was 100,000!!! And he just turned around and gave it up?!

Heather-And to Miss Rageoholic? That settles it…prairie people are crazy.

Beth-Oh wow…that was sooo nice of him.

Katie-Totally!

DJ-The more I find out about the dude the more I'm starting to like him. (His smile disappears) And the more I feel really guilty about what happened at the resort.

Harold-It's like starting a puzzle only to find out afterwards that half the pieces are missing.

Bridgette-If Eva wasn't gunning for my blood, or Ezekiel ended up on the island too…there's all those what if factors! As much as I'd like to say I would have NOT voted for Eva had I known what Ezekiel did…I…don't think I would. Eva really freaked me out and well…first and second impressions are important.

_The surfer girl sighs and looks down at the floor of the outhouse. Screen fades to static before revealing a similarly downcast Geoff._

Geoff-So that's the real reason Eva ended up back here. Man…there's so much insight and anger and hurt contained in Ezekiel's diary and it already outweighs the good moments he had with Noah and Izzy.

_The party boy lets out another heavy sigh before continuing._

Geoff-And it's only going to get worse. Man…Karanda retribution stinks. I HAVE to stick it out though. It's the only way to start the healing process. I'm not looking forward to it though.

_

* * *

_

Coortney went to war the moment she found out Izzy and Eva goot to be back on the show eh. And when Eva came back in this white thing she made it clear. I think since I goot Eva out of that thing and I gave her the chance on the show I'm the only one noot in the line of fire. On the down side Coortney is on the attack if anyone mentions the words island, show or Harold. The last one especially. I doon't think it would be a good idea to mention what happened this morning eh.

Well well..Homeschool is learning.

_

* * *

_

Since I've knoon Izzy I've learned noot to question her on moost things. Her sending me a really really big purple snake I question greatly eh!!!!!

You mean…that THING was SLITHERING around the hotel?!!!

Eww Eww Eww Ewwwww!!!!!

Soooo Creepy!

_

* * *

_

Of course Snakey had to be venomous, had to loike to bite and Izzy had to insist on ME taking care of him until she goot vooted off since she did noot trust her precious snake on the island with Chris! In her words he was the sadistic mongoose out to destroy Snakey eh.

As weird as this is…

And as crazy as Izzy is…

She's got a point.

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Chris's House_

Chris-Now that just hurts.

_

* * *

_

So snake sitting is hard and harder then it looks eh! Moost of the time I was in one part of my room and trying to keep from being bit by those huge fangs eh! It wasn't until Anilya (which means child of the wind) and her brother Karan (it means helper companion) came to help that I was finally able to relax a little bit.

_I do noot knoo Sanskrit, boot Anilya and Karan knoo broken English…enough to let me knoo aboot handling snakes eh! I'm gonna take the opportunity to try and learn that one as well. Though I doon't knoo if I will ever go to India, it is still good to knoo._

He already knows 8 languages! Why does he need to know 9?!! What do you think Bridgette?

Anilya…child of the wind…I'll have to remember that one for later…

Talk of distant future child aside… half an hour and counting and we are now up to when Trent gets voted off and we still have 9 other campers after that.

Then read already!

_

* * *

_

Soo Snakey has goot his own room now and special heating lamps. We also have music playing at all times and the windows and washroom are blooked off. Each morning I let him oot with Anilaya's or Karan's help and we take him in the kitchen to feed him some whole chickens.

That explains the obnoxious guest on the second floor.

And who wants to tell a 20ft deadly snake that it can't listen to music?!

_

* * *

_

Since Izzy sent me Snakey to take care off before the challenge ended I never goot to see the end. Boot I heard Trent was vooted off for kissing the mean girl and he and Bunny are now at the hotel. I goot to be more watchful now with a bunny rabbit here. Snake and Rabbits are noot a good combination eh.

You mean the SNAKE was LOOSE at the same time as BUNNY?!!!!

Geoff let's out a nervous chuckle and Duncan shakes his head.

_

* * *

_

I never seen a water gun before. I loike Chef's though eh. I gotta cheer for Izzy foor taking on Chef. Too bad the mean girl and Zee…Darn it I did it again eh! Anyway Lindsay goot hit first and Izzy slid off cause of the water. She would have been safe for sure had it noot been for that eh! And why did that mean girl bust the big guy and BJ and noot let Lindsay do it too? I mean two girls two guys. And I doon't think there was a busting prize eh.

Lindsay sticks her tongue out at Heather and raspberries while Beth cheers.

_

* * *

_

As soon as I found oot the surfer girl was coming here I quickly found a place to hide. Boot she was determined eh! She finally found where I hid and she chased me all over the hotel eh!

Courtney and Geoff stare at the blonde surfer who blushed. "Trent told me Ezekiel helped him get rid of the skunk smell and well…I was desperate!"

_

* * *

_

When I end up upsetting Eva on accident she usually stops the moment we pass the weight room. Boot this girl moost be determined to kill me eh! I'm noot used to all this running around and I hit the wall eh.

Well he got one term right. Hitting the wall in sports is reaching the limit of your energy.

Bridgette's face turned a darker red. "Actually Tyler, Ezekiel literally hit the wall. And after he recovered he spent at least 20 minutes cowering in fear while blurting out apologizes to me." Bridgette threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"It took almost forever for him to finally stop long enough to listen to me. After that he agreed to help me with the skunk problem."

Noah raised an eyebrow. "Good. We can skip to the next entry."

_

* * *

_

I heard once that no good deed goes unpunished. After waking up again in the infirmary I knoo how true that is eh. It happened after I agreed to help the surfer girl. I warned her what had to happen and she agreed. "Anything to get rid of the smell." That was what she said. So I did it oot by the pool so it could be cleaned up and her clothes could be sprayed off easy. Eva, Coortney and several of the other campers came by the moment I dumped the tomato juice over her and well…you can figure oot what happened next eh.

_

* * *

_

Confessional Can

Beth-I wasth soo mad when he did that to Bridgette!

Katie-Totally! Sadie and I refused to talk to him unless absolutely necessary after that stunt. But…now hearing all this…

Cody-And this is when it starts…the start of the supposed one sided triangle. And man…if you think witnessing it is hard enough, try listening to someone reading his journal. Nothing will be held back. (he sighed.) Including the hurt.

_

* * *

_

I have everyone still boiled aboot the tomato bath I gave to surfer and there all give me the silent treatment at the pool which I cannot take and…I'm staring at one of the girls playing ball in the water. Why am I staring at one of the girls in the water? Dad always said…Oh no…I can't…this can noot be happening eh. Noot now. I can't loike loike one of them! They all HATE ME after what I did to Surfer!

"Girls in the water playing ball?" Courtney demanded looking at the other females in the room. Slowly Bridgette, Beth, Eva and Katie raised their hands, though Eva was more then reluctant to do so. "Sadie was playing the game too." Katie chimed in helpfully.

Duncan and Geoff snapped their fingers in annoyance and disappointment. "So back to square one on the crush girl." The present four water girls looked at each other with various degrees of emotion.

_

* * *

_

Confessional Can

Bridgette-Well Ezekiel is still calling me Surfer and he clearly referred to another girl…so Cody is right. The crush girl is NOT me. Now we just have to find out who she is.

Eva-So do I think Prairie Boy has a crush on me? Of course NOT! While I HAVE to admit…he's not as bad as he was in the mess hall.

Katie- Oh first crushes are sooo sweet! I think Ezekiel has a crush on Sadie. She's my BFFFL! I mean how could he not?

Beth-Am I the crush girl? Well…I don'th really know. So far he's made it reeeallly hard to tell who she isth. Do I want to be? I…

_

* * *

_

Despite the warnings in several different languages posted in plain sight one of the new staff members opened Snakey's door.

And the snake got out.

The SNAKE got OUT!!!!!

(shivers) I thought I felt something heavy move over my foot…

Do I even WANT to know where that thing went?!

Let me read and I'm sure he'll tell you.

_

* * *

_

It was easy to find oot the one who opened the door. He did noot take finding a 20ft lethal snake in the room too well eh. Finding Snakey was much harder and it took a long time. I finally did and I was happy that I did, boot the way I had to do it…See on the first floor there were these big comfy chairs right by the windows and the sun was shining…

Bridgette abruptly paled and her eyes were wide. "Chair…Sit…Chair…Ezekiel…" Geoff instantly reacted. "Bridge! Snap out of it Babe!" When his girlfriend didn't respond he kissed her. Slowly but surely Bridgette started to respond to his kisses. Keeping his girl preoccupied he waved a hand for Noah to continue.

_

* * *

_

Snakey was sunning himself on one of the chairs. And Surfer did noot see him and started to sit down. I joost reacted and leaped. Surfer let oot a yell since noot only did I knook her away from the chair I also landed on top of her. I joost froze eh. I doon't think I was even aware of her. I joost kept my eyes on Snakey as Anilaya took him away.

_Then Coortney appeared and let oot this enraged scream and that brought me back. Surfer and the CIT were joost giving me these awful looks. I told them that I tripped and fell on Surfer. Which did noot go over well eh. Wot was I supposed to say? Soory I joost saved yoor friend from getting bit by a poisonous snake? _

_

* * *

_

Confessional Can

Courtney-That's exactly what he should have said. And he should have showed us…"Snakey" no matter how much we would have protested. At least then we would have understood his reasoning somewhat.

Lindsay-Oh my gosh he totally just saved Brina's life!

Bridgette-I almost got bit by a Killer Snake…and I never even knew it. But why didn't he tell me that? I would have understood that. At least better then the "I tripped and fell on you by mistake" line.

Geoff-Ezekiel Dude!!! I sooo could kiss you for saving my girl! (sniff) How come you never told us about that?!

_The party animal then pauses as it hits him. And he's more then a little depressed by it._

Geoff -Right…We would have yelled at you for lying and punished you for hitting on Bridge.

_

* * *

_

I stayed in my room until the next day. I joost did noot want to run into them or anyone else so I missed the next person getting vooted off until the next moorning. Karan and Pierre have gooten to be friends and they made a suggestion to me. I wish…I never had took it eh. Wot happened in there….GOD! Am I…that MUCH of a horrible person?! How could people…do something that….hurtful?

Noah closed the COB book to the others great protests and turned to Geoff. "The phone if you will Mr. Party Obsessed." As Geoff handed Noah the phone, the bookworm studied the blinking light with a raised eyebrow. "You have a new message." Noah drawled before starting to push the buttons.

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: Okay this one got even LOONGER then the first. This time I hit…14 pages!!!! So yeah…the COB Book as of now has officially been extended to 3 parts. And don't worry…it won't be more then that! This time I'm POSITIVE!!! :D

So…More craziness with Ezekiel, Izzy and Owen under the same roof, journal entries on Harold, Trent and Bridgette revealed, the reappearance of Izzy's beloved Snakey, vomit, more vomit and some towel scenes with Gwen and Courtney…the surprises at the dock and otherwise…

Yeah.

It's safe for me to say I can wrap it up here. Just means I'll have to work on posting the next chapter tonight. But first…the neglected chores…sigh.

Sooo as always thank you guys sooo much for reviewing. I greatly greatly appreciate it and I'm very glad people are still continuing to read and enjoy my *cough* Christmas *cough* story. :)

Thanks again! :)

Imagi


	31. THE COB BOOK: PART THREE

THE COB BOOK: PART THREE

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Among the fruit trees_

Ezekiel-Okay so the good thing aboot Chicken Kurry is noot only is it good boot you can add whatever you want to it. I guess I shooldn't have been so literal when I explained the dish to Owen and Izzy eh.

Owen-Yes! A dish I can sink my culinary creativity into! I used nuts and bacon and pepperoni and pickles-

Izzy-I love olives! Especially since they look just like little eyeballs. And of course I had to use ketchup! Zeke of course is used to it since we used to sit together during meals at the resort.

Ezekiel-Izzy loikes to put ketchup on everything. Eggs, Fish, cheese, ice cream…so I've gooten used to it. Boot the pickles and pepperoni?? Yeah those are new to me, boot I'm noot one to talk since I mix mine with noots, olives, bacon and strawberry jam.

Owen-And blueberries! Man was that good!

_Static _

* * *

Owen sat back and gave a very loud and satisfied burp, surprisingly though while Izzy nudged him sharply neither Ezekiel nor his mother seemed to mind. Ezekiel's mother smiled and Zeke continued eating.

It was this calm acceptance that confused him greatly. Finally he couldn't take it. "Oh come on! I just let out this huge burp that shook the table and your not going to tell me how gross and obnoxious that was?!"

"Actually in some cultures burping loudly after eating is a sign of appreciation eh." Ezekiel's mom commented calmly and Owen gasped. "Really?!" Ezekiel nodded. "Mom's right eh." Owen grinned and so did Izzy. "Well in that case!"

The combined burp that followed shook the table, the house, the trees…

* * *

At Geoff's house the myriad array of emotions in the Rec Room turned to shock as a very obnoxious burping sound echoed through the area shaking the house and creating large waves in the ocean.

There was silence before most of the guys cheered in excitement, slapping hands before holding a toast for the unknown belchers. The girls made expressions of disgust and rolled their eyes, while Noah frowned before continuing his conversation on the phone.

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Among the fruit trees_

_Ezekiel is sitting there and is more then a little taken aback._

Ezekiel- Boot it's rude in others so you goot to knoo which is which. Oh wow…that was loud eh.

Owen-That was AWESOME!!!!

Izzy-I think it echoed over half of Canada! Yeah! Look out Gassy Pants McGee…Izzy's winning the contest this year!

* * *

Inside Ezekiel's house the prairie boy's eyes are wide and his mom coughed. "Zeke hon maybe yoor little friends will want to help decorate the house and tree eh." The younger brunet quickly nodded and pushed away his chair.

"Goot it mom." The lovable chubby pumped his arms in excitement. "Yeah! Decorating the house for Santa! I LOVE this part!" Ezekiel slight smile turned to surprise as he was lifted into the air by an overly happy Owen.

"Christmas Decorations here I come baby!" Owen yelled out happily before charging out of the kitchen with an upset Zeke on his shoulders and a gleeful Izzy running after them. Ezekiel's mom smiled and shook her head.

* * *

Noah pressed the button ending the call and tossed the phone back to Geoff. "There. Everyone who was SUPPOSED to be leaving for the train NOW…" Noah trailed off as he shot a pointed look at Tyler, Katie, Cody and Eva.

Eva glared back while the others looked sheepish. Noah nodded before continuing. "We are NOW on the NEXT train and we MUST be out of here in ONE hour since it is the LAST one leaving tonight." The foursome nodded and someone gasped.

Everyone turns towards the door where Sadie and Tyler are gasping for air. "Sadie!!!!" Katie squealed happily before rushing over to her exhausted BFFFL. "Sadie! Noah put us on the next train so we could stay at the party longer!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Noah frowned and proceeded to plug his ears to drown it out. Trent exchanged a smile with Gwen before looking at her in confusion. "Uhhh…why are you wearing a towel?"

"Lindsay's weak stomach." Gwen scowled and the blonde shrank back from the glare. Courtney added her own and the buxom girl practically hid herself in Tyler's arms accidently jostling his hand in the process.

Despite the soundless cry of pain on his face, the jock pulled his girlfriend closer. The uptight CIT rolled her eyes before clearing her throat. "Well then. The train has been rescheduled so you can catch up with Sadie and Trent AFTER they get there packages."

As expected Gwen and Katie protested that greatly. "What is your problem! It's a package. He sent out one to each of us. So what if they didn't get theirs yet?" Courtney scoffed. "It's the principle. No package means no party."

"That is so totally not fair! Tyler never got his and-" Sadie stopped when she noticed the package near Tyler and the cookie cutter he held up. "Actually Tyler got his a couple of hours ago. It arrived while you guys were gone."

As Sadie gasped and she started to speak, Noah reacted and quickly started to read.

_

* * *

_

I joost could noot take it. And I joost ran oot of there and kept running past the lobby and towards the elevator. Of course I had to crash into Bridge. Yeah after wot happened yesterday and all the screaming I knoo Surfer's name now.

Well he got part of it anyway.

*Gasp* Are you READING someone's diary? Oh my gosh this is so like wrong!

I know right? But Heather said it was the best way to find out where-

ZIP IT!

_

* * *

_

Of coorse I landed on top of her again. Too make things woorse I almoost kissed her too!

He says that like it's a bad thing!

_

* * *

_

And to make things even woorser Lindsay was with her. "Doon't steal someone else's girlfriend!" I think was wot she said. I…tried to apologize boot they were giving me this really scary look eh. And my mind was joost such a mess from wot happened in that room. I goot back on my feet and ran into the elevator as soon as I could. Thank goodness for room service eh.

Alright so something in a room upset him.

The only thing is what?

This won't be easy.

No duh! All the lobby hallways lead to a different place.

Which was soooo confusing. Like when I wanted to go to the spa room and I ended up in the little ice cream place instead.

"Oh my gosh! Sadie didn't they just have the best ice cream?" Katie said happily her smile fading away as she noticed to lost expression on her best friend's face. "Sadie? Are you like feeling okay?"

In response the plus sized twin snapped her fingers. "Ooh I know! It was in the morning before we went down to the pool! He was listening to something in a pair of headphones and he sooo totally just flipped out! Remember Katie? It was at-"

Sadie had been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see the other teenagers listening in eagerly. Katie did though and her normal happy smile darkened into a frown. In a swift motion she covered her counterpart's mouth.

"No way! You made Sadie and Trent leave the party since they like didn't get their cookie cutters yet and now that MY BFFFL knows something seriously important it's now like okay for her to be here?!"

The paler girl also frowned darkly and crossed her arms. Katie removed her hand and without saying a word to the silent room, both girls went over to the pile of coats and removed a pair of pink jackets and likewise grabbed similarly bright purses. That ended the silence and Geoff was quick to rush over. "Wait! Noah already took care of the train! You don't have to go yet!"

"Then we'll like be early then." Sadie added in a dismissive tone.

_

* * *

_

Confessional Can

_Katie and Sadie are sitting side by side dressed in their pink coats._

Katie-Geoff was like really upset that we decided to leave early and all.

Sadie-He like totally even volunteered to drive us to the train station.

Katie-It was sooo sweet of him!

Sadie-The party guy leaving his own party just to drive us to the train station? Soooo sweet. Bridgette is like so totally lucky!

_Static before showing Geoff there in place of the BFFL's. _

Geoff-Actually I needed a break from Zeke's journal. I'm already feeling guilty about what's happened so far and we've haven't reached the super heavy stuff yet. On top of it Courtney should have just let Trent and Sadie stay.

_The party boy then smiled broadly a testament to his normal self. _

Geoff-Though wherever they went I bet they had an awesome time!

_Static before showing the infamous twins once more._

Sadie-Oh my gosh Katie! You'll never guess what happened! I so totally had to kiss Gwen's boyfriend Trent!

_Katie gasped in shock before listening in eagerly as Sadie explained, the camera turning to static in the middle of it._

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Chris's House_

_Chef pounds his fists together in anger._

Chef-Darn it! That always happens when you get to the really juicy parts!

* * *

Back at Geoff's party both Courtney and Gwen are now back and in their normal clothing. "Okay so apparently the twins know something." Courtney started earning several head nods. "Anyone else?" In response the others shook their heads firmly. Courtney sighed. "Great. This is just Great."

_

* * *

_

I decided to sit on the dock today instead of the pool area after I bumped into Bridge…tte again and upset Coortney and Eva.

_I was fine until I saw this really big tentacle come out of the water and wave at me. After that I ran to my room eh!_

Killer Sharks, Bears, Man-eating Beavers and now a Giant Octopus?!

And somehow besides extreme trauma and injury we all survived.

Scoffs.

After what we went through it should have been a million dollars not a hundred thousand dollars.

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Chris's House_

Chris-I tried, but the producers said no. All 22 accept or decline the terms. That was the agreement for the special episode. Darn it! There went the second season! No way all 22 of the ex-campers will be in the same place! Heck 3 of them didn't even show up to Geoff's party!

_The curtain behind Chris is shoved to the side and the large Chef entered._

Chef-What about reunions?

Chris-Don't count. It's in sub clause E, fine print group 5 and can only be seen under a microscope. Or a magnifying glass. DARN IT! I hate that part of the fine print!

_Static._

_

* * *

_

Trent loost BJ's rabbit. And the guy was noot happy aboot that eh. I checked Snakey's room and found him under the heating lamps boot no Boony. And he didn't eat him either. Also I think people are paying attention to the new signs on the door now eh. Especially the new one that says Giant Lethal Pet Snake. Snakey has noot escaped since then.

Thank goodness for that.

_

* * *

_

I think the late night cries are putting everybody over the edge of the green jello pit. Or is it over the proverbial cliff?

The green…jello…pit? snickers.

NOT FUNNY DUNCAN!!!!

_

* * *

_

So Coortney wanted to put a search party together to find Boony, boot she did noot want me or Harold to help. I think we both took oofense over that eh. I went to my room and found Marabella there with Boony. She said that Yulvette started sneezing a loot when she goot near her desk in the lobby eh.

Heh. What do you know. Ezekiel WAS telling the truth about Bunny.

Especially the desk. My momma has one in our entry way at home and Bunny hides in one of the cabinets every time little Suzanne comes over.

Suzanne?

"My cousin. She's a little passionate about cute and cuddly creatures and would hug them to death if we let her. Kinda like that old cartoon character on TV Skullvira." DJ explained earning a few nods.

_

* * *

_

So I wandered off to find…DJ and ran into Harold.

It was a frail truce if anything. The desire to help a former teammate as well as the desire to prove ourselves was the gum that held us together in unity.

And just when was Bunny found?

45 ½ minutes after you announced the search party.

So all those hours we spent searching and running into your CHEATING face were for nothing?!

That's right. In my defense I did try to tell you on numerous occasions.

HAAAAROLD!!!!!!

_

* * *

_

I was surprised that Noah defended me. Sooo when the CIT got too boosy again I did the same foor him. It ended up with me in the water. And of coorse she was there when it happened eh. The glare on her face was much woorse then the one on Bridge..tte's. Maybe that means that I really do loike loike her.

Noah paused and turned to stare at the room with a bemused look. "What no interruptions this time?" Without waiting for an answer he continued to the next entry.

_

* * *

_

Izzy's back eh!!!

*Scoffs* And he considers THAT a GOOD thing?!!

_

* * *

_

Yue asked me if I wanted to learn origami this moorning. I was noot expecting Lindsay to pop up withoot warning oor some of the other campers wanting to learn too eh. Yue did noot seem to mind until Coortney goot really upset that Harold was part of the group who wanted to learn.

He butted his way into MY group!

Umm…Actually he wasth there before you.

_

* * *

_

If there's anything you learn from Yue its creativity over criticism and kindness and coortesy over jealousy and hate. And that she gets real upset at the last one. So I spoke up before Yue blew her top and explained that she was being rude. Noah backed up one on me…no wait…is it booked? Or is it…

He means I helped keep the situation from escalating and the class was allowed to go on.

_

* * *

_

Yue was happy that the other campers attempted to say Good Moorning in Japanese, boot only Noah goot it right, boot the others were close eh. And she allowed the lesson to go on. She was also pleased at the amoot of people who were able to make the paper crane. Izzy though made this wicked submarine. Yue was impressed until it started shooting oot these fire bombs eh.

Izzy and fire…that's about as safe as a mouse in a snake cage…

Diving off the cliff with sharks…

And sending an amateur shopper into a mall on the busiest shopping day of the year!

Pause…What?

And it resulted in the table being burnt to a cinder and the scorch mark on the pool deck.

Beth studied Noah closely. "You weren'th able to grab your paper crane in time were you?" Noah frowned. "No." He answered simply before moving to the next entry.

_

* * *

_

Okay I'm confused. I goot vooted off for being too rude and he get's vooted off for being too nice? People are confusing eh."

When he puts it that way he does have a point.

_

* * *

_

I doon't think I've seen Bridgette and…Geoff let go of each other since Geoff got to the resort eh.

I was excited to see him! And I wasn't that bad.

_

* * *

_

I was sitting by myself in the bubbly tub when they walked into the pool area, dodged past loike five people including her and over to the hot tub and climbed in all withoot looking eh. I think that's goot to be some kind of skill. Doon't they need to come up for air eh?

_

* * *

_

Confessional Can

_Bridgette is blushing a bit._

Bridgette-Okay…maybe we were that bad.

_

* * *

_

Anyway I was in the bubbly tub with Bridgette and Geoff when I saw her again. I just knoo I had a stupid grin on my face…I can't help it eh! When she blushes her eyes joost shine. I wish it would happen moor ooften. I goot weird looks from the blondes in the tub though.

Wow…the dude's got it bad.

Eeeeeeeeeee!!! It has to be you Beth! Your eyes totally light up when you blush at Justin!

*Gasp!* Do you really think sooo?

_

* * *

_

Chris had wanted me to wear this big gold necklace with a Zed on it and wanted me to learn teenage slingshots. I have no idea wot I said eh.

Did he just say…slingshots? *snickers*

_

* * *

_

Confessional Can

_Duncan is still chuckling and he wipes at his eye._

Duncan-Ezekiel man you crack me up. Slingshots.

_The punk laughed before the screen fades._

_

* * *

_

I finally got up the courage to talk to her, but I didn't want the cameras to see me, so I dove under the water. Water's hot under there! I think my eyes boiled from the heat eh! I closed them and swam in the direction where I thought she was.

_I think I almost made it to the other side when someone punched me in the head eh! I'm getting better at taking a hint…try again to talk to her without Bridgette around!_

Yep. That clinches it. It's not Sadie.

Wait hold up! How did you come up with that?

Remember how Izzy made those sardine smoothies?

Oh yeah! Sadie tripped over the intern taping the Playa des Losers segment and accidentally destroyed the camera on her way to the bathroom.

And Chip was like sooo totally mad! He like made everyone like stay where they were until they got out the backup camera. And Kitty like really freaked out!

Not to mention we had to act like nothing happened.

And…Zeke was still staring at Bridgette! I mean the crush girl!

*Gasp* And Eva, Beth and Katie were ALL right behind the hot tub!

Yes. We've narrowed the girls down. Wonderful. Still more to go people!

_

* * *

_

Me and my big mouth eh! I joost had to mention that! Knoo I get to go Scooby diving in shark infested water looking for a giant octopus. Izzy said she wants to name it Inky.

"Duuuudes!!!! I'm back!" Geoff crowed as he practically ran into the room. "So what's been happening in Zeke's journal? The end?" Noah smirked. "Hunt for the Giant Octopus. Oh and it was just AFTER LeShawna was voted off.

_

* * *

_

Confessional Can

Geoff-Darn it!

Noah-Nice try Mr. Party Obsessed.

_Static._

_

* * *

_

I did get her to hold off a bit until I goot something to eat. I was waiting foor the rest of my food to come when Manuel waved me over. When I goot back Bridgette and Geoff were glaring at me. I doon't think I was really aware of it. As soon as my food came I joost started to eat as quick as I could to calm my nerves down and also to delay the Inky hunt. I almoost forgot to take my pills and I joost took the bottle oot when Geoff wanted to knoo what the bottle was foor. So I told him. Right after I remembered that's why Izzy insisted to help. And I doon't knoo aboot you journal, boot I can only handle one crazy adventure a day eh!

Izzy adventures should be classified as biohazards.

Not to mention there hazardous to your health.

_

* * *

_

So Izzy could noot wait any longer for the voyage so she found me at my table. Marabella though made her wait an hour since I joost ate. And Izzy did noot take that well until I suggested trying on the scooby gear. It's hard to walk in those fin things eh.

You're not supposed to. You're supposed to put them on when you reach the water.

And what fun is that?!

You have a weird definition of fun white boy do you know that?

_

* * *

_

It did noot take long to find Inky. Foor a Giant Octopus that could crush us it really loiked to play catch as Izzy called it. After being thrown through the air and back into the water several times it was noot as bad as I thought. Izzy said it's like being on a thrill ride.

Except MOST people don't think its fun to be LAUNCHED through the air by a real live Killer Squid!

By far…one of the most disturbing things my gorgeous eyes have ever witnessed.

I don't know…Boy…Girl and a Giant Octopus. Sounds pretty Awesome to me!

Therapy. As soon as I go home I'm scheduling an appointment.

_

* * *

_

After Coortney went after Harold for the millionth time, I joost joked to Izzy aboot how the only way to get them to be nice to each other would be to tie them together and noot let them loose til they talked eh.

Uhhh…Courtney are you okay?

That…Sexist…Pig…is…going DOWN!!!!!

I take that as a no.

_

* * *

_

I goot to learn noot to jook when Izzy is around. Noot only did she want to do that she also wanted to ensure that there was no way foor them noot to talk. Her first idea was to turn the pool into green gelatin and put them in the center of it all tied up. Oh and to dress up like ninjas eh. I talked her oot of that one though. Boot we did tie them to the chairs, which we tied to a rope to and dangled it over the balconies until they apologized eh.

They did WHAT?!

SERIOUSLY?!! Man how did I miss this?!

Late night ambush.

Oh my god! Courtney! Harold! You guys must have been so terrified!

Actually it was more from Courtney. And they did have another rope just in case something happened. Come to think about it was safer then one of Chris's challenges. What do you think Courtney?

_

* * *

_

Confessional Can

Courtney-IZZY!!!! I don't know where you are but when I get my hands on you you'll be the one dangling from the balcony this time! And upside down! Ha! How would you like that?!

* * *

"Yeah…uh huh...Sure let me check." Izzy placed her hand over the phone speaker and grinned at Ezekiel who was staring at her in disbelief. "Hey Zeke that was my mom! She said that Aunt Margaret was brought into the RCMP for questioning and since she and dad are taking an impromptu vacation in Hawaii she wants to know if it's okay that Owen and I can stay here until after Christmas."

Ezekiel looked dumbfounded at Izzy who was currently hanging from the farm house roof upside down and the large blob of Christmas lights next to him. It then lurched causing the homeschooled teen to jump in reflex as it let out a happy gasp. "It's a Magical Christmas after all for Sunset Sally! Christmas at the old farm with our prairie buddy!!!! That is so…Awesome!!!!! So it's okay right?"

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Hidden among the fruit trees_

_Ezekiel is even paler then normal and is nervously smiling at the camera._

Ezekiel-Izzy's family is in Hawaii, Owen's family is at an all you can eat Sausage Festival week in Vancouver and Mom said it was okay foor them both to stay here until there folks git back home eh.

_Owen is shown on the screen now still buried in layers of Christmas lights. Behind him is a single loose strand that leads out of the Traveling Cam, past the various fruit trees and down to the large red barn which Izzy is standing next to with the free strand in her hands._

Izzy-YOU READY OWEN?!!!

_Inside the cam a fist manages to free itself from the mass of lights and gives the thumbs up symbol._

Izzy-I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!!!!!

_Owen mumbles something._

Izzy in response yanks on the cord in her hands. The sharp jerks cause a chain reaction which reaches all the way to the Traveling Cam. Inside the Cam the mess of lights is gradually starting to unwind and the top part of Owen's body is revealed.

Owen-Hey its working!

_The lovable chubby's joy turns to apprehension as the rest of the lights are being unraveled faster and faster._

Owen-Okay Izzy! I think I can get it now! Uhh…Izzy?

* * *

"Okay! So all we have to do is give one great big tug and we'll free him!" Izzy said happily to a wary Ezekiel. Slowly though he reached for the long cord. Izzy beamed. "Okay Zekey on 3! One…Two…Three!" With that both teens gave the light strand a harsh jerk.

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Hidden among the fruit trees_

Owen-Uh…Hello? Izzy? EzekieAHHHHH!!!!!!!

Without warning Owen is abruptly free of his bindings, but the force spins him around like a violent top. The force from hurricane Owen destroyed the surrounding curtain and somehow frees the camera from its rope perch. The Traveling Cam continues to tape as the scenery blurs into white and there are several loud thuds.

_

* * *

_

Chris's House

Chef is getting dizzy from the lopsided scenery, bursts of white and the camera bobbing up and down every which where. Chris frowned. "Oh come on! Stop with the spinning already! We can't see what's happening!"

Seconds after his complaint, there were several screams of shock followed by a very large crash that shakes the screen. Someone then picks up the camera revealing that all three teens are now tangled up in the ruined curtain and the Christmas tree lights. Chris stared for a second or two before laughing with glee.

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Newly relocated!_

Chris Tyler-Good thing we brought an extra curtain and some more rope.

Chris Trent-And another camera. Man you should have seen that wipeout!

Chris Tyler-Anyway we moved this camera next to this old shed right next to the big red barn so it should be safe for the moment. Or at least long enough for us to get another camera.

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Chris's House_

Chris-I love these interns!

Chef-Enough to actually pay them?

Chris-Heck no!

_Static._

_

* * *

_

You knoo how they talk aboot finding heaven or hell on earth? I joost found the last one. This guy is even scarier then Eva and an angry Bridgette eh!

And Duncan is now at the resort.

_

* * *

_

I can't believe Basil has never heard of pancakes. After hearing aboot the numerous requests for them I decided to help him out. Some of the other campers are allergic so to be safe I made several kinds.

Dude he made all those?!

There had to be at least 7 types!!!

That's not several…That's an army!

Oh my gosh those were sooo yummy!

"Gotta agree with the white girl." LeShawna smiled as she reached for her coat. An action not missed by Geoff and he was a bit upset. "You have to go? Already?" Harold nodded as he struggled with his own jacket.

"As much as we would like to stay we need to get going. It IS a long drive from here." As Geoff nodded in reluctant acceptance, Trent spoke up. "You guys aren't going past Vancouver by any chance are you?"

* * *

LeShawna pulls out of the driveway while the other three in the car wave at the saddened party boy who half heartedly waves back with one hand. With the other he brushed at his eyes. Once Geoff was out of sight, Harold turned around to look at the other passengers.

"I take it your withholding a crucial piece of information." Trent nodded. "That and we missed the bus." Gwen rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "So since we're all stuck together for the next few hours does anyone want to fill in the missing pieces?"

_

* * *

_

Confessional Can

_Geoff is sitting on the toilet seat his eyes still a little red and he sniffs every now and then._

Geoff-Without a doubt the worst part of the party is when the party is over. After, LeShawna, Harold, Trent and Gwen left, Justin's publicist and Heather's father picked them up. All that's left now is Beth and Lindsay and those on the second train.

_Geoff sniffs again, but he has a shaky smile on his face._

Geoff-But at least Bridge, Courtney and DJ are staying over another night. And Duncan! His parole officer gave the okay!

_The screen changes to show Lindsay next._

Lindsay-Beth and I are totally staying til the end! I mean Ethan HAS to mention the girl's name somewhere in there right?

_Static before Beth appears._

Beth-It's a good thing I'm sleepingth over at Lindsay'sth. Otherwise I would have had to leave right before the pizza came.

_The farm girl's smile fades and she taps her fingers together in a nervous gesture._

Beth-Lindsay keeps insisting that I'm the crush girl, but…I just don't know. According to his journal and Cody, Ezekiel never really got to talk to the girl he liked. Which is true. At the pancake breakfast he didn't say a word really…only hi, sureth and here. It was like he was too nervous to…talk.

_The shortest brunette let out a sharp gasp in realization._

Beth-That meansth Ezekiel'sth crush was at the table! And Eva, Katie and me! We were all sitting at the table!

_

* * *

_

I finally did something right when I gave Sadie my pancakes eh. Katie and Sadie actually wanted to sit with me. And so did Eva, Cody, Lindsay and Beth. Cody kept giving me these weird looks…it was loike he…knew. Basil then waved me over.

So 5 girls at the table and-

Actually there were 6.

6?!

Yeah. Izzy was sitting there too.

Oh yeah! That'sth right!

*Gasp!* Does that mean Izzy's the crush girl?

Cody smiled in an apologetic manner. "Sorry Lindsay, but no. Izzy left the resort before Bridgette arrived. And as you know now he seriously started crushing not long after that. There just good friends that's all."

Noah nodded. "Your assumption is astute. Prior to Izzy's first departure besides myself, he sat with Izzy during most meals." Letting that information sink in, Noah continued to translate the rest of the entry.

_

* * *

_

When I goot back I saw Bridgette and Courtney had entered the restaurant and was sitting at another table noot far from mine. I smiled politely at them as I started to pass, boot Geoff, DJ and Duncan grabbed me! Wot did I do wrong this time eh?!!

The know-it-all briefly paused to take in the guilty party's reactions. Courtney was trying to say something, but apparently for once could not find the words, Bridgette's eyes were wide with horrified shock and Geoff and DJ were very pale.

Duncan sighed and reluctantly looked around the room. Cody, Beth, Tyler, Lindsay were frowning while Noah's expression was unreadable. Duncan played with his shirt sleeve as he sighed again. "So we screwed up."

Eva smirked darkly. "Big time." Raising an eyebrow she noticed that most of accountable group was trying to sneak out of the room. Quickly she derailed that plan. Grinning wickedly she beat them to the door and stood in front of it with an evil grin. "Suck it up. You wimps created this mess…YOUR staying until the end."

_

* * *

_

How they thought I had a crush on Surfer and CIT I do noot knoo. I do knoo that I twisted up again. I joost told them what I thought aboot…her and they goot really mad. I'm getting better at recognizing the danger signs now though. I ran towards the elevator and joost goot inside before the door closed and I joost punched a button at random. It took me to the third floor. Luckily I've gooten good at hiding when on that floor. This time I joost held the elevator button closed and waited foor the footsteps and yells to fade. While they went to my old room I left the elevator and ran down the stairs to my floor and continued to run until I reached my room.

I can't believe I fell for that old trick!

_

* * *

_

While my real room was being cleaned by the staff, I decided to hang out in the room I was original assigned. I brought the booming box that Diego let me borrow up and listened as I wrote in my journal. I should have joost waited. LeShawna was listening and scared me! She thought I was going to kill myself.

There are several shocked gasps at that one. Noah quickly reads the next part.

_

* * *

_

She lost a friend to suicide and she wanted to make sure I wasn't planning to do the same. So I showed her my journal. Marabella gave it to me as a present and told me to write everything down…good and bad. I think it joost helped talking to her. And she was listening to what I said eh. I think she was also still wooried aboot me trying to kill myself. I told her that was the stoopidest thing I ever heard. Even dumber then saying that guys are smarter and stronger then girls are. Me and my big mouth eh!!!!

Oh my…god!

We acted…without getting all the facts.

* * *

"_There is knoo-thing I could say or do here that will noot coodemn me in yoor eyes. Yoo've made that clear eh." I told Geoff and Duncan that and they were surprised by that. Enough to leave me alone. I wanted nothing moor then to joost be left alone. And then Izzy came by and dragged me to Geoff's downfall of the Wawanakwa witch party._

Did anyone see him there?!

At the end. He was walking away from Trent. And he seemed really upset.

Great. Another piece missing.

_

* * *

_

I've had it eh!!! I can noot doo this anymore! The cruel words, the beatings and the marathon chases. I wish I never had Vitamin D deficiency. Then I would never been forced on this infernal island, met any of them and I would be…happy. I…HATE…THIS…PLACE SOO MUCH EH!!!!!!

Geoff's party. Something really bad happened to him at Geoff's party.

In response to that statement, Geoff burst into tears followed by both blondes and Beth. Surprisingly Courtney and Eva were also close to doing the same.

_

* * *

_

My dad says it's called heart break for a reason…I think it's loike your heart is locked in a vise. The knob turns tighter and tighter until it shatters from the pressure.

And something happened with the crush girl.

Beth? Eva? Did you say anything to him?

I didn'th even notice him! I was talking with Lindsay.

And we were talking with Katie and Sadie so I didn't see him either.

Eva?

The fitness buff sighed. "Arguing over sports with jock boy over there.

So I didn't see anything either.

_

* * *

_

In the meantime eh, I've made up my mind. This sick game will be over soon, but until it is…I'm staying away from everyone. Or as much as I can eh. I knoo the routines…when the others are around…I joost woon't be.

I can't take much more of this…

PLEASE TELL ME WE ARE ALMOST AT THE END!!!!

_

* * *

_

I met the last girl today…Gwen after she saved my journal from the water. Maybe she's under doctor's orders too eh. Her skin's real pale. She looked surprised finding oot that I have a journal.

So were we.

After…this I don't think anything will surprise me now.

_

* * *

_

It was when she called me Mr. Sexist again that something joost broke. Everyone on that island said something or did something stoopid. And it was brushed under the rug. Why am I the only one who is noot forgiven? Is it because I'm the only one who is Homeschooled? Does that make a difference?

Mr. Se-I mean Ezekiel…he's…he's got a point.

I think we needed someone to vent at. And we took it too far.

I feel soooo bad.

_

* * *

_

TRY. One word. And the strongest word there is. It is the one thing that keeps me going here until I can go home. I look at that page all the time to remind me too. Two days left. I can make it. Its hard boot I can make it eh.

So that's it right?

Two more.

_

* * *

_

Noot only did Owen insult Manuel, boot he forgot who I was. "Are you SURE you were on the show? I don't remember you at all." Those words haunt me. It's even worse then being hated. I…can't stay here anymoor…I have to get oot of this place.

Last entry?!

Yes.

_

* * *

_

Marabella goot one of the boats's to come early. I got all my stuff together and opened the door only for Izzy to lunge at me! I think Izzy's a secret agent eh.

No doubt on that one.

_

* * *

_

Izzy refused to let me up until I said goodbye. How she found aboot the boat I did noot knoo. At the bottom of the lobby we parted ways. She went to the big party and I'm going to the lobby. I doont got no more goodbyes to say and the boat should be here by now. I have never-

"And that's where it ends." Noah said simply closing the book.

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: And thus we reach the end of Ezekiel's journal. :D

DJ's cousin is mine and the Skullvira is a reference to an old cartoon character. Leave you to guess who. ;)

Thanks to my reviewers I appreciate them greatly! :)

Also I'm flip flopping from this to "The Commandeers of Wawanakwa" so it might be awhile before I update. ;) Feel free to check out that one too…gift fic for Winter-Rae and what they do is in the title. ;) Also Also…check out her Fics! And Necromancers. All not just TDC….wonderful wonderful stories. :D

Thanks again for being patient everyone! :)

Imagi


	32. THE SLEEPOVER

THE SLEEPOVER

Geoff tossed and turned trying in vain to get himself to sleep. Only Morpheus had chosen to be stingy. It was either that or his guilty conscience. The party boy sighed as he opened his eyes and took a look around the room.

"Nothing helps alleviate guilt then a good distraction. Or an all nighter of the entire Bloodbath series!!!" Duncan's devilish enthusiasm over the night gradually faded away and while he was still watching TV, he was halfheartedly flipping through channels.

Next to the punk, DJ snored loudly as he cuddled a blue dog toy. Not surprisingly the gentle brickhouse had passed out the moment the killer appeared and he hadn't woken since. While Geoff smiled at the scene, he at the same time envied him.

Looking on the other side of the room he spotted the girls on the couch. Both Courtney and Bridgette were also fast asleep in dreamland and their peaceful faces showed no hint of the torment and restless he and Duncan were apparently going through.

The blonde sighed again this time gaining the punk's attention. Duncan let out a sigh of his own. "Okay I admit it's been bugging me a bit that I misread Homeschool. That and maybe I actually owe him an apology."

Geoff nodded in agreement, but his face was more then a little downcast. "But how? We don't even know where to find him. And we don't have his number. That makes it even harder." The party blonde let out another sigh. "I wonder what Homeschool is up to right now…"

* * *

The farm house for the first time in several hours is silent. Izzy is asleep under a bright yellow comforter and making puppy yips every now and then joined by Faux the fox who had curled up on top of her bed.

Over in Ezekiel's room the window still remains open and another comforter had been placed on each of the beds for added warmth. "No…no…don't take my candy cane Mr. Grouch!" Owen muttered in his sleep.

In the other bed, Ezekiel had buried himself so far in his covers that only his toque and part of his eyes could be seen. As Owen's subliminal comments continued, he similarly curled up tighter and tighter as he slept.

* * *

Back at Geoff's house the party boy sighed for the umpteenth time making Duncan scowl. "Will you cut it out?!" The punk venomously whispered earning a look of confusion from the blonde. "Cut it out with what?"

"That sighing! Read a book, watch a movie, check phone messages…or go back to bed! Just knock it off!" As Duncan's hushed words sunk in, Geoff's dreary mood brightened up slightly. Carefully and quietly he left the living room.

"What are you doing?!" Duncan hissed as he followed the other boy back to the rec room. The party boy gave no answer as he searched the darkened room more then once crashing into one of the abandoned folding chairs.

Rolling his eyes Duncan turned on the light. Geoff blinked several times to get used to the sudden light and almost instantly he noticed the item still sitting there innocently where it's last user left it.

Grabbing the phone Geoff grinned back at Duncan. "What you said to check phone messages. " Pressing the button on the machine the message started to play…on speaker. Wincing Geoff quickly tried to silence the device.

However he as well as Duncan froze the moment they heard a heavily accented voice that could only belong to Wawanakwa's one and only prairie boy.

"_Hi there eh Mr. and Mrs. Owen's parents. The snoo up here is pretty think eh so Izzy can't get to her aunt's house tonight eh, so there staying overnight at my house. I was on the same show and my mom is home so there safe here eh. I joost want you to knoo. Thanks eh…"_

_Ooh hey! You're a cute little fella!_

_Izzy no! Fooxes doon't go in the-"_

_Beeeeeep._

Duncan shook off the shock first and laughed. "He is SO homeschooled. I mean did you hear that! He actually thought he was dialing Owen's parents!" The delinquent's amused laughter faded as he noticed Geoff was just standing there. "Uh…Earth to Geoff?"

The loud Woo Hoo of delight from the party animal woke up Bridgette, Courtney and DJ as well as half of the neighborhood block. Ignoring the looks of annoyance and confusion, Geoff continued to yell out his enthusiasm as he waved the phone above his head in triumph.

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: Okay Mother's day weekend survived and newest teaser chapter finished. Next up will be one of the campers. ;)

Thanks Necromancer for Faux the fox's name. :D

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Now I'm going to bed.

Imagi


	33. SADIE

Present 22: SADIE

The moment the truck pulled up and the worker got out carrying a brown package with green trees inked all over the box, there was a dual scream of excitement from within the house. Seconds later a pair of teenage girls raced outside squealing in excitement.

"KATIE!!! It's here! It's here! I finally got my package!!!" The shorter girl cheered happily while her taller companion smiled back. "Oh yay! Now we can find out what he said about you!"

"I know right?" The postal worker stared at the opposite twins in front of him each still wearing their nightgowns, sunshine yellow in color with pink pajama bottoms and couldn't help but smile at their enthusiasm.

"Package for Sadie." The young man winced a bit as both girls let out another ear splitting happy squeal hugging each other and bouncing up and down in excitement, though Sadie's hug was one armed. The other reached for the clipboard.

The moment the package was in Sadie's hands, she and Katie quickly sprinted back to the house completely oblivious to everything. The package carrier smiled and shook his head as he walked back to the truck.

_

* * *

_

Two plates. One foor the person I met on the island and the other to share with friends and family eh.

_And In case I never said soo, I didn't knoo I was hurting people with my woords and I'm really really really soorry for what I said on the island before eh!_

_Soory aboot the wait. I did everyboody in order so I would noot forget anyone eh. _

_Happy Holidays, Sadie_

_Ezekiel_

Sadie unwrapped the green tissue paper revealing the chubby gingerbread girl with the short pigtails. Smiling she held it out to Katie who likewise pulled her own out. Closer and closer the distance between the two cookie cutters were closed until finally they interlocked in a hug.

"Oh yay! The Gingerbread Female Friends for Life are back together again!" Sadie cried out happily while Katie nodded. "Oh my gosh! Wasn't it just so mean when Sam took one of the GBFFL's and…bit off her head?!"

"Seriously mean! And he totally like dove right into your plates without like asking too!" Katie frowned. "Okay like sure those sweets of Ezekiel's were sooo incredibly yummy, but that was no excuse for him being such a…pig!"

"Oh I know!" Sadie commented her scowl becoming an evil smirk. "At least he can't bite off _her _head." The shorter female said holding up her cookie cutter. Katie smirked back before smiling. "And we can make as many GBFFL's as we want now!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Both girls squealed in excitement before hugging each other again. Sadie was the first to break the hug and she put a finger to her chin in thought. "Do you think I should…?"

Katie shook her head. "Ezekiel totally like used a different address for everyone and none of those went to his house." Sadie frowned. "Well that makes it like harder." Looking over the package again she studied the address.

"Hey maybe it's on Map Adventure!" Katie grinned back. "Let's find out! Duncan got really lucky with the school maybe you were even luckier!" Sadie gasped. "Do you really think so?! As Katie nodded Sadie clapped her hands together in excitement.

A few minutes later both best friends were seated in front of the pink computer in Sadie's room staring dreamily at the screensaver of Justin with his shirt off. Both girls sigh. "He's soooo Yummy!"

As Sadie leaned forward, her hand jostled the equally pink mouse dismissing the screensaver and replacing it with an image of Katie and Sadie hugging. Both girls abruptly snapped out of their daze. "What were we doing again?" The larger twin asked in confusion.

In response Katie looked around and spotted the homeschoolers box. As she held it up Sadie smiled. "Oh that's right." Sadie maneuvered the mouse clicking on the internet link waiting patiently for her homepage to pop up before switching over to Map Adventure.

"Okay so according to the return label he like lives at 1234 Applewood in Northern Canada." Both Katie and Sadie looked at each other in disbelief. "Right." Both said in unison. Sadie typed in the address and sure enough up popped a bookstore.

The pudgy female sighed. "Well at least it was in Northern Canada." Katie nodded before her smile returned. "Hey! Try typing in Ezekiel and Total Drama Island!" Sadie also smiled back at her taller friend and did so.

They're bright smiles had faded the instant the first site had pulled up. Continuing down the list both are shocked at what they find. "Oh my gosh…Sadie…are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Katie whispered.

Sadie slowly nodded her eyes silently taking in the information before her. "Oh my gosh…this is just so so…" The phone suddenly rings. Without moving her eyes from the screen, Sadie reaches for her phone.

* * *

Since the discovery of Ezekiel's accidental phone message, the mood over at Geoff's house had greatly improved despite the super early wake up call. "It means we can still make things right!" Geoff announced happily to his friends before proceeding to pull out a single piece of paper.

Each of the present teens at the party had willingly and reluctantly left their phone numbers so Geoff could call them with any new information regarding the elusive homeschooler.

_*Yawn* that's great. But seriously can I go back to bed?_

_Question. Do you have ANY idea what TIME it is Mr. Party Holic?_

_*BEEP* I'm not here obviously. Leave a message or ELSE._

In retrospect calling at four in the morning wasn't such a good idea. Afterwards Courtney had snatched the phone away and forbid the blonde cowboy from calling anyone else until after breakfast.

"Sure. I can do that." When the party boy started to head for the kitchen, both Bridgette and Courtney stopped him. "In case you have forgotten Geoffey you still have at LEAST four more HOURS."

_But what if-_

_FOUR HOURS!!!!!_

To make added sure that there were no more phone attempts; Courtney had instigated a four hour watch on Geoff. Any move he made out of sight was followed by DJ or Duncan. And both the constant watch on that and the clock were driving the blonde nuts.

Slowly the hours passed. Showers were taken, things were gathered and breakfast was prepared. Geoff took a bite of egg before glancing at the clock again. "Guys don't you think that we can cal-"

_NO!_

Geoff recoiled in reflex to the quadruple yell and frowned. "Okay okay…no need to get grouchy! Sheesh." He mumbled before taking another bite. The others sighed. "How much longer do we gotta do this?" DJ grumbled.

Bridgette glanced at the clock. "30 minutes until 8." Duncan scowled. "Great. Another 30 minutes of Geoff watch. It almost makes me wish I was back in juvy." Punctuating his words the punk removed yet another phone from the party animal's hand.

Courtney likewise moved the list of phone numbers away. "Just a little longer guys. After that he can call whoever he likes asleep or not." She smirked. "With any luck that lying cheating rat is still asleep."

By the eighth and last chime of the clock, Geoff had already retrieved the list from Courtney and one of the phones from Duncan before dialing a random number. This time the responses were a little more positive.

_Oh that's wonderful! I'll give that message to Gwennie!_

_Typical! We spend all this time trying to find Mr. Homeschool and jungle girl and her bottomless pit boyfriend find him by accident!_

_What part of I'm NOT a farmer do you not understand! That said Izzy got lucky that wild crash of hers landed her and Owen at Ezekiel's house. And knowing those two anything can happen. They'll either mend the bridge or they'll shatter it._

Most of the gathered group winced at LeShawna's comment. Bridgette stood up from the table. "Oh come on! Sure Izzy is a little bit wild, but she and Ezekiel are best friends. Hopefully she'll be able to knock down his wall of negativity."

_*Beep* Hey this is Owen! Sorry can't talk right now; I need to help Mr. Zeke's Dad pick out a new TV. Yeah tripping and grabbing the shelf for support wasn't such a good idea. And he and Zeke's mom are still letting us stay here for Christmas! WOO HOO!!!!_

The quintuplet looked at each other in horrified shock. Courtney slapped her forehead. "I'd say the bridge has pretty much disintegrated by now." DJ nodded. "Man…I don't even know how this can get any worse."

_Oh hi Geoff. I just got my package. Yeah. Katie had this really good idea to search for Ezekiel and Total Drama Island on my computer and…what we found…_

"Hold that thought." Geoff interrupted pressing a button on the phone. "Okay Sadie I put you on speaker so everyone can hear and all of us are heading to moi's computer as we speak."

_Okay, but it's NOT pretty. And it is probably why Ezekiel ran out of the Communication Center when he did._

_Probably? Sadie he forgot to take off the headphones, tripped over the chair, his own feet and crashed into the wall before running out of the door. _

_Oh right. And looking at this I can totally see why._

Courtney coughed. "Why not start from the beginning. What happened with you two and the sex-I mean Ezekiel in the Communication Center?"

_Well like Sadie said we were heading down to the pool and I like totally forgot to check my email!_

_So Katie and I went into the Communication Center…_

_

* * *

_

Ezekiel gave a wary eye at the machine in front of him. The other campers had spent a varying amount of time here staring into space at something only they could see. Looking to either side he saw that Karan and Pierre were smiling.

_He looked back to the monitor before starting to walk away. As expected both staff members blocked his path in amusement. "For zee last time, this is not a zombie making machine." Pierre stated._

_Ezekiel glanced back at the flickering square and back at Pierre with an expression of distrust before opening his mouth again. "And it does not cause the walk of sleep." Karan added with a smirk before gesturing again to the chair._

_Finally the homeschooler sighed. "Okay, boot I doon't think I'm goona loike this eh." Reluctantly he sat in the metal seat watching as Pierre moved an oval device dismissing the flickering._

_Once he had survived sitting in front of the computer for over an hour and had not shown any signs of sleeplessness or a craving of human flesh did Ezekiel finally relax. "Okay so maybe that movie was joost a movie then eh."_

_Pierre and Karan chuckled. "Usually it is wise to see things of startlement and fear in groups." The Frenchman nodded. "And to not order zee "Night of the Computer Zombies" in the first place. Ezekiel flushed. It was an accident eh! I dropped the remoot and…that came on. How can people watch that stuff?!"_

_The staff members chuckled again. "Well as fun as this has been we need to get back to work." Ezekiel nodded and thanked the two with a smile before turning back to the monitor. With a sigh he pulled the headset on and slowly started to type words in the search engine._

_Unbeknownst to the homeschooler, time was passing and it was now late morning. Also he was no longer alone in the Communication center. Katie and Sadie had barely given the absorbed prairie boy a second glance before running over with a squeal to another computer._

_Not long after that the best friend's chat session would abruptly grind to a halt thanks to Ezekiel starting to mumble things under his breath. Katie and Sadie were prepared to tell the homeschooler off for the interruption, until they noticed the horrified look on his face as he stared unmoving at the monitor screen._

_Both BFFFL's exchanged a glance. "Hey Ezekiel…are you okay?" Sadie questioned hesitantly. Seconds after her comment, Ezekiel let out an anguished cry before completely losing it._

* * *

DJ was close to doing the same. The gentle expression on his face was gone and he shook as he took in the latest website on Geoff's computer. The owner of the site had to say the least an eternal hatred for the homeschooler.

Short of wishing him hacked to bits and buried in several different continents so never to reincarnate, the things that she had mentioned were disturbing, offensive as well as extremely hurtful and damaging to any teen. Especially a naïve one.

Duncan stared at the screen in disbelief. "Okay even I think that's just a little on the extreme side." Courtney scowled. "A little? Graphic pictures of Ezekiel being beaten up and thrown on the Boat of Losers which has ME in the background getting my marshmallow in that STUPID chicken hat… "

"Those stories where they can't even spell his name right. Not to mention the ones that make the Zeke man out to be this insane sex offender or killer out to destroy everyone…I mean man! Have you ever SEEN so much hate?" Geoff added.

Bridgette's lazy eyes were wide and tears were coming to her eyes. "And those comments. I guess that also means that handicapped and…retarded people are…useless." The surfer girl barely got out the hateful words before breaking down.

DJ nodded catching the shaking blonde before she fell. "Not to mention the ones insulting his mama."

_I know! They're like sooo awful!_

_And Ezekiel could have seen any of these!_

Geoff sighed. "And this on top of the other stuff at the resort…man. He's lucky he didn't lose his mind with this, plus us and whatever happened to him at the party."

_Well we can't like talk to him so we'll do the next best thing!_

_Let's call Noah! And Cody and Harold!_

"HAROLD?!" Courtney started to rage before calming down some. "I mean…why would we need to call those guys?"

_Isn't one of them good with computers? Maybe they can like report it or take it down or something._

_Oh my gosh! Sadie you're a genius! You'd be perfect with Noah! I mean did you see the way he was staring at you when you told off Courtney?!_

"Hey wait a minute! That was completely-" The CIT's comment was cut off as the infamous Wawanakwa twins proceeded to gossip happily over the phone speaker.

_My name is Anonymously Kay and my favorite characters are Sadie, Heather,  
Beth, and, thanks to your fic, Ezekiel.  
Luv your story, keep up the good work!_

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: See that everybody? Another camper chapter! :D Which means we now have Trent's chapter AND the rest of Owen's chapter to go! :D

Thanks you guys for sticking with me on this! And thanks for continuing to get me to finish this too! On the plus side I think I get the award for the longest running TDI Christmas story. ;)

Thanks for the reviews, thanks for the criticism and thanks all for continuing to enjoy this! :D

Now all Imagi has to say is this.

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Go see Mary Poppins! Heck of a Musical. :D

Imagi


	34. TRENT

Present 23: TRENT

* * *

Six…

Seven…

Eight…

"Nine!" Trent declared happily as he finally pressed the talk button on the handheld phone. Smiling he answered it. "Hey this is Trent-"

_TRENT!!!! Trent! It's me!!! GEOFF!!!!_

Geoff's sudden yell on the other end caused the dark haired musician to loose his grip on the phone. Desperately Trent lunged for the black device which to his dismay was now like butter in his hands.

_Trent? Trent? You there man? _

"Yeah…hold on!" The musician yelled out as he juggled the slippery phone in his hands. Finally after several attempts the elusive device landed in his hands. Trent gripped it tight as he responded.

"Hey...Sorry about that man…lost my grip on the phone there." Geoff laughed on his side and Trent smiled. "I take this is about whether or not I received homeschool's package or not."

_So did you get it?_

Absently the dark haired male studied his cookie cutter and smiled. "Yeah…brown box with green trees and metal musician Trent is sitting down and holding a guitar in his lap." Trent paused and picked up the letter again reading it aloud.

_Two plates. One foor the person I met on the island and the other to share with friends and family eh._

_Happy Holidays, Trent_

_Ezekiel_

_So that's it? Just the standard Ezekiel thank you letter? Nothing else? _

Trent raised an eyebrow. "Uhh…yeah pretty much." The dark haired male quickly moved the phone away from his ear at the sound of the Geoff's scream.

_OH COME ON!!!!!_

The raven haired male chuckled. "What were you expecting? A phone number? An address? An invitation to visit his house?" Trent shook his head. "This is Ezekiel we're talking about here."

_I know. I know. And now that I know more about the real him…well almost all that stuff that happened to the Zeke dude was heavily uncalled for. _

"You think?!" Trent scowled. "Gwen, LeShawna and Harold filled me in on the COB book on the ride home. Or should I say Ezekiel's diary! And you guys should be ashamed!"

_Which is why we need to find Homeschool! We HAVE to make this RIGHT. And the only way to do this is to connect all the dots! Miss a few dots and the picture comes out all weird and lopsided._

Trent let out an amused snort before responding. "Uhh…correct me if I'm wrong, but out of the 8 weeks Ezekiel was at Playa des Losers only Izzy and Noah befriended him. You were one of the others."

When Geoff didn't answer he continued. "The know-it-all who's too cynical for his own good and the psycho girl who's just…well…psycho…they were the only ones who actually gave him a chance."

The musician sighed. "Let's face it. Even if you knew where to find Ezekiel what makes you think he'd be willing to hear you out? Out of all of us Noah and Izzy would be the only ones able to get through to him."

_Which is why it's wickedly awesome that Izzy and Owen ended up at Ezekiel's pad for the holidays! Sure it was by accident, but hey! It's a start! _

"Those two are at his house?" Trent shook his head. "Between Owen's gas leaks and Izzy's wild spirit, Ezekiel will be lucky if a day goes by without something breaking or exploding. Or catching on fire..."

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_By the Old Shed _

_Ezekiel is covered head to toe in soot and dough. So much that only his eyes, mouth and hat can be seen. Oddly enough his hat has remained unharmed with the exception of the brim. _

Ezekiel-The good thing aboot being Izzy's friend is you learn to expect the unexpected eh. So when Izzy wanted to make her super duper Izzy pancakes and used up an entire bag of yeast foor one batch, I set up a bonfire ootside and far far far away from the house so she could cook them.

_Izzy appears her body also covered in blackened ashes and pancake remains._

Izzy-That was soo awesome! That was an even bigger explosion then the one I made with my homemade fire starter! I think half the area is still covered in pancakes! Or snowy dough. Yay! Izzy can't wait for Zekey's next cooking lesson!

Ezekiel-And right before lunch Owen tripped and broke the T.V. in oor house right when my dad came home eh.

Owen-I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry!

Ezekiel-Lucky foor him my dad's been wanting a new television foor weeks. Mom said noot unless the old one stops or breaks or something eh.

_Static before it shows an emotional Owen staring with starry eyes at Ezekiel._

Owen-Does that mean I'm NOT in trouble?!

Ezekiel-Uh…no…

Owen-So let me get this straight. I tripped, broke the family TV and earned mega guest points with your Dad since we now get to go to the store and pick out a new one that's not black and white, has more then a 12 inch screen and one that can play DVD's ?!

Ezekiel-Yep. Ummm…what's a DVD?

_Owen doesn't answer as he grabs the prairie boy in a tight hug lifting him off of the ground in the process. _

Owen-WOO HOO!!!!! THIS IS AWESOME!!!

Ezekiel gasps for air as the 297 pounds of joys hugged him tight. His pale skin was starting to develop a blue tint when Izzy dove under the curtain. Looking at her boyfriend hugging Ezekiel she grinned.

Izzy-ZEKEY SANDWICH!!!!!!

With that cry, she hugged the brunet from the other side. After a few more seconds of hugging Owen and Izzy let the homeschooler go. Dazed and dizzy Ezekiel fell to the ground with the couple looking down at him.

Owen-So…what happens next?

Ezekiel-Shoowers. Shoowers.

Owen lets out a moan as Izzy dragged him out of the Traveling Cam. Ezekiel in the meantime drags himself up to the old wooden chair and looks weakly into the camera.

Ezekiel-Help.

Static.

* * *

"Add all that and we still have at least 9 gazillion possible scenarios. And after how Ezekiel took the whole Downfall of the Wawanakwa Witch party this could be the very thing that could drive Homeschool over the edge." Trent concluded.

_Dude that's right! You're the only one who knows what happened!_

The dark haired teen sighed. "Alright I'll tell you. See on the ride home Harold figured out I was withholding a crucial piece of information. Only I didn't know just how crucial it actually was until then…"

_

* * *

_

Izzy no.

_Zekey yes._

_No No No!!!_

_Yes Yes Yes!!!_

_No! Not this toime eh._

"_Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Izzy then smirked at the fuming prairie boy. "You know Izzy can do this allll night long."Ezekiel scowled back and crossed his arms in defiance. "And so can Ezekiel."_

_At the bottom of the hotel stairs, Justin groaned. "Oh great. Crazy girl's got another person speaking in third person." The pretty boy jumped as the arguing pair suddenly turned their heads and glared down at him venomously. "Stay oot of this pretty boy eh!!" _

_With that both continued to argue. For a few seconds the male model stared in disbelief. "Not only is Homeschool talking like Izzy we've got Izzy talking like Homeschool! It's not contagious right? Please tell me it's not contagious." _

_Next to him Trent chuckled as he continued to watch the battle of wills taking place above them. "Well Ezekiel has a strong accent. And it does tend to rub off a little." Trent smirked. "Boot I doon't think it's ah contagious eh."_

_Justin scowled at Trent's badly accented words. "That wasn't funny." The model deadpanned before pulling out his hand mirror. After carefully examining his visage for several seconds Trent himself scowled._

"_A few hair strands out of place?" Justin in response smiled. "Mock all you will, but I have a photo shoot today and I need to look my hottest." The musician shook his head. "As much as I hate to ask…what is it this time?"_

_Justin grinned broadly at his mirror. Oh pretty much the usual. Me, me and more me. Oh and having to pose with a few girls for comparison… and a few oh so rare kiss shots. Beth, Eva, Katie and Sadie already agreed. You know just to cover all the bases." _

_Trent looked at the model in disbelief. He was so taken aback by the audacity of Justin's statement that he didn't hear the yells of Ezekiel and Izzy fading in the distance. If he had he would have noticed the shocked and crestfallen expression on Ezekiel's face. Izzy on the other hand raised her arms up in triumph. _

_YES!!! IZZY WINS!!!_

_Startled both males turned to see Izzy bouncing down the stairs dragging Ezekiel behind her. The homeschooler doesn't speak and doesn't seem to be aware of anything as he stares unseeingly into space._

__

Justin turned to Trent with a raised eyebrow. "What was THAT all about?

_

* * *

_

Oh man…did Ezekiel see any of those shots?!

Trent looked thoughtful for a moment. "No. Well at least not that I know of. I mean for most of the party Izzy was dancing on the floor and Ezekiel was well…sitting by himself near the exit. People walked right past him without even noticing he was there."

_Oh no…did anyone say…you know…him being a sexist or anything like that?_

The musician's solicitous smile faded off his face.

_

* * *

_

Quit being such a girl!

_DUNCAN STOP IT!!!_

_Okay…sheesh stop being such a girl!_

_OWWWW!!! My hand!_

_You arm wrestle like a girl._

_Oh yeah…enforce the helpless girl stereotype why don't you._

_With each comment Ezekiel felt himself starting to tremble more and more. From pain, from rage, from the coldness suddenly gripping his heart with its icy fingers…_

_The homeschooler whimpers went unheard over the loud booms of the stereo…his huddled form going unnoticed by all, yet he was still aware of everything. The words that condemned him were used all by all and brushed under the rug just as quickly._

_Finally he couldn't take it any more and quickly left the restaurant where the party was being held. With every step his strides became longer and longer until the homeschooler was racing down the hallway._

_The daze Ezekiel was in was broken the moment he collided headlong into someone. "Woah…Ezekiel man…where's the fire?" Looking up to see the kind eyes of the Wawanakwa musician the prairie boy lost it._

"_Why am I different?!!" Trent stared back at him in confusion. "Excuse me?" Ezekiel glared back. "Oh she's such a girl; oh you fight loike a girl, girl girl girl ha ha ha! It's all joikes to you all eh!!!!"_

"_Zeke man… aren't you taking this a little too harshly? I mean it's all in good fun. No one means anything by it." Seconds after he said that Trent wished he could take it back at the hard gaze the brunet gave him._

_For several moments the prairie boy shook and he gave out a shuddering sigh as he inwardly fought to keep his anger in check. Finally he opened his mouth._

_I know I've been mistaken_

_But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made_

_I've got some imperfections_

_But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face_

_Letting the song end, Ezekiel walked off without another word. _

* * *

Trent's memory ends as he heard the tell tale sound of someone dialing another number. "Geoff? What are you doing?"

_Trying to get hold of Owen! You'd think after 30 calls, and 14 messages he would have picked up the phone by now!_

The musician's eyes widened. "30 calls and 14 voice messages?! Isn't that a little much?"

_Nothing is too much. I'm going to keep on calling and calling until I reach Owen! And hopefully I'll be able to reach Zeke._

Trent shook his head as he heard the phone on Geoff's end ring again and again. The brief pause of rings was filled by the sounds of buttons being pushed. He sighed again. "Geoff I know your upset…but the odds that Ezekiel will talk to you is 9999 to 1!"

_Merry Christmas and Happy Hoolidays to you eh!_

At the sound of a cheerful accented voice, both Geoff and Trent froze.

_Hello? Anyone there eh?_

After a few seconds Trent spoke. "Are you…Ezekiel's mom?"

_srtty 2008-12-22 . chapter 11_

_Iam amber from chicago and my favorites are Beth Ezekiel and Izzy Merry Christmas!_

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: 22!!! I have now done 22 present chapters! Now all that is left is to finish Owen's chapter! :D

Not to worry, the crush girl is coming, chaos is coming, and Izzy and Owen will still cause more chaos in the meantime! And Imagi STILL has more surprises in store. :D

And the song that Ezekiel sings is from the group Staind and the song Right here. ;)

Thanks to my reviewers! It is now JUNE and while I am still not done, I am stubborn enough to keep going until I am! :D

In the meantime…I'll work on the last part of Owen's chapter and Commandeers of Wawanakwa. Hope you guys have been enjoying both! :D

Laters!

Imagi


	35. OWEN: PART THREE

Present 21: OWEN: PART THREE

_

* * *

_

Step One: Grab hand bar.

_Step Two: Press Button_

_Step Three: Hold on_

Ezekiel stared apprehensively at the posted instructions, before turning to look at his grinning companions. Izzy was performing a handstand on the metal bar in front of them while Owen held the remote with one hand and held onto the safety rail with the other.

"Ready guys?!" Owen grinned holding the remote high in the air. Izzy cheered and the prairie boy swallowed and gripped the metal in his hand even tighter as he stared reluctantly at the screen.

1…2…3!!!

* * *

It was 8 a.m. on Monday December 22nd. Two days before Christmas. Naturally the brand new Super Gargantuan Mega Store was filled to the brim with holiday shoppers. While most were laying siege on the rapidly depleting toy section, others were waiting impatiently to get into the other areas.

The heavily guarded gates leading into the most popular and thus dangerous sections of the store were Super Gargantuan Mega Store's way of keeping down some of the impending chaos and frenzy of eager last minute shoppers.

Of all the gates, the one leading to TVzilla and then to the electronic portion was by far the longest. The line literally wrapped around the inside and outside of the entire store and was still growing. Naturally the waiting people were more then a little impatient and their angry yells could be heard over at the checkout.

Finally the door to the sound proof room opened and three teenagers came out. Izzy and Owen cheered wildly while Ezekiel's eyes were wide with shock. "I think I'm going deaf eh!" The homeschooler complained. Izzy grinned back. "Oh that's only temporary!"

"And it's the sign of a good TV!" Owen added before looking at the prairie boy with puppy eyes. "So we can get it right?!" Ezekiel shook his head rapidly. That thing would take up the entire living room eh! And Mom would noot loike that!"

Both groaned in disappointment and Ezekiel sighed before moving them out of the way of the door allowing the next group of victims to enter TVzilla's domain. As they entered the electronic area, he noticed a shower curtain that oddly enough was hanging in one of the aisles not too far away.

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Super Gargantuan Mega Store _

_TV section_

Chris Trent-New store, campers coming to said store…yeah…me and the other interns set up a couple of Traveling Cam's for the ex-campers use with the store's permission of course. Only everyone has been using them.

Random Female-Oh my god! There's a camera in here! Just like the one on TDI! That means…I'm on TV!!! HI MOM!!!!!!

Random Male-I have nothing to say. Oh who am I kidding? GWEN!!! You are the hottest girl on the tube! You ever ditch that no talent loser look me up! That's Keith at-

Random Female 2-*snap* normally I wouldn't waste my time on a store out in the middle of nowhere. The bubble gum glitter top that debuts here and the rumors…made it worth it. *snap*

_The female then smirked as she snapped her gum again._

Random Female 2-And with MY connections and the simple mention of my father being a lawyer means I bypass the sucker line. *snap*

Chris Tyler-Of course the people who actually WERE on the show get dibs over all of the wannabees, fan boys and fan girls.

Chris-Duncan-Especially since the only other cameras allowed were the store surveillance ones.

Chris Geoff-I wonder if Ezekiel, Izzy or Owen will notice the sandwich board?

_Ezekiel runs down the aisles to where the Traveling Cam is and past a very large sandwich board bearing his picture and the other 21 ex-campers pictures on it and shoves open the curtain. He sees Chris Geoff and screamed. Seconds later he shoved the curtain shut. Chris Geoff is dumbfounded._

Chris Geoff-I'm guessing no and what was THAT all about?

_Static._

_

* * *

_

Chris's House

Chris laughed in delight. "I love these campers!" Chris took another sip of soda before looking back at the screen. Other fan boys, fan girls and wannabees are talking eagerly into each of the Traveling Cams at the store.

The host yawned. "Yeah you love the show, the campers, blah blah blah yada yada…BORING! CHEF!" Chef Hatchet hands the narcissist the phone. Chris grins as someone answers. "McClain here. Which gorgeous Chris am I talking to now and where are those 3 ex-campers of mine?"

Chef rolls his eyes as the intern responded. "This is Joey…I mean Chris Justin. Crazy girl and Owen have managed to calm down Homeschool and all three past contestants are now looking at the televisions and making various comments, questions and arguments. My guess is they'll be there for awhile."

On the other end Chris McClain frowned as he ended the call. "More like ages! Teenagers nowadays! Always obsessing over the electronics! At least we still have 19 more possibilities!" The host smiled as he clapped his hands causing the hidden television screens to appear.

"Let's see…Justin looking in the mirror…seen it…Katie, Sadie, Beth and surprisingly Heather are wrapping up Christmas presents though contents still hidden from view…darn it…Trent and Gwen dressed up to go somewhere…same for our surfer girl and party boy…possibilities, but not good enough…"

Chef snorted. "Looks like delinquent is temporarily out for good behavior! And CIT's carrying that violin of hers…must have gotten another one…Mama's boy is at home with his mama and that rabbit of his and Barbie is painting her nails again…and chicken boy is there too!"

The large man then paused in thought counting the present campers on his hands. "So 14 campers, plus the goofs at the Super Gargantuan Mega Store....that leaves 5 soldiers still unaccounted for!"

Chris raised an eyebrow before hitting the rewind key. Eventually two of the blank monitors filled up with images of two of the missing ex-contestants. Noah was leaving with his family to visit more family, while the other showed a bleary eyed LeShawna.

_

* * *

_

LeShawna's House

_5 a.m._

Harold leaned forward with his un injured hand to knock when the door swung open. LeShawna yawned heavily, one hand on holding her purse while a small animal print suitcase lay by her feet. Harold grinned. "Ready to go my Chocolate Goddess?"

The chocolate female groaned. "Tell me again why Shawnie is up this early?" Harold grinned and so did Cody behind him. "We're going to go see TVzilla!" That did it. The exhaustion in the sister's eyes had momentarily vanished at the shorter boy's comment.

"We're gonna see what now?!" Harold smiled. "TVzilla! It's the monster of all monster T.V.'s!" Cody was just as excited. "And the surround sound! I heard you have to actually hold onto a safety rail!"

This is going to be so awesome!" Cody and Harold commented in unison. LeShawna wasn't pleased. "And what does that have to do with me packing an overnight suitcase? And getting up this early?"

"It's at the brand new Super Gargantuan Mega Store which is many many hours away from our location. In addition to TVzilla, several other choice electronics are being released and they have this wicked opening day sale going on."

"Hold that thought sugar baby." With that LeShawna closed the front door. Cody looked at Harold in confusion. "So does that mean she's coming or she's not coming? Several minutes later Cody got his answer.

The door to LeShawna's home opened and the sassy female strolled out this time carrying a pillow and blanket under one arm. Tossing them into Cody's dad's car, she waved back at her mom before climbing in next to Harold. Immediately she propped the pillow against her window and started to drift off.

"Wake me up when we get there." LeShawna mumbled into the cushion. Harold smiled down at her before waving at LeShawna's mom with his good hand. With that last goodbye, Cody's dad pulled away from the curb.

The car suddenly lurching to a stop brought the sister out of her doze. Grumbling she opened her eyes and immediately noticed a figure in a teal snow jacket and a beret waving at her a few feet in front of the car.

"LeShawna! LeShawna!" LeShawna was momentarily startled as she stared at her friend in disbelief. "How did?! It's 5 in the…" she groaned. "It's too early for this! Can't I just close my eyes and pretend that she's not here?" The continued tapping on the window ended that thought. "LeShawna! Hey LeShawna!"

Harold sighed and opened his door stepping outside. "Good morning Jas-" His polite words trailed off as the animated would be actress took advantage of his temporarily absence and practically dove into the backseat of vehicle in her excitement.

"-Mine." The lanky nerd sighed as he climbed back inside. Jasmine was already in the middle of explaining things to Cody and his dad. "So mom and dad realized what a huge opportunity this was for me and they said it was okay that I come with as long as I remember to get a gift for my cousin Shana."

Jasmine paused briefly in thought. "So where are we going anyway?" Cody opened his mouth to speak but LeShawna's friend had already continued. "Does it have anything to do with a Total Drama Island Reunion?"

"Well actually-" Cody was interrupted as Jasmine clasped her hands together in excitement. "I KNEW it! I just knew it! See as an actress from the Magillus Talent agency you need to know these kind of things and when I saw LeShawna's light turn on at 4 in the morning-"

Realizing that Jasmine was unwilling to let anyone else to get a word in edgewise, the techno geek looked from the happily chatting Jasmine, to LeShawna and then to Harold. His fellow underdog had buried himself in a fantasy book while the sassy female groaned and curled into her blanket.

Cody shook his head. "This is going to be a long trip." He mumbled.

_

* * *

_

Chris's House

The host waited with baited breath as his assistant flipped through the recent ads in the newspaper. "Sale on Groceries, Sale on Office Supplies…Sale on elaborate woman costumes…"

Chef paused to put the last sheet aside as he continued down the engorged sales papers. Chris had resorted to biting on his fingernails as the pile grew smaller and smaller. Finally the cook pulled out another section of the sales paper.

"Super Gargantuan Mega Store Grand Opening in…" Chris grinned as he pulled out his phone again. "Too hot for words Chris doubles report!" After a few seconds of silence someone picked up the phone.

"Camer-I mean Chris Noah reporting! All three teens are still in electronics as you can plainly see sir!" Chris McClain is surprised to see that he actually could and makes his feelings known. "Nice! So what happened to the no bringing cameras into the store rule?"

"Oh we didn't. We just purchased a few video cameras and a lot of memory cards here and we're following the campers everywhere they go in the store." Chris sniffed and dabbed at his eyes with a Kleenex.

"Stalking the campers, finding the loopholes in the rules, stalking the campers…without a doubt you guys are seriously my best interns! And I'm seriously thinking about actually paying you guys for all your hard work!"

Chris Noah on the other end gasped. "Really?! Mr. McClain…do you really mean that?!" Chris grinned. "When it comes to paychecks McClain does not joke! You interns just have to keep up doing what you're doing and one other little thing."

"Sir?" The host's smile grew as he watched the monitor where the unstable couple of Owen and Izzy were pointing to another TV while Ezekiel shook his head as he pulled out a sheet of paper with dimensions written on it.

Izzy snatched away the sheet and studied it. Grinning broadly she grabbed the startled homeschooler's arm and raced down another isle with him in tow and Owen walking behind after them.

Chris wiped away another tear of amusement before he continued. "Supposedly there is ANOTHER trio of ex-campers heading your way and I want to know the moment they get there."

"No problem Boss! Which campers do we need to keep an eye out for?" The host smirked. "Nuh uh…you're the interns you figure it out! Oh and by the way let me know when one of our ex-contestants is back in the Traveling Cam will you? McClain out!"

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_TV section_

_12:00 p.m._

Ezekiel-I doon't knoo how this goot here and I doon't care eh! So anyway both Izzy and Owen put their boots down aboot the television set and mom put hers down aboot going oot yesterday since we live a few hours away from this place eh.

_Izzy suddenly pops up next to Ezekiel startling him. Grinning she took her turn. _

Izzy-Zekey's dad took one look at the building and said something about grocery shopping, going home and coming back to pick us up at 5 p.m. In the meantime we get to have fun here on one of the busiest shopping days of the year!

_Izzy glomps onto the homeschooler just as the curtain opens revealing Owen. His over zealous smile faded and he looked at them uncomfortably._

Owen-Oh. I didn't mean to interrupt.

_As a downcast Owen starts to leave the Traveling Cam, Both Izzy and Ezekiel frown and as one pull the larger teen back inside causing Owen to do what comes natural. Ezekiel falls to the ground coughing and Izzy shook her head while Owen chuckled nervously._

Owen-Whoops! Sorry about that guys. Hey wait a second…No I'm not!

Izzy-Owen-

Owen-I knew you had a crush on my Iz! I knew it! First it was the picture in the album-

Ezekiel (coughing)-Owen would you-

Owen-Then you were grinning at each other while dangling Crabby T and Harold over the balcony and you taking Izzy really really far away into the woods-

Ezekiel-Izzy's pancakes were explosive eh!

Izzy-And you should have seen that explosion! BOOM BOOM!!!

Owen-I did! You were covered in pancake batter! I wanted to be covered in pancake batter! And I wanted it to be in a dangerous yet hilarious manner! It was a dream of mine! (Pauses) Well that and the doughnut copter dream, but that's different!

_Ezekiel and Izzy glance at each other before turning back to the slumped Owen. Sighing Ezekiel opened his mouth to speak._

Ezekiel-Izzy is my best friend eh. She was the only one who really wanted to knoo me and she made sure I followed my doctoor's orders with all those crazy adventures of hers. She was also the only one to say goodbye to me eh.

Izzy-And the only one who knows who Zeke really likes likes.

_Owen was silent for a few seconds before opening his mouth._

Owen-Oh Cra-

_Static._

* * *

Outside the Traveling Cam Owen looks nervously at Ezekiel and Izzy. "So you guys are just friends." They nod. "And Iz does not have a crush on you, and Ezekiel doesn't have a crush on Iz and he likes someone else but he won't tell Owen who it is."

Another nod. Owen frowned before turning his full attention on Ezekiel. "Well let me make one thing clear. Like it or not Izzy's not your only friend anymore. Now come here!" Owen kissed the prairie boy in his excitement and in turn Ezekiel hid behind Izzy.

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Super Gargantuan Mega Store _

_TV section_

Ezekiel-Does Owen do that to everyboody he loikes or joost the guys eh?!

* * *

Owen let out another nervous chuckle as he scratched his head. "So guys now that we finally agreed on a TV…how about picking out a few DVD's to go along with them? Izzy threw her hands up in excitement.

"Ooh! How about that one where the dead guy's face pops right out from under his boat! Or Dawn of the Dead! I love that first Zombie attack and there all like-" Izzy rolled her eyes in the back of her head and stretched her arms out groaning.

Ezekiel on the other hand let out a horrified yell and raced off with Zombie Izzy charging after him.

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Super Gargantuan Mega Store _

_TV section_

Owen-Ye-ah…Ezekiel doesn't seem to take scary movies that well. And talking to people…especially guys bigger then him…and being outside the house…and he jumps a lot when I'm around…but he's getting better! And look!

_From Owen's Canadian jacket he pulled out a metal cookie cutter of a chubby gingerbread man with a large grin on its face and holding candy canes in his hands. _

Owen-That's the cookie cutter he sent me! And ummm…I've got his note somewhere…

_The lovable 296 pounds of joy searched his jacket again and eventually pulls out a crumbled piece of red paper which he holds up to the camera._

_Two plates. One foor the person I met on the island and the other to share with friends and family eh._

_Happy Holidays, Owen_

_Ezekiel_

Owen-See that! It says…Two plates…One for me and one for my family from Ezekiel. And sure…only Izzy gets to call him Zekey….but all his FRIENDS get to call him Zeke! WOO HOO!!! And Owen gets to call Ezekiel Zeke now! ZEKE! ZEKE! ZEKE! ZEKE! ZEKE!

_Owen laughed before continuing._

Owen-And we still have lots of time left in the store before Zeke's dad comes back to pick us up! This is so…awesome!!!!! WOO HOO!!!!!

* * *

Name: PurpleLeopard

Thanks

From PA  
Fave Characters hard to say I like most of them Courtney, Duncan, Gwen,  
Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, LeShawna, Izzy, and Owen at the moment

Christmas w"ish: That everyone can find some happiness this Christmas

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: See that people? I now have ALL 22 present chapters AND all 22 Xmas wishes up! :D

If you've guys have been paying attention you'll notice a few fun things both obvious and not. First up Jasmine is not mine and is part of TDI family. Second Random Female 2 actually belongs to Kobold Necromancer! :) If you've been reading his story you'll know just exactly who SHE is! :D And the Dawn of the Dead mention. Imagi does not do well with scary movies.

Fedora Kid suggested that scene from the movie JAWS. I've been on the ride at Universal Studios but I sure can't watch that! Especially after what I heard happens in the first attack scenes. Thanks guys! :)

Yes planning to update soon soon! It's June June and I want to be done done before it hits July July so hopefully the chapters will now fly fly! :D

Thanks for the reviews! :)

Imagi


	36. THE MEETING

THE MEETING

After several hours in the car, an hour stop at Burger Queen, and the nonstop chatter of her former teammate, boyfriend and best friend, LeShawna was more then happy to see the enormous building out in the middle of prairie town.

The sister however did a double take when she noticed a very long line outside of the Super Gargantuan Mega store. "Tell me that is NOT the line of people waiting to get INTO the store!" Cody studied the group and shook his head.

"Nah. That's just the line to go see TVzilla and I read online that it's the only way to get into the electronic section where they have that sweet new Fruit laptop on display! And that's only part of it!"

Harold grinned back at Cody before turning to Cody's dad. "Can you drop us out at the end?" His girlfriend and her best friend stared at them a moment before shaking their heads. "You can stand in that line if you want sugar baby, but me and my girl here-"

"-We're going to head on inside to check the rest of this place out. Oh! And if you ever make into the DVD section, pick me up a copy of Showtime Girl." Jasmine commented as Cody and Harold stepped out of the car and joined the TVzilla line.

LeShawna waved back with a smile at the cheering boys while Jasmine shook her head. "What do you see in him?! LeShawna frowned. "You got two choices girl. One…I fool heartedly try to explain, or two…you squash issue and we find a gift for your cousin Shana."

The wannabee actress paused briefly before she grinned. "Oh that's right! I almost completely forgot about that part! But honestly can you blame me? You know with all the excitement going on and all."

"What excitement?" LeShawna muttered under her breath. Jasmine didn't hear and immediately flung open her door the second the car stopped in front of the store entrance. LeShawna sighed and followed her eager friend.

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Super Gargantuan Mega Store _

_Ladies Wear_

_2:00 p.m._

Chris Duncan-You know in retrospect we probably should move this confessional. Or at least put a sign on the curtain. Man these women are eager!

Chris Trent-What my fellow intern means is the lines to the female fitting rooms are almost as long as the one leading to TVzilla and several ladies have taken advantage of this Traveling Cam due to the large floor length mirror off to the side.

Chris Geoff-Taking advantage of nothing! They've turned off the camera and used this Traveling Cam as a Dressing Room! I mean that last lady was in here was all fire and brimstone!

Chris Tyler-Out of my way! And if any of you clowns try to come in here you'll be on Opal's bad list for taken advantage of a little old woman faster then you can blink! Sheesh! Maybe Chris Duncan is right…we should probably move it…

_The shower curtain to the Traveling cam was shoved open by a very annoyed lady holding several articles of clothing over one arm._

Annoyed Lady-GET OUT.

_Chris Tyler frowned._

Chris Tyler-Ms…This is NOT a dressing room. It is SPECIFICALLY here for the use by the castmates and crewmembers of TDI and-

* * *

Outside the Traveling Cam the intern is seen flying out of the curtain and landing harshly into one of the clothing racks. The annoyed lady smirked. "AND STAY OUT!" The curtain closed briefly. Seconds later it opened again.

"AND TAKE YOUR CAMERA WITH YOU!" Chris Tyler let out another pained groan as the video camera hit his body before crashing to the floor in a broken mess. Shortly after, Chris Tyler followed.

Wincing in pain, the jock Chris imitator reached for the whistle hanging around his neck and weakly blew into it. Chris Geoff and Chris Duncan were the nearest to his location and they responded immediately.

The pair of interns looked at their unconscious comrade, to the broken video camera and finally to the Traveling Cam where someone was humming happily to themselves. They frowned darkly before reaching for their own whistles and blowing sharply into them.

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Super Gargantuan Mega Store _

_Sports Department_

_Chris Geoff and Chris Duncan are sitting side by side on a long bench grinning wickedly._

Chris Duncan-Don't mess with the interns!

Chris Geoff-See these whistles we wear around our necks aren't just for show. They're for emergency response for well…emergencies.

Chris Duncan-And only us interns can have them today. As for Chris Geoff and my quick response...Well we were going to move that Traveling Cam before something bad happened.

Chris Geoff-Which of course did. Chris Tyler was rushed to the hospital and that witch who broke our camera and knocked out our buddy earned an all expense paid banishment ticket out of here!

Chris Duncan-Of course I couldn't resist doing something…Duncan-ish.

Chris Geoff-He totally ripped down that curtain while that witch was changing! Oh man!!! Was she te-oed!! Or is it peeved? Well she was mad anyway which was so wickedly awesome!!!!

_The interns' chuckle and hi-five before the screen turns to static._

* * *

In the center of store and inside the gingerbread castle, Izzy and Ezekiel dressed in brilliant green costumes; Ezekiel wearing an elf hat and Izzy wearing his toque, watch with a smile as an ecstatic Owen claimed his well earned helper's treat. "And what does my little elf helper want for Christmas?"

With shining eyes, the large camper turned elf proceeded to tell Santa just that before gleefully getting his picture taken by Mrs. Claus. As Owen started to get off of Santa's lap he suddenly paused. "WAIT!! Is it okay if we have one more picture taken of all three of us?"

Mrs. Claus looked to the teary eyed Owen and then to Santa. After a moment the jolly elf nodded. Izzy grinned and raced up with Ezekiel not far behind. Standing on either side of Santa with Owen sitting on Santa's lap all 3 ex-campers smiled happily at the camera.

Three flashes later, the trio followed one of the Santa's reindeer as he leads them into the employee area to change out of the costumes. Izzy on the other hand grinned at the staff member as she bounced up and down.

With each bounce the bells on her belt and shoes jingled merrily and the bobble on Ezekiel's toque moved back and forth. "That…was…fun! So…Can…Izzy…keep…her…new…outfit?" The redhead pouted the moment the reindeer shook his head.

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Super Gargantuan Mega Store _

_Store Front_

_3:00 pm_

_Izzy is back in her normal clothes and raspberries at the camera._

* * *

The wild and crazy girl quickly cheered up as they approached another unexplored part of the store. "Shopping for a new TV, grabbing DVD's, hanging with Snakey's Brazilian cousin Bo; drafted into filling in for Santa's elves until they recovered from their hangover…so what's next?"

"Giving Ezekiel his hat back?" Ezekiel questioned hopefully. Izzy smiled as she ruffled the green elf hat on his head before racing down another crowded part of the store cackling madly. Ezekiel sighed as he chased after her.

* * *

Cody studied his watch with a smile. "Alright! 3:02 and we've made it in the building. And ahead of schedule may I add." Harold grinned back. "Now all we have to do is circle the entire interior of this edifice and we'll be that much closer to the awesomeness known as TVzilla."

"YES!!" The nerds exchanged hi-fives and grinned happily as the line moved another inch forward. RRRRRRAAAAARGH!!!!!" Both teenagers as well as half of the people in line suddenly jumped at the loud battle cry.

Seconds later they jumped again as a blur of green raced head on towards them. Screaming out in fear, several people ducked as the figure flipped overhead and landing perfectly on the other side. Letting out another laugh of glee it raced off again.

While most complained about crazy shoppers and a few yelled for the manager, Harold and Cody stared at each other in shock. "Was that…Izzy?" Harold commented first. Cody shook his head. "It couldn't be. Could it?"

IZZY!!! WAIT UP EH!

BOTH OF YOU WAIT UP! I have to *HUFF* *HUFF* Catch my *HUFF* breath.

The tecnogeek and the lanky nerd stared in disbelief as a short brunet wearing an elf hat and the heavyset figure of a blonde in a Canadian jacket passed them by. Both were intent on following after Camp Wawanakwa's most unpredictable camper.

"That was Ezekiel! And Owen!" Cody gasped and his companion nodded. "No doubt about it. Geoff did mention that both Izzy and Owen ended up at Ezekiel's house by accident. Now fate has seen it fit to place us in the same store."

Cody looked nervously at the line of people in front of him and then back to the rapidly disappearing figures of their ex-teammates. "Now for the hard question. Do we stay here? Or do we go after them and hope by some miracle we end up crossing paths again?"

After a moment or two both teens sighed heavily as they exited TVzilla's line.

* * *

To most people after seeing the line of women waiting for the dressing room, more crowded around the clothing racks and the usual tug of war with more then one pair of hysterical ladies battling over the very last "my daughter wanted this so badly" and so forth favorite outfits, they more then gladly turned and walked away.

Only someone who had a death wish or was prepared for one of the toughest battles of their life, dared to go in this very dangerous pool of retail hunting sharks. As girls from the projects and one who was on a reality TV show involving "real" sharks, this was a walk in the park.

"What do you think?" Jasmine announced proudly as she triumphantly emerged from the scuffle holding up a baby blue long sleeved top with a star in the center and a pair of teal jeans. LeShawna holding several items of her own, studied the item closely before smiling.

"Not bad girl! So you gettin that for Shana?" Jasmine laughed. "Shawnie are you crazy? Shana hates blue!" With that Jasmine dove back into the crowd and reemerged shortly after with the same outfit but the top was red. "What about this one?"

When LeShawna gave her approval Jasmine grinned. "Great! So it's settled!" Throwing both outfits over her arm she smiled. "Well Shana's done and I think another outfit or too will do it for me."

LeShawna stared at her in shock before scowling. "Wait hold up! You tellin me that all this time we spent in here was you shoppin for yourself instead of your cousin?!!" The other girl nodded.

"Of course! I mean I was the only one who didn't bring an overnight bag! I mean who needs one at a Total Drama Island reunion anyway?" The sassy yet short sister's eyes widened a bit before staring back at her companion with a look of resigned acceptance.

"You're not going to give up on that hope anytime soon are you?" Jasmine smiled and LeShawna sighed. "Whatever. Think what you're gonna think. In the meantime we're shoppin for your cousin so what does SHE as in your COUSIN like?"

"She likes playing...sports." Jasmine winced. "Now we're gettin somewhere!" LeShawna's smirk grew seeing the horrified expression on the prima donna's face and she gasped. "No! Not the sports department! I think…I think I might faint."

Jasmine leaned back dramatically one arm outstretched and the other on her head. LeShawna shook her head and shoved the other girl hard forcing her forward. As the sports department approached, the shoves became rougher as the skinner girl became more and more reluctant.

"For…the…last…time…your…going! Like…it…or…Nooot!!!" LeShawna let out a startled scream as the resistance suddenly disappeared. Not prepared for it, LeShawna hit the floor.

"Oof!!!" Opening her eyes the sassy sister frowned. "Oooh!! When I get my hands on you…" LeShawna's words trailed off as she noticed a very eager Jasmine running right for a bright green curtain.

"What is she-" As the curtain swished shut LeShawna was able to see the words Traveling Cam scrawled on the front of the material. Her eyes widened. "Oh no! Tell me that is NOT what I think it is!"

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Super Gargantuan Mega Store _

_Sports Department_

Jasmine-Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god! It's a Confessional Cam from Total Drama!!! Does this mean…Season 2?!! Yes! Yes! Yes! I KNEW it! I KNEW it the moment LeShawna's light went on at 4 this morning.

_The wannabe actress smirked._

Jasmine-Doesn't matter how deep of a sleep you're in…with the buildings that close and her light facing my window…oh believe me you know. So I got ready for ANYTHING and sure enough Harold and CODY drove up!!!!! I knew it I knew it I….Steady yourself Jasmine…an actress must have composure after all.

_Jasmine took a few deep breaths before smiling happily at the camera._

Jasmine-Hi I'm Jasmine! Best friend to LeShawna and your next Total Drama Island superstar! I mean how could you not? I am with the Ma-

LeShawna-First Chef at my Winter Formal and now a Traveling Cam in the sports department of a store we just _happen _to be in. No doubt about it…we gettin played.

* * *

LeShawna exits the Traveling Cam just in time to collide with Cody and then Harold sending them to the ground. "Oof! That's the second time today! Who's the joker now?" LeShawna's annoyance faded when she noticed her travel companions.

"Oops…you okay there sugar baby?" Harold nodded. "No harm done. My chocolate goddess." Cody next to him rubbed at his head for a moment before he remembered just why he and Harold had been running recklessly from department to department.

Ezzy! Izen! They hurdle dive green! Quick TV big! Makeup Bo scary!!!" LeShawna stared at the techno geek with a slightly disturbed expression on her face as he tried to explain something to her. Finally she had enough and put a finger to Cody's lips to silence him.

"Try explainin things a little slower white boy." LeShawna said. Cody tried again. Ezizen hurdle green TV makeBoBAD!!!" The sister finally sighed and turned to her boyfriend for clarification.

"We were in line for TVzilla when Izzy hurdled over part of the line." LeShawna's eyes widened as she realized the significance. "Wait…Izzy?! As in crazy Izzy? The one who Trent said is staying with Ezekiel?!"

Harold nodded. "Ezekiel and Owen ran after her and we left the TVzilla line to go after them, but we lost them in the pet department when some IDIOT! Let loose a giant snake from its cage which Cody found by accident."

The nerd sighed. "I don't think he's going to ever be the same." LeShawna nodded. "Alright so we got Izzy, Owen and Ezekiel in this store somewhere, Jasmine's in the Traveling Cam and Cody's having a nervous break down over a snake encounter."

"So what do we do? I hate to say it but their speed and unpredictability is making it tough to keep up and that's WITH the aid of all my mad skills!" LeShawna looked thoughtful for a moment then she smiled. "So we do nothing."

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Super Gargantuan Mega Store _

_Sports Department_

Cody-Bad…Snake…down…shirt…squeezing…horror!

Harold-My Chocolate Goddess mentioned one important detail that Cody and I forgot. Mainly that Izzy is very impulsive and often does the most bizarre yet entertaining stunts in front of a great deal of people. All we have to do now is be in the right place at the right time.

The lanky nerd's smile faded as he remembered something important.

Harold-That means…we could have still been in line to see TVzilla!

Jasmine-Did…Harold say there were OTHER people from TDI here?! EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

* * *

Owen stopped suddenly causing Ezekiel and Izzy to crash into him. "Wot's the matter eh?" Ezekiel asked rubbing his head. In response Owen pointed a finger at a hanging banner. Ezekiel shrugged and started to read what it said. "New Total Drama Island…We have a what?!!"

_Big time Big time_

_You know you've hit the big time_

_When you and me _

_And Zekey makes 3 _

_We've all got dolls for everyone to see!_

Finishing her song, Izzy grinned at her boyfriend and her friend before charging into the toy section. This time it was easy to find her thanks to the numerous boxes suddenly flying every which way through the many aisles.

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Super Gargantuan Mega Store _

_Toy Department_

_4:00 p.m._

Izzy is sitting on a bright green chair and rips into a box she's holding on her lap with her teeth. After a moment she triumphantly holds up her prize.

Izzy (sings)-Izzy Doll! Izzy Doll! Izzy's got an Izzy Doll…

_The happy red head holds her mini replica up to the camera as she sings. The camera switches over to the next camper Owen. He's holding another Izzy doll and an Owen doll in each hand._

Owen-Izzy like Owen?

Izzy Doll-Oh yes! Owen Doll is super cute!

Owen Doll-So wanna make out Izzy Doll?

_Izzy doll lunges at Owen doll knocking them out of sight._

Owen-Mwah Mwah Mwah! I love you! Ohhh! Owen Doll! You are such the makeout king! I know! Mwah Mwah Mwah!

_The high pitch voices die out instantly when Owen remembers he was on camera. He then grins at the screen sheepishly before it cuts out._

* * *

"Let's see Cody Doll, Harold Doll, LeShawna and Tyler…" Izzy reaches the end of the pile and she scowled. "Rats! No Zekey Doll!" The red headed girl smiled apologetically at her friend. "Sorry Zekey looks like the crowd got there before us."

Izzy looked around in confusion as she realized Ezekiel was nowhere in sight. "Zekey where are you?" When he refused to answer she grinned in understanding. "Did someone JINX you? Not to worry! Izzy will save you! Ezekiel?! Zeke?! Zekey!"

The homeschooler still didn't speak up causing Izzy to frown before she started to search the many aisles. "Oh come on! I said your name! So say something to Iz-" Izzy turned the corner and immediately noticed her missing playmate.

Ezekiel was staring at a wall that was also filled with the Total Drama Island Dolls. In the center of the large display was a large screen showing episodes from the TDI season. On screen Eva picked up Ezekiel and Bridgette glared daggers at him.

Izzy gasped in horror for more then reason. Not only was the DVD showing the worst possible moment of the farm boy, Ezekiel also saw it. And he was not taking it well at all. Owen walked by at that moment.

"Hey guys!" The lovable chubby said happily before he gasped in delight. In an instant he had grabbed an armful of the figures. His happy smile faded at Izzy's dark look and the upset one on Zeke's face. "I missed something didn't I?"

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Super Gargantuan Mega Store _

_Toy Department_

Owen-You know now that I think about it Ezekiel has a LOT of dolls! Maybe that means he's just more popular then the rest of us.

Izzy-Meanie CIT and punk is gone…Trent and Goth Gwen are gone….Bridgette and Geoff….even Eva has a few dolls gone. Everybody EXCEPT for MY ZEKE!!!! Izzy is not letting them get away with this!

_Ezekiel just sits there in a dejected manner and doesn't say anything. Screen turns to static._

* * *

"Uhhh…Izzy? Wot are you doing eh?" Ezekiel wondered as his spontaneous friend reached for a phone perched on a nearby pedestal. Izzy just smiled back as she pressed a button causing the nonstop Christmas music in the store to suddenly cut out.

Izzy laughed and the sound echoed throughout the building. Her smile grew as noticed the looks on the boys' faces. Grinning she continued while gesturing for Owen and Ezekiel to get closer.

HEY!!!! TESTING TESTING!!! JELLY BEANS AND ICE CREAM!!!

WHICH IS REALLY GOOD BY THE WAY!

WHY WOOD SOMEONE WANT AN ECHO PHONE EH?

SO PEOPLE WILL LISTEN.

OH HEY! THAT REMINDS ME! LIVE FROM THE SUPER GARGANTUAN MEGA STORE! YOUR TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND SUPERSTARS!!!

Well…ACTUALLY IT'S JUST IZZY, OWEN AND EZEKIEL. THE OTHERS CAN'T MAKE IT, BUT WE'RE HERE!!! OH! AND I'M IZZY!!!!

AND I'M OWEN! AND WE'RE IN THE DOLL DEPARTMENT SIGNING DOLLS! *LAUGHS* WELL…ACTUALLY OUR OWN. WE HAVE A DOLL MADE AFTER US! WOO HOO!!!!!

AND IZZY WILL SIGN EZEKIEL'S!!!

SO WILL OWEN!

WE'RE GONNA DO WHAT EH?!

OH AND BRING A PEN OR A MARKER OR SOMETHING TO WRITE WITH!!! IZZY LEFT HER'S ON THE-

Izzy paused briefly when she noticed Harold, Cody, LeShawna, another girl and a great deal of security personal rapidly approaching their location. As Ezekiel paled and took a step back, Izzy grinned.

OH HI GUYS!! GUESS WHAT! WE'VE DECIDED TO SIGN AUTOGRAPHS!

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: This time I can say the lyrics are mine! Besides that I work in retail and was having fun there in the intern part. We actually placed a pile of boxes in front of the bathroom at my store since it was out of order and people still moved it aside! Closed signs, boxes, you name it they've gone through it.

Continuing I had fun with the interns, fun with the intercom, more with LeShawna and Jasmine and of course SANTA!! I mean come on! Can't have a Xmas story without him. :D

Think I'm the first one to do the dolls too. :D YAY!!! :D

Hope you liked and thanks for the reviews! :D

Imagi


	37. TOYS’S, TV’S, PARTY BOY AND CIT

TOYS'S, TV'S, PARTY BOY AND CIT

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Super Gargantuan Mega Store _

_Toy Department_

Cody-As soon as we heard Izzy over the intercom and the word toy we were off and running! And it's a good thing too! We reached our TDI pals just as security did! Oh course…Ezekiel didn't take it too well.

Harold-Yeah…it's pretty obvious. My old Bass teammate ran into the Traveling Cam the moment we were within arm's reach.

Ezekiel-On one of the reality shoos my doctor had me watch this girl ran into her ex boyfriend's brother's second sister's cousin at the mall during Easter, boot I thought that only happened on TV eh!!!

LeShawna-And I thought Jasmine was stubborn! It took me FIFTEEN minutes to get Ezekiel out of the Traveling Cam and even then he hid behind Izzy! And don't even get me STARTED with security!

Security Guard 1-Naturally the first thing done was to remove the intercom from the female's hand. Then we verified their identities.

Security Guard 2-And sure enough the dolls and personalities match. And thanks to the red head's announcement, this whole area was swarming with people wanting autographs!

Security Guard 3-Only now the trio of stars doubled. And the crowd went nuts. So we quickly cleared off a table and found chairs for the group to sit in while we tried to keep everyone under control.

Security Guard 1-Easier said then done.

Jasmine-As much as I would love to stay with Shawnie and Cody and Owen…even Harold…autograph sessions are boring if you're not the one giving them out. So I told Shawnie I'm hitting lingerie for a new night outfit and I'd get back to her in an hour or so.

_Static._

* * *

Ezekiel had gladly taken a seat behind the table in an attempt to somewhat distance himself away from the insanity happening all around him. As the security officers formed a line forcing the customers to come up one at a time he relaxed a little bit as the first of many came up carrying the Ezekiel Doll.

"Ezekiel is it?" The woman questioned. When the prairie boy nodded the lady smiled. "Can you make it out to my daughter Alyssa Rae? That's spelled A...L…Y…" In delicate script Ezekiel wrote the child's name out on the box and signed his name underneath with the black marker.

He started to hand it back when Izzy yanked the box away. "Yep it's a Zekey Doll so Izzy will sign too!" With a quick flourish of strokes the crazy girl wrote her name as well and passed it down the line much to the woman's delight.

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Super Gargantuan Mega Store _

_Toy Department_

Female Customer-I was in the toy section and had just picked up this doll for my little girl when all this craziness started happening. Since I was the only one who had a doll in my hands at the time I was allowed to come up to the line first.

_The lady customer holds up the box revealing the yellow box with black signatures written all over it. She smiled._

Female Customer-That young man was so nervous until I mentioned it was for my darling Alyssa and he smiled. He started to hand it back to me when the girl next to him took the box and before I knew it she signed too! Then the larger blonde next to her and the guy with the glasses and the cast…I was hoping for one autograph, but six? My Alyssa will be very very happy. Thank you Cast of Total Drama Island and Merry Christmas to you all.

_Ezekiel appears next and his face is a little pink, but he is smiling._

Ezekiel-Sitting at a table and signing autographs foor people is not as scary as I thought eh. My best friend Izzy is sitting next to me and the people so far have been really noice and thanking us foor making their boy or girl happy. And well…it makes me happy eh.

_Static._

* * *

"Please would you, Ezekiel and Cody mind taking a picture with me and my best friend Rose?" The girl pleaded looking at Harold with watery eyes. The nerd smiled. "If Ezekiel doesn't mind taking a picture then I don't either."

After Cody nodded the pair turned their attention on the prairie boy. Ezekiel tried to resist, but after a few seconds sighed and reluctantly got up his body trembling slightly. As Cody and Harold put a hand over his shoulder he flinched.

The squeals of the girls rushing over only added to his anxiety, but he relaxed long enough to smile at the camera. The moment the flash went off he practically rushed back to his seat. Harold and Cody looked at each other and sighed.

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Super Gargantuan Mega Store _

_Toy Department_

Cody-Well it's a start.

Harold-The headway of forgiveness might be slow, but not impossible. During some of these autograph/photo sessions, I've noticed Ezekiel looking at us with a smile. Sure it was a weak smile but it was still a smile! And that was usually the first couple times after we signed his doll. I don't think he expected us to do that.

Ezekiel-I was kinda surprised when…LeShawna…Cody and ummm…who's the last one…oh! Harold! They signed my doll too. I joost did noot expect that eh. And I never expected to be in the same store as them eh! Boot…they're being kinda noice right now…

_Static._

* * *

It was almost five o'clock when all the dolls representing the 6 present campers were sold out. The lucky few customers held onto them the last of the boxes with a death like grip as they waited in line for autographs.

"Whew! Izzy's exhausted!" The red head complained as she handed the doll box back to an eager little girl. As the girl ran off in excitement the crazy girl looked out at the line of shoppers. "Wow…looong line…"

Ezekiel finished signing his doll and passed it down to his friend looking worriedly at a nearby clock. "It's almost 5 eh and my dad will be here soon." Izzy grinned back and patted his elf hat. "Not to worry my Zeke! Izzy's got this covered!"

"RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU HAVE A ZEKEY DOLL!" Izzy yelled out suddenly pointing to the startled prairie boy. After a few moments and suspicious looks, several people raised their hands. Izzy nodded.

"Okay...GREAT! Zekey has to go and meet his dad soon so if you guys wouldn't mind stepping forward…" With the aid of security, those individuals were quickly brought to the front in front of Ezekiel.

Ezekiel's marker was already at the ready as the male shopper started reciting off the names of each of his twins. Writing down the name on one box and then on another, he handed them to Izzy as he reached for the next doll.

The last customer came up to him just as the timer in his jacket pocket went off. Ezekiel quickly jotted down the name of the last child, his name and thanked the woman before bolting out of his seat and running towards the store exit.

Cody, LeShawna, Harold and the other customers stared in shock at the disappearing farm boy and then at Owen and Izzy. Owen shrugged. "His dad is a stickler when it comes to being on time for stuff." The lovable chubby then grinned. "So who has any Owen Dolls?"

* * *

On the curb outside the store Ezekiel was gasping for breath, but smiling as an old pick up truck drove to the front. The window on the driver's side was rolled down as Ezekiel started to explain.

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Super Gargantuan Mega Store _

_Toy Department_

5:10 p.m.

LeShawna-So ten minutes later we're almost done autographin the toy boxes when Ezekiel comes back with his dad. And let me tell you he was NOT what LeShawna was expecting.

Izzy-Izzy was kinda disappointed when he wasn't this burly mountain man. You know! They grunt and go Oooh ooh ah ah! Or was that the monkey I saw at the zoo…

Owen-He's really nice once you get past the he works at a boys finishing school and tends to be a little selective at times thing.

_Static._

* * *

The tall yet slightly stocky raven hair male studied his watch for a second before addressing Owen and Izzy. "You kids done yet or what?" Owen waved. "Only a few boxes to left Mr. Zeke's dad sir!"

Zeke's dad nodded. "Well stop acting like a bunch of girls getting ready for prom and hop to it! We've still got to get all your stuff from electronics and then we got the long drive back to the farm. And Annabelle gonna be steamed if we're late for dinner."

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Super Gargantuan Mega Store _

_Toy Department_

LeShawna-Scratch that. That is DEFINITELY Ezekiel's dad.

Cody-Second that.

Harold-Third. Hey wait a second…he said the word Electronics!!! Does that mean?!!!

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Super Gargantuan Mega Store _

_TV section_

_5:30 p.m._

Harold-Front of the line access to the electronics department!!! Yes!!!

_Jasmine appears next holding a DVD while a few shopping baskets surround her._

Jasmine-Roller Blades for Shana, New outfits for me, Showtime Girl DVD…think that about covers it…Jasmine, actress extraordinaire is now back with the group and ready for anything!

_Static before an older version of Cody appears on screen._

Cody's Dad-Hey Cody's Dad here. In case you were wondering where I went…it took me about an hour to find a parking spot and then I stood in line for TVzilla AFTER my son and his friend evacuated the line. Which was a lucky break for me.

_Cody's Dad holds up a large wrapped present with a grin before continuing._

Cody's Dad-Preordering months in advance means Cody-

_Outside the Traveling Cam is a loud anguished wail. Inside the Traveling Cam Cody's Dad's grin grows even wider._

Cody's Dad-Which means the brand new Fruit laptop which Cody has just discovered, has been SOLD OUT since 9 o'clock this morning…

"_You can't even back order?! What do you mean you can't? The waiting list is until July?! I can't wait that long!!!" _

_Cody's Dad chuckled as his son continues to freak out outside._

Cody's Dad- And back ordered until July. Lucky for Cody, dear old Dad did his homework. And it's even the super rare silver blue one too. Preorder baby! My son's getting what he wants for Christmas! Oh…and Merry Christmas early Cody from Mom and Dad.

_Static._

* * *

As Cody is comforted by Jasmine, LeShawna and Izzy, Cody's Dad meanwhile exits the Traveling Cam still carrying the large package. Meeting the eye of Ezekiel's Dad he frantically gestures to the upset boy, the package and then the exit. Ezekiel's dad nodded and Cody's Dad grinned before hightailing it out of the store.

Ezekiel's Dad stared after him in confusion before shaking his head. "I have no idea what that guy was saying." He muttered to himself before looking at his watch. Shaking his head he looked over to the group of teens and frowned.

"Ezekiel, Owen and Izzy. "You have 5 minutes to get what you you're getting here before the truck starts moving." Owen looked thoughtful before turning to Ezekiel. "Is that enough time to see TVzilla again?"

"Sure if we go now e-We're gonna do wot again?!" In response Owen and Izzy grinned. "TVZILLA!!!" They roared as they each grabbed one of Zeke's arms and proceeded to run towards the sealed room with him in tow."

The ecstatic cry of joy from the unstable pair snapped Cody out of his depression as he remembered just why they came to the store in the first place. Harold smiled as well before he and Cody chased after them. "Hold that door guys!!! TVZILLA!!!"

LeShawna looked at Jasmine and sighed. "Let it go on record that we're only doing this to say that we did it. The would be actress nodded. "And that we can brag to the boys and the neighbors back home."

"AGREED."

_

* * *

_

Good Evening!

_Our top news story tonight happened earlier today at the New Super Gargantuan Mega Store. You could say it was Total Drama Mania when 6 of the stars of the new reality show Total Drama Island were spotted within its walls._

In several homes throughout Canada more then one individual dropped what they were doing to turn up the television set, especially after the scene switched from the reporter to the inside of a store. Sitting at a table were a group of teenagers sitting at a table surrounded by people waving boxes.

_Izzy, Owen, Ezekiel, Harold, LeShawna and Cody! 6 teens that have nothing in common had gathered in spontaneous fashion in the toy department to sign boxes. And not just any boxes. _

Courtney's fists clenched and her face was red with anger especially as a close up of the box was shown. Inside was a toy doll of Harold. "That lying…cheating…worthless…DWEEB!! He has his OWN doll?!!!"

"Where's MY doll?! Ooooh!!! If they think that I am not worthy enough to have my own doll I'll show them!!! I'll-" The CIT was interrupted from her rant as the reporter continued.

_As you can see this is just one of the 22 different dolls each representing one of the 22 teenage campers who competed on the show for one hundred thousand dollars._

Courtney immediately calmed down and smiled. "Oh. Well I guess that a little extra publicity would help my class president campaign for next year."

_More then a few lucky visitors to the store managed to pick up one of these now highly coveted dolls in time for one of the six campers to sign. But some shoppers got more then they bargained for when dealing with this unpredictable group._

"Bridge! Bridge!! Do you see that! The Zeke man's on T.V.!!!! Woo hoo!!!!" Bridgette smiled at Geoff's enthusiasm before pulling the party boy back down into his seat. "Does this look like a sports bar?"

Geoff looked around the restaurant with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that dudes. Have a few of my buds on the tube and I got a little excited. Especially since I haven't seen them in like forever and-"

_While all 6 campers signed only the boxes containing their own mini replicas, there was only one exception to the rule. And despite the numerous requests, only ONE of the 6 present campers' boxes would be signed with all 6 signatures. _

A toy doll of Ezekiel was shown and Bridgette smiled. "Awww…he looks so cute like that. With the toque almost covering his eyes and the baggy clothes…" Noticing Geoff's look she flushed. "I used to collect dolls when I was younger."

_As expected current stock and back stock, they were all signed and SOLD OUT within the hour. However the campers did take an occasional time out to pose for some pictures. This is Winter Merl reporting from…_

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: Imagi said she wanted chapters to fly fly and that's what she's doing! :D

The name Annabelle for Zeke's mom is not canon nor is Zeke's dad or Cody's.

Thanks to my reviewers!

And thanks for being patient! Winding closer guys! And it's the 9th! :D

Laters! Trying to update for tomorrow :D

Imagi


	38. FAUX, GROUCHES AND PHONES

FAUX, GROUCHES AND PHONES

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Super Gargantuan Mega Store _

_TV section_

_5:35 p.m._

_Two hours earlier_

_Ezekiel finally has his toque back and looked up at the camera with a weak smile._

Ezekiel-TVzilla.

_The camera flips over to next camper and her best friend. Jasmine's hair is badly windblown and LeShawna had her afro back. _

LeShawna and Jasmine-TVzilla.

_Izzy is shown next bouncing up and down in excitement. Owen next to her had thrown his arms up in absolute joy. _

Owen-TVzilla!!!!! Woo hoo!!!! Yeah Baby!!!!

_Cody and Harold appear afterwards sitting side by side. Both techno geek and the lanky nerd are grinning broadly at the camera._

Harold-We came…

Cody-We autographed…

Harold and Cody-We saw TVzilla!!!!! YES!!!!

_They slapped high fives and then low fives which was a big mistake. Cody's slap was slightly off and hit Harold's cast by mistake causing the former Bass to yell out in pain._

Harold-OWWWWW!!! IDIOT!

Cody-Sorry…my bad.

_The ladies man chuckled nervously and the camera cut out._

* * *

Outside the store, the group of the teens watched as the large box containing the new television and several other bagged purchases were placed on the truck flatbed. Ezekiel's father and one of the store members were securing the items to the pickup truck with several pieces of rope.

Cody whistled in approval, before walking over to Ezekiel who was as usual standing next to Izzy. "Heeeey NICE TV! Watching DVD's on that will make it seem just like the movies! Nice taste Ezekiel my man! Nice taste!"

The homeschooler's apprehension faded some and he stared back at the other brunet in confusion before speaking. "Well actually Izzy found it. I joost wrote down the dimensions mom wanted. The smallest the TV could be and the largest eh."

"And naturally Izzy picked the best one she could find for friend Zekey! And once it's hooked up Izzy wants to watch-"

"Getting home, Dinner, and helping Annabelle in the kitchen. Then we'll worry about hooking up that contraption." Ezekiel's Dad dryly interjected as he finished tying a knot in the rope. Then the raven haired man checked each of the other ropes with a fine eye.

After a moment, he gave a nod of satisfaction. "Good. All secured. Ezekiel, Owen and Izzy say your goodbyes so I can get back on the road." Ezekiel's Dad commented before walking over to start the truck.

Ezekiel did so, his manner of polite conversation much more hesitant and far less boisterous then that of Owen and Izzy. He had just reached the last camper that he remembered, LeShawna, when it happened.

Cody's Dad closed his phone in disgust before he turned to the group with an embarrassed and apologetic smile. "Apparently there are no inns or hotels anywhere near this area." He chuckled nervously as the news slowly sank in.

"Okay so where IS one then?" LeShawna asked with a raised eyebrow. Before Cody's Dad could speak, someone else spoke up. "4 ½ hrs away eh." Ezekiel said nonchalantly before noticing everyone was staring at him in horror. He shrugged.

"Yoor oot here in the middle of farm country eh. Only thing around here is homes, farms and the woods with a few small stores spread oot here and there. The big ones well you goot a drive in most suitcases eh." The prairie boy explained.

LeShawna recovered from her shocked daze first when she remembered something important. "Uhhh...Ezekiel honey… YOUR home wouldn't just happen to be ANYWHERE near here would it?" Ezekiel shook his head.

"I live an hour and a half away which is why my dad wants to get going befoor we're really late for dinner and…" The toque clad brunet trailed off when he realized the gravity of the situation and he paled.

"Why does everyboody suddenly want to sleep at my house eh!" Ezekiel complained out loud before he let out a sigh. "My Dad's lousy with electronics, boot will noot admit it. Yoo'll need his approval eh.

"EZEKIEL!" The homeschooler jumped. "Cooming Dad!" With that he quickly raced over to his father's pickup truck with Cody following behind him. As Ezekiel climbed in the truck next to Izzy and Owen, the techno geek approached the driver's side window.

Cody grinned nervously as the window rolled down and the irritable face of Ezekiel's father stared back at him. "Ummm…Mr. Ezekiel's Dad… if it's okay I'd like to suggest a trade…"

* * *

The two sisters from the projects entered the room and immediately froze at the sight of a very lifelike red fox lying on a single bed with a yellow comforter. "Is that a real fox?" Jasmine asked in disbelief. LeShawna sighed.

"Knowing crazy girl I wouldn't doubt it." LeShawna commented before walking over to the bunk bed on the other side of the room. Setting her suitcase down on the bottom bunk, she turned around to see the would be actress slowly creeping towards the single bed.

"Jasmine! What are you doing?!" LeShawna hissed as the skinner girl crept closer to the bed. "Seeing if that's a real fox!" Jasmine whispered back before stopped just a few feet short of the bed.

The taller girl waved her hands, yipped, clapped her hands sharply, but the creature didn't move. Jasmine smiled and strolled over to the bed. "See LeShawna I told you it's not…"

* * *

"Okay guys, careful with that baby….just a slight left…watch the corner…..the right corner not the left….slowly…..slowly….now down a little bit the living room ramp is coming up…down…gently….gently…watch the armchair…and the couch…easy…easy…and okay! Set her down!"

Ezekiel, his father, Cody's Dad and Owen were more then happy to do so, as was Harold who followed behind the quartet carrying a few of the many bags filled to the brim with DVD's and other goodies from the store with his good hand.

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_By the Old Shed _

_Harold looks around in amazement before grinning._

Harold-Awesome. So anyway after all that stuff Owen bought from the store AND the photograph and autograph session we did bringing the store a LOT of free publicity, we were each allowed to pick out TWO FREE DVD's.

_The auburn haired male holds up his DVD's with a grin._

Harold-Check it! I got Alter Vehicles, that's where all these vehicles turn into giant metal robots and Terry Lotter Chalice of Flame where this wickedly awesome girl uses magic to battle this snake man who comes back from the grave on several occasions.

_Harold pulls out a fake wand from somewhere and aims it at the camera as he continues._

Harold-Wouldn't it be so wickedly awesome to have magic? With just a ZAP! Bullies would be a thing of the past. I wonder K J Rowing is putting out a spell book…

_Static._

* * *

Cody grinned broadly showing the gap in his teeth as he rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Great! Now that that's set we just need to do a little rearranging in here before I can start hooking this baby up!"

"That will have to wait til after eh." Turning, the males noticed an older brunet haired woman leaning on a crutch smiling at them. "Dinner's on the table boys." Ezekiel's mom commented simply watching as the males reacted.

Owen let out a happy cry and rushed off towards the dining room, followed by the two fathers walking at a more leisurely pace. Though Ezekiel's mother was smiling she was watching the interaction between her son and the other two remaining boys with a watchful eye.

Ezekiel while still uncomfortable over the whole situation was nodding to or responding to questions the other boys asked and though the moments were rare, he actually smiled or chuckled over a comment or two.

Finally Annabelle nodded to herself. It was a start. Letting the trio go ahead of her, she made her way to the dining room just in time for chaos to erupt in the form of two screaming teenage girls. The girls had been so intent on running away from the room that they didn't notice the older woman in the hall.

To Annabelle's surprise and relief both her son and the boy with the glasses grabbed and pulled her away from the danger as both girls rushed towards the front door. "What got into them?" Cody commented as Ezekiel and Harold let Ezekiel's mother go.

Ezekiel shrugged. "I think they met Faux eh." Harold and Cody stared back in confusion. "Faux?" The prairie boy nodded. "It's a real fox Izzy found eh. He loikes sleeping on Izzy's bed eh."

Harold nodded. Yep...That would explain it."

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_By the Old Shed _

_LeShawna looks around the shower curtain in disbelief before shaking her head._

LeShawna-I'm not even gonna ask.

_She shakes her head again before continuing._

LeShawna-Well Shawnie has now has been at Ezekiel's house for 2 hours now and I've unfortunately seen my first taste of the wildlife. Can you believe it?! Izzy has a REAL…LIVE FOX on her bed.

_The sister scoffed._

LeShawna-And Jasmine just HAD to be sure of it. I guess I should be lucky. Izzy could have been sleepin with that pet snake of hers.

_Static before it shows the very ecstatic face of Jasmine._

Jasmine-That's 6!!! 6 out of 22 campers from Season 1 are now here with yours truly!

_Her bright smile fades away and she shudders._

Jasmine-And between you and me that crazy white girl is crazy! I mean seriously! I just about did an impromptu take on Juliet's big scene at the end but without the dagger… when that THING moved around in my hands!

_She fake swooned and the camera switched to Ezekiel who is smiling a bit._

Ezekiel-When…um…LeShawna and ummmm…wot was her name? I doon't think I remember her from the show at all…

_The prairie boy suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and flushed slightly as he continued._

Ezekiel-Well they almost crashed into my mom so Harold and I grabbed her oot of the way while they ran ootside screaming eh. I was real surprised to see that Harold helped me. And he and Cody asked if she was okay.

_Ezekiel ducked his eyes under his toque as he spoke._

Ezekiel-My mom is the noicest and kindest person I knoo eh. Boot when some jerks find oot aboot her having a prosthetic leg…

_The brunet's body shook and his fists were clenched tight as he took in several deep breaths. Finally he spoke._

Ezekiel-They have NO right to say that aboot her eh!!!!

_Ezekiel raged before taking more deep breaths to calm himself down. Though his face was still flushed with anger, he smiled a little at the camera._

Ezekiel-Boot Coody and Harold….after how they treated my mom…I think…I think….I think I can give them another chance eh.

_Static. _

* * *

The nice thing about having Home Ec teachers for parents was the innovative creativity, but Ezekiel's mom seemed to bring that to a whole new level. LeShawna took a bite out of her bread and her eyes widened.

"That is tasty!" The sassy sister exclaimed taking another bite. Annabelle smiled. "Strawberry Hazelnut with joost a little bit of crushed orange foor a different taste eh." LeShawna shook her head in amazement. "Oh you have goot to give the recipe!"

Most of the other teenagers nodded and made similar comments. Ezekiel's mom smiled from the praise. "I doon' t mind boot ummm…" Ezekiel took a sip out of his glass before he continued where his mom left off.

"Wot mom means is we recipe trade eh. Mom and Dad and well me…we loike to try different things when it comes to food as you can see eh."

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_By the Old Shed _

Jasmine-Strawberry Hazelnut Bread…

Cody-Mashed Potatoes with Cinnamon and Garlic…

Harold-Beef Roast with a Soy Sauce, Honey and Mustard Marinate…

Izzy-Isn't this food GREAT!!! Oh hey! Meanie Shawnie and that actress girl scared my poor Faux! Yeah…he ran off so Izzy went on a Faux Hunt! Yeah…I kinda got dirty and snowy and Zeke's mom sent me to the showers…but food like this…is WORTH waiting for!

Owen-I LOVE staying with Zeke's family!!!!

_Static._

* * *

Geoff had started to leave the restaurant parking lot when his phone rang. Putting the car back into park he answered it. "Dudes! Geoff here! What's up?" There was silence. "Hello? Anyone there?"

_Wot's up is the ceiling and aboove that is the house roof eh._

In an instant Geoff's pleasant smile turned to shock as did Bridgette's. The surfer gasped. "I recognize that accent! Geoff….that…that's…!" Geoff nodded. "Ezekiel's Mom."

_And which boy am I talking to eh? The one whoo's name upsets my Zeke to this day? Or the one whoo upset my Zeke at the party eh?_

Geoff and Bridgette collectively winced from the innocent yet barbed questions. Particularly Geoff. The moment the party animal and the musician had admitted their less then proudest moments with Ezekiel, the phone clicked off.

As Trent had summed it up, they had royally blown it. Geoff while upset had had no choice but to try to move on. The back to back dinner outings and movie date had helped, but not much. Only the news broadcast over an hour ago had Geoff acting like his old self.

The television transmission had represented hope. For better or worse, Ezekiel was forced to confront three more of the ex-campers and that outcome meant everything. A slim chance of redemption…or the final nail in the coffin.

_Which boy am I talking to eh?_

Now that the chance had by some miracle presented itself again, Geoff was at a loss of words. Bridgette sighed before speaking up. "That would be Geoff. The first one. And I'm…Bridgette." There was silence for several seconds before Ezekiel's mom spoke.

_You were one oof the girls next to my Ezekiel. A public schoo educated girl who judges people by looks and noot by character oor heart eh._

In the car, Bridgette's lazy green eyes flew open from the verbal slap. She opened her mouth to protest, but the homeschooler's mom only continued.

_How did you put it eh? Yoo were a real friend and an honest player? Do you think it was fair to vote oof someboody who jumped off that cliff and made one oof those dumb boys vs. girls cooments over someboody who did noot jump?_

"I…"

_I knew it was a bad idea from the start eh. It happened during that spelling bee contest. This STOOPID homeschooled kid comes oot of nowhere and beats the champion. Who woodn't get upset eh?_

"I didn't-"

_Admittedly his father is a bit on the crude side at toimes which my Zeke tends to pick up. Boot did he deserve to go to the hoospital foor that eh?_

Bridgette gasped at this latest piece of information and tears started to come to her green eyes. Sensing his girlfriend's discomfort, Geoff who was also upset, frowned. Mentally he willed himself.

"I admit it. Bridgette…DJ…Duncan…me…well everybody! We messed up! And….we're…we're sorry. For all of it." The party animal took a shuddering breath before he continued.

"We want nothing more then to apologize for everything! For everything that happened on the show, the hotel…even if he will NEVER forgive us we HAVE to try. So please…can we talk to him?"

_No._

The surfer girl and party animal stared down at the floor. As much as they did not want to, they had expected such an outcome. Shaking with emotion, Geoff screwed up his courage to try to change Ezekiel's mother's mind.

_Apologizes are done in person or noot at all eh._

Or not. The blonde couple exchanged a shocked glance as they recognized the unexpected opportunity. And Bridgette was quick to jump. "Sure! Sure! We'll do it in person! We can go right after Chris-"

_Ezekiel is gooing to a boy's school in Europe. His father's old school eh. _

The blondes gasped. "Boy's school? In Europe?!" Bridgette said in shock. "But why? Why not one of the schools near your house? Next to her, Geoff nodded. There was silence on the other end before Ezekiel's mother spoke again.

_Dooctors orders were for my Zeke to be on the shoo. When that ended in a woorse disaster then the spelling bee, his father put his boot doown on going to the school eh. If nothing else happens my Zeke will be leaving right after Christmas._

"Then we'll go before then! Tommorrow! Bridge and me! To apologize." On the other end of the phone Ezekiel's mom chuckled darkly.

_You do realize it is the hoolidays eh? I'm sure you two have much more important things to do then driving oot in the middle of nowhere joost to apologize to my Ezekiel._

"Mrs. Ezekiel's Mom…Nothing is more important then spending time with your friends and family. And if Zeke won't come to us, then by golly we're gonna come to him!" Geoff's anger faded and he sighed.

"Bridge and I and the others…most of us are good people. If you just give us a chance to prove it…even though we kinda harshed on Ezekiel like a lot and we didn't give him a chance after the whole guys are stronger and smarter fiasco, and we kicked him off instead of DJ or Courtney who didn't-"

Bridgette quickly yanked the phone away. "What Geoff is trying to say is we are sincere about apologizing. But we can't do that if we don't even know where your family lives. Please…please give us that chance."

* * *

Annabelle hung up the phone before wandering into the living room. Ezekiel, Izzy, Owen and the rest of the teenage guests were dressed in pajamas, nightgowns and other sleepwear and watching a movie on the new television as they munched on popcorn.

"Candy Canes and Gingerbread! The Grouch is stealing the candy canes!" Owen gasped. Next to him Cody laughed. "Dude he always steals those." LeShawna nodded. "Wouldn't be a Christmas movie without some jerk tryin to ruin it for everybody."

Harold grinned and turned to Ezekiel. "Classic choice. But why this one?" The homeschooler flushed a bit before speaking. "Owen has been talking in his sleep agaain aboot the Grouch taking candy canes from him eh. I thought it might stop if we watched the moovie."

The glass wearing male chuckled and Izzy on the other side with Faux on her lap, stuck out her tongue at her friend before grinning. "Well don't forget that Izzy has next pick!" Ezekiel reluctantly grinned back remembering all too well Izzy's choice of movie.

Annabelle continued to silently watch the interaction between the teenagers and she sighed inaudibly to herself. "I sure hoop I made the right decision eh."

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: Quick reminder…Annabelle is the name I gave for Zeke's mom and is not Canon. ;)

As far as the recipes go…the last one is real the first two…well they could be or could not. I'm sure a good cook could make it work though. :)

So yeah…more angst, more craziness and more with Faux. :D Hope you liked! :D

Thanks as always for the reviews! :D

Imagi


	39. HOTEL BOUND, HALFWAY TO FARM TOWN

* * *

HOTEL BOUND, HALFWAY TO FARM TOWN

* * *

December 23rd.

Mama I made a mistake…and I have to make it right.

I'm aware of the standards of this…institution. However due to a recent and more favorable behavioral change I think allowing-

Talk to my agent.

Please please please please…

He'll sooo not see it coming!

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Lap of Luxury Hotel_

_Hotel Pool_

_The Total Drama Island host is sitting on a pool lounger and brushing a tear from his eye._

Chris-There really is a Santa Claus!

_The narcissist sniffed happily before being replaced by Chef. The dangerous cook was dressed in holiday swim trunks and sipping on a bright pink drink with an umbrella in it._

Chef-Just when Chris was going to call it quits for the night, Party Boy raced into his house and started dialing phone numbers.

_The burly male took a deep sip of his fruity drink then continued._

Chef-All it took was a few phone calls to the right people and boom. Bookworm and Fearless are here and all other soldiers are in route as we speak. Prairie Boy and his guests excluded.

_Chris reappears back on the screen grinning broadly._

Chris-Lindsay surprisingly took the role of leader away from Courtney by being the first person to find a hotel even remotely close to our country boy's house that hasn't been…heh heh…SOLD OUT. And in exchange for mucho free advertising, Lap of Luxury is more then happy to give our campers and more importantly me…the royal treatment! Ahh…It's going to be a great Christmas.

_Static. _

_

* * *

_

Several hours earlier

_Okay now remember. We already know from his journal that Se-Ezekiel had been emotionally hurt and more then likely he has been traumatized by Izzy and Owen's extended visit so we have to tread very carefully…starting with the vehicles._

On her end of the phone, Lindsay blinked in confusion. "Sooo…why is that important?" There was a brief moment of silence, before the CIT started to speak again showing great restraint as she did so.

_It means…the LESS cars showing up at Homeschool's house…the LESS he will FREAK out about US visiting him. _

"Ohhhhhh! Well I'd like to talk more Cora but I sooo have to finish getting ready. Beth, Tyler and I are going shopping! I'll see you at the hotel later Cora!" Lindsay said cheerfully.

_For the last time its Courtney! COURT…NEY. Not Cora, not Ora, and not Coral! Court-_

_CLICK._

* * *

DJ had barely put the car in park when Geoff and Bridgette raced out of the surfer girl's house carrying their duffels, bags filled with wrapped items, food and a cooler causing the gentle giant to raise an eyebrow.

Bridgette flushed. "Well it is Christmas Eve…or it will be. So we got a few things." DJ shook his head but was smiling. "I know what you mean. Momma said with all of us coming that the best thing is to bring a little F&F."

"F&F?" Geoff questioned as the gentle giant opened the trunk allowing them to place their things inside. "Food and Friendship." DJ clarified as he gestured to his own bags. Most filled with groceries and baked goods.

Momma and I made a few loaves of her famous homemade Banana Bread and I've got the fixings to make sandwiches. For here and for the surprise party." DJ smiled as he shut the trunk. The stocky male then waited patiently for Bridgette to say goodbye to her mom before they were off.

"Okay we need to go Southbound about an hour to reach Courtney, 3 hours West to pick up Duncan and 7 hours more North to reach the hotel not counting traffic." Bridgette recited studying the sheet of paper in one hand and the map in front of her.

The surfer then blinked. "Oh wow." Geoff gave a low whistle before grinning. "No prob! We'll take in a few z's, switch out every now and then and before you'll know it we'll be there! To punctuate his optimistic mood Geoff's phone rang. Grinning he answered it. "H-"

_YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!!!_

The party animal quickly moved the phone away at Gwen's disgruntled cry. Behind the wheel DJ hunched a bit and Bridgette in the passenger seat quickly busied herself in navigating the brickhouse onto the interstate leaving the party animal to try to defuse the situation.

_I mean I can understand the Wonderland Twins. Heck I even agreed with them when they insisted on a sleepover at MY house! I mean sure…30 minutes away…opposite direction…makes sense…_

"Dudette, that's why I crashed at Bridge's house! Well not that I wasn't going to crash there anyway…I was already going planning to do that and then Homeschool's mom called and-"

_Geoff I get it. Long drive…got it. Soon as Trent gets here we're heading off to pick up…Heather. And speaking of which why can't Lindsay pick her up?!_

The blondes and DJ winced. Bridgette picked up her cell phone and quickly dialed Lindsay's number. After a minute she hung up. "Lindsay's voice mail. She wished everyone a Merry Christmas and to her friends on the show she'll see us at the hotel."

_Okay. Fine. But why can't Heather take a limo! Or a bus or a train or SOMETHING that doesn't end up with her in MY car!_

_Gwen! Shhh! He'll hear you!_

_Seriously! I mean it's like two more days til Christmas._

There was silence for a few seconds before Gwen spoke.

_I don't believe this. Three hours with Heather in my car. THREE! Why am I doing this again? Oh right! Because it's almost Christmas and Trent wanted to apologize. If that little backstabbing witch says ANYTHING about my car so help me-_

_

* * *

_

Lap of Luxury Hotel

_2:00 p.m._

Oh my gosh! This is waaaay better then that icky motel I thought we had to stay in! And Look! There's a full service spa!" Lindsay said happily jumping up and down in the lobby along with her new BFF forever Beth.

As both females squealed in excitement, there was a loud crash behind them. Justin shook his head as he walked past the pile of luggage on the carpet floor to the hotel check in counter to retrieve his own envelope.

Removing one of the keys from the packet, the male model carelessly tossed it at the mess of luggage. "Room 318, Tyler. Justin said offhandedly before offering a dazzling smile at Lindsay. "Thanks again for the pickup."

With that Justin turned to walk away. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a snowman decorated shower curtain hanging in part of the lobby. Raising an eyebrow at the out of place object, he went over to investigate.

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Lap of Luxury Hotel_

_Hotel Lobby_

_Justin noticed the camera and automatically seated himself in the cushy chair. Smiling another dazzling smile at the Traveling Cam, the model spoke._

Justin-When push comes to shove I'm all for reunions, especially when it involves more photo opportunities for yours truly.

Lindsay-I got Gerald's call last night and he and Bretta said they found out where Ethan lives! Which is waaaaay out in the middle of nowhere!

Beth-5 to 8 hoursth to the halfway point depending on where you start and not counting the time spent on convincing our familiesth to go in the first place.

Lindsay-And we totally needed that time to shop for gifts for everybody! I mean Hello? We're gonna visit Ethan on Christmas Eve! And like Santa says, get gifts for everyone, be really good and bring candy canes when going to someone's house.

Beth-So Lindsay picked up Tyler and me and we wenth shopping. Shopping by helicopter is really kinda nice. And it savesth the car lag!

_The brunette farm girl is replaced by the brunet jock, but unlike Beth, he is far from being in a good mood. _

Tyler-Everything was going just find until Justin came. I mean he flagged down the copter just by smiling at it!

_The screen cuts to Justin who winks at the Traveling Cam._

Tyler- I would have messed him up, but Linds said Santa's watching and I want kisses not coal in my stocking.

_More static before Justin reappears._

Justin-You know I pity those poor saps. Stuck in a vehicle for the next several hours and missing out on some quality time in the spa. Oh well.

_Static_

_

* * *

_

Poor Saps Car 1

_Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Geoff_

_2:00 p.m._

"As your navigator and the only one with CIT camping experience, I call the shots! And unless you need to stop and use the washroom or we have to get gas, we keep going! We're already behind on time as it is and I REFUSE to be the LAST ones to arrive at the hotel!"

Courtney declared briefly before turning her attention on Geoff. "Turn left at the next exit and get in the right lane." The CIT directed before absorbing herself in the map again. A loud grumbling noise behind her made the would be counselor spin around.

Seeing the sheepish DJ and the pleading surfer, Courtney sighed. "Fine. We'll stop long enough to set up the sandwiches and drinks and then we continue on." In reference to her statement, the party animal eagerly maneuvered the vehicle towards the nearing restaurant oasis.

_

* * *

_

Poor Saps Car 2

_Trent, Gwen, Katie, Sadie_

_2:00 p.m._

"Smile Gwen!" Heather said cheerfully holding up the camera at the girl behind the wheel. Gwen scowled. "Don't even think about it you-Ahh!" The bright light from the camera flash made the goth rub her eyes furiously to get rid of the lingering spots.

Heather smiled as she put the camera away in her bag and pulled out a small photo book. "Oh relax. It's just for my portfolio album. Speaking of which…I need you to sign on the top line. And don't forget to date it."

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Lap of Luxury Hotel_

_Hotel Lobby_

Heather-My genius science teacher came up with the Go Green extra credit challenge right before we went on Christmas Break. It was either a month straight of carpools or 1000 hours of carpooling at my own leisure.

_The queen bee studied her nails before pulling out a nail file and started to file them._

Heather-Naturally he insisted on proof or more specifically photo documentation and signatures. And while it did mean that I had to travel in weird goth girl's tacky black nightmare, the rewards were too great to pass up. I get to get under Gwen's skin and I get extra credit.

_Heather smirked at the camera before it turns to static._

* * *

Gwen scowled darkly before roughly giving the photo book back. "Here." The queen bee smiled and took it. "Thank you Gwen." Heather said simply before climbing into the free spot next to the BFFFL's.

Both Katie and Sadie gave her a wary look before scooting in closer to each other. The raven hair though didn't acknowledge the pair as she pulled out an iPod and the latest fashion magazine.

The first hour went by and then the second with not a peep from the resident schemer and backstabber. Finally at the pit stop Gwen had enough. "Alright just go ahead and say it. My type of car is only fit for the undead, or for scary goth folk or it's so tacky that it should be impounded…whatever! Just do it and get it over with!"

Heather only smiled. "It's the holidays. I think I can manage to put aside my animosity towards you until then, but afterwards don't hold your breath." Looking from the happy queen bee to his increasingly annoyed girlfriend, Trent offered a suggestion.

"Want me to drive?"

_

* * *

_

Lap of Luxury Hotel

_5:00 p.m._

After several hours of pampering, Lindsay and Beth were ready to get some much needed nourishment. Their plans were derailed the moment they got to the spa counter. A very disgruntled Eva stood nearby guarded by several tanned females and an amused Noah.

"That game was rigged! Rigged!" Eva complained while one of her guards spoke to the lady at the counter. "You challenged Nadine and you lost. Now be a good sport and take your punishment Iron Woman." Noah smirked leaning on his crutches.

His smirk faded when he noticed Lindsay and Beth looking at him in curiosity. The know-it-all sighed. "Nadine is one of my sisters, yes my and Eva's whole family is here, yes it was weather troubles and Eva's older brother is dating Nadine which is why we're all here together in one big happy family."

Lindsay nodded her head happily and Beth smiled. "Ohhh. Soth that means you guysth never heard of the surprise party at Ezekiel'sth then." Noah stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"What surprise party?"

_

* * *

_

Poor Saps Car 1

_Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Geoff, Duncan_

_7:00 p.m._

_ON THE 9th DAY OF WAWANAKWA MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME_

_9 Hurlworthy Dishes_

_9 Bass Jumpers_

Uh Geoff?

_8 Chris Tortures_

_7 Izzy Dances_

_6 Skulls a carving_

"GEOFF!!!" The party animal stopped his singing to look at Courtney who was now sitting next to him in the backseat. Now that she had his attention the CIT started to explain. "I'm not sure if you're aware of it but you repeated a number."

As Geoff started at her in confusion she continued. "It should be 9 Hurlworthy Dishes and 8 Bass Jumpers not 9 and 9." The party animal scratched his head. "But 9 of us did jump off the cliff. And there were 9 courses at the Brunch of Disgustingness. You know right before the merge?"

Duncan coughed hard and shot the party animal a hard look before turning his attention back to the road. DJ in the passenger seat quickly changed the subject. "We're making good time. With any luck we should reach the hotel before 11 p.m."

The mocha skinned girl sighed. "Just wake me up when we get there."

_

* * *

_

Lap of Luxury Hotel

_8:00 p.m._

The first taste of perfectly cooked roast duck had brought the third smile to Gwen's face that night. The first of course seeing Eva after her forced time in the spa. The fitness buff mumbled something about it not being that bad before immediately retreating in the direction of the hotel gym.

Lindsay raced after her toting along a bag filled to the brim with moisturizers and other skin care bottles and was determined to show Eva how to properly use them. That brought the second smile to the goth's face.

And then the forth from the memory. Taking another succulent bite, Gwen noticed Trent staring at her. "So we're here at a swanky hotel with most of our friends from the island, NO Chris and you survived being in the same car as Heather. I'd say that wraps up to a pretty good day."

The musician commented staring around at the other tables. Amidst Noah's very large family and Eva's smaller one were the other campers involved in several different conversations. The most unusual being Sadie talking animatedly with Noah.

Gwen smiled. "You do have a point. And let's face it. It could have been worse. We could missed a few more turns and still been in the car. And four hours in the car with Heather was long enough."

Trent nodded before he looked thoughtful. "Speaking of car aren't we missing a few? Like whatever happened to Duncan and Harold and LeShawna and them? They're not still on the road are they?"

_

* * *

_

Poor Saps Car 1

_Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Geoff, Duncan_

_8:00 p.m._

In the backseat of the car the blonde couple and Courtney were fast asleep unaware that the vehicle was increasing in speed. DJ however wore a panicked look on his face as the punk veered dangerously close to another vehicle.

"Can't we slow down a little?" The brickhouse whimpered as Duncan did another quick lane change. "You heard Princess. And I gotta say I agree. I don't want to be on the road any longer then I have to and if we can cut the time down we're cutting it down."

The punk smirked. "You just worry about the navigating thing. So when's that exit coming up? DJ consulted the map. "It's about 2 minutes-" The brickhouse fought back another cry as the car sped up again turning the 2 minutes into 50 seconds.

As the car turned sharply onto the next exit and Duncan demanded the next exit, DJ inwardly prayed that he would live to survive the trip.

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Gwen shook her head. No idea. But LeShawna just called me. She, Cody, Harold and her friend Jezzabelle are at Ezekiel's house. Right now there doing what they can to keep Homeschool calm or rather vice versa."

"Vice Versa?"

The goth rolled her eyes. "Apparently our favorite lovable psycho aka Homeschool's best friend, did something involving gravy, snowmen and wild moose this morning. LeShawna said the guys bonded some as they got Jezzabelle down and the animals away from the house."

"It took most of the morning, and the afternoon so everyone not including Izzy and Owen are staying at Ezekiel's for another night." Trent blinked a few times before he chuckled. "Izzy may be crazy, but for once it's working to our advantage."

"Any luck he'll take everyone arriving at his house in stride." Gwen scoffed. "Yeah. If you call locking yourself in a shower stall for several minutes and hiding behind Izzy good then we're lucky he won't die from the shock."

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: Happy 4th of July everyone! :D

That said we for SURE are nearing the end! Guessing 2 to 3 chapters' tops left before I am finally FINISHED! :D

Crazy month and odd work schedules, but finally back to typing!

Anyway continuing…I don't know if Eva has an older brother and Nadine is just my name for Noah's sister if he has one. Don't know yet, but HOPEFULLY he and Zeke and the others will be on Season 3 and we will FINALLY know more about them! Either way not Canon.

As always thanks so much for the reviews and criticism. Good or bad I love hearing what people think so thanks! :)

Coming next the start of the LAST chapter, the rest of the campers arriving at Zeke's and maybe I'll reveal the identity of the crush girl. If not there the one after it…depends on where the story takes me. ;)

Thanks again and Happy 4th! :D

Imagi


	40. EZEKIEL: PART ONE

EZEKIEL: PART ONE

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_By the Old Shed _

_6:00 a.m._

LeShawna-Well its day two at the farm and the second day this sister has been up at the crack of dawn. Farm folk or not can't they be kind enough to let their guests sleep in for once?

_There is a slight thump on the curtain gaining the bodacious beauty's attention. "Breakfast is being served in five minutes so you goota be at the table by then okay?" Ezekiel's accented voice announced cheerily before there was the crunch of snow against boots as the farm teen walked away. LeShawna sighed._

LeShawna-Guess not.

_The chocolate female is replaced by Izzy who is grinning happily with Faux on her shoulder._

Izzy-Izzy has got into a routine. Bay at the moon at midnight, get a few hours of sleep and crow with Faux at dawn! Yeah my Zeke and his family didn't have a rooster so Izzy taught Faux to do it instead! See check it out! Rhubarb Carrot Pie!

_In response to the odd comment, Faux let out several yips which oddly enough sounded like a very canine version of the rooster's call. Izzy grinned at the camera before it turned to static._

_

* * *

_

Lap of Luxury Hotel

_9:00 a.m._

Courtney tapped her foot impatiently as one by one the other TDI teenagers filed into the meeting room, but most were far from being ready. Her scowl grew as Lindsay walked into the room wearing a gold bikini.

"Is this meeting going to take long Cora? Cause I so have an appointment to get my roots done in about an hour and then I have the pedicure only a few minutes from now and then-" Courtney blew her top.

Are you so much of a dumb blonde that you've forgotten?! And that goes for the rest of you…duds! The whole point of going to this hotel in the first place was for a rest stop! Not pedicures, not spa dates OR hot tub time…REST STOP!!!"

In response to the CIT's comment, Eva gently nudged Noah. "Looks like someone got out on the wrong side of the bed this morning." The bookworm smirked. "It's Courtney. Every thing that doesn't conform to her immediate expectations upsets her."

Katie and Sadie who were also nearby giggled as did Tyler. Courtney's glare deepened. "In case you have forgotten…we still have 5 hours to reach Mr. S-Ezekiel's house and that's not counting the party preparations!"

Courtney heaved heavily for a few seconds to catch her breath before continuing. "So show of hands…who are the CLOSEST to being ready to leave? Besides myself of course." The other teens looked at each other.

Finally a few hands rose in the air. Courtney nodded in satisfaction. "Good. You five will be Car 1. Be ready to check out in 15 minutes and I expect you on the road 5 minutes after. Remember we need whatever time we can muster so NO lollygagging!"

_

* * *

_

Car 1

_Gwen, Trent, Tyler, Bridgette, Geoff_

Geoff sighed as he stared at the back window of the disappearing hotel. "We didn't even get to try the state of the art hot tub." The party animal moaned as Trent made a left turn. Bridgette patted his shoulder in sympathy.

"Maybe on the way back home, but right now we have something else far more important." The surfer commented before her lazy eyes widened in curiosity. In the passenger seat of the black car, Gwen was smiling.

"You're in an awfully good mood." Bridgette commented with a smile only to receive a grin in return. "It's because Heather isn't here. And Katie and Sadie weren't ready in time so the atmosphere is different."

Trent explained while the goth smiled up at the car ceiling. Tyler nodded. "As long as Lindsay and Justin don't end up in the same car I'll be as calm as a newborn babe!" Seeing the odd looks the jock looked at them in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing." Gwen quickly commented before looking at the brunet thoughtfully. "Speaking of rides how did you guys get here so fast anyway?" Tyler grinned. "Oh we just took Lindsay's helicopter." The jock commented nonchalantly.

You took her WHAT?!!!!

_

* * *

_

Lap of Luxury Hotel

10:00 a.m.

"No way…not happening." The would be counselor said shaking her head firmly. As the blonde bombshell started to protest the unfairness of it all, the CIT went promptly into lecture mode.

"The point of a surprise party is to SURPRISE the person without going over the top and a HELICOPTER is beyond over the top! So either obtain a decent car or just stay at the hotel and don't go to the reunion. It's that simple."

Courtney smiled smugly before walking over to a few of the other teens carrying boxes of prepared food from the kitchen. The overachiever smiled. "Great! Now get those foods in the car so we can get the next group moving!"

_

* * *

_

Car 2

_DJ, Noah, Katie, Sadie _

"I'll do the navigating if you don't mind." Noah commented dryly seating himself carefully in the passenger seat and passing his crutches to DJ who stowed them in the back seat along with a few of the boxes.

As the brickhouse took his spot behind the wheel, Courtney walked over and studied the group before immediately shaking her head. "Nope. We need full carpools people, NOT almost full. And we can still fit one more person with a little organization."

The remaining teens looked from the over packed car to each other before Duncan shrugged. "Ehh…I've gotten into tighter spots then this." With that the punk shifted a few items to the side and climbed into the car.

"See you on the other side Princess." Duncan smirked before closing the door. The overachiever waved sadly at the departing vehicle before turning back to glare at the other five campers.

"Well what are you waiting for? We still need to get a vehicle to carry ALL of us and we don't have much time to do it! Move people MOVE!!!"

_

* * *

_

Ezekiel's House

_11:00 a.m._

Ezekiel coughed a few times to get rid of the lingering fumes from his lungs before staring up at the much larger teen through heavily powdered bangs. Owen's nervous chuckles immediately evaporated and he stared at the prairie boy warily.

"Now don't do anything hasty! Remember Santa's watching!" Owen's protests fell on deaf ears as the homeschooler continued to walk towards him with a dark glare on his face. The 296 pounds of joy proceeded to let out a terrified scream.

In a matter of seconds the other teenage guests rushed over. "Just what the heck is going on in…here?" LeShawna trailed off staring in shock at the kitchen, the terrified Owen and the upset prairie boy.

The entire area looked like a bomb had gone off. Countless bags of flour lay broken on the floor, the powdery contents covering both the entire kitchen and the toque wearing brunet who was shaking with barely contained rage.

The reason behind his anger became perfectly clear. All the food items that Ezekiel had been carefully preparing since early that morning were buried under a mountain of flour, turning most into a mess of inedible sticky paste. It was no wonder why the brunet was so upset.

"Mission Accomplished! Now Gangway! Teenager who doesn't want to die coming through!!!!" Owen yelled barreling past the gathered group with a very angry Ezekiel not far behind.

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_By the Old Shed _

Cody-Al-right! Phase One getting the Zeke-man out of the house for several hours com-plete. Now for Phase Two. How to keep Ezekiel from killing Owen.

Harold-Note to self….if someone puts that much effort into making culinary dishes, especially right around the holidays…it's a good idea not to mess around with them. Especially Ezekiel's.

Izzy-Okay Owen may be my boyfriend and all, but even I knew he crossed the line. And Zekey was so totally creative with all that ruined dough!

_The camera turns to static before it focuses in on a large Owen mummy made entirely of flour and paste. After a few seconds the mouth moved._

Owen-Oookay…messing around with Zeke's dishes bad. Doing it on purpose…even worse. Now can someone get me out of this thing! He-lllo? Anyone?

_Static._

_

* * *

_

Independence Car Rentals

_11:00 a.m._

Courtney drummed her fingers impatiently on the counter as the car agent searched through his computer for what seemed like an eternity. "Come on…come on. We DO have somewhere we're supposed to be right now."

"You know what they say…patience isth a virture." Beth commented with a smile only to shrink back from the CIT's look. The overachiever turned back to the counter. "At this point we'll take whatever you have! Just get us out of here!" The agent finally slid the set of the keys over.

"Green bar…Space 420. Merry Christmas." The agent commented gruffly before turning his attention back to the screen. Once the group of teens had disappeared down the corridor the agent grinned broadly at a hidden camera.

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Independence Car Rentals_

Car Agent-Hi again folks, intern Scott here, but you might know me best as Chris Justin. And yep we interns are still watching the former campers like hawks. If all this bonus footage doesn't get us a paycheck and a bonus this year then nothing will. Speaking of which…

_Scott cleared his throat before staring firmly at the camera._

Chris Justin/Scott-The hard workers, producers and Chris McClain of Total Drama Island would like to thank Independence Car Rentals for specially outfitting one of their cars to suit the needs of Total Drama. Folks remember to mention Total Drama to get 5% of your next car rental! That and the time. And the date. And the special flashing symbol on the screen that you probably ignored when you raced to jot the number of the car rental down before you forgot. Yeah that's really important.

_Static._

* * *

Making they're way down the rows of cars, Heather was the first to spot space 420. A simple 4 door car painted a brilliant shade of neon green sat in that spot earning more then one look of displeasure. "And I thought weird goth girl's was bad!"

Eva scowled. "That thing looks like it would glow in the dark! And with our luck it probably does!" Courtney gingerly opened the passenger door and tried not to look at the bright coloring. "Well we DID say we'd take what they had."

"Uhh…no actually YOU said you'd take whatever they had." Justin corrected before holding up his mirror again. Courtney opened her mouth to protest, but bit her tongue. "Who cares who said who people? We were supposed to be on the road an hour ago! So cram in and let's get going!

_

* * *

_

Car 3

_Justin, Lindsay, Beth, Heather, Eva, Courtney_

Beth climbed into the driver's seat and started to adjust the mirrors, while Eva shoved their things in the trunk before climbing into the packed backseat. "Don't wake me unless you want me to drive that green monster." The fitness buff warned as she pulled out her MP3 player.

_

* * *

_

Food Planet

_1:00 p.m._

Ezekiel had calmed down a little once he got out of the shower and into clean clothing. His mood improved some, when Izzy presented him with his wet, but now food free toque. The others though weren't willing to press their luck.

Especially Owen. After being freed from his doughy prison, Owen was more then willingly to do whatever it takes to get the prairie boy back to his shy, cheerful and not pissed off at Owen self. And until that happened, he avoided Ezekiel at all costs.

In the meantime under careful restrictions from the homeschooler's parents, Harold and LeShawna were more then willing to accompany Ezekiel on the trip to Food Planet as well as keep him distracted until the surprise party.

Besides the two hours it would take to take to get to the store and back to the house and the time spent shopping, the couple figured everyone and everything would be all ready to go by the time they walked in.

"Okay we need aboot 8 big bags of flooer joost to be safe, 3 bags of sugar, 5 bags powdered sugar, vanilla extract and 7 packages of each of the chocolate chip bags and that's it for this part of the aisle eh. Now for the first part…"

Unfortunately for them, when it came to food, Ezekiel was a very efficient shopper. Dumping the first group of items in the cart, the homeschooler wandered further up the aisle muttering to himself.

LeShawna and Harold stared after him. "That boy is somethin else." LeShawna commented shaking her head. Harold nodded worriedly. "We have to find a way to stall him! Otherwise this surprise will be bust!"

"Wot's sculpturing goot to do with shopping eh?" Ezekiel questioned coming back with his arms loaded. While the homeschooler placed the things in the cart, the couple looked around frantically for a distraction.

"Hey didn't crazy white girl say she wanted to make…jello…cottage cheese…pretzel… surprise?" The large and in charge sister suggested weakly earning a confused look from her boyfriend and a thoughtful one from Ezekiel.

Finally he grinned back. "And with doomies. Wotever those are. Thanks I almoost forgoot eh!" Ezekiel walked away again this time with Harold following to show the toque wearing brunet where gummies could be found.

The sassy sister shook her head again. "I come up with some crazy dish on the fly and look what happens. I have DEFINETLY been around Izzy for too long. Well a distraction is a distraction." LeShawna mused before chucking a few jello boxes in the cart.

_Most girls just want a man _

_with the bling-bling_

_Got my own thing got the ching-ching_

_I just want real love_

Grabbing her cell from her jacket, LeShawna clicked the talk button. "Hey whatsup y'all?" The plus sized girl listened to the other person on the other and she smiled. "Baby girl! I haven't heard from you since last night! So you guys on the road yet?"

_Since 9:20. Little Miss CIT insisted. And Car 1 as she called us is still about an hour away and out of windshield fluid for the car so we've stopped at a grocery store to pick some up._

LeShawna froze. "Gwen hon that store you're in now…it wouldn't be called Food Planet by any chance would it?"

_Actually it is. How did you know?_

Alarm bells started to ring in her head and LeShawna was quick to answer. "Gwen! Who else was in Car 1 with you?"

_Trent, Tyler, Bridgette and Geoff. Why?_

Before LeShawna could reply a bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the store, confirming the chocolate female's worst fear. There was a few seconds of silence on the other end before Gwen spoke.

_I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're running interference with Ezekiel in this store and said male just ran into either Bridgette or Geoff or both. _

"Hit the nail on the head baby girl." LeShawna sighed as she raced towards the source of the scream. "Hit the nail on the head."

_

* * *

_

2 minutes earlier

"You want to make sure to get the Gummy Worms or the Gummy Bears. They're not only the best, but classics!" Harold declared holding both packets up. Ezekiel studied both for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"Its loike eating Snakey or Izzy's bear buddy withoot all the danger eh." The prairie boy commented before grabbing another bag. "Are these any good?" In answer the gummy package was knocked out of his hand.

"Gummy Slugs are the living incarnate of the truest evil on this planet, besides Chris of course. Not only that I am beyond violently allergic to them. The doctors thought I would never walk again."

Ezekiel nodded stepping away from the fallen bag. Looking at the remaining choices, Ezekiel grinned pulling yet another package off the hook. "Gummy People Special Edition Pack. Now you can literally bite off the head of Police Officers, Annoying Bosses, Bad Cooks and even TV Hosts! Contains…"

The nerd grinned back at the homeschooler, before proceeding to empty the peg. With their arms loaded with the Gummy People packages, both boys started to leave the area and head back to the cart.

Unfortunately they never got there. Harold let out a gasp and opened his mouth to issue a warning. It was too late. The toque wearing brunet in front of him collided with another person sending both to the ground with Gummy People falling down on them like rain.

Wincing from the impact, Ezekiel slowly opened his eyes and gasped. The other person rubbed their head and smiled back nervously, especially seeing the look of horror on the homeschooler's face.

"Oh Hi Ezekiel…Ummm Happy Christmas Eve?" Ezekiel screamed. Stumbling to his feet and tripping over them a few times, the homeschooler raced off with Harold and the other teen running after him.

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: So another day, another chapter and another ring tone. Figured Most Girls by Pink suited LeShawna. Also don't own that…belongs to Pink.

And the Jello recipe is real…Was ringing a lady out and she mentioned it. ;)

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'll try to update soon.

Imagi


	41. EZEKIEL: PART TWO

EZEKIEL: PART TWO

_

* * *

_

Food Planet

_1:30 p.m._

In five days time the blonde had learned a lot about the sexist Ezekiel. For one despite being labeled as such, he was never sexist to begin with. On the contrary he was quite shy and more often then not mixed up his words, for better or for worse.

Had the prairie boy actually survived the bonfire ceremony, those little details might have made themselves known in time instead of being eventually discovered through his diary. That misunderstood book…so many things had been discovered from within its pages.

However some things had to be learned first hand in the hardest way imaginable. Despite Courtney's vast warnings about not upsetting the prairie boy, it had still happened. And unfortunately Ezekiel had one heck of a stubborn streak.

"Ezekiel can't we talk about this?" Bridgette pleaded for the umpteenth time only to once again receive silence in return. "Please?" She tried again trying adamantly to reach the homeschooler on the other side of the beige door.

I'M NOOT COOMING OOT!!!

The venomous accented words made her wince and the blonde let out a heavy sigh as she thought back to earlier.

* * *

After the collision in the candy aisle, the surfer and the nerd had chased after the terrified farm boy as he ran frantically through the store trying to get away from them. And in the process there had been several close calls.

Ezekiel though was so intent on running away that he completely missed Trent walking out of the automotive aisle and Geoff diving under a table in an effort to remain incognito. While Harold had abandoned the chase heading towards the musician and party boy with a frown, she had not.

And the chase had gone on until Ezekiel sought refuge in the men's washroom knocking Tyler to the ground in the process. Any further attempts to get inside were futile. Ezekiel had locked the door.

Bridgette let out another heavy sigh before she tried again. "You've been in there for 30 minutes. You can't hide in there forever. Sooner or later you're going to have to come out and talk to me."

Silence was her only reply.

_

* * *

_

Ezekiel's House

_2:00 p.m._

_Car 1_

_Gwen, Trent, Tyler, Geoff_

But the truth remains you're…gone…gone…gone…BRIDGETTE!

Yeah 9 is my lucky number. And it was the 9th store and the 9th aisle. I mean it was just coincidence that Ezekiel almost ran into me and then Tyler by the bathrooms right in front of the 9th register. He didn't see us and that's what's important. Right? Gwen?

BRIDGETTE!!! *sob*

What do you mean you're in the same car with HIM?! If that handsome poser tries anything I'll mess him up! But Linds…fine. I'll mess up his photos then!

BRIIIIDDDDGGGGEETTE!!!!

"I have NEVER been so glad to be out of a car in my life." Gwen muttered out loud closing the raven black door with a slam before turning around to face the farm house. Already people were coming out to greet them, both familiar and not.

The most enthusiastic of the bunch was a chocolate skinned female wearing a beret. Squealing happily, the unknown teen raced over and before Gwen could protest, she found herself trapped in her grip.

"You must be Gwen! I recognized you by the pale skin. Are you familiar with Sunrise Tanning? I wouldn't be surprise if you hadn't since that's a trade secret for those in a talent agency, but since you're friends with Shawnie and possibly me I figured-"

"I take it you must be Jezzabelle." Gwen commented dryly as she forced herself from the female's death grip. "It's Jasmine actually." Jasmine corrected with a slight frown. She then proceeded to run over to Geoff, likewise bombarding the still sniffling male with questions.

Gwen shook her head at the scene while Cody chuckled as he walked over. "Don't let her bother you. Jasmine's just a little obsessed with getting on the 2nd season of Total Drama Island." Gwen gazed back with a deadpan expression. "She does know that's not happening right?"

The technogeek shrugged. "We keep telling her that, but she's stubborn. I think she's left over 200 audition messages in the Traveling Cam already!" He chuckled again, but the goth doesn't join in and stared at him in horror.

"What Traveling Cam?"

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_By the Old Shed _

_Gwen is sitting on the wooden seat her eyes wide with shock before she scowled._

Gwen-Great. This is just great. But it's Christmas. Well…almost so I'll bite my tongue. But if you think you're getting me on another season Chris you've got another thing coming!

_

* * *

_

Lap of Luxury Hotel

_Hotel Pool_

_Chris McClain is reclining on a lounger watching the irate goth girl on a television screen. "Oh I don't know…I just we'll just have to wait and see folks. We'll just have to wait and see." The host chuckled before he reached over to click to another channel._

_

* * *

_

Food Planet

_2:30 p.m._

"So after you sent me that present I started to question things. I mean you were sexist right? And guys like that don't change. But then there was stuff about you that just didn't add up. And then after your diary-"

Bridgette's eyes suddenly widened in horror and a hand flew to her mouth, but the damage had already been done. Also sitting down on the other side of the beige door Ezekiel frowned. "How did you knoo I had a joornal eh?"

Hearing the nervous chuckle from the surfer girl, Ezekiel's mood darkened. "So you joost went ahead and read it then eh." Though Bridgette didn't speak, the silence spoke volumes. The homeschooler nodded in acceptance.

"I doon't knoo why I'm surprised by this. After all my time on the shoo has been noothing boot a big joke to everboody. I joost was the only one noot laughing eh." Hearing the sharp gasp on the opposite side of the door, he paused while he waited for the ponytailed female to speak.

Finally she did. "How could…I would never…I can't believe that you would even think that!" A bittersweet smile touched the brunet's lips and he looked down at the bathroom tiles absently as he replied.

"Yoove'e read my joornal so you've seen through my eyes…noot literally of coorse. How would you react in my boots eh? There was another long gap before the surfer girl let out another deep sigh.

"I would be angry. And confused and hurt…and…well…just a little afraid. After what happened on that show…and then at the resort…well I would need time to heal. And naturally I would lock the book on that chapter of my life. But…if people from that painful time cared enough to travel all this way to try to remedy their actions…I wouldn't be exactly pleased, but I would at least try to hear them out."

More silence followed Bridgette's speech before there was the long awaited click of a lock turning. The surfer perked up and scrambled quickly to her feet. Or rather she tried to. The door opened and the loss of balance caused the blonde to fall backwards right into Ezekiel.

With a slight thud both fell onto the tiled floor; Bridgette to her embarrassment and mild amusement had landed on the homeschooler's lap while said homeschooler looked back with tired red rimmed eyes as he weakly attempted a smile.

"Foor the record yoor the one who fell on me eh." Bridgette nodded back. "Agreed." She said simply getting back up to her feet and reaching a friendly hand down to Ezekiel. The prairie boy eyed the gesture warily before gingerly accepting.

_

* * *

_

Car 3

_Justin, Lindsay, Beth, Heather, Eva, Courtney_

2:40 p.m.

The rolling hills, steep climbs and drops were slowly wearing down on Beth. The poor farm girl had hardly been in the back seat for more then 5 minutes before her carsickness started to act up and the glow in the dark monster was forced to make an emergency rest stop.

Not long after, Courtney, much to her displeasure had very reluctantly given up the navigation job in favor of the greater good. Meaning keep the vomit prone teen happy and they would stay on task and more importantly on time.

Despite the large fitness buff taking the wheel, the backseat was still crowded making it impossible for the former CIT to relax. "Beth, please tell me we're at LEAST remotely close to the farmhouse by now."

"Ummm…Let'sth see…looks like we should make it by 4 p.m. 4:30 if the traffic is bad." Courtney nodded before dialing a number on her cell phone and holding it to her ear. "Car 2 Report in! What is your status Car 2?"

_

* * *

_

Car 2

_DJ, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Duncan_

"Cramped, the brickhouse refuses to let me drive, the egghead won't turn the radio onto any station besides that classic crap, the car smells like a bakery and the twins have been babbling nonstop about Homeschool."

Shooting another glare at the giggling girls, Duncan continued. "Apparently Sadie's decided that her counterpart is the "mysterious" crush girl and she's been trying to give her dating advice for the last 3 hours.

Before Courtney could reply to her boyfriend, someone else spoke up involuntarily setting loose a ticking time bomb.

_Uhhh…I know this might be hard to take Kally and Sandy but Ethan is sooo crushing on my BFF Beth. I mean they both live on farms with all those little animals! It totally fits!_

_Umm Lindsay…actually Ezekiel livesth on a fruit farm._

_Really? But anyway it is sooo Beth!_

"Newsflash to Clueless…its Katie as in MY BFFFL." Sadie said yanking the phone away from the startled punk. "Uhh…Sadie we're not exactly sure on that yet." The larger BFF stared at her friend in shock.

"Don't say that! Ezekiel is like totally crushing on you! And like it's stressful enough trying to get you ready to not only see him again, but also to pass the sacred of all sacred tests…the best friend test!"

Noah took his eyes off the map to stare at the larger female behind him. "The best…friend…test?" The know-it-all commented dryly receiving an energetic nod in return. "Oh it's like the toughest test there is!"

Katie likewise nodded. "Finding a good boyfriend is like only part of it. You also have to seriously get along with the best friend of said boyfriend and likewise that best friend has to get along with both his girlfriend and her best friend."

The thinner girl let out a whimper and her body shook slightly. "And Ezekiel's best friend is Izzy! Sadie…I don't know if I can do this…I mean sure he's cute, but Izzy can be so like serious scary with the snakes and the sharks and the-"

Katie shivered again while Lindsay in the other car laughed. Before the buxom blonde could add any more of her two cents, Courtney took control again.

_Look. We're estimating 4:30 at latest. Since YOUR car LEFT before OURS you SHOULD be almost there by now right?_

Noah examined his map again before holding his hand out for the phone which Sadie quickly relinquished. "Imminent interval is 3:50 at latest. DJ is driving." Without waiting for an answer, Noah hung up the phone.

_

* * *

_

Food Planet

_2:50 p.m._

Bridgette's lazy green eyes were wide in shock as she watched the toque wearing brunet retrieve item after item. Despite the various attempts to slow Ezekiel down, the distractions had gone unheeded for the most point, until they passed an end cap filled with marshmallow packages and hot chocolate boxes.

"Hey look, marshmallows!" Harold commented happily picking up a bag. The cheerful look on the homeschooler's face faded almost instantly and a faint look of hurt replaced the smile as he stared silently at the package.

LeShawna and Bridgette recognized the danger signs immediately and quickly and discretely signaled for the auburn haired male to squash the conversation. Harold though was completely oblivious to the hints.

"And since you have the fireplace in the living room we can roast marshmallows as we watch Christmas movies on television. All we need is a few long wooden sticks, not to mention the bars of chocolate and graham crackers."

"I knoo you put the white thing on the stick, boot I doon't get wot why you need the other things eh." Ezekiel questioned his curiosity overwhelming his hurt for the most point. Harold looked up and he cringed. "You've never had marshmallows before have you?"

Ezekiel shook his head causing the rest of the group to wince, particularly Bridgette and there was an uncomfortable silence. It was broken when the homeschooler took the bag from the auburn haired nerd.

Without saying a word, Ezekiel poked his fingers through the plastic roughly opening it. Taking a marshmallow out he slowly bit off half. It was an action he had seen done by a many a camper.

"It's kinda loike a sponge. Except it's all white and sugary and stuff eh." Popping the other half in his mouth, he continued to chew thoughtfully. "I wonder if it would taste with sally omi or peanut butter…"

Ezekiel wondered out loud to himself, before realizing where he was. Smiling sheepishly at the rest of the wide eyed group he held out the open bag. "Soory I tend to do that at tyimes when I taste different foods eh."

The trio only nodded as they accepted the puffy treats. Placing the open bag inside the full cart, Ezekiel pushed it forward humming cheerfully. Harold, LeShawna and Bridgette followed though they deliberately lagged behind.

"Okay potential problem triumphed and precious minutes gained. We're still running out of distracting time! And distractions." LeShawna nodded. "My sugar baby's got a point. And the way that white boy is goin, there is not much more we can do to stall him."

Bridgette suddenly snapped her fingers. "I got it." Running ahead, she quickly caught up with the absorbed homeschooler. "Hey Ezekiel…I can't tell you how gratefully I am that I can stay with your family for Christmas."

Ezekiel turned around and smiled at the surfer girl. Before he could reply, Bridgette continued. "And you already have sooo many of us staying with you guys already! And I honestly don't mind sleeping on the couch or the floor, but could we please stop somewhere and pick up a sleeping bag? Or maybe even an air bed? I won't take long I promise!"

Partially hidden Brown eyes stared at her in a mix of curiosity and confusion. Running over her last words in her head, the surfer girl giggled from the realization. "Yes you can sleep on air; no you won't fly away and yes they're comfy."

The homeschooler grinned. "I doon't think we need one in my house with Mom's collection, boot I doon't mind stopping foor an air bed as long as it's quick eh. We still goota get all this food home befoor dinner."

"No problem! I know exactly where to find them and I swear I'll be as fast as I can…wait…what does your mom collect anyway?"

_

* * *

_

Ezekiel's House

_3:00 p.m._

"So we figured we'd apologize, hang around here for a couple hours and drive back to the hotel?" Tyler explained looking nervously at Annabelle. Ezekiel's mom had her back turned to the brunet as she stirred one of the many pots on the stove before replacing the lid.

"And how far away is this hotel oof yoors eh?" Annabelle asked pleasantly as she opened the oven door to check on the turkey. "Ummm…almost five hours?" Tyler flinched as the older woman studied him with an unreadable gaze.

"The tyime is 3 in the afternoon eh. Noot counting in winter trooble the rest oof yoor group woon't be here until almost 5 am I right?" Tyler nodded. Annabelle turned around briefly to close the stove door before continuing.

"So take in account thoose factors you would noot reach the hotel until at least after 10 noot including the tyime you teens spend talking to oor trying to talk to my Zeke." Tyler only nodded back dumbly and Annabelle sighed.

"Call the rest oof yoor group and tell them there staying here foor the holidays. I'm noot having teenagers lost in a snoostorm oor woorse joost cause they decided to be stubborn eh." With that Annabelle turned back to her dishes.

Not long after the silent dismissal, Goth, Athlete, Musician and Party Guy stared at the guest rooms in shock. "Okay 2 bunks in that room, 1 bunk 1 bed and 2 cots in the other guest room and in Ezekiel's room there's his bed, another bed and 3 cots. Oh man…Izzy was not kidding."

Trent said while the others nodded. "A bed collection." Gwen mused. "Well at least it works out to our advantage. The goth added with a smile. "No kidding! This place is like bed haven!" Tyler added before looking at the others. "So who goes where?"

Geoff tapped his chin in thought. "Well Homeschool's dad will go off the deep end if we "guys" take the bunk room so we'll leave it for the others. Unless…you or Bridge want it." The goth rolled her eyes.

"And risk having to be bunkmates with HEATHER? Thanks but I'm going to bunk with LeShawna and Izzy and…Jasmine. I'll take crazy girl and the overdramatic actress over the backstabber any day. And let's just put Bridgette in here."

Trent smiled. "That's my girl…cutting down the confusion and chaos before it starts." Gwen smirked. "Let's just call it an act of mercy. Having HEATHER, Eva and Miss CIT in the same room is enough to drive anyone crazy."

The group laughed.

_

* * *

_

Car 3

_Justin, Lindsay, Beth, Heather, Eva, Courtney_

4:00 p.m.

Courtney let out a sigh as she closed her ever present cell phone. "Well the bad news is that we're all STAYING at Se-Ezekiel's house for Christmas. The good news is that apparently his mom collects…beds so not ALL of us will be camped out who knows where."

"So who gets the beds?" Justin commented as he shot a dazzling smile at the CIT. The bossy female flushed a bit as she answered. "According to Geoff, there's only one room left available. And there are two bunk beds and a cot in it."

Justin grinned. "And is it based on a first come first serve basis? Or does beauty play a factor?" Courtney scowled. "Mr. Sexist's Dad made it clear…that is a girl only room." The CIT then smiled.

"Meaning gender wise, only one of us females has to sleep on the couch or floor. As for the guys…sorry but rules are rules." Justin frowned and Heather smirked. Before the queen bee could make a snide comment Courtney's phone rang again.

"Hi! This is Courtney!" The overachiever announced cheerfully while waiting impatiently for the other person to answer.

_Hey Princess._

"Ogre. I take it you and the rest of Car 2 has finally arrived at the farmhouse then. There was silence. "Duncan…have you…Katie…Sadie…DJ…and Noah arrived at Se-Ezekiel's house or not?"

_Actually we've run into a bit of a road block._

"A roadblock? What kind of roadblock?

_The nerdy, loudmouth, surfer, toque wearing kind._

Courtney blinked in confusion before shaking her head. "Duncan you're not making any sense! What does nerdy loudmouth surfers have to do with anything?! I mean snowstorms I can understand, but that?!"

_What I mean Princess is that Harold, LeShawna and Bridgette did a lousy job distracting Homeschool! If Katie didn't take that wrong turn we would never have seen them!_

The CIT pinched her forehead as she fought to remain calm. "Duncan…where EXACTLY did you see them?"

_On the stupid forest path you need to go through to reach Ezekiel's house. Katie was backing up the car when this green pickup drove by us packed with shopping bags and Homeschool at the *Beep*ing wheel! _

WHAT!!!!!!!!

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: For once I don't have any idea what to say. ;)

Thanks for the reviews everyone and YES the crush girl will be known very soon. ;)

Imagi


	42. EZEKIEL: PART THREE

EZEKIEL: PART THREE

_

* * *

_

3:20 p.m.

_40 minutes earlier_

The line leading to the checkout counters reached all the way to the produce department. Not unexpected since it was Christmas Eve. Ezekiel sighed as he reached the very end of the long line. Behind him, the mismatched couple and Bridgette smiled in relief.

Turning their attention away from the homeschooler as they huddled up, the trio missed the sight of an older gentleman walking up to Ezekiel. After a moment he walked away with a confused prairie boy in tow.

Still unaware, they continued the conversation. "Finally a little luck." Bridgette sighed, earning nods from LeShawna and Harold. "If Chris ever came up with a bizarre shopping challenge involving food, I'd want Ezekiel on my team hands down."

"No doubt on that surfer girl. And you should have seen that white boy in the kitchen earlier! He might be socially clueless and shy, but that boy is fierce in the kitchen! He might have even had been able to challenge Chef."

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Lap of Luxury Hotel_

_Hotel Pool_

_Chef Hatchet is dressed in bright red swim trunks and is wearing a red chef's hat that has mistletoe dangling from it. He scowled as he watched a portable television._

Chef-Challenge? Yes. Win? NO! The day that Chef Hatchet lets someone cook in MY kitchen is the day that pigs will fly! And that's not happening any time soon!

* * *

"Hey!" Harold complained as he picked up the chubby cotton candy colored object that had hit him on the head. "Hey cool a flying pig!" The nerd's happy smile faded as his newfound prize was yanked out of his hands harshly causing pain to his injured hand.

Gritting his teeth in pain, he looked down to see what looked like a dark haired mini version of one of his worst nightmares. The girl had even ink dotted freckles in the center of her forehead and she held the Courtney and Duncan dolls firmly in one arm while the pig was in the other.

"Take my piggie again and I'll call my loider you scrawny meanie cheddar! And you go Bam! Bam Bam Bam!!" The little girl declared maliciously striking the winged pig against the ground with vicious strikes before flinging the pig back to strike at the still wincing Harold.

LeShawna intercepted and stared down at the young girl a dark frown on her dark features. "Didn't your momma ever tell you that strikin people is a surefire way to get you on Santa's naughty list?"

The sister then knelt down to the child's level. "It's Christmas Eve girl…don't blow it all now." LeShawna commented as she gently placed the stuffed pig back in the girl's arms. The little girl smiled back and nodded her head enthusiastically at both the sassy teen and the surfer.

Harold though was taken aback by the little girl sticking out her tongue and preceded to raspberry him before skipping away from the trio with dolls and pig in tow. The lanky male scowled.

"I have seen the apocalypse! And it's far worse then I ever imagined!" Harold cried out dramatically to the store ceiling. LeShawna hid a smile as she shook her head while Bridgette glared.

Spinning around in a huff, the annoyance in the blonde's eyes quickly fades and she stared at the line in confusion and slight worry. "Ezekiel! He's gone!" The unusual couple immediately turned around to see that the surfer girl was right.

"Where could he have gone? That white boy was right here a second ago!" Harold nodded. "Judging by the position of the other customers, plus the amount of time of our chat and the length of the line he couldn't have gone far." The glass wearing male finished.

Before the girls could reply there was an annoyed snort from the older male in front of them. "Your FRIEND is at one of the registers." Seeing the looks of surprise and horror, the male smirked as he continued.

"Apparently the store manager decided to give your friend preferential treatment. Which just concludes my thoughts that society-" As the male droned on the trio ran past him and started to search for the shy teen much to the annoyance of the waiting patrons.

Finally they spotted the familiar toque belonging to TDI's one and only prairie boy who was waiting patiently as the items were being rung up. "Oh no they didn't!" LeShawna yelled out causing Ezekiel to jump in reflex.

* * *

"Oh yes they did." Bridgette commented gloomily staring at the large boxes sitting in the back of the pickup truck. Tied together by a bright red bow, they signified the end. "Froom one misunderstood guy to anooter. Hope this helps next year. Merry Christmas CII."

Ezekiel read off the tag while Harold scratched his head in confusion. "I've heard of the CIA, FBI, RCMP, and many many others but The CII? Even I don't have a clue."

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_Intern Car_

_A close up of Chris Duncan's face is seen and every now and then the screen moves up and down with the motions of the vehicle. _

Chris Duncan-Just as it said. Just a little present from the CII. Also known as the Chris Imitation Interns. And that's all I'm saying.

_Static. _

* * *

"Well that was good luck eh. Now we doon't have to stop foor yoor air bed thing Bridgette." Ezekiel commented cheerfully while the surfer girl forced a smile to her face. "Yeah…real lucky Zeke. Real lucky."

As the short brunet started up the truck, Bridgette's false smile faded. "We're still an hour away from his house right?" The surfer whispered to the person on her left. Harold grinned back. "And the snow is starting to fall so it will take longer. There's no way we'll get to the house before then. No way at all."

_

* * *

_

Ezekiel's House

_4:00 p.m._

OW!!! Owen yelped as his hand was once again smacked with the wooden spoon. Geoff grinned back. "Sorry dude, but orders are orders. Zeke's mom gave it and we're sticking to it."

"And too many chefs destroy the kitchen." Tyler declared as he took a fresh batch of cookies out of the oven and headed to the table. Along the way he tripped sending the steaming confections flying.

Trent chose that time to walk into the kitchen. "Hey Gwen have you seen the-AHHHH!!!!" The musician screamed out as the sweet projectiles landed on his face and on various parts of his exposed skin.

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_By the Old Shed _

Gwen-Cookie launches, hand and facial burns, water on the floor…and so on and so on. It's official. Tyler is now on car watch with the prima donna.

Jasmine-EEEEEEEEE!!!! I can NOT wait for the rest of the cast to be here for the reunion! Or surprise party or whatever. The point is I'm here and when they announce Season 2 I'm going to be in the middle of it!

Cody-Between Izzy, Owen, Harold and now Trent, Ezekiel's family has probably gone through at least a year's worth of bandages and medical supplies. They started off with 3. It's a good thing they think ahead.

Jasmine-Watch out world! Jasmine is going to be the next big superstar! Even bigger then Judy something or other that wore the emerald slippers! Wait is that right? Oh what does it matter? Let's just get this party reunion moving already so we can start on the important stuff. Season 2 Baby!

Tyler-Man…Cody was so right about her. It's like everything we tell her goes out one part of the brain to the other. Then again…what if she's actually right? Well as long as my Lindsay Bear makes it and I make it and pretty boy does NOT…I guess another season to show off my athleticism won't be so bad…

_As Tyler fades from the screen he is replaced by Izzy. The unstably lovable redhead was covered head to toe in grease stains. On top of her head is a wielder mask on her head and in her hands is a lit blowtorch. Grinning happily she put a finger to her lips before lowering the mask. _

_Static. _

* * *

Jasmine watched in minor interest as Gwen applied cold packs to her boyfriend's hands and face, before she turned to stare back out the window. After the farm boy left his house with her best friend and her…boyfriend she had been watching the window.

When asked to help in either the kitchen or the bedroom she quickly announced her plan. "Someone has to keep a watch out for the rest of TDI cast. And you know how much-"

WE KNOW! YOU WANT TO BE ON THE SECOND SEASON!

The beret wearing brunet blinked from the combined shout of the former campers before smiling back sheepishly. "Well I do." Gwen scowled. "Fine. Just stay out of our way, look for the rest of our friends and watch out for the green pickup."

"The green pickup?" The Goth's lips curled up into a snarl and her pale hands clenched. "The GREEN pickup has EZEKIEL in it. We don't WANT Ezekiel to be here…yet."

"If Homeschool sees ANYONE who isn't supposed to be here right now and way before he's supposed to he'll totally flip out. And that would seriously ruin the surprise party!" Geoff added throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis.

Jasmine nodded absently before turning her attention back to the window. That had been several hours ago and since the incident in the kitchen the red clad jock had joined her by the window for watch duty.

"Alright so DJ…that's the brickhouse by the way…he and his group are in the red car which should be here any minute now. And my Lindsay Bear and her new best friend Beth should be right behind in a…"

Tyler paused and looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know I really don't know what color it is! Lindsay Bear, Beth, me and…that "pretty boy" we took a helicopter on the way to the hotel. So that car they rented could be anything! It could be Red or Blue or Yellow or-"

"Green." Jasmine said simply her eyes widening as she stared out the window. Tyler looked at her in confusion. "Well yeah it could be, but for some reason I think Linds will go with something a little more colorful you know?"

"Green. Green…GREEN!!!" The prima donna yelped out earning the attention off the others in the living room, kitchen and otherwise. "The green pickup is outside!" In an instant the group crowded around the window.

LeShawna and Bridgette were mouthing unheard words and Harold chased after Ezekiel who was heading right for the front door. Seconds later there was chaos. Meanwhile outside Ezekiel was quickly losing patience.

"Foor the last time Harold. No, I doon't wanna go back oot to the store, I doon't want to build snoomen or snooladies and I really doon't want to go hunting foor moose or the Abominable Snooman tonight eh!"

Harold inwardly winced at the prairie boy's tone, but never less bravely continued onwards. "Wood! Yeah wood! We went through the wood pile and we need more!" Ezekiel turned around briefly to stare up at the taller boy.

Under the toque, the brunet's eyes hardened. For several seconds the homeschooler didn't speak and the silence was slowly starting to unnerve the easy going nerd. The unmoving gaze of the chocolate orbs sent a shiver down his spine.

"I am toired. And it is Christmas Eve. I've had enough." With that Ezekiel turned his head breaking eye contact. Without saying a word he reached for the door and walked inside the house.

"Hey Ezekiel! Welcome back!" Cody announced happily. "Here let me bring those into the kitchen for you and then we can get the others to help unload the truck! You guys must have bought out half of the store with that haul huh?"

Ezekiel looked at him in disbelief before he sighed. "What did Izzy get into noo eh?" The tecnogeek was taken aback by the question. "Izzy hasn't done anything. She's just been outside. Couldn't tell you what she was up to…uhh…Zeke man..are you feeling okay?"

The homeschooler promptly dropped his packages as he dashed back outside. "Dizzy Izzy if yoor fooling aroound with what I told you noot to fool around with I'm noot gonna go bungee diving with you and the sharks eh!"

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_By the Old Shed _

Cody-Dizzy Izzy?

Trent-Bungee Diving?

Jasmine-And with the monsters with the ravenous teeth of white! Has the misunderstood boy truly lost his marbles to the insanity of the jungle queen?

Geoff-It's always good to try new things…but bungee diving with sharks? Dude! That is Awesome! And a bit insane sure…but still totally Awesome!

Owen-Me, Zeke and Izzy came up with an agreement. I'm the only one who gets to call Izzy Iz…Zeke is the only one who gets to call my Iz Dizzy Izzy…and Iz is the only one who gets to call Zeke Zekey.

_There is a rumble of an engine and the chubby teen froze._

Owen-What was that sound?

* * *

"Woo Hoo!!!" Izzy cheered sitting at the helm of a modified go kart. Large wooden skis were attached underneath the wheels of the go kart enabling it to move effortlessly over the snow. The red head continued to wave happily at her stunned best friend.

"Check it out Zekey! Snow problem for the go kart!" Ezekiel groaned at the pun and Izzy laughed in amusement. Pressing her foot down on the gas pedal, the vehicle raced off through the snow covered field.

_

* * *

_

Car 2

_DJ, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Duncan_

_4:20 p.m. _

"_No matter what happens stay…where…you…are. The surprise is not blown until it's blown!"_ Courtney had insisted. Trapped in the middle of the woods, the group wasted no time in getting back to nature.

Noah was sitting in the front passenger seat calmly reading a book, Duncan was carving a pair of skulls in a tree, DJ had found a family of raccoons and Katie and Sadie were making snow angels.

The best friends giggled happily as they moved their arms up and down in the snow. The happy smiles quickly faded as they heard a distant rumbling. "Katie…what is that?" Sadie questioned nervously as she sat up.

Katie did the same and looked just as unnerved. "I don't know Sadie, but whatever it is I don't like it." Sadie nodded her head. "I soooo totally don't like it either! It sounds like a monster or maybe even a bear!"

"BEAR?!! AHHH!!!" DJ yelped jumping upwards, his strong arms latching onto a large tree branch. Pulling himself up he noticed a cloud of white. "What in the-" Below him Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Enough with the tree hugging already! Just tell us what you see!" DJ squinted his eyes and looked in the direction of the white cloud. "I see a white cloud. Yeah something is kicking up all the snow, but I can't see what it is yet!"

Duncan scoffed and opened his mouth to comment, but was interrupted by the gentle giant's sudden cry. "I see it! It's Izzy! And she's heading this way!" Sure enough the rumbling sound was getting louder and louder.

And the vehicle was getting closer with each passing second. The crazy red head was driving what looked like a go kart, happily through the snow followed by a rapidly approaching snowmobile.

Every now and then Izzy turned her head to yell something to the snowmobile rider. As she moved, the steering wheel did too, sending the happy red head dangerously close to the surrounding trees.

While Izzy was unaware of the danger, the rider behind her was. The snowmobile picked up speed and Izzy turned back to face the forest laughing in delight as she increased her own vehicle's speed.

Neither of the rapidly approaching vehicles noticed the punk and animal lover in the tree, the red car on the side of the road or the best friends sitting half buried in a snow drift. Especially the best friends in the snow drift.

Katie and Sadie screamed and behind the wielder mask Izzy's eyes widened with surprise as she caught a quick glimpse of something pink. Her eyes narrowed and she gripped the wheel in determination.

As the roar of the engine grew closer, Sadie paled. "She can't stop." The larger BFF whispered to herself before she quickly lay back down in her snow angel, pulling Katie back into hers in the process.

"Katie! Whatever you do don't get up!!!" Sadie yelled gripping her best friend's hand tight. The taller girl trembled violently but reluctantly nodded. "Sadie if we don't survive this…I just want you to know that you're the only person I could ever be BFFFL with!"

The shorter girl forced a smile on her face, but her tear filled eyes betrayed her true emotions. "And that totally goes for me too! Even if we don't make it…at least we had each other in the end!"

GOODBYE KATIE!!!!

GOODBYE SADIE!!!!

Both of the wonder twins closed their eyes tightly and waited for the inevitable. With a harsh gust of wind, the rumble of the go kart and the spray of something cold there was nothing. Neither twin was aware of the engines shutting down on both the go kart and the snowmobile.

* * *

Ezekiel was Izzy's best friend and vice versa. Spending time together at Playa des Losers and at his house they were remarkably in tune with each other. Izzy knew how to push his buttons and he knew how to do the same to her.

And both knew immediately when their friend did something out of the ordinary. Seeing Izzy deliberately pick up speed as she approached a snow bank was as warning. Forcing the go cart to launch through the air without her gleeful screams confirmed it.

In an instant he slammed his foot on the brake. Putting the snowmobile in park and turning off the engine he ran towards the snowdrift, ready for anything. The homeschooler froze when noticed the pair of pink clad figures lying in the snow.

Are we dead yet Katie?

I don't know..I'm too scared to find out Sadie.

Anything, but that. Numbly Ezekiel removed his helmet and let it fall to the ground as he slowly approached the pair. His heart raced as he knelt down next to the trembling best friends. "Are you okay eh? Sadie? Katie Kat?"

In an instant twin pairs of eyes snapped opened and mouths were dropped open with shock. Nervously the prairie boy continued. "I knoo I would be terrified if I joost went through what you girls joost did…boot yoor okay right?"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! KATIE!!!!! HE CALLED YOU KATIE KAT!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

Slowly it dawned on Ezekiel and his own mouth fell open in a mixture of shock and horror. In one careless moment he had blurted out the name of his crush. His face turned a brilliant shade of red, a combination of embarrassment and from the cold.

Nervously, he slowly turned his head back towards Katie. The pigtailed girl was smiling back shyly her tanned cheeks also red. Watching the scene not far away was Izzy who was smiling proudly and DJ and Duncan.

As the punk and brickhouse exchanged a hi-five in the tree, Izzy glared at them darkly. Without saying a word she pointed to the guys, the car and then the road before turning back to watch. The meaning was clear.

Jumping down from the tree, both Duncan and DJ walked quickly over to the red car. Not long after, the red car drove away leaving the infamous twins behind.

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings-When I first thought of this story I was talking to Winter-Rae back in November about crush pairings. End result was she would take up my dare on doing a pairing of Ezzy and I would take up her dare of doing an Ezzy pairing and an Ezekiel/Katie pairing.

I also remember thinking this on a whim and the story evolved as I went. While the crush girl in this story was always Katie, the story itself has gone from just doing the POV's of each of the campers, Chef and Chris to what you see here.

And sure yes…while it has taken a long time…especially for a CHRISTMAS story I think the story was made better for it. And I'm glad you've been enjoying the ride. :)

This is not the end, but close to it. I think 1-2 chapters more and this monster will finally be finished.

So fun notes I attempted or did some puns. Katie Kat or Kitty Cat (kit kat is just pushing it. ;) ) Lindsay Bear or Teddy Bear and I think that's it.

Other stuff…The sign on the front of building where I worked crashed to the ground, but no one was hurt, mom and I are still in one piece after almost hitting a kid that another car STUPIDLY STOPPED in the middle of the road to let him pass before realizing cars in the other lane were still in MOTION and 5 minutes later ALMOST getting in a car accident thanks to the ladies getting off the expressway and NOT paying attention to the road which now goes down to ONE lane thanks to bridgework being done.

GAH!!!! That was too close and scary. And hopefully it SCARED those IDIOTS into PAYING TO THE DARN ROAD! X-(

Other Other stuff…I've started posting on the TDI blog site. Total Drama Island dot blogspot dot com. Don't know if my posts will be posted since I call myself Zeke for Season 3, but if the CIT nuts can rant about their favs and be posted why can't the underdogs?

Maybe if enough of us stress that we ARE fans of EZEKIEL (include that in your blogname…Ezekielfan, Toque Cutie, Zekemaster..etc.) and how much we miss him in every new post it might show the TDI bigwigs that there are fans that EXIST that are solely not obsessed with C+D, B+G and G+T. And when it comes right down to it the underdogs were the reason some of us started watching in the first place right? And Zeke artists send fanart! They said they LOVE seeing that stuff!

Okay I think I'm done. Thanks for the review guys! I swear up and down that I WILL get back to replying shortly! I'm just busy trying to finish this monster up! Thanks again everyone! :D

Imagi


	43. EZEKIEL: PART FOUR

EZEKIEL: PART FOUR

_

* * *

_

Ezekiel's House

_4:30 p.m._

"Oh my gosh! You're Noah! Hi! I'm Jasmine! And I'm-" Jasmine's words trailed off as the newest arrival to the farm house stared up at her with a deadpan expression and bored disinterested eyes.

"Thrilled. Now if you don't mind making yourself useful, the car still needs unloading." Jasmine stared at the famous know-it-all with her mouth open for several seconds before she reacted.

"Uhh…excuse me?" Noah paused briefly to turn his head, while the would be actress spoke. "Just because you were fortunate enough to be on the show instead of me does NOT mean you can just go and order me around! You can do all that unpacking yourself."

"Sure…I'm _really_ capable of carrying in all those boxes. Why don't I just walk on _both_ of my legs and use my arms to do so?" Noah commented sarcastically as he leaned on his crutches for support.

When Jasmine didn't reply, the bookworm continued. "Injuries trump fan obsession." Noah finished simply before swinging his way into the farmhouse. Jasmine scowled and put her hands on her hips.

"Now I see why LeShawna calls him a disrespecting turkey." She muttered darkly before her eyes flew wide open in alarm as someone pushed her roughly aside. "Out of the way Diva." The punk said walking past with a large box.

Said Diva felt herself lose her balance and pinwheeled her arms rapidly in an attempt to remain on her feet, but to no avail. A cry of fear involuntarily escaped her lips as she fell backwards off the front porch.

Mentally she prepared herself for the impact. The crush of snow followed immediately by the wet chill of frozen water vapor. While the first occurred, the latter never did. Instead it felt like she was suspended in mid air.

Confused, the female opened her eyes and noticed immediately the large pair of hands wrapped around her waist. "Are you alright Miss?" DJ asked as he set the unknown sister back down on her feet.

In response the brunet batted her eyes. "I'm Jasmine. And you can pick me up anytime." DJ blushed and proceeded to speak incoherently. After several failed shots at communication, the brickhouse quickly gathered the fallen boxes from the snow and quickly darted inside the farmhouse leaving behind a smiling Jasmine.

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_By the Old Shed _

Jasmine-Momma always told me that when it comes to guys, you want a gentleman. Doesn't matter how strong or cute they are, you want a guy that will treat you right. And this brother is strong, a gentleman AND he's kinda cute.

_DJ is shown next still blushing and babbling nonsense, before the screen switches again._

Jasmine-And sure the brother is a fraidy cat, but besides that I think it's doable! If you ask me Shawnie gave up the gold medal for the booby prize. Oh well. Her loss is my gain.

_The would be actress giggled to herself before the screen switched again this time to Noah._

Noah-Gwen just informed us about the Traveling Cam in Zeke's backyard, which tells us something. Either my book buddy is obsessed with Total Drama Island, or this is all just a setup for something more. But so be it. As eloquent as Gwen put it, I agree with her. For now.

_The Traveling Cam flipped revealing Bridgette and Geoff making out. Another flip showed the pair sitting side by side._

Bridgette-Looking back it's almost kinda obvious who Ezekiel liked once you put the clues together.

Geoff-The Zeke dude said cute, someone who smiles a lot and someone he never got to really talk to. And that's Katie right there!

Noah-Admittedly of all the people Zeke could have fallen for I'm glad it's Katie. Double dates are much easier when you get along with other people.

_The know-it-all's eyes suddenly widened and he scowled._

Noah-I am NOT implying that I like Sadie! So get that out of your head Chris!

_Static._

* * *

The bored expression on Duncan's face turned to immediate interest when he took in the lone table, the work tools and a simple desk cabinet sitting off to the side. "And behind Door number 2 is Home-School's workshop." The punk smirked before rummaging in the cabinet.

To his disappointment, it was empty save for a roll of tape and a green marker. Slamming the cabinet shut, Duncan frowned. "Okay now if I was Home-School where would I hide something important?"

Carefully studying the small room, he noticed a large plush moose sitting on the floor. To the untrained eye it was just a stray toy and nothing more. The delinquent moved the plush aside and a wicked grin lit his face at the sight of an old worn folder.

Snatching it up, Duncan proceeded to flip through its contents. His eyes promptly widened and he laughed heartedly. His merriment was cut short when the door opened again. DJ entered the room and quickly closed and locked the door.

"I take it the brickhouse has just had an encounter with Hurricane Wannabee. DJ crossed his arms and frowned at the punk. "That's not funny man. Jasmine's headstrong, obsessive and eager sure, but overall she's not bad."

"Then why did you lock the door?" DJ didn't answer, but the expression on his face told all. Duncan let out a chortle. "Oh man…Tell me you have not fallen for Diva." Noticing the dark frown on the gentle giant, the delinquent quickly switched topics.

"Okay okay…Looks factor…Diva almost could pass as Princess's sister so yeah, she's hot. Personality wise…she's stubborn, demanding and fanatical about being getting on Total Drama Island. Again crease qualities. Not that's a bad thing…just look at me and Princess."

Duncan picked up the folder again and pulled out a single piece of paper and grinned at it. Curiously DJ wandered over. "What's that?" Duncan smirked. "Home-School's notes. And there's no way I'm giving this one back."

Holding out the paper the gentle giant could easily see rough sketches outlines of Courtney holding her violin, the compass and otherwise as well as a few detailed close-ups of her facial features and clothing. Scribbled on the edges of the page were several notes.

_Very Boosy, Wore Chicken hat, Violin works better then compass, Got freckles only in center of forehead…_the notes went on. DJ had easily recognized one of the poses as the one used for the CIT's cookie cutter.

"Where did you find that? Hidden under a moose in the corner. And here's the kicker! Check out this! Half of these pictures in here are of Katie! Man…that dude has got it bad. "And those comments of his!"

_Her eyes shoine when she blushes, she looks adorable in pink…and stripes and anything! She loikes blueberries, boot can't stand raspberries, pigtails are soft even when wet…From the pool water! Should I try to talk to her? Boot she's always with Sadie…how the heck am I ever gonna talk to her withoot getting killed by one of the other girls?_

The punk laughed again in amusement while DJ just shook his head. "Well Ezekiel's crush is out in the open now. And for a guy with virtually no social experience, I think the reencounter with Katie went pretty well."

"The dude called her Katie Kat and then completely froze up. Not that I'm complaining. A distraction is a distraction." DJ nodded. "True, but by now there probably just sitting in the snow bank talking and getting to know each other."

* * *

Katie screamed as the motorized vehicle beneath her left the ground for a few heart pounding seconds before landing with a slight thump. Unlike before her screams now held a sense of joy and she couldn't help but giggle in delight.

Gripping the olive green jacket tightly, the tanned skinned female dared to look ahead to where the go kart was. It hadn't taken Izzy long to become bored and as usual the red head reacted accordingly.

Much to the BFFFL's surprise, they quickly found themselves smack dab in the middle of a private war, with Sadie in the go kart with Izzy and Katie sitting behind Ezekiel on the snowmobile.

"Hold on toight eh!" Ezekiel yelled out seconds before gunning the engine. The taller girl let out another scream as her surroundings disappeared into a blur of white. Closing her eyes tight she once again felt the snowmobile leave the ground.

Only this time the thump of the vehicle was accompanied by Izzy's voice yelling out revenge. Confused, Katie opened her eyes. She quickly spotted the go kart which was now behind them.

IZZY'S NOT OUT OF THIS YET ZEKEY!

Izzy yelled into a bullhorn angrily before shoving it into Sadie's hands. Vaguely Katie wondered where the crazy girl got it. Now that Ezekiel was in the lead, the insane chase had taken on a simply different tone. The prairie boy headed right for the highway.

_

* * *

_

Car 3

_Justin, Lindsay, Beth, Heather, Eva, Courtney_

_5:00 p.m._

"Okay justh make a left turn at the blinking light and we'll be in the home stretch." Beth announced earning several sighs of relief. "At this point I'll be glad to see S-Ezekiel's farmhouse as long as it's far faraway from this vehicle." Courtney sighed.

"For once I agree with Miss CIT. Ezekiel just had to live in one of the farthest and most remote areas of Canada." Heather commented as she turned onto a snowy path that led right into the woods.

Almost immediately after, the queen bee was forced to slam on the brakes when a dark green snowmobile suddenly darted in front of the neon green car. Ignoring the screams from most of the female passengers, she managed to get the nightmarish vehicle back under control.

Sighing in relief, Heather rolled down the window to yell at the riders. Unfortunately they had already vanished from sight. Scowling, the popular girl started to release the brake only to slam back down on the pedal when a second vehicle passed.

While the dark helmets masked the features of the snowmobile riders, here there was no confusion. The driver's orange curls were easily visible against the wielder's mask she wore and a heavier girl sat next to her in the go kart clad in a bright pink jacket.

Despite being a victim of Izzy's wild ride, the shorter BFFFL was giggling between shrieks of fear. Picking up a bright green bullhorn, Sadie raised it to her lips.

WE'RE SOOO GONNA CATCH UP TO YOU KATIE!

Huh? OH! AND IZZY SAID BEST FRIENDS OR NOT YOU'RE GOING DOWN ZEKE! OR IS IT ZEKEY? OH WELL! YOU'RE STILL GOING DOWN!

Inside the lime green monster most of the occupants exchanged a disturbed look as the snow worthy go kart raced past in pursuit of the snowmobile. Lindsay however let out a moan of defeat.

"Oh no…Sandy was actually right! The crush girl was Kally after all! Oh Beth! I'm sooo sorry you had to find out like this! You must be soo upset right now!" Slowly the uneasy look on the farm girl's face dissipated and she started back in minor confusion.

While the pretty blonde kept trying to comfort her, it finally sunk in. "Ohhhh. That'sth okay. My mom saysth that if you love something let it go. And if it comesth back itsth meant to be." Lindsay's eyes went wide with wonder.

"That is sooo deep!" Beth grinned back revealing her braces. "And itsth not like there aren't other guysth out there!" Justin did a double take at the love struck look on short brunet's face. Heather scowled.

"Eyes on the map, not on the hunk. Now do I follow the road until it stops or do I turn somewhere?" Beth frowned back at her ex-ringleader before looking back down at the map. "Follow the road. Turn left and down the hill. Then we justh got to find the right farm house."

Heather nodded once and the car was set back in motion. All too soon the winding road reached the divide. Turning left, the hill loomed in front of them and down below they could see a few farmhouses. The passengers of the neon green creature car cheered.

_

* * *

_

Ezekiel's House

_5:00 p.m._

The majority of the preparations had been done. The beds had been set up with fresh sheets ready for the visiting guests. Luggage had been stored and blankets were placed in nearby, but not obvious enough to be noticed right away.

The kitchen was filled with enough food to accommodate the drooling Owen and half a dozen other people. The modest dining room table was stretched to capacity and several folding tables were set up. The latter would eventually be brought into the living room.

As for the living room itself, it was decorated with balloons and steamers amidst the Christmas scenery. Most of the teens were now gathered around the large party sized television watching some of the many DVD's.

Others, namely Duncan and DJ had joined Tyler and Jasmine on window watch. Diva had latched herself to the gentle giant's arm the moment she spotted him. An action that had annoyed LeShawna, embarrassed the brickhouse and had greatly amused Duncan.

The punk's pleasure was cut short when Jasmine suddenly let out an ear piercing scream of delight. Good mood gone, the punk frowned at the beret wearing girl. Jasmine was jumping up and down excitedly jerking DJ's arm up and down as she did so.

Turning back to the window the punk now noticed the obnoxious neon green 4 door car now parked out in front. Doors were flung open and the passengers were quickly vacating the creature car.

Likewise other ex-campers were running outside eager to meet the new arrivals and the resulting chaos caused the delinquent to laugh. Spotting the last person climbing out of the glow bug, Duncan smirked.

* * *

LINDSAY BEAR!!!!

The pretty blonde smiled back at the rapidly approaching jock. "Oh hi Tige-" That was all the blonde got out before she was snatched up into Tyler's arms. Lindsay let out a delighted squeal from the action.

Heather rolled her eyes. Stomping over to the trunk she promptly removed her things and walked after the fitness buff. Both females managing to get inside before the crowd descended on them.

Courtney had not been so lucky. She had scarcely had gotten out of the car when she was besieged by a blur wearing a beret. "Hi you must be Courtney! Hi I'm Jasmine! And I so hope you'll be one of my future competitors for-"

The CIT's mind whirled as she tried to follow the other girl's conversation to no avail. After several minutes of mindless talk about acting and something about competing in something or another she had had enough.

"Look. Jasmine. I had to ride in one of the most garish cars ever to exist, I had to give up MY navigation job cause Beth couldn't keep down her cookies, I was SQUASHED in the middle of an overly crowded backseat and I had to listen to an argument between two squeally girls over they're best friends liking Mr. Sexist!"

Courtney took a couple of deep breaths before continuing. "All I want to do now is find my room, take a short nap and possibly work my class president campaign for next year before the party."

"Sounds like a plan. Want me to join you Princess?" The CIT's face darkened and she shoved her "boyfriend" away. "Not a chance Ogre." Courtney scowled before noticing that the new girl was giggling.

"Don't you have another 40 audition videos to do?" Duncan said pointedly staring at the would be actress. The girl beamed before racing off towards a curtain placed next to an old shed. Courtney stared after her with a frown.

"And just WHO would THAT be Duncan?" Duncan scoffed. "That's Diva also known as LeShawna' s friend from home. And don't worry she's only obsessed with two things. Getting on Season 2 and DJ."

WHAT SEASON 2?!!

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_By the Old Shed _

Courtney-If Chris thinks that he can do another season and NOT include ME He's got another thing coming!

Lindsay-Oh my gosh! There's going to be Season 2? Season 2! Oh I'm sooo going to get on the cover of Star Stalker Magazine! EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Justin-Jasmine is clueless. She walked right by ME and didn't even faint! She was too busy eying DJ. That can't be right! I can't be losing my touch! Can I?

Eva-It's the holidays don't be competitive. It's the holidays don't be competitive…

Cody-Jasmine's obsession is starting to get a little out of hand. Now Courtney's gone on the warpath about not getting on Season 2!

Gwen-Which does not exist.

Tyler-I mean if it did we would have heard something about it now right?

Trent-A second season I could do without. Then again it was the 7th challenge that I hooked up with Gwen. It might not be as lucky as the number 9 but it's still lucky.

Noah-Holidays remember? Unlike others I'm keeping in the spirit.

Courtney-HUUUGGGE TROUBLE!!! So Chris you better watch out!

Eva- It's the holidays don't be competitive. It's the holidays don't be competitive. Cody's kinda cute. It's the holidays don't be competitive…

_Eva suddenly blanched and scowled at the camera._

Eva-You had BETTER edit that out Chris!

_Static_

* * *

The overachiever wandered the short hallway and immediately found the room belonging to Ezekiel. Looking around carefully she entered. Over the prairie boy's bed was the camp picture. Unlike her own picture his was framed.

Also his didn't have the red ink that hers did. Written on the back of her copy was phone numbers from the friends she made on the show. On the front her friends were circled while similarly her enemies were crossed off.

The Screaming Gophers, Ezekiel and Harold all bore the hateful X marks. Turning away from the picture, the CIT noticed a Playa des Losers photo album sitting on a simple desk in the corner and a pair of red folders each with a picture of Santa Claus on the front.

Curiously she opened them and almost burst out laughing from the sight. In each of the photographs were Ezekiel, Izzy and Owen wearing brilliant green elf costumes and holding giant candy canes. Ezekiel was on the left, Izzy on the right and Owen in the center on Santa's lap.

Unlike the boys, Izzy was wearing the homeschooler's toque instead of the elf hat. Courtney chuckled as she closed the folders. Knowing how Ezekiel was with his hat, she was surprised he allowed his friend to wear it.

"Knowing Izzy it was the other way." She corrected herself out loud with a smile. Placing the folders down, she picked up the album. Rolling her eyes at the first picture and making a note to get Izzy and Ezekiel some seriously needed counseling, she continued.

The smile on her face disappeared when she noticed the picture of herself and Harold hanging from the balcony. Courtney's hands curled into claws and she was sorely tempted to rip the photograph from its holder and rip it into a million pieces.

Instead she flipped the page to see Noah and Ezekiel reading books in the hot tub. The rage slowly drained away and she slammed the book shut. Without saying a word she reached for her suitcase.

Removing a small book with a dolphin on the cover, she placed it and the photo album back on the table before the overachiever left the room.

_

* * *

_

Chance Encounter

_Gas and Food Shop_

_6:00 p.m._

Ezekiel somehow wasn't surprised when they needed to stop for gas for the vehicles. Next to him Katie and Sadie were chatting happily to each other while he and Izzy filled up. The red head however was pouting.

The prairie boy chuckled. "Does Dizzy Izzy want to ride in the snoomobile this toime?" In response the crazy girl grabbed the key from his hand and swapped it with her own before darting towards the small building with a cackle.

Ezekiel shook his head in amusement. Katie and Sadie looked at each other in confusion. "Okay we sooo get the best friend connection, but why did Izzy run inside?" Sadie's question was soon answered by Izzy herself.

The crazy girl slammed open the door with her foot, her arms full of packages. Wrapped around her neck, waist, and ankles were several glow-in-the-dark necklaces, bracelets and makeshift anklets.

"I've learned its best to noot ask questions unless it involves Snakey, Faux, Bertie or Gertie eh." Ezekiel said calmly accepting the packages that Izzy held out. The BFFFL's exchanged another look before doing the same.

_

* * *

_

Ezekiel's House

_7:00 p.m._

At the risk of Owen turning into some insane food crazed monster, Ezekiel's mom had finally allowed a platter of veggies and chip and dip to circulate around the over packed living room. The booming television was for once turned down low as were the house lights.

Conversation was hushed as 19 teens and 3 adults waited for the tell tale rumble of the snowmobile and the modified go kart. With each passing moment the homeschooler's mom was starting to become worried especially since the sky had darkened and snow started to fall.

Finally they heard it…the loud roar of the engines. To confirm it Jasmine left her perch to look outside. Shortly after the would be actress raced back into the living room. "I see them! Well I think I do."

"Did you see them or not?" Heather asked staring at Jasmine coldly. The beret wearing brunet glared back. "There IS a snowmobile approaching. And it IS late so by default it SHOULD be Ezekiel or that crazy girl."

As the pair of females glared daggers at each other, Geoff quickly stepped in. "Girls! Girls! It's Christmas Eve so enough with the downer hate. Jazz Girl did you see ANYTHING else?" The sister nodded. "They're glowing."

THEY'RE GLOWING??!

Another rush to the windows revealed Jasmine was right. Moving lights were rapidly approaching the farmhouse and the noise from the engine was getting closer with each passing moment.

Geoff nodded. "Okay lights off and everyone be quiet!" The illuminated room immediately darkened and despite exited whispers it was silent. Those closest to the window watched the snowmobile come to a halt.

"Okay we've got Izzy and Sadie. And both are wearing glow necklaces." DJ whispered. "That explains the glowing lights." Trent whispered his voice coming somewhere from the other side of the room.

"Alright strange go kart confirmed. And what a surprise...They are also wearing those necklaces." Jasmine added. "And that makes four. Now everyone hush you 'all!"

* * *

"Oh my gosh! That was sooo much fun! Can I drive it again tomorrow?" Katie asked excitedly batting her eyes at the male next to her. Though she couldn't really see his face in the darkness, she could picture Ezekiel looking downwards his eyes hidden by his hat and his face red.

She giggled as she climbed out and she giggled more when there was a soft thud of someone falling into the snow. "Wow. Katie Zeke is acting just like your driver after you crashed into the snack shack!"

Katie frowned, her cheeks red from embarrassment and fury. "That was totally not my fault! It was in my blind spot and who uses those side mirrors anyway?" Inside the dark house she heard someone chortle.

Ezekiel in the meantime was being helped up by Izzy. "I'm driving next toime eh." He whispered to his best friend. Izzy cackled. "Zekey's had a rough day." The homeschooler smiled back weakly.

"Moor loike a rough week. First Owen and Izzy crash by here, then I see Harold, LeShawna, Cody and ummm…Jazzy at the store, Bridge…tte at the food store and now Sadie and Katie Kat…"

Hearing the giggles from the wonderland twins Zeke blushed before he sighed. "I was barely tolerated on the shoo and joost aboot everyone hated me eh. All those boxes were the final send off."

Ezekiel played with his toque for a few seconds before he spoke again. "I never expected to see anyone froom the shoo again eh, boot now its loike fate. I'm either meant to see everyboody again or they have joost been searching to find me."

"Maybe a little of Column A, a little of Column B and of course Column E and Z!" The prairie boy looked at her with a wry grin. "That Ezzy huh?" Izzy grinned back wickedly. "Exactly! It's Ezzy to be friends with Zekey and Izzy!"

Ezekiel chuckled and the wonderland twins giggled. Inside the house though there was a collective groan. Ezekiel's head automatically snapped up. "Did you girls hear something eh?"

"Nope! Now come on my Zeke! It's late and Izzy is starving! Hey! That reminds me of the time when there was this all you can eat no hands food challenge in the cafeteria of Izzy's high school…"

* * *

Holding the door open for his friend, his crush and her best friend Ezekiel waited patiently for the trio of the girls to enter the house. Closing the door and locking it behind him Ezekiel is greeted by almost complete darkness.

"Did the loights go oot again eh?" He questioned out loud only to hear someone giggle in response. Someone shushed the giggler and Ezekiel gradually relaxed walking in the direction of the living room.

"Very funny eh! Knoo cood someboody turn the loights back on? I-"

SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!

Ezekiel let out a surprised yell as the lights were abruptly turned on followed by several voices yelling out at him. Startled, he leapt backwards in reflex and hit his head hard against a wall.

Ezekiel vaguely saw spinning images of several other former campers before he collapsed on the carpet. "Oops." Owen summed things up as the large group stared down at the unconscious teen.

While several campers winced and a few raced forward to help, Duncan couldn't help himself. He laughed wholeheartedly over the irony.

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: Ladies and Gentleman….Boys and Girls we have finally reached it. The next chapter WILL be the LAST of 23 Presents. I hope you guys have been enjoying this story as much as I have writing it.

And I hope you will all continue to read and enjoy my stories in the future. And review of course! I LOVE hearing what my readers like and dislike. :)

And speaking of reviews thanks so much for them! :D

As for future stories…well I guess you'll just have to wait and see!

Thanks again everyone for sticking with me from December to AUGUST!! Oh boy am I a procrastinator!

Til next chapter!

Imagi


	44. EZEKIEL: PART FIVE

EZEKIEL: PART FIVE

_

* * *

_

Ezekiel's House

_December 25th_

_5:30 a.m._

__

It was heaven. The feel of sand squishing between her toes, the sight of the cloudless blue sky above and the sounds of seagulls and rushing water. Together it created a feast of joyful tranquility and peace. Smiling, Bridgette continued her dash to the ocean.

_Her feet had scarcely touched the water, when someone grabbed her from behind. Alarm bells instantly rang through her mind, particularly since her captor had wrapped his hands tightly around her mouth. _

_The surfer girl struggled violently trying to break the hold the villain held on her and in the process fell backwards._

* * *

With a loud thud, the blonde was jarred awake. Looking around quickly, she noticed the beach had disappeared replaced by a strange dark room filled with sleeping people. After a moment of confusion it came back to her.

She, Geoff as well as the rest of the ex-campers were staying overnight at Ezekiel's house unknown to the homeschooler's knowledge. And in retrospect announcing it via a Surprise Party was not the best idea.

Bridgette climbed to her feet and shook her head as she remembered what happened once Ezekiel woke up. His doctor, a cheerful yet very old fashioned older man, made a house call despite it being the day before Christmas. And the doctor quickly laid down the rules.

_

* * *

_

The prairie boy was confined to one of the couches in the living room for the rest of the night and could not move from there except for when he needed to use the bathroom. Other then that he was back on the couch. Meaning food had to be brought to him.

_Katie not surprisingly had eagerly taken on the role. It gave her more time to try to get to know the shy brunet who was to say the least, downright pissed. The Homeschooler's patience had been stretched to its breaking point and he would glare daggers at any person foolish enough to approach. _

_Only his Parents, Izzy and Katie could get near Ezekiel and get the cross teen to calm down somewhat. After several minutes of tense silence and whispered conversations, Izzy had disappeared and then reappeared with her arms full of DVD's holding them out in front of her friend._

_The rest of the teens had quickly sat down to watch the farm boy's pick. Duncan's whispered moans about his great dislike of both chick flicks and documentaries had brought a chuckle from Ezekiel, the first one since he slammed his head against the wall._

_Needless to say the punk was more then happy when the movie turned out to be about car thieves stealing cars to save someone's brother. Duncan even offered helpful hints causing Courtney next to him to hiss and elbow the delinquent harshly. Ezekiel laughed. _

_Not willingly to let the happy mood die, the movie marathon had continued and slowly the small teen started to respond. The Horror movie idea was thrown out when DJ, Lindsay, Katie and Sadie protested heavily._

_Most of the other teens though didn't want to watch the Sunset Sally's Christmas Special. For a few moments the Non Scary Movie and Scary Movie factions argued back in forth until Ezekiel had had enough._

_He settled the debate by getting off the couch and placing a Comedy DVD in the machine. The simple action caused panic to ensue among the more excitable campers. After lectures about Ezekiel violating his Doctor's strict orders, the brunet's bad mood had quickly returned. _

* * *

Bridgette sighed and turned her head. Lazy green eyes abruptly widened in fear when she noticed the shadowed figure next to her. Before she could scream, the hand was back around her mouth.

"Nuh uh…my Zeke's folks are still sleeping and most of the others are still sleeping and my Zeke doesn't want those who are still sleeping awake now so we have to be super duper secret spy quiet so we don't wake them!" Izzy whispered enthusiastically.

Sagging in relief, Bridgette nodded causing the mischievous red head to remove her hand. A quick glance around the mostly dark room revealed Gwen still curled up in her cot and the street sisters wrapped tight in their blankets.

They however stirred, when Bridgette took a step forward and tripped over one of the cot's legs causing her to fall to the ground. Moaning from the impact, the blonde was placed back on her feet by Izzy.

"Whew…that was close…they almost woke up." Izzy whispered happily gesturing to the still sleeping trio. The surfer girl nodded absently. Letting out a yawn, Bridgette tiredly addressed the unstable red head. "What time is it?" She whispered back.

"Time to grab your shower stuff. And hit the shower, change and then help Zeke in the kitchen. Timewise it's 5:30 in the morning on Christmas. Now come on! We still need to wake up the rest of the female helpers and not wake up the other non helper girls. At least not yet."

Izzy chuckled wickedly rubbing her hands together. The blonde stared back at her in disbelief before she shook her head. It was far too early to try to rationalize Izzy let alone trying to argue with her. Her brain insisted. And the blonde agreed.

Feeling under the dark cot, her hand met the soft material of her hoodie. Inwardly she thanked herself for thinking ahead. Grabbing the pile of clothes, she tiredly followed the crazy girl out the open door.

_

* * *

_

As the person assigned to keep Ezekiel awake during the night, Harold had been the silent yet eager witness to the prairie boy's actions. And thanks to the borrowing of Geoff's camera, he had the snapshots to prove it.

_Once all had been said and done, 8 teens and Cody's Dad were left to bunk in the Living Room. Since Ezekiel needed to stay on the couch, Justin had instantly lay claim to the prairie boy's bed._

_Noah had been less then pleased with the model's flimsy excuse about how sleeping on the floor would cause unsightly bruising and back pain. Regardless, the bookworm was given the other couch and pillows to elevate his broken leg._

_Cody's Dad claimed the plush armchair leaving the rest of the guys and Katie and Sadie with the floor and the airbeds. While most of the guys had no problem with the arrangements, one did. And no way would he let the girls sleep on the floor when there was another option available._

_Courteously, Ezekiel had offered his couch for Katie and Sadie to sleep on, something both girls protested against. Only when the brunet had taken the airbed next to the couch and had lain back down did the BFFFL's finally agree to the switch._

**

* * *

**

**And this innocent polite gesture led to one of the most embarrassing accidental romantic moments in Total Drama Island's history. Though only two teens would be awake to experience it…**

_**

* * *

**_

Ezekiel's eyes shot open with shock when Katie turned in her sleep and promptly fell on top of him. The still sleeping girl had also snuggled her head against his chest causing the homeschooler's face to burn red.

_Harold on the other hand had grinned and proceeded to photograph the adorable scene from several different angles. Since Ezekiel could not move without waking up his crush, he had Harold fetch a few items namely a notebook, a pen and a small flashlight._

_While Harold admired the deviousness of it all, he made another mental note. Never do anything that ends up with Ezekiel not being allowed to wear his toque. The 4 a.m. wakeup call for his former tormenters was proof of that._

* * *

"So its powdered sugar before the lemon extract and the almond paste right?" Duncan asked earning a frown from Ezekiel, a snicker from Harold and more yawns from Geoff and DJ. "No. You put lemon extract in, kneed the dough and then you cut it oot with the cookie cutters eh."

As the punk corrected his mistake, Geoff let out another huge yawn before addressing the brunet. "Okay you're still steamed about the whole surprise party thing. We get that. And the giant makeshift flashcards…kinda amusing yet it explains stuff!"

"But did you have to hold your cooking class at 4 in the morning?" Ezekiel just looked at the party boy, his eyes barely seen under his bandaged head. "It's 6 a.m. now. And stuff loike the lemon trees take toime to make eh." He said simply before having to help Duncan once again with the trees.

DJ glanced back at Geoff. "Oh yeah…he's still steamed about the hat." Geoff nodded and Harold grinned before taking a few more pictures.

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_By the Old Shed _

_December 25__th_

_6:30 a.m._

Harold-Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and whatever other holiday you celebrate to everyone! That said, when you stay at Ezekiel's house you learn a few things.

Duncan-Help the females when needed, if a female asks for help drop what you're doing and help, don't upset Ezekiel's mother…blah blah blah…

Geoff-Everyone in the house has to be showered, dressed before breakfast will be served. And DUDE!!!! There are 26 people here! All us on the show, Ezekiel's folks, Cody's Dad…

DJ-So Ezekiel said he wanted to get a "bump start" on the day.

Duncan-Early my *BEEEEEP*

Geoff-Yeah the cue cards Grab your Clothes, Shower Downstairs, Be quick, Be back here in 5 Dressed AND don't make me come get you gave it away. The Zeke dude is still mad about the whole Surprise Party thing, but he's WAAAAY better then he was last night!

DJ-And it's Christmas. Peace on Earth and Goodwill to Men AND Women. I mean come on man CHRISTMAS! Ezekiel's bound to be in a much better mood by the time the end of the day rolls around.

* * *

At the same time that DJ is in the Traveling Cam, Izzy was placing a very lifelike red fox plush on the sleeping figure lying on the cot. "Ummm…why are you putting a toy on Cora Irene?" Lindsay questioned.

Next to her Eva and Beth nodded. The annoyance over Izzy's sudden early morning wake up call turned to curiosity by the strange action. Izzy grinned back wickedly and the trio automatically stepped back.

"RHUBARB CARROT PIE!"

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_By the Old Shed _

_DJ froze when a loud scream of terror rang through the area violently shaking the shower curtain. _

DJ-What was that?!

_Eva appears next on the screen and she is hugging herself tightly as she laughs._

Ezekiel-Okay now I'm feeling much better eh!

Lindsay-Oh my gosh! You should have seen Cora's and Heather's faces! When that faux ummm…Frank started doing all these super cute barks they soooo flipped out!

Beth-That wasth sooo funny! And then Izzy yelled out-

Izzy-Serves you right for calling my Zekey Mr. Sexist!

Heather-Typical. Crazy girl has a real fox for a pet and she teaches it to act like an alarm clock. Luckily I wasn't on the bottom bunk otherwise it would have become much more unpleasant.

Courtney-IZZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Static.

_

* * *

_

Lap of Luxury Hotel

_Hotel Pool_

_9:00 a.m._

_Chris McClain and Chef Hatchet are sitting on a loveseat couch each dressed in holiday gear. The host in a warm sweater and long pants and wearing a Santa Hat and Chef Hatchet dressed as Mrs. Claus. Both the host and his assistant are holding Christmas presents. _

Merry Christmas Chef.

Merry Christmas Chris.

_The sadistic males exchange presents and hugs before turning to grin straight at the television camera._

"And Merry Christmas to you too World!" Chris McClain announced grinning broadly at camera. All around the entire planet of Earth his smiling face is being broadcast on billions of televisions. Grinning Chris continued.

"You're favorite Chef and of course the best host EVER Chris McClain is hanging out here at The Lap of Luxury Hotel broadcasting to you…the fans…The Totally Brand new and Totally Awesome Total Drama Island Christmas Special…23 PRESENTS!"

"As you know…for a whole month we've been teasing the heck out of you guys with all the trailers! Izzy Shark Riding, Gwenabee Heather, Mistletoe Eva and MORE!" The host grinned ticking them off on his fingers before he picked up a familiar box with Christmas trees on it.

"Mostly you've probably noticed this little beauty! 23 of these babies were sent out by the same ex-camper and despite all the My Tube rumors and _spoilers…_I can now say you guys were totally off the mark with those guesses!

"Seriously! What were you thinking? Heather? Courtney? And Duncan?" Those 3 send out Christmas Presents to ALL the Campers?! Chris laughed heartedly wiping tears away from his eyes.

"And shockingly not ONE of our 22 campers knows about the special which is AWWWESOME!!! Of course advertising before most teens would get up on the weekends and high security on My Tube helped…..anyway they still don't know!"

Chef Hatchet's grin matched Chris's. "Right now those soldiers are enjoying Christmas morning somewhere together, but WE AIN'T TELLIN YOU WHERE! WATCH THE SPECIAL MAGGOTS!"

**

* * *

**

Oooh!!! Open it now Ethan!

**Boot it said noot until 8 p.m. eh.**

**Look on the bright side! We still got a lot of DVD's to watch. That'll make time go by fast right guys?**

* * *

The clip with Lindsay, Geoff and Ezekiel gathered around a large box in a present packed living room suddenly froze. Chris raised an eyebrow at the television behind him before turning back to the camera.

"Yeeeeahh…you weren't supposed to see that. Anyway there will be more spoilers and camper commentary at the end. In the meantime…enjoy the special folks! McClain…OUT!

_

* * *

_

Ezekiel's House

_9:00 a.m._

The thing about a mystery box is the mystery could never remain secret for long. Someway somehow the secrets contained within would be found out. And with Ezekiel's mother and father taking control of said box it for now would remain secret.

AWWWWWWWWW!!!!

Annabelle shook her head but couldn't keep the amused smile from her face over the teenagers' whining. The lure of Christmas morning had sent teenagers running for the Living Room only to be blocked by the pair of fathers.

_

* * *

_

Despite many differences, Ezekiel's Dad and Cody's Dad got along well enough. Well enough to enforce the rules on not eating or opening presents until everyone was showered and dressed rule.

_And even the bathophobic Owen took heed to that warning. With the threat of having to wait for breakfast AND opening Christmas presents, the hefty teen had raced through the shower in record time._

_Unfortunately for him, not all of the other ex-campers were inclined to move that fast. By 9 o'clock the last teen had left the bathroom and headed for the kitchen. Only most didn't make it that far._

_During the time the Living Room had been abandoned, the number of presents under the tree had exploded. Every available space on the floor was covered by the sheer number of colorful packages. The largest of course being the mystery box. _

_And naturally the teens had gravitated towards it first._

* * *

Annabelle smiled as one by one the reluctant teenagers were herded back into the kitchen. "Yoor families all sent presents foor you all eh, boot yoor all goona eat breakfast first. And no rushing eh!"

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_By the Old Shed _

Courtney-Presents from my family are in THAT room and S-Ezekiel's mom doesn't want us to rush. It's Christmas! You're SUPPOSED to RUSH!

Beth-Breakfast wasth pancakesth and these little homemade donutsth which were really good!

_Owen is studying a pancake in one hand and a doughnut in the other. _

Owen-I don't know which one I like better! They're both sooo good. On one hand doughnuts have sprinkles! But then pancakes are just little smiles of joy just_ waiting_ to be eaten!

_The chubby blonde stuffed both treats in his mouth._

Owen-I have made my decision! And I choose…BOTH! Ummm!!! Yummy!

Trent-Good Breakfast, Good Friends, Gwen and Presents from my Parents? Great!

Tyler-Just wishing my friends and family out there a Happy Christmas! And I'll be back in time for tryouts. Been working on my fastball for the spring training!

_The jock starts to wind up his arm to demonstrate and ends up smashing it against the wall. _

Cody-Yes! Christmas with the la-dies. Yes!

Eva-Yay…Christmas with my Backstabbing Bass Teammates.

_Eva is shown again with her arms still crossed, but Cody is now sitting next to her._

Cody-Oh come on Eva! It's Christmas! Get in the holiday spirit!

_Mistletoe is suddenly dangled inside the Traveling Cam causing the fitness buff and the technogeek to look up. Cody chuckled nervously._

Cody-Yeah…Mistletoe what are the…ODDS!!!!!!

_The self proclaimed ladies man yelled out when Eva lunged for him knocking them out of sight. There is static before Eva appears by herself blushing slightly and she actually smiled at the camera._

Eva-Okay I'll break down and say it. Merry Christmas to my gym coach Tony, my family and Noah's family…especially Nadine. THERE! I did it! I went right out and threw my pride and everything I've ever worked for out the window for a GUY! I KISSED a GUY on Camera!!! Are you happy now Nadine? Are you?!!!

_The fitness buff finished her rant and looked at the camera with a frown._

Eva-What?

_The screen switches to show Cody sitting on the wooden chair with a dazed yet happy look on his face._

Cody-I love mistletoe.

_Static before Izzy is shown holding a fishing rod with mistletoe tied to the line. She grinned wickedly before the camera fades out._

_Static_

_

* * *

_

Ezekiel's House

_10:00 a.m._

"FINALLY!!! IT'S PRESENT TIME BABY!!!!" Owen announced happily charging headlong for the pile of Christmas joy. Seconds later packages went flying. "One for Gwen, One for Justin, One for Duncan…"

In the wake of Cyclone Santa had come Owen…none were safe. Watching open mouthed, the majority of the ex-competitors stood behind the couches and ducked behind the furniture every now and then for protection.

Izzy though would have joined her boyfriend in the Christmas Day Madness, had her best friend not chosen to sit right in the line of fire. As a large package decorated with bunnies wearing Santa hats flew towards Ezekiel, the short brunet merely held up his hands.

There was a loud crinkle of paper as well as a slight thud. Ezekiel looked at the package in his hands. "DJ." The homeschooler announced passing the package behind him. The other ex-campers and Jasmine stared at him in shock.

Izzy let out a scream of joy. "Izzy's turn!" The redhead said happily joining the prairie boy in catching the incoming packages of death. "Ooh! Ooh! I've got Eva's!" Izzy announced likewise passing it behind to its owner. More then a few people exchanged a look.

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_By the Old Shed _

Noah-After our 'lovable" TDI winner almost sent a_ few_ of us to Ezekiel's doctor, _most _of us took cover behind the couches. Zeke on the other hand decided otherwise.

Ezekiel-Owen wasn't watching where those presents were flying eh! Moost hit on the wooden tables and the sofas and almoost the TV, boot when I saw Izzy…I joost had to do it eh.

Justin-As weird as it is, our little boy Home-School has an odd calming effect on psycho Izzy. And vise versa, only her effect is quite frankly…more then a little disturbing.

Heather-So we've got Crazy Girl and Prairie Boy sitting on a sofa catching Christmas presents from a deranged Owen. And they're passing them back to us. A system that worked until Rageaholic Eva and the delinquent interfered.

Courtney-It's like politics. Too many underlings trying to usurp your position lead to chaos. And what happened when the OGRE and Eva tried to do the same thing on the OTHER couch? Chaos!! The gift throwing was even WORSE! How is that POSSIBLE?! This would NEVER have happened had they listened to ME! Line up orderly, sit down and one at a time open presents. That was all! But do they listen to ME? NO! I was a CI-

_Static._

* * *

YES!!!!! MY MEMBERSHIP FOR EXOTIC AND CREATIVE CHEESES OF THE WORLD CLUB!!! OOOOHHOHOOO!!!! DECEMBER IS LIMBURGER BRIE!!! AND THEY SENT A WHOLE WHEEL!!! YES!!! THANK YOU MOM AND DAD!!!!

Owen's happiness turns to confusion when he noticed one of the Living Room sofa's was overturned and teenagers were sprawled all over the place. Most like Geoff and DJ were doing a precarious balancing act with several objects in their hands and in some cases…foot.

The tubby blonde scratched his head. "Did I miss something here?" A loud chorus of exasperated groans was his response. "I'm serious! And the precision! Did you learn that from Tonia and Jerra?"

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_By the Old Shed _

_Gwen is glaring at the camera. She opened her mouth to say something, but ended up shaking her head instead._

_Static. _

_

* * *

_

Ezekiel's House

_2:00 p.m._

Ezekiel's mom took the chaos caused by Owen in stride. "Nothing goot broken, and no one goot hurt." She explained cheerfully. Before the teens could relax, the brunet haired woman added the kicker.

"Boot Guests, Christmas or noot until this room is back in order, presents will joost have to stay wrapped eh." Ignoring the protests from her guests, Ezekiel's mom pointed to the cleaning closet and walked away.

The ex-campers and Jasmine looked at the closet and then back at Owen. The 296 pounds of joy was happily hugging his wheel of cheese and the box of gravy and other delights were close at hand. His smile quickly disappeared and he chuckled nervously.

"Now let's not do anything hasty. Just cause Santa has already come does NOT mean that he's NOT still watching! Guys? Guys?"

_

* * *

_

It had taken until noon to fix the room up to Ezekiel's parents' standards and by then it was time for lunch, dishes and the start of dinner preparations. Rolls needed to be made and rolled, turkey needed to be basted and so forth.

_It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon when the group was finally allowed to return to the living room. Gifts were grabbed and Christmas paper of all colors was tossed through the air as the much desired parcels were finally unveiled._

"Yes! Yes! YESSSSSSSS!!!!!" Cody yelled out holding his new laptop aloft triumphantly. "Who's got the super rare laptop? CODY's got the super rare laptop! YESSSS!!!! "To punctuate his words, the techno geek does an air guitar solo.

"Oh my gosh…Paula got me a box full of limited edition nail polish!!!!!!" Lindsay squealed pulling out several bottles of different colored liquid. "Look! It's the Arctic Blue! That was my first nail polish! And the Summer Red Apple! And the Perky Pink Raspberry that Heather knocked over! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_By the Old Shed _

Lindsay-Merry Christmas Paula and Momsie and Daddy and well…everyone! And I just LOOVE your gift Paula! You must have been Gigantic Online like forEVER to find these!

DJ-I…*sniff* LOVE YOU MOMMMA!!!!!!

_Duncan has a hard covered book in his hands that says "Beginning your Career in Law Enforcement."_

Duncan-Thanks…Dad. This will come in reeeeal handy.

_The punk rolled his eyes and pulled out a lighter. The scene turned to static revealing LeShawna holding a few outfits slung over her shoulder slapping away the lit lighter extinguishing it in the snow._

LeShawna-What are you crazy? We're next to a barn Mr. Pyro! And it's Christmas. So be…nice.

_The sassy sister and punk looked around in confusion when they heard something._

Duncan-Is that a fishing reel?

LeShawna-Now why the heck would…Oh hell no!

_Duncan smirked as he also noticed the plant daggling above them. _

Duncan-You said it yourself sister…its Christmas. And I never pegged you as a quitter.

_LeShawna scowled and turned her head._

LeShawna-Tradition Baby Boy. And that's it.

_To the plus sized female's shock, the delinquent turned her head back and gave her a gentle peck on the lips._

Duncan-Cheek kisses aren't my style.

_Static before it shows a very confused prairie boy in the Traveling Cam along with Bridgette and Katie. _

Katie-Why did Izzy just shove us all in here?

Ezekiel-Pound me eh.

_The surfer and the BFFFL start giggling and the prairie boy looked confused._

Ezekiel-Wot?

Katie-Zeke its Beat's me not Pound me.

_Bridgette also giggled until she looked up. Then she froze._

Bridgette-There's Mistletoe above the Traveling Cam.

_Katie gasped and snapped her head upwards. Ezekiel also looked up._

Ezekiel-It's joost a plant eh. I doon't knoo wot's so special aboot-

_The homeschooler froze when the blonde leaned in and kissed him on the cheek._

Bridgette-When you're under the mistletoe with friends, you kiss them on the cheek. If you're under it with a girl you like…

_Ezekiel's eyes widened even more when Katie flung herself at the startled prairie boy while Bridgette giggled. _

_The screen flipped again to show Courtney flinging open the shower curtain. The taller twin was lying on top of the homeschooler and giggling in between kisses. The CIT rolled her eyes and closed the curtain._

_Static._

_

* * *

_

Ezekiel's House

_3:00 p.m._

Ezekiel didn't know what was worse…the self satisfied smirks he had received at his vote off or the constant giggles, smirks, winks and thumbs ups. Before he could dwell on it further, presents were shoved into his lap.

"You're party, you're gifts so open already! Izzy can't wait anymore!" The crazy girl chirped settling herself next to her friend while Katie sat next on his other side. Ezekiel uncertainly stared at the presents.

"Just think of it as an apology about what happened on TDI and Playa, a thank you for letting us stay for Christmas and a Christmas Gift!" Geoff announced happily earning several chuckles in return.

Ezekiel nodded and reached for a gift. "Oh! Open the one with the laughing moose first! That's from me and Bridge! The short brunet glanced at the party boy before his hands moved to said present.

Carefully removing the tape and folding the Christmas paper, he opened the box. Gently moving aside the tissue paper, Ezekiel took out a dark green photo album. Unlike the one from Playa des Losers this one was much larger and held more space for pictures.

Before Ezekiel could comment, Lindsay gasped. "Oh that totally works with my, Beth, Tyler and Jeremy's gift! Here! Open it!" Pulling out the package wrapped with pictures of cherub angels out from the bottom of the pile sent the rest of the gifts falling to the ground.

Lindsay though just bobbed up and down on her feet excitedly while her gift was being opened. Ezekiel studied the picture on the box and he grinned. Taking it out of the box, everyone could see it was a camera and Geoff cheered.

"Dude you got your own lens! And what better way to break it in then a Christmas group photo! Outside in the snow! You know with the ground all white, and snow falling and-" Ezekiel held up a hand. "I goot it eh. And sure…I doon't mind... if you really want to eh."

* * *

The gentle smile on the homeschooler's face faded as he abruptly found himself once again lifted off the ground by Owen. "No getting out of the picture this time!" Owen announced happily with the startled homeschooler now balancing awkwardly on his shoulder.

Izzy had proceeded to climb up her boyfriend's back to sit on the other. Ezekiel stared at his friend in shock. "Why are you wearing my hat?" The red head grinned back impishly. "My Zeke can't wear the toque so Izzy will wear it! Everyone wear the toque!"

Beth scratched her head. But that'sth impossible. There'sth only one after all." Izzy scratched the toque on her head in thought before she let out a cackle. "Then Izzy says everyone up! Pyramid, Shoulders…Upside down…everybody up!"

The pair of blondes gladly obeyed and jumped in their respectable boyfriend's arms, but only Bridgette stayed up. Lindsay on the other hand, was sitting on the fallen Tyler's chest waving at the camera, Beth next to her friend and blushing next to the posing Justin.

Harold shared a kiss in LeShawna's arms, Cody had gotten over his surprise quickly and was now making Casanova comments in the arms of a disinterested Eva and Sadie was standing next to Noah on his Crutches.

Katie was pouting a bit about not being next to Ezekiel. DJ however lifted the tanned girl up onto his left shoulder and stood next to Owen solving the problem. Of course more then one camper had to move so Sadie could be next to her BFFFL and Noah to his surprise, was moved alongside the other perky twin.

Despite the giggling protests of Gwen and the threatening protests of Courtney, both girls were also lifted up by the musician and punk leaving Heather and Jasmine standing alone on the sidelines. The queen bee then smirked at the would be actress.

"Sorry Jezzabelle camper picture only…you know how it is." Ignoring the look on Jasmine's face, the former raven hair strolled right towards the center of the group forcing the other ex-campers to move or be toppled.

DJ finally ended the juggling act by leaning down to allow the popular girl to climb on his free shoulder to prevent any more falls. Smiling broadly, Heather waved down at a now fuming sister.

In front of the gathered group, Cody's Dad was patiently trying to show Ezekiel's Father how to take pictures with the various cameras. After several minutes of trying, the other male muttered something about checking up on Annabelle in the kitchen before walking away.

Cody's Dad shrugged and readied the first camera. "You kids ready?" After several cries of yes the older man nodded. "Okay three pictures on each camera so hang tight. On 3 say Merry Christmas! One…Two…Three!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

Several flashes of the camera later, the ex-campers were getting tired. Some had even started to count the numbers of cameras used. Finally Cody's Dad held the last camera in his hand…Ezekiel's.

"Okay last camera! Since its Ezekiel's I'm going to do several close-ups and faraway shots for his photo album. You kids don't mind hanging on for a bit longer right?" After several nods of agreement, the flashes started.

From his perch on Owen's shoulder, Ezekiel found his eyes wandering more and more off to the right between the many pictures. Finally he made up his mind. "Hang oof eh." Ezekiel said earning a few snickers and giggles from his mispronunciation.

Regardless the homeschooler's meaning was clear and the other teens and Cody's Dad waited for whatever. "Jazzy do you want to be in the picture eh?" Ezekiel questioned looking down at the dark skinned girl standing off to the side.

Jasmine's arms uncrossed and her head snapped up. "It's Jasmine…and really? Even though I'm not…really a camper…you want me in your picture? *sniff* that is just one of the nicest things anyone has ever-"

"Yeah we get it! Now hurry up and get your butt over here! I ain't standing here all day waiting for you Diva." Duncan grouched. "And please refrain from the excessive diva poses. This is for Zeke's scrapbook not some promo picture for Season 2."

Noah added dryly as the drama queen raced over. Jasmine ran past Lindsay, Tyler, Beth and Justin and headed towards the center where Owen and DJ were. She might have made it had it not been for Duncan.

"Sit on the ground, kneel whatever. You move anywhere else, this picture is over." The delinquent threatened. Jasmine quickly nodded and knelt on the ground in front of Justin and Duncan both who exchanged a look of vexation.

"Everyone ready now?" Cody's Dad questioned cheerfully. The instant cries of yes caused the thin man to jump. Grinning, the older male raised the camera again. Okay from the top…One...Two…Three!

_

* * *

_

Ezekiel's House

_6:00 p.m._

Cody's dad had gone in long before, but the campers of Total Drama Island and Jasmine were still out having fun in the snow. And it had all started when Katie batted her eyes and begged for another ride on the snowmobile.

Then the guys went into it and then a few of the girls mentioned they wouldn't mind giving it a try. Finally the prairie boy caved in and took the group to the barn. Pulling out the modified go cart and the snowmobile out, the homeschooler started to close the door again only to be stopped.

"Hold up Home-school…I see three other snowmobiles in there." Trent nodded. "Wouldn't it be easier to take those out too? Not to mention it would significantly cut down on the waiting time."

Ezekiel shook his head. "We goot them from oor neighbor who was tossing them oot for scrap. Dad and I we've been trying when we're noot busy to get them to work boot no luck eh." Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"So we get them working we can take them out for a spin." Ezekiel nodded. "Once my dad gives the okay eh." The punk scratched his chin and the musician slowly nodded. "Alright…I'm cool with it. Oh and Duncan? Me and Gwen have dibs on Black."

Duncan snorted. Despite arguing constantly over the vehicle colors the punk and the musician had one by one gotten the other snowmobiles to work. And shortly after had been reluctant victims of Ezekiel's Father's Snow Safety and Snowmobile course.

The seemingly endless lecture had been worth it and soon the snow worthy vehicles was set loose on the snow winding roads. For several hours the campers and Jasmine had raced around the woods with a few of the braver ones going over the bumps in the road at high speed.

Finally the combination of the chilly air and the rapidly darkening sky sent the group back to the farm house. Eagerly accepting the mugs of hot chocolate that Annabelle gave them, the group made their way back to the living room.

Ezekiel had scarcely sat down when he was quickly reminded about the fallen yet not forgotten pictures. Sighing inwardly he reached for the next one in the pile.

_

* * *

_

Ezekiel's House

_7:00 p.m._

Running his finger along the image on the front of the small book, Ezekiel stared at it with an unreadable expression. "I thought since we did call your old one the Crushing on Bridgette book it was only right that I would be the one to give it to you."

Ezekiel didn't respond and Bridgette twirled a finger around her ponytail. "I couldn't find another one with the dolphin or a surfer girl on it so I thought…well I wanted to make sure it had a lock on it…I hope it's not too umm…girly."

Bridgette finished lamely her face pink from embarrassment. Next to her the bandaged brunet continued to gaze at the picture of a green skinned alien girl standing on her hands on top of a surfboard and smiling. The out of this world surfer girl's long teal pigtails practically touched her board.

Finally the homeschooler smiled. "Thank you eh." He said simply. Noticing the look of relief on the surfer's face he decided to clarify. "Standing on her hands reminds me of you and Izzy, the hair reminds me of Katie and the smile all three eh."

Katie and Sadie squealed while the new diary was snatched out of his hand by his eager best friend. Izzy studied it for several seconds before grinning. "So what's this one called? Katie, Bridgette, Izzy? KIB? BIK? 3 Sexy Crushes?"

Ezekiel's face burned from the implication. "Maybe joost Dee Dee eh."

"DEE DEE?!" Most of the campers repeated in confusion and amusement. Izzy though snapped her fingers and she cackled. Heather just rolled her eyes and forced a happy smile on her face.

"Talk of Dee Dee aside…each of you still has another gift to open. Well everyone EXCEPT for Jasmine anyway." The wannabee diva scowled and the rest of campers looked at the queen bee in confusion, particularly Lindsay.

"Okay I'm sooo confused! I thought Omar tore the room apart looking for Christmas presents." LeShawna frowned. "He did. And the rest of us was stuck on cleaning duty. Speaking of which what are you up to Queenie?

"Nothing! It's Christmas not Season 2." Heather chirped leaving the room and coming back with two large shopping bags in each hand. "And as they say save the BEST for last. Soooo I did. Enjoy everyone!"

Several campers gasped out in shock especially when the queen bee one by one started to pass out either a green or a red wrapped present to her former competitors. "And just an FYI you each have the same thing so no opening until I say the word."

Gwen slowly took the gift from the queen bee in the same manner as one would a poisonous reptile. Likewise the goth stared at her enemy warily. "What's the catch?" Heather smiled back.

"No catch Gwen! It's the holidays! And it's just a little something I thought you all would like." Heather beamed passing by the girl to hand presents to her former alliance members both also reluctantly taking the red presents offered.

* * *

With each gift passed out the ex-teenagers exchanged more and more looks. Courtney accepted hers with a smile only to glare as Harold received one wrapped in green paper. Returning the CIT's frown the nerd then turned back to his girlfriend and steadied his good hand on her shaking ones.

Handing the last present to Noah who studied the green paper with a raised eyebrow; the queen bee smiled. "Okay everyone you can now open it." With those words there was a flurry of unwrapping.

* * *

Shortly after several people stared at their new present in shock before frantically ripping open the box. "This is some kind of hoax right? I mean you seriously couldn't have given all of us a real…"

Cody's nervous chuckling and words ended when he saw the item in the box. "Oh dear god it is!" Gwen shook her head as did LeShawna. "Are you serious! I can't believe you actually went and did something like this!"

Heather smiled. "No thanks necessary, though I'll still accept them all the same." The smile turned to amusement when she noticed the prairie boy was holding up the small device and staring at it intensely trying to figure out what it was.

She snickered. "It's called an iPod Ezekiel." The male looked at in bewilderment. "Wot's that eh?"

_

* * *

_

Traveling Cam

_By the Old Shed _

Duncan-I've said it before and heck I'll say it again…that dude's got a LOT to learn about the real world.

_The punk placed his new earphones in his ears and his head bobbed up and down with the music. In a blink of an eye the punk was replaced by Geoff who likewise had the phones in his ears._

Geoff-That was actually real nice of the Dudette. And DUDE!! Do you know how much these things COST! I think that karanda thing must be really getting to her.

Cody-Yes!!! iPod! But Heather…Still iPod!!!! But Heather…

Gwen-Not forgiven…not by a long shot. And I'm only keeping this since everyone else is. What? *huff* Okay…like it or not it was a group present so I'll at least TRY to give…Heat…Heathen…GAH!!!! I'll try okay!

LeShawna-I'm with Baby Girl. You can't buy this sister's friendship or forgiveness, but group present…It's an iPod! Course I'm keepin it!

Beth-I don't look at it asth receiving a present from Heather rather something positive given to the group asth a whole. And besidesth…I alwaysth wanted an iPod.

_Beth giggle snorted before she's replaced by Izzy. The crazy red head already has the earphones in and is singing along with the loud music. _

Izzy-Gotta break it loose gonna keep them movin' wild gonna keep swingin baby I'm a real wild child…I'm a wild one…ooooh baby I'm a wild one…

_Izzy stopped singing and grinned at the camera._

Izzy-Ooh Izzy almost forgot! There's a motive behind Zeke calling his new diary Dee Dee. Uh huh…do you want to here it? Well the first letter D stands for Dazed. And the second letter stands for Dizzy. But them together and what do you get? Dazed and Dizzy!!!

_She cheered loudly and the screen is placed replaced once more with Ezekiel playing around with his new device. The homeschooler is startled when the curtain is shoved aside by Izzy._

Izzy-Allow Izzy to demonstrate!

_Without warning she lunged at her best friend and kissed him on the lips to his great shock. While Ezekiel slumped down on the chair stunned, Izzy grinned at the camera._

Izzy-See Dee Dee! Cause Bridgette, Katie and Izzy make Zekey Dazed and Dizzy!

_Izzy cackled in delight at her joke and the screen fades to static. _

_

* * *

_

Ezekiel's House

_9:00 p.m._

After hours of waiting the moment was finally here. Dinner dishes were cleaned and put away and the mystery present was set back in the living room with the 23 teenagers gathered around the large box.

And soon the all important question was asked. "So…who get's to open it?" Geoff asked. "Well there's no tag so naturally as a CIT it is my responsibility to…" Harold scoffed at the bossy girl earning a close encounter with Duncan.

LeShawna raced over to end it and soon Christmas or not, verbal fights were starting to break out. Surprisingly Lindsay had been the one to end it.

"IT'S ZEKE'S HOUSE AND HIS PARTY SO HE SHOULD BE THE ONE TO OPEN IT AND THAT'S THAT!" The crowd of ex-campers and Jasmine blinked and so did the buxom blonde who smiled sheepishly.

Shrugging Ezekiel walked over to the large box and unwrapped it. Opening the top the brunet looked confused. "Enough with the suspense Home-School just tell us what's in the box already!"

The delinquent's annoyance turned to amusement when Ezekiel pulled out a slightly smaller present wrapped in a different shade of Christmas paper. Next to him Geoff and DJ fought back snickers particularly when a smaller present in a different wrap was pulled out of the box.

Five boxes later the mystery present is getting smaller and smaller and the boxes continue to pile up. Most of the other campers are hunched over and laughing merrily. "Oh man I love this joke!" Geoff said wiping tears from his eyes.

Ezekiel was getting more and more frustrated and the present in his hand was ripped open at a much faster rate from the start. "Wot the heck is this eh?" He complained out loud earning more laughter in return.

The box dwindled down until finally Ezekiel held a jewelry box in his hand. Opening it he finally reached the folded piece of paper hiding within. Unfolding the paper Ezekiel silently read the written words to himself.

Seconds later his eyes widened. NOOT AGAIN EH!" The prairie boy yelled out instantly gaining everyone's attention. Seeing the impatient looks on the other teenagers' faces, Ezekiel slowly read off the scrap of paper.

_Merry Christmas_

_A reward for you_

_Half of you_

_Will wind up on _

SEASON 2!!!!! Jasmine shrieked jumping up and down in happiness. Stunned the rest of the former campers looked from the happy would be actress to Ezekiel who weakly nodded.

_

* * *

_

Lap of Luxury Hotel

_Hotel Pool_

Chris McClain smiled as he took a sip out of his drink. Closing his eyes the narcissist's smile grew. "3…2…1."

**CHRIS!!!!!!!!!!**

The host opened his eyes and he laughed in delight at the chorus of enraged yells echoing through the night sky. "Ha Ha Ha! And Merry Christmas to all and to all a Good Night!"

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: Can I say it? Yes I can! I have FINISHED another story! FINISHED! Yay for me!!! :D

And like any finished story I do this!

Thanks to my reviews! A.N.D., FrostyWolf, Star Reader 86, TDI Ezekiel, bookpixie75, Paka-Simon-Trevor-Forever, scalec, E-Scope is the coolest!, boobtube watcher 3452, TDI fan 1, Coyote Loon, pikachuanddarceus,Dosko,Random Person of Doom, Backlash Wave 1996, Signel-chan, the lil scoundrel, Fedora Kid, Joe Merl, Icee Suicune, The Lightning Knight, SSB Freak, Logical Tiger, Taylor Man 021983, cascadingice, Kat and Nini, F Tiger, natureboy3, Invis-Pen, Kaiser Spartan, Milordo-z 20, Anonymous Fish, Fluffy Otters, Cool and Dark, Anonymously Kay, Chipmunk Fanatic, Polodo, Me, I'm a Nightmare a Disaster, RainbowxXrachel, Purple Leopard, ironbloodaika, Trent X Gwen, no one important, Emerald Divinity, Srtty, Icewhip, jster 1983 and of course Winter Rae and Kobold Necromancer!!!

Thanks for the reviews guys! :D

To everyone who read my story thanks soo much and to my future readers and reviews I hope you also will enjoy this story. :D

Other notes Izzy's song I got from Everlife called Real Wild Child, and Tonia and Jerra is a spoof of Tom and Jerry as for the kisses…well that's what happens when you let Izzy run around with mistletoe.

Hope you guys enjoyed and will continue to read and enjoy my stories in the future.

Imagi

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Hey wait a second?

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

The story is over! Done! Why are you scrolling down here?!

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Nope! No surprises down here nope! Nu Uh…no polls or anything like that…

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

**

* * *

**

You thought it was over

"A Christmas special. He filmed us and made it into a Christmas special!"

Gwen groaned shaking her head. Next to her Trent smiled.

"Look on the bright side! At least it can't get any worse."

**You were wrong**

_Merry Christmas a reward for you half of you will wind up on_

"Season 2!!!" Jasmine squealed happily while the rest of the room stared at Ezekiel in shock.

**16 Contestants**

"There's no way I'm going on another season!"

LeShawna scowled darkly at the Traveling Cam.

_LeShawna is shown running away from a giant sphere that had Chef inside._

Heather crossed her arms in the Traveling Cam defiantly.

"No way. Not for another 100,000. Do I have the word Loser stamped across my forehead?"

**ONE MILLION DOLLARS**

Jasmine smiled at the camera.

"Are you kidding! I've been ready for this! Ever since Shawnie was chosen instead of me I've been waiting for my shot."

_The prima donna stared horrified at Izzy who is dressed in a dark green and white suit and back to Chef who is dressed in a black and white suit._

_"Izzy Juice? Chefy Beetle?"_

_ Duncan next to her shrugged._

_"Hey you're the one who wanted on Season 2."_

**There will be Romance**

Noah is sitting on the Traveling Cam with arms crossed scowling darkly. "Let's get one thing straight."

_Noah and Sadie collide with each other. Noah is dressed in blue fatigues and Sadie dressed in red. She giggled nervously at being surrounded by her enemies._

"I do not have a crush on Sadie."

_Noah wakes up and finds himself kissing Sadie on the cheek. He springs up in horrified embarrassment while a pink faced Sadie giggled. _

"So the sooner you get that through your head the better."

**Betrayal**

_Close up of Justin kissing someone but the girl is not seen. In the background there are several horrified gasps._

**And Surprises**

"Get your goth girl hooks off of him!"

_Ezekiel looked at the CIT in shock._

"Did you joost cloimb up that wall?"

_The prairie boy backed away at Courtney's venomous glare. Katie and Sadie frown._

"Honest and Fair Justin's butt."

_Katie whispered and Sadie perked up._

"Oh my gosh! I love Justin's butt!"

**And in the end their can only be ONE**

Gwen let out a sigh.

"You know what?"

_Gwen is seen getting off an old decrepit bus._

"I have had my diary read to the world…"

_Gwen's eyes are wide as a giant hairy fist closes around her._

"Been betrayed by the guy I like, jumped off a cliff, went through the wheel of torture, went through EVERYTHING that Chris threw at me and now I've got to do it again?"

_Gwen is frantically paddling away from a shark._

Gwen sighed again.

"You know what? Bring…it…ON."

_Cody wearing a futuristic shiny red jacket is swarmed by zombies. His team gasped in horror and covered their eyes waiting for the scream of horror. Instead a beat started to make itself known and music started to play. LeShawna watched in shock as Cody danced along with the zombies. _

_"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!"_

HOLD IT!

The screen is paused by Chris who raised an eyebrow.

"You don't think we're reaaaly just going to randomly pick campers? Or go right to Season 2 just like that? Heck no! And besides..it's already been done. So instead we've come up with something better! Ha Ha Ha!!!!"

_Noah is wearing an explorer hat and is staring down at something with wide eyes. His eyes then narrow and he turned to the grinning host._

"Let me get this straight. We're in a plane."

"Uh huh."

"And you want us to sky dive."

"Yep."

"Into an active volcano."

_Chris grinned. Noah scowled._

"Your mother didn't hug you much as a child did she?"

**23: The Road to Total Drama Retro**

**Coming Soon**

**

* * *

**

*Imagi blinks* Yeah…anyway I've got a poll…take it…in the meantime I'll work on my other stories…unless there is an overwhelming demand for me to start this as soon as possible…other then that I'm working on the other neglected stories.

And thanks again for reading! :D

Imagi


End file.
